The Howl of the Wolf
by RadiTheCrusader
Summary: As a kid, I always wanted to be some big strong scary monster, like the werewolf. Never actually thought that I would become one, much less in the world of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there fellow reader, before you jump into the story my brain splurged out, I have to warn you that this is my first story, and despite the summary, this is not a complete SI fic, yes the OC is loosely based on me, but it isn't me. If you would be kind as to leave a review, it would be most helpful, as I am trying to improve. Now, about the story, I will stay true to the cannon in term of the characters, as in how they act, but I will make changes to the story canon. Nothing too big, but like many other stories, I shall try and save certain characters but only if the narrative allows me to! I hope I'm coming clear enough, but anywho, I'm gonna stop babbling and let you enjoy my work.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH!**

* * *

You know, death is a lot less scary when you don't fell any pain, if this endless void of nothingness that I'm floating around in is actually what happens after death. Well I guess it's better than being in Hell or walking through Limbo forever. Before I kicked the bell I was a Christian, still did stuff I probably shouldn't have done though, well in regards to being Christian that is. And no I didn't kill, rape and pillage, but I wasn't a saint either. Kinda in the middle, like most people I guess. But if this is what happens when people die then it's definitely not what I expected, not that I'm not grateful, it's a lot better than just ceasing to exist.

Honestly I have no idea how long I've been here, not like I have a watch on me, or even if I did I probably couldn't see it considering the _complete_ _darkness_ surrounding me. On second thought did I even have a body? I could fell all my body parts there, but I cant touch them when I reach out. Well having all the time in the Universe wasn't all that bad, having a highly unstable imagination tended to help me with boredom when I was alive… around other people… like my family and friends. Damn, I'm gonna miss em, not that I could do anything about me being dead. Well not picking a fight with a drunk jackass on top of a roof was probably a good start. Oh yeah that's how I "died", me and like 10 other people decided to throw a party on top of the roof of an old unfinished construction site in the middle of the woods, it wasn't a bad idea at the time, well ok it was but go and tell that to 11 just graduated 18 year olds. Still we went there, we drank and ate, and I started a fight with one of the drunk guys, and no it wasn't because there were girls there and he was messing with them, he was just being a jerk as usual but that time I just snapped. We started to fight, well fight was a strong word, he was drunk off his ass and I was barely tipsy, not that I'm boasting about being a bigger **MAN** or anything, I just don't drink that much, but yes we started the "fight", and it was mainly me punching him and him taking it. Unfortunately I hit him harder than I thought and he went off the 1 meter railing but somehow managed to catch himself. fortunately I wasn't completely consumed by rage and helped him up, just to get pushed over the railing myself. At least the splat on the ground didn't hurt, mainly because I don't think there was a "splat" in general, though my memory is a bit fuzzy on that part. And here I am now, "floating" in the vast nothingness.

" **Finally, I thought you would never shut up!** " suddenly a voice boomed in my left ear.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, WHO SAID THAT?" I said, startled and nearly having a heart attack.

" _The guy on the left._ " said a more calm voice on my right.

"Well thanks, righty, tell me is the sky blue?", man even here I'm being a sassy boi.

" _Depends on the sun and the planet you are on_ ", this means war… A SASSY WAR!

"Before I activate my SASS mode on, are you aspects of my imagination because I'm going mad?", hope not

" **No kid we ain** **'t, thankfully.** "

"Then who are you? Better yet where the fuck are we?"

" _We are in the void, a place in between time, space and reality_ ", in where of the what now?

" **UGH, the Void kid, Imagine being in a corridor that has like an infinite amount of doors going to different worlds** ", when I started thinking about it, suddenly _**POP**_ and I was sitting on a bench in a big white room.

"Well damn… it worked", I looked around the white room and all I saw were 4 different corridors in same intervals away from each other that looked like they went on for a while

" **Well DUH, course it did.** ", startled I looked to my left and on a separate bench was sitting a naked dark purple coloured man, with no genitals, eyes or mouth and had goat-like horns coming from his head. He just looked at me, or at least I thought so considering his face was turned towards me. " **This place works when you think about it** **… well how it could look at least** "

" _Maybe I should have started with that, my apologies_ ", turning left I saw another naked but this time bright golden coloured man, again with no genitals, eyes or mouth, he also had horns, but they resembled that of a stag.

"Ok sooooo, I'm in this place because…?"

" **No clue kid, we just saw you whilst we were going through different worlds** "

" _Well, I_ _'d wager you were sent here by mistake or someone or something wanted you here. Whatever the case, I don't believe you can go back to your world, without that creatures or person's help_ "

"OK hold on, so something/someone put me here for reasons I don't know and only it can get me back? Wait so how did you get here?"

" **Well were Gods kid, most of us can do this** ", come again?

"You're gods?", I looked a bit shocked

" **Don** **'t worry we ain't your Gods, otherwise your soul would have told us** "

"My soul?", I was always religious but saying a soul can tell a god if he made it was a bit much

" _I know this is much to take in at the moment, but yes, most creatures with souls have a ping if you will, to them, that corresponds to their creator's energy_ "

"OK sure, but if you can just travel in here, can't you send me back?"

" _I_ _'m afraid not_ ", well fuck

" **Maybe send them you know where?** ", " _I don_ _'t think he is strong enough to survive there_ ", " **We can boost em you know, give em a head start** ", " _Well this is new coming from you brother, what happened?_ ", " **Hey I not always evil you know, plus he can help them** ", " _I believe they can handle it without help_ ", " **You know it is still a risk right? He has been trying to** **handle it** **for some time now, he still has no progress** ", " _I didn_ _'t think you cared for them_ ", " **They may be your creation for the most part, but that world we made together, don** **'t want to see it destroyed that badly** "

"You know I'm still here right?", " **Hold it kid, give us a second** "

" _Maybe you are right, ok child, we may be able to help you_ "

"How?"

" **We can** **'t send you back to your world, but we can send you to ours… with some add-ons for your survival** "

"What kind of add-ons?", I looked at him a bit scared

" _The kind you choose. Now before we send you there here is some information, you are going to a world called remnant_ ", he put out a hand and a planet popped up… with a shattered moon around it

"NO. FUCKING. WAY! YOU GUYS ARE THE GODS FROM RWBY!?", I jumped from my seat screaming

" **I KNEW IT! HES FROM ONE OF THEM!** ", said what I presumed was the God of Darkness

" _I see_ ", the God of Light said, and threw a small ball of light towards his brother, that he caught and absorbed into himself, " _So you are from an archive world_ ", a what world?

" **Archive world kid, it** **'s one of a few select worlds that documents what happens in all other ones. Actually usually those worlds don't have living being on em, guess your archivist got bored.** "

" _In archive worlds, we send correspondents from our worlds, that write how the first reality_ _'s history went. From there the Archivist can please any new realities connected to our world next to the original and categorize them. Unfortunately, we can only know of the original world's history_ "

"Wait so if you can only know of the original, doesn't that mean that you can only send me there"

" **Heh smarter than you look, but yes, only to the original, maybe you can help save it. And before you ask, I am sure that in different realities it has been saved but they are probably altered to such an extent that it** **'s no longer a place we want to go to… or can for that matter** "

"Oooookeyyyy, so what now?"

" _Well since you know of our world we are going to give you a power of your choosing and send you there. So what will it be_ ", I thought for a bit before giving my answer " _Ok Tony this is BIG! Very big, think think think, what cool thing are you going to be doing in one of the coolest worlds?_ _…WEREWOLF IT IS!_ "

"Can you make me into a werewolf?"

" **A what?** ",for the love of… And after what seemed like an eternity of explaining what a Werewolf is, or rather and Alpha cuz I wanted to be able to change on a whim, they finally grasped the concept, or so I hoped.

" **OK, I think we get it.** ", and with a flick of their wrists, they hurled two glowing orbs at me, one from darkness and one from light… and they just went in me and nothing else happened

"That was… unexpected", " **Don** **'t worry the changes are gonna take an effect when you go on Remnant, buuuuut as a side note I did give a small disadvantage for your beginning, and no you ain't Grimm** "

" _Well I suggest you get going_ ", said the God of Light and opened the first door in one of the corridors. I made my way towards him and noticed the huge amount of doors that ran the corridor.

"Are the other doors the other realities?", " **Pretty much though we can** **'t open em** ", said the Lord of Darkness now standing beside me. I looked at the opened door and I saw the planet of Remnant.

"Before I go what disadvantages did you give me exactly?", I turned around toward the god of Darkness, only for him to push me and say, " **It** **'s a surprise kid!** ". I started falling and screaming my guts out. This was happening for a second time damn it!

That was the last I heard before I blacked out. Well even though I was a bit annoyed the God of Darkness didn't answer my question I couldn't be more excited about the future. Living in RWBY AND being a Werewolf. Now that is gonna be one hell of a ride. Hopefully, the drawbacks aren't too big, or too weird.

* * *

I hear the rushing of water somewhere near me, as well as a gentle wind blowing on my back. I open one eye and see that I'm in a beautiful forest with a river about 15 meters to my right, with a grunt I stand up only to fall on my back.

"What the hell?" I say with a much deeper voice than I'm used to hearing. Looking at myself I immediately notice the big furry clawed hands and the big hairy feet that I now have. "HOLY SHIT IM A WEREWOLF!" standing up again, and getting used to my new legs I take a moment to examine myself. I wasn't a super big dude my "previous life", although I was about 1,93 meters tall or so and a bit chubby at that, I did start working out so that was something at least.

" _Wait, how am I transformed when its day time?_ ", the sun was in the sky at the moment, around 3-4 o'clock maybe. " _Maybe its because I_ _'m an alpha, or lord edgy made me into a permanent werewolf!_ ", not that would suck ass. I DID want to be able to talk to the girls if I had the chance and NOT be cut into 1000 little pieces. " _Screw it, I_ _'ll make due somehow_ ," I said as I started to walk towards the flowing river.

Examining myself further in my reflection, I came to the conclusion that I looked pretty good. I was a bit worried before I opened my eyes that I might have looked like those werewolf wannabes from old films, ugly as shit, and with no muscle mass, but me looking over my buff arms, strong legs and large torso, well being happy was putting it lightly. I wasn't as hairy as I thought, well I was still a hairy werewolf, but the hairs on my biceps and most of the front torso were shorter than I thought. Also my snout was large but not as long as I imagined, though that might have been perspective. One thing I was happy about, was that I wasn't swinging in between the legs, nor did I have any other recognisable male features aside from the buff build, that would indicate that I was a male. _"Well I guess featureless isn't that bad, don't have to find any pants."._ After that I noticed my golden eyes. Quite cool, quite creepy as they were still human like, though the iris was larger than normal. Suddenly a whole bunch of smells hit me, with one being really potent... blood.

" _Well got nothing else to do, let_ _'s go see what that smell is about_ ", of course, there were the other smells around, the usual earthy smells of the wild, as in dirt, shit and other, but the blood was the most potent one right now.

" _Figured out walking, time for some running_ ", as I went on all fours I readied myself and darted off. At first, I was a bit wonky and slow, but after 2-3 minutes I got the gist of running on four limbs and started going pretty quick, as in about 30-35 km/h quick. Not even 10 minutes had passed after I started running towards the smell and I was already there, and the sight worried me a bit.

About 6 beowolves had surrounded 2 people, one male anther female, the female was a tiger Faunus, and the male was a human and they had just stopped at a cliff edge that went into what I presumed is a pretty big drop judging from their faces looking at it. Unfortunately they appeared to be running from the Grimm and took a wrong turn, also the man seemed to bleed from his side. The Grimm were getting dangerously close to them but I wasn't gonna let 2 innocents die to these ugly fucks, so I decided to act.

I lunged at the closest beowolf to me, and to my surprise, I almost went over him with that jump, but managed to land on the creatures head and buried it's head in the ground making a small crater " _Oh damn!_ ", in that moment of distraction, one of the other Grimm decided to attack, and it bit my left leg. " _OH SHIT DID THAT HURT!_ ", suddenly my vision becomes a lot redder than it should be and with my right hand in a fist I smash into the bastard that just attacked me, cracking his faceplate, effectively killing him, thankfully the bite wasn't that bad. From then my instincts kicked in and I lunged at the one on my right, biting the back of his neck, sinking my teeth deep and with a fierce pull breaking his neck. After he started to turn into dust I turned my attention back onto the one that I landed on, he was just pulling his snout form the ground and was looking at me with anger, as I went to him and lodged my hands in his mouth each one on either side of the snout, and started to separate his jaws apart, it desperately tried to claw at my hand but to no avail, I didn't stop pulling until I heard a satisfying _snap,_ as it finally stopped squirming, the last 3 decided to attack me together, 1 on my left and 2 on the right, with incredible speed I ducked under and out of their attacks. Turning to the left I swiped at the closest Grimm making a nasty gash on the side of its torso, prompting it to stumble back a bit. The 2 now on my left readied to attack again but I beat them to it as I punch them both in the snouts and heads until the stopped moving.

Then there was one, damaged and angry it went for a bite and bit my tail, " _FUUUUUUU_ _…_ " was all I could think, now I know how my dog felt when I accidentally stepped on his tail a while back. Somehow making me even angrier I punched it so it would release me and went around it, grabbing it by the tail and starting to swing it around, after a few times I let go and it flew in the air… directly towards the 2 Faunus I had forgotten about, just as it was about to hit them they managed to duck away and it went off of the cliff side with a howl, which ended in a splash, and it was over.

Taking a breath and composing myself I looked towards the two Faunus. Thankfully the red mist covering my vision was almost completely gone by now, but that didn't help when I saw their faces. They were looking right at me… scared. I couldn't blame them, a big beowolf lookalike just came in and killed 6 of the fuckers, they were probably thinking I was gonna eat them myself. " _Damn it, why did I think they were gonna be thanking me_ _… some brain I have_ ". I was thinking I should get going until I sniffed the air, it was and interesting smell, that of the Grimm, it was like darkness mixed with… more darkness, I know that didn't make sense, but form the disappearing bodies I could smell their odor, they were far, but if they sensed the Faunuses fear and my rage, they would surely come for us.

Turning back towards the two, I tried to sound as non-threatening as I could "You two, can you run?". They seemed surprised that the beast just spoke but didn't say a thing. " _Ah damn it_ " "Listen, more Grimm are coming, If you can run, go now, maybe you'll make it to the nearest town." Again I said as calmly as possible as to not scare them further.

"W-w-why did you h-help us?" asked the girl.

"Well I saw people that needed help, and so help I provided", they really didn't look that convinced.

" _Sigh,_ I understand the situation and I understand why you wouldn't trust me, but answer me this, if I wanted you for dinner, I wouldn't be warning you about the other Grimm, and you'd probably be in my stomach by now. Now again can you run towards the closest village?", " _Maybe I should try and carry them to safety, I_ _'m a lot quicker than them, maybe even the beowolves_ ".

"T-the closest village w-was ours west of here, b-but it got overrun with Grimm" the girl said trying to hold back her tears, " _Ah fuck_ ".

"The closest city now is the capital Vale, North-west of here, please if you truly are helping us then can yo…", "Get on my back" I interrupted him "Pardon?", he asked confused.

"Get on my back and hold on tight, I'm a lot faster." They looked at me with hesitation. There were multiple howls in the distance, "Trust me." I said giving my hand out to them. The man looked at my hand and after a few seconds, he took it.

"See the Big Bad Wolf Isn't that evil after all," I said jokingly. They responded with nervous laughs. " _Ok yeah, that was unnecessary_ ", after a few moments I was holding two very scared people under my arms. " _This is such a bad idea_ ", I thought and with that, I sprinted north-west, hopefully towards the city of ale.

Man was it ever fun to run at such high speeds, even if I was only on 2 legs, for me at least, for my passengers well not so much. It took the better part of 2 hours to finally reach the outskirts of Vale. We were about 1 km away from the walls when we started seeing them, that's when I stopped to let the two now EXTREMELY dizzy but relieved passengers down, not only for them so that I could take a small break too. I didn't stop running at all, in fear that the Grimm would catch up.

"Maybe a few stops would have been a good idea" I said breathing heavily " _Well it was either this mess or letting them Grimm catch up_ ".

"No, no, it's, phew, it's alright" said the man trying to stand up and not throw up "I… We can't tank you for what you did, ummm… I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Call me Warwick", "Thank you so much Warwick" finished the man. "Yes, without you, we would have been goners", added the woman.

"I try my best madam", I added with a toothy grin.

"But can I ummm… ask you a question?", asked the man. "Of course", I answered, " _They are probably gonna ask just what the fuck am I_ ".

"Umm… if it isn't too rude, what exactly are you?", " _Called it_ ".

"Jae! You can't ask that kind of question!" scolded the woman.

"Urk! Yes, yes of course it was very rude of me I shou…", "Ha don't worry about it friend" I interrupted "No harm was done, and to answer your question I am a Werewolf".He looked at me a bit confused "I'm afraid I don't know what that is", he said sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry about it, but now tell me how is your wound." " _I hope all that running didn_ _'t cause him any issues_ ", "I think I'm ok, thank you", he answered.

"Well good. Don't want ya dying right in front of the safety of Vale no do we, heh. But on a serious note, we are about 1 kilometer away from the town, you should ge…", I was interrupted by the sound of distant voices, they weren't close but were coming this way. "Shit, ok people are coming, you two should be safe, but as I must take my leave", I said with a wave of my hand "Wait!" they both said, but I didn't let them finish as I darted back into the thick forest.

* * *

 **Ozpin** **'s office**

It was about 6 in the evening and Ozpin was standing in his office looking out the window, occasionally sipping from his coffee mug. The new school year will begin soon and he was observing the staff in the school as they prepared the place for new and old faces to come. It was a rather uneventful day, thankfully until his office door opened. He turned to see his assistant and friend Glynda Goodwitch.

"Ah hello Glynda, Shouldn't you be heading home, I myself was about to go.",he asked.

"Although my sweet home does sound appealing, there was a sudden ummm… complication."

"What sort of complication might that be?", said Ozpin sitting down on his chair.

"A large wolf-like creature just came into the camera view outside the city walls." she said as she was moving next to Ozpin looking at her scroll.

"My dear Glynda, I think you might have overworked yourself lately if a simple wolf, be it Grimm or not, coming near the walls would put you at such a high alert.".

"I would not be worried about a simple Grimm, if it wasn't carrying 2 people on its back", at that Ozpin almost choked on his coffee

" _Cough_ _, cough,_ Could you say that last part again please."

"No need, just look", she handed him her scroll with a video of one of the cameras on one of the trees in the woods outside the city.

To his surprise, a beowolf lookalike creature, although lacking any body armour and having grey fur instead of pure black stopped at a hill and dropped off two people that it was carrying in its arms, one Faunus and one human, female and male respectively. After a few moments, it appears that they start conversing with the beast, and it talked back to them. After a few minutes of talking the beast's ears perked up and it appeared to had said its farewell if the arm movement was any indication, and turned back towards the woods and darted off.

"Well, this is… unexpected, it doesn't look like a creature of Grimm.", he said

"No, not at all. Do you want me to bring the two people here so that they can tell us what that thing is?",asked Glynda

"Their input in this story would be most beneficial, yes. They do look a bit worse for wear, especially the man, so how about we talk to them tomorrow, let them get their bearings". Proposed Ozpin.

"Probably for the best considering that the team that went to get them, had to take the man to the hospital to treat a wound on his side", and with that Glynda left the office.

" _Well, this sure was an interesting end to the day._ " though Ozpin as he sat in his office alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well I'm confident enough to say, that I am scared and inspired at the same time at the moment. After only 24 hours of me posting the prologue quite a few people have read, followed, favored and a few people reviewed the story. I am very grateful for that of course and VERY NERVOUS, THIS IS A LOT OF PRESSURE! Ok, I'm gonna stop the babble now because I going to start repeating myself.**

 **To answer some of the questions from the reviews:**

 **Form _Void Death's Harbinger:_ I'm glad you enjoyed it. As for the Werewolf thing, not really sure, one day I just got the urge to read a fanfic with a Werewolf in it, unfortunately the majority of Werewolf fics had a lot of Lemons in them, or veered off into weird directions, and since I prefer the story to stick to cannon most of the time I said "FUCK IT! I'm doing this!", and so here we are.**

 **From** _ **Paulvulturuk:**_ **Glad you liked it! As for pairings, I have no plans at the moment, maybe in the later stages of the story,** **but just as a side note, Lemons shall not be had.  
Yes the name is from league, and I picked it because Warwick was my first main. And Fenrir was just a tad too edgy for my taste**

 **From** _ **Chiefcornstalk**_ **(nice name btw)** _ **:**_ **Well I try my beast to fix any grammatical errors, even though I have studied English for about 14 years now, it is not my native language, I still struggle with grammar. But thankfully for every readers eyes I use 3 different programs to correct and edit my mistakes. Also since I've studied British English I will be going with their spelling (** _ **for example**_ **– colour, aeroplane, grey)**

 **Now on a side note, the character is inspired after me, but this is NOT a SI fic. He is what I would like to become . No not a Werewolf (although that would be pretty sweet), I mean to be more sociable and less of a scaredy cat in some aspects of life, and hopefully a functioning member of society, rather than being a gamer shut in for the most part** **(** _ **though if that happens it could be considered a SI fic**_ **)** **. Ok** **I'** **m gonna stop** **blabbering… again,** **and I hope you have a nice read!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

 **(** _ **for the prologue The Lord of Darkness was with bold text and his brother was in italic if anyone got confu**_ _ **s**_ _ **ed**_ **)**

* * *

I had been running around in the forest for about 2-3 more hours after I left my 2 passengers outside Vale's walls. I wasn't running after or away from anything in particular, though I did spot a few Grimm while running at about 40 km/h. The faster ones like the Beowolf's did give chase, but were a lot slower than me. Even though they looked like a werewolf, the didn't seem to have the same strengths as one. That's at least for the normal Beowolves, not so sure about the Alphas. Come to think of it If can beat a whole pack of Beowolves, Alpha included, not many Grimm would be able to kill me, mainly because the other Grimm types tended to be alone or in groups of 2 or 3 at max. Well the nevermores would be a problem, and the sea Grimm, anything that can fly or swim can prove to be difficult honestly. Especially that dragon Grimm. Hope I don't have to fight him anytime soon… on second thought I hope I _never_ have to fight him, alone at least.

Now that I think about it I never learned at what time the brothers put me in. The God of Light did say it was a bit before volume 1. But considering them being gods and all, _a bit_ could mean anything between 1 day and 15 years, hell even more than that. " _ **Growl!**_ ", damn all this running and thinking really makes up an appetite. I better try and find some food and some water.

Of course that was easier said than done. Considering I was still a Werewolf, " _Gotta try and see if I can become a human, or even a full-on wolf_ ", I couldn't just stroll into a city and buy food. Two main reasons, one I'm _still a werewolf_ and two, even if I was able to become a human, I didn't have any money on me. " _Ahhhhh, I guess I either have to find fruits, or even hunt. Not that I would know how. National Geographic was interesting, but_ _'How to hunt 101' wasn't really on there._ ". I slowed down a bit, to take a look at my surroundings, " _Hmm, let_ _'s see. We got trees, trees and more trees… perfect_ ". It wasn't dark yet, but by the looks of the sun I still had about 3-4 hours left of day light. I kept a brisk pace and looked for any kind of edible vegetation and/or creature.

Thankfully, my sensitive ears picked up what sounded like flowing, " _Well that was the water problem gone, hopefully_ ", I thought as I started heading in the direction of the water. " _Maybe even food as well, if there's any fish in there._ ". The universe seemed to hear me because when I went through some heavy bushes, in front of me was a relatively small stream, about 1.5 meters wide, but not deep enough for any fish to be swimming in. " _Ugh, guess I cant be lucky all the time._ ".

I went near the stream and started drinking, carefully scanning the other side of the stream for any treats. Nothing tried to jump me thankfully and I couldn't hear any big animals around, so I decided to sit down for a bit. " _Ahhhh_ _… this isn't that bad, although the whole day was very weird_ ", while I was musing over how ridiculous this whole situation was, my trusty nose picked up a scent. It wasn't either blood or that disgusting Grimm odor, but I was pretty sure it wasn't human either. After running with the Faunus and human I kinda started to recognise differences in their smells. Humans and Faunus, although a bit different in smell, still had a specific odor to that of the birds or small reptiles. No this was an animal, and with any luck It's gonna be one that I could kill easily. And with that thought in mind I started following the scent.

As I was trotting along the woods, another scent appeared, this one more disgusting than the previous. It was definitely Grimm, but the odor was stronger than that of the Beowolves, which meant that it was either a bigger Grimm, or an alpha. I wouldn't be that distraught about it, if the Grimm's scent wasn't in the direction of the animal. " _Fuuuuck, I don_ _'t remember anyone saying that Grimm hunter wildlife, but considering that said wildlife also had a soul that might mean that the Grimm may be attracted to it._ ", I picked up the pace so I could maybe intervene and secure food for myself. " _Do Grimm need to eat at all? Because if it just kill the creature and leaves it, great, free food. Somehow I doubt that though._ "

When I started nearing the location of the two creatures I heard 2 distinct loud roars. " _I_ _'m no expert on this but that sounded like a bear_.". I reached a cliffside that went down. Looking down I could see the 2 creatures. One was definitely a normal bear, and by how tall it was while on its hind legs, It looked like a grizzly from earth, although much bigger, about the size of his enemy, that was an Ursa. "W _ell this should be interesting. But it also answers a question, Grimm do attack wildlife, but I_ _'d wager it was mainly just the bigger creatures_ ", a picture of a Beowolf chasing a squirrel through the forest popped up in my mind, " _Hehehe_ _… as much as that would be amusing to watch I don't think the smaller creatures have a lot to fear from direct attacks. But this big guy? Not so lucky_ ".

I was starting to contemplate if I should intervene. " _If I attack the Grimm and kill it, the bear might attack me, and if I kill the bear the Grimm will definitely attack me_ ". I decided just to see what happens. Best case scenario they kill each other, worst case, the Bear fleas, the Ursa notices me, and decides it wants to eat me.

Both bears were just growling at each other, until the Ursa decided it had enough foreplay and went in. It lunged itself towards the Grizzly that was still on its hind legs, biting into its right shoulder and pushing it down on the ground. Though in a tough position the Grizzly didn't give up, with it's left paw it swiped towards the Ursa's faceplate, thankfully even though it just made a scratch on the bony face, it managed to nick it the eye, prompting the Ursa to let go of its bite and roar in pain. With this distraction the Grizzly managed to push off the Grimm and stand back up on all fours, but the deep bite on its shoulder didn't allow it to put its full weight on it. With a limp charge it tackled the Ursa , pushing it on its side, and revealing it's unprotected neck, which the Grizzly did not hesitate to bite down on. While choking it and thrashing furiously, it seemed that the Ursa lost, but with a last-ditch effort it swiped at the bear, and striking its side. But that was not enough because after the attack a audible _**snap**_ was heard and the Grimm went limp, and started to disappear.

The Grizzly let out a roar towards the sky declaring its victory. After that It started to limp towards the cliff and I lost sight of it. " _Well, that was unexpected, but where did it go?_ ", I peered over the edge a bit more, just being able to see the floor of a cave entrance. " _Oh_ _… well this may be more beneficial than I initially thought_ ". From the top of cliff edge to the bottom was about 15 meters, looking around I could see a path to my left about 500 meters away or so. " _So I can walk a bit and get down there like a normal person, err, werewolf, oooooor I jump for the hell of it. Well stupid ideas are my speciality so her goes nothing!_ ", I thought and jumped down, and to my surprise landing perfectly as if the drop was no more than 1 meter. " _Should have done a super hero landing, even if it is bad for the knees._ "

Looking around I could see the bears blood from the battle, which let in a trail inside the cave. " _ **Growl!**_ " " _Ugh, I really hoped I could find a rabbit or something. Guess bear should for now._ " With that I walked into the cave. After a bit the light stopped being as abundant in there, but thankfully my vision was rather good in badly lit places, it wasn't complete night vision, but I could still see, and to my surprise the blood on the floor become somehow brighter. " _Well this is interesting_ _… no idea which natural law this is breaking but I'm not complaining_ ". Walking further, I entered a rather spacious natural cave room, and in the middle of it was the bear. It wasn't moving, and I couldn't hear it breathing. Cautiously I walked towards it, stopping every few steppes to see if it would react. It did not. The smell of blood was potent for sure, " _Probably died of blood loss_ ", I thought and stepper next to its head, which was in a puddle of blood. Examining it further the gash on its side was also bleeding making a small stream going in between the cracks on the floor. " _At least it didn_ _'t suffer too long._ "

Looking around I noticed a small opening in almost the middle of the ceiling, probably big enough for a squirrel to go through, but other than that no other tunnels, no underground water source. It was just me, my future meal and a whole lot of cave. " _Maybe I could sleep here for tonight._ _ **GROWL!.**_ _Ugh, gotta take care of that first._ ". Deciding to be a Werewolf with some dignity, I went back outside to gather some sticks, leafs and rocks to try and make a fire. On my way back I stopped and looked at the drying blood, " _If any meat eater smells this they could come to my dinner unannounced._ " Leaving the gathered materials outside the cave entrance, I went to work covering up the blood. I started scooping dirt out of the ground and covering the blood, I did that for the stains outside the cave and for the majority on the floor on the entrance. " _Well it definitely suppressed the smell a bit, can_ _'t do much else at the moment_ ". With that I took the resources for the fir and went inside.

I pushed the bear corpse to one of the walls and set up a weird looking campfire. " _You know, going to that school camping trip would have been nice because I have no idea what I_ _'m doing_ ". Sitting in front of the campfire I tried to make a spark by bashing two stones together. After about 5 minutes of intense bashing, and almost giving up on the idea, a small spark was able to make on of the dried leaves to catch a flame. "Eureka!", I managed to set the rest of the leaves and sticks on fire and had a nice warm fire. Now came the hard part, trying to figure out how exactly I'm gonna eat a damn bear.

After about 2 hours of fiddling with the corpse I managed to strip the skin off of its hind legs so I could get the meat, unfortunately the fire went out several times, and I had to go for more sticks, on the last time though I just brought in a big ol' branch that I snapped off a tree near the cave. After another hour of cooking the meat I was able to finally shut my stomach up. It wasn't the worst taste in the world, though it was definitely not a beef steak. I manged to find some berries outside, that I ate, thankfully they weren't bad, so it added some flavour to the meat.

After my meal I decided to go out for a bit. The sun had already set and now the sky was full of stars and giant broken moon. It was quite a sight to be honest, even if a bit unsettling, " _Man, how the fuck is that thing still somewhat together. I mean doesn_ _'t the moon control the tides? And why is it so god damn big. And why am I asking these questions knowing fully well no one will answer me._ ". Then a wild thought came to mind. I turned around and looked up at the cliff side. " _This is either gonna be the coolest thing I'm gonna do, or I_ _'m gonna look like a complete retard_ ". I went about 30 or so meters away form the cliff side and turned facing it. Going on all fours I darted towards it and I jumped. Almost getting to the top I gripped the edge of the cliff and pulled myself up, " _Ok maybe that was the coolest_ _… for now_ ".

Taking a deep breath I looked towards the moon and howled " **AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** **…** ". The volume of the howl was a lot higher than I expected, but damn was that an awesome feeling! I kept howling for a good 2 minutes. After that it was silent. I was kinda hoping maybe a pack of wolves would respond to my call, but I had no such luck. " _Eh, still pretty friggin cool._ ". With that I jumped down and when in the cave. I laid next to the campfire and dosed off into my nights rest.

* * *

 **The next morning**

I woke up with a yawn, stretching my limbs. I had a rather restful sleep, all things considered. Looking around the cave I saw that light was peering from the whole on the top, and that the fire has been out for some time. I also, much to my disgust, was able to smell the corpse of the dead bear. " _So it wasn_ _'t just a dream_ ", I thought while getting up. " _Probably should do something about the body. It doesn_ _'t smell that bad, but one or two more days I won't be able to sleep in here_ ". I decided to get a bit of meat from the bear and probably bury it somewhere, as flies made their way to it, and I had no doubts that worms are probably in it eating it from the inside out. I took enough for three days worth of food and went to pick up the body. "OK aaaand HUP.", I said as I picked up the bear, "Holy shit you're heavy",deciding not to break my back from the weight of the bear, I dropped it and instead started pulling it out of the cave. It took me 1 hour and 45 minutes or so to get the body outside, move it a good distance away, dig a whole in the ground, put the body in and cover it up. After that I went back in to make some brunch.

As tasteless as the meat is, it was growing on me. But some meat from e herbivore would be great. " _Man, never thought how much I would miss veggies, or eggs, or milk_ _… or all the other thousands of foods that I could want just by walking to the shop._ ", I sighed " _I guess I_ _'ll make due for now._ ". To clear all the depressing thoughts about not having pizza from my mind, I decided to go for a run.

* * *

 **Central Vale Hospital**

Ozpin and Glynda were walking through the medical building towards Black's room.

"Just as a reminder, school starts in one week. So please don't focus only on this problem.", said Glyda.

"No need to worry, after we ask them a few questions, I can send Qrow to try and investigate the matter.", assured Ozin.

"Ironwood would also like to know probably. If he hears that there was a creature such as this one outside our walls and you haven't told him, I fear he may not take it very well", said Glynda with a frown on her face.

"I will inform him of course. But after we have made contact with the creature. Imagine if it isn't hostile and Ironwood sends his men to try and either capture it or kill it, that would be most problematic", Glynda thought for a moment, "I suppose you're right, but we can't hide this from him for too long". As she said that, they made it in the patient's room. On the bed was a human male, looked in his late 20's and a Faunus woman was sitting next to him, holding his hand, she also looked in her late 20's.

" _Ahem,_ excuse me.", opened up Ozpin. The two on the bed looked towards the door.

"Professor Ozpin?", They both asked. "What brings you here", finished the woman.

"Your resent encounter with a wolf-like creature", answered Ozpin

"We told the people that came to get us, is this completely necessary", asked the man a bit sheepishly.

"Do not worry Mr. Black, we aren't here for an interrogation, we just want to ask some questions.", assured Glynda

"Very well, you are the lead Huntsmen in the city after all, probably if we tell you directly", said the man

"Good then. Now may I ask you what happened before the creature brought you here?", asked Ozpin.

"His name is Warwick, and he was far from being a simple creature", said the woman.

"My apologies. What happened before Warwick brought you to the city?", corrected Ozpin.

"We were in a small trading town south-east from here.", started Jae. "We were just passing through and were going to stay for the night there before we headed towards Vale. Just as we were about to buy a room for the night the towns Grimm alarm sounded. In a matter of minutes everything was overrun with Grimm, but we were close to one of the exits and decided to try and run away, Unfortunately the Grimm were able to sense us running away, we ended up in front of a cliff edge looking towards the sea, by the time we turned around we were surrounded. They were just about to attack when he appeared. A giant werewolf jumping from the bushes and slamming onto one of the Beowolves, it didn't help them that he was about double their size. Within a matter of a minute all 6 Grimm had been killed. Then He turned towards us. It was terrifying, his eyes were complete red, almost like a Grimm's. But they slowly turned from bloodshot red to a dull yellow. Then He started talking. I thought I was hallucinating. He offered to help us. We didn't have much choice so we said ok. He grabbed us and started running towards the city. And I think you know what happened when he dropped us off.", Ozpin thought on the story. " _This story is becoming more interesting by the second._ "

"Did he tell you why he helped?", asked Ozpin.

"He said that he saw people in need of help, so help he provided", answered the woman.

"Those were his exact words?", asked Ozpin, the woman nodded.

"I see, did he accidentally harm you, Mr. Black?", continued Ozpin.

"Oh, no, no, no, when were going through a door in the city a Grimm managed to nick me on the side, not too seriously though", answered Jae.

"Alright then. Thank you for your time.", finished Ozpin.

"Not a problem and have a good day", said Jae.

"You too Mr. Black", and with that Ozpin and Glynda left the room.

"Is Qrow on the way?", Ozpin asked Glynda.

"Apparently he is waiting for us at Beacon. Not Like him to be early.", commented Glynda.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting then", said Ozpin whit a smile.

* * *

 **30 minutes later/ Ozpins office**

"Ok, let me get this straight. **",** started Qrow. "You want me to go find and _speak_ to a… what was it again?"

"It referred to itself as a 'Werewolf'", answered Glynda.

"Ok, but what if doesn't want to talk?", asked Qrow.

"By what the two survivors said, he was rather chatty and willing to help them", said Ozpin.

"OK. Question though. You think it may be a normal person, and that form is his semblance?"

"Doubtful. He ran away when the guards went to investigate. Though I won't completely disregard that possibility", continued Ozpin.

"Hmmm, alright. Guess I better get going", he sipped from his canteen once more and turned headed towards the elevator.

"Try not to have a confrontation, if he really helps people in need, he may be useful.", said Ozpin behind him.

"No promises." And with that, he left.

"I really hope this goes well." Said Glynda

"I have faith in him", Ozpin said standing up and going to the window

"You always do." Said with a happy sigh Glynda. The only response was a slight smirk on Ozpins face.

* * *

 **With Warwick**

The first couple of hours I was doing a perimeter run. I wanted to make sure no Grimm are close by to make me regret not having a door. There was a pack of 6 Beowolves, that weren't really a problem for me, this time I dealt with them a bit faster and only got bit once. The bite wasn't that bad, and I was starting to suspect that my skin may be a tad tougher than normal. Within 5 minutes it was completely healed. " _No scar too. Don_ _'t think any of the weapon of any huntsman was made with silver in them, so they wont be able to kill me using their normal means, though I'm not sure how my body would react to Dust._ ", I was thinking while lying on the ground next to the small creak I drank at yesterday. The songs of the birds and the sound of the rushing water were soothing. Then an idea hit me. I was gonna try and transform into a normal wolf. I sit in front of the water and start to concentrate.

10 minutes go by. 20 minutes go by. "Ugh this is going nowhere.", I grumbled. " _I gotta keep trying, not like I have anything better to do at the moment_ ", and so I went back to concentrating. After about 3 hours of trying I started feeling something. " _ **GROWL!**_ ", " _Ugh for fuck sakes_ ". I look at the sky and its definitely past noon.

After that, I spent the rest of the day being lazy and either sleeping or just laying about.

* * *

 **Next Few Days**

I had a plan how I was going to spend my day, first when I wake up and eat I would go on a patrol in a 10 km radius around my abode. Something I noticed was that urine was especially noticeable. So I did what the first thing came to mind, to mark my territory. It was a weird experience, having to _mark_ treas and rocks, and there were quite a few. Then after lunch I would meditate and try and transform either into a wolf or a human. The I would do another perimeter check before dinner. After that I would Howl to see if I would get a response, none so far.

This was my daily routine for about 5 days. After that, It became rally boring, though I managed to scratch out a vague map of my surroundings on the wall of the cave, and find a few rabbit holes so I didn't starve after my bear ran out, thought the little buggers were quick I managed to catch a few every day. The boredom was starting to get to me, so on the 6th day, I decided to do some investigation. I was going to find out _when_ exactly I am according to RWBY cannon. So for that, I went back towards Vale, I was going to find the Emerald Forest, or rather the abandoned temple.

After a few hours of running, I saw the clearing where I left the man and woman. After that, I started heading north. Another hour and I could see Beacon Tower way high above me. " _Good, I_ _'m close_ ". No more than 20 minutes later and I was finally entering the Rather forest, though it didn't look too different from the one I was in, only that the trees were a bit bigger and closer together.

It took me some time but I managed to find the ruins and bridge where team RWBY royally fucked the Nevermore, and where team JNPR bashed the fuck out of the Death Stalker. " _Well this is bringing back memories_ ", I though whilst sitting next to the big tower, that the nevermore would perch on to of. " _Unfortunately I don_ _'t know when the initiation is going to happen. Probably gotta have to come here every morning._ ", while I was distracted grumbling inwardly about how I don't have a calendar, there was a sudden _**snap**_ behind me.

On instinct or maybe slight paranoia, I jumped up and turned around, ready to pounce. To my surprise it wasn't a Grimm. It was a tall human wearing a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He had dark spiky hair and donned a cloak, he also had a crooked cross necklace. " _Oh_ _…My…GOD, IT'S FUCKING QROW, HOLY SHIT!_ ", that was the fanboy that was screaming and dancing and prancing inside my head, on the outside I stood there, watching him. He moved closer and put up his hands.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not here to fight, I''m here to talk", he started "Well this is awkward, they said he talked", he said in a quiet voice, though I managed to hear him.

"I do speak", I told him making him jump a bit. I assumed a more relaxed position. "And by they I assume you speak of the Faunus and human?"

"No, my boss told me", he said lowering his hands, "but he talked to them, so it's almost the same"

"I see. Then might I ask what is it you wish to speak about?", " _OK, OK, OK, PLAY IT COOL MAN, HE JUST WANTS TO TALK!_ "

"Well a few reasons, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

I look up at the sky "Hmmm, yes I have time" I say as I sit back down against the wall, gesturing him to follow.

He hesitates for a moment but then comes and sits in front of me. "OK so first, what are you?"

"A werewolf", I answer plainly.

"Yes, I was told that but what is a Werewolf? You a type of Faunus?"

"Not exactly, I am more wolf than man… at the moment, see I'm a… shape shifter", " _not technically but it_ _'s gonna do for now_ "

"That your semblance?"

"No, I don't even have my aura unlocked", he raised a brow at that.

"I'm not drunk enough for this", he sighs and takes a swig of his canteen. "OK next question, are you willing to meet with my boss?"

" _MEET WITH OZPIN? YES!_ ", "Hmmm, can I ask why he wants to meet me"

"Two reasons, 1 cuz you helped those folks out, 2 because he wants to ask you some questions personally", he said in between swigs

"Then ok. When does he want to meet?"

He looks at his scroll and takes a big swig before answering, "Tomorrow, on top of a cliff, ummm… you're going to see a few people getting launched from it" " _HOLY SHIT ITS TOMORROW_ "

"Get launched?" I ask with a slight smile revealing some teath. "Yes, but I will warn ya, do not follow them"

"Noted, well then Mr?", "Call me Qrow"

I smirk again "Well it has been nice talking if you don't have any more questions, I would like to get going"

"Nah no more… well actually, why _did_ you help them?", he asked swaying a tiny bit

"Because they were in danger. I can tell you more tomorrow", "Nah no need, I'm not gonna be there anyways, but maybe I'll ask Oz"

"Noted, well goodbye… Qrow", I say as I stand up

"See ya Wolfie", I smile at that, and then walk off into the woods.

 _In Qrows mind_ " _Well_ _… that sure was something… sigh, I need more alcohol_ "

* * *

 **15 minutes later/ below Beacon Cliff**

I was sitting on a fallen log, hyperventilating " _HOLY FUCK, I TALKED WITH QROW, HOOOOOLYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIT_ _… ok, ok, calm down… Warwick, play it cool, he's just a human, not exactly like you cuz you're a permanent werewolf, but it was just a chat, nothing more. Damn If I'm lucky, tomorrow is the initiation, wait but that means that…_ ". A noise alike that of an explosion was heard in the distance over the cliff. " _That Ruby blew herself and Weiss up_ ", I laughed a bit at the memory from the show. " _OK, I_ _'m gonna have to sleep here tonight… that tree looks tall enough_ ". It was getting late, but I decided to wait for sleep just until it was the right time… hopefully. A wide grin adorning my face.

* * *

 **Evening/ Beacon Academy - Ball room**

"O **H not you again!"** both Weiss and Yang yelled

"Shh, guys she right, people are trying to sleep", said Ruby

"Oh so now you're on my side", said Weiss, "I was always on your side", countered Ruby, Blake annoyed, rolled her eyes and set her book down.

"Yeah whats your problem with my sister, she just trying to be nice", stomped Yang

"She is a hazard to my health", stomped back Weiss.

Blake was about to blow out her candle when a sudden " **AWROOOOOOOOOOOOOO** " made her stop, all four of with wide eyes them looked out the window, to see a full moon in the distance, a chill running down their spine.

* * *

 **Evening/ Bellow Beacon Cliff**

I finish howling abruptly only to start cackling. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, oooh I don't know how they reacted but id give up my liver to see their faces HAHAHAHA…. WOAH SHIT", and with that, I fell down from the tree hitting branches until I hit the ground. "Ughhhh… note to self don't laugh like a maniac, for something you don't know happened while on top of a tree". Dusting myself off I go back up and lay on the big branch I was on, hopefully I don't fall at night… again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Soooo… this chapter came out tad later than I wanted it to, not because I had no idea what to write about it, quite the opposite actually, I had a few too many roads to choose from….**

 **If only that were the problem, nononononono my dear readers, one of the problems was me actually sitting down to make future plans for the story, like wtf im gonna be doing for Vol.4 type plans (no you may not have a bowl full of spoilers), and then a very grimm (heh, I'm funny) thought occurred to me. That the time frames between each episode (for the most part) of the show WERE UNKNOWN. So I had to sit down, look up how long one school year for the huntsman academies is, which was useless because no one knew, but the closest answer I got was that it was similar to that of the USA, so I'm gonna be using that one (somehow). So now I had to play pin the tail on the donkey, and blindly guess (for the most part) when the events of the episodes happened, so I can structure my chapters around them. Unfortunately for you guys, my second problem is something that you can't know about, because of spoilers… again, but it was equally annoying to deal with.**

 **Now to information that I forgot to mention.**

 **1.** ** **I DONT OWN SHIT, except my OC, but even then the name is not original so idk.****

 **2\. The OC only knows about the events of RWBY up until the ending of Vol.5. The main reason was that the time of the graduation of the OC in his previous life, is correspondent to mine, and by that time I had watched Vol.5. So that means he has no idea of the shit happening in Vol. 6 (don't worry I'll not spoil stuff while writing my AN's… hopefully. Also don't spoil it in the reviews for people that haven't watched the new stuff yet).**

 **3\. I'm trying to make the chapters a minimum of 5000 words, not including the AN, so that you guys and gals (doubt that part), can enjoy the same lengths.**

 **And now for some new information.**

 **1\. I changed the name of the fic because this little fuck ( ' ) in "The Wolf's Howl ", makes the system shit itself when you try and search for the story... I love this website, but it makes me want to stab myself with a pen in the neck.  
**

 **2\. There will be chapters that may be in third person for everyone, aka Warwick because he has been in first person this whole time. If that is going to occur in a chapter, I will tell you. Even though I have a big feeling its a horrible idea to play with the perspective like that, I have thought of a few situations where the "camera" is gonna swing between characters like a monkey on caffeine, so I'm putting it out there as a warning for the future.**

 **And now finally TO THE REVIEWS! (thx for everyone that has reviewed, followed and faved, it means a lot to me that people actually like my attempt at storytelling)**

 **From paulvulturuk: Glad you liked it, and thanks for the tip, but if I take too long to write something I just get new ideas in my head that are not always good ones, e.g. this chapter.  
**

 **As for the question… ehhhh, just read and well see.  
**

 **To every other reviewer that said they liked it, thank you very much (I'm just too lazy to write thank you to you guys individually, but the gratitude is still very much there)**

 **(also sry for the long AN, gonna try and keep em shorter in the future… unless there's a lot of reviews… or have to say some more shit that I forgot to say in the previous chapter,... ok I'm shutting up now)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

 **NOW! Let's see what our sleeping-** **in** **-a-tree-werewolf-because-his-secretly-a-monkey is up to!**

* * *

I was only able to sleep for a few hours. The idea of meeting with Ozpin may have exited me a little too much. While I was waiting for the sun to rise, a lot of thoughts were going through my mind, what was he going to ask me, will we talk so long that the initiation will be finished and EVERY student will see me and most likely try and make a stew out of my guts, should I scare the shit out of Ozpin and Glynda. So many questions and I only had an answer for one, OF COURSE I was gonna try and scare Ozpin and Glynda, a generic "wassup" would feel very out of place… and possibly VERY awkward.

" _Well the cliff is pretty high, better start scaling it. Not like there's anything else for me to do_ ", and with that, I jumped down from my branch and went to the cliff. It was pretty high, at least a 100 meters. Going back 50 meters or so from the cliff, I got a running start and jumped towards it, scaling about a quarter of it. Thankfully my claws were able to latch on to the rocky surface.

The climb took me about 30 minutes or so. On the top, I saw the launch platforms, a bit behind them there was a road in between two hills. On said hills, there were some trees and a few big bushes. Considering the trees were about the size of the ones bellow, I went up to the one closest to the platforms. Making sure that I was well hidden I sat down on a branch and waited. I noticed that the trees were growing apples on them, " _Well at least I have some breakfast._ "

After a few hours of waiting, thinking and vigorous apple eating, the sun came up and with that so did Ozpin and Glynda. A few minutes after their arrival the students started showing up. Trying my best to stay quiet so that the Faunus students didn't hear me I watched as everything unfolded. I was able to hear every word of dialogue pretty well, even most whispers. " _I knew that werewolves had good hearing, but this is something else_ ". Seeing Ruby and Jaune fidget about in worry was always funny. Of course Ruby composed herself when Ozpin said to get ready for launch… and Jaune stood there like cacti with his arm up. Couldn't help but smile at his misfortune, trying to ask WTF is going on while watching every person get flung in the air.

 _ **Kachling**_ "Wohooooo!", there goes Yang.

"So ummm…" started Jaune, _**Kachling**_ and Ruby was off, "what exactly is a landing strategy- * _ **Kachling**_ * -yyyyyhyhyhyhyyyy…". "Hehehehe, ahhh… never get old", I say in a hushed voice. " _Well, time for introductions I suppose_ ".

Watching Ozpin sip from his cup and with a smug smile on his face, I started making my way towards them. "Do you think he will show up.", asked Glynda.

"I'm confident", simply answered Ozpin. "How come?", continued Glynda.

"Did you hear the Howl last night?", "You think it was him?", "Well Grimm don't howl and I haven't seen any wolves around here lately".

 _ **Crunch!**_ _ **"**_ Well you haven't looked hard enough then _ **",**_ I say with a mouth full of apple. "Plenty of me over here"

"OH BY THE GODS!", jumped Glynda, turning around with her riding crop at the ready, "How long have you been there?", she asked me with a suspicious look, not lowering her weapon.

"Long enough to prank you two" _**Crunch.**_ _ **"**_ Apple? _ **"**_

"No thank you. _ **",**_ answered Ozpin, surprisingly calm. "But it is nice to finally meet you, and Glynda there's no need for violence". "Hmpf"

"Can you also leave us for a moment, please?", "… Of course, someone has to look at the initiation process", walking away she gave me a final "I will fuck you up if you try anything" glance."

"Please excuse her, she has been on edge about this meeting", said Ozpin

"Bah, don't worry about it, can't expect everyone to look at me and think I'm a cute puppy now can I?"

"Qrow was right, you are an interesting one", "I'll take that as a compliment" _**Crunch**_

"Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about professor? _ **"**_ I asked

"Please call me Ozpin. And I wanted to ask a few questions to see if I can trust you"

"What these massive claws don't look like they are for hugs?", I quipped

"I'm afraid not", he said with a slight smile, " _BOOM, brownie points_ "

"You see I have a rivalry that makes me Question the majority of the people I come in contact with", he began

"Saying a full on war between you and that bitch Salem is just a mere rivalry seems a bit on the top." _**Crunch**_

Looking at me with a raised eyebrow he asked, "Well you sure are full of surprises, tell me, how did you know about this?"

"Lest just say, two little birdies were kind enough to enlighten me on the situation", " _More like two gods with unlimited power having fun in my universe, but the idea is still the same_ "

"So you know about our little _conflict,_ how can I trust you not being her spy?"

"Me saying this to you", _**Crunch,**_ "Me saving that Faunus and human and me not tearing every living thing in my sights to shreds", _**Crunch,**_ " _Damn it out of apples_ ", "That good enough for ya prof?"

"Hmm, well I suppose that's true, I guess only time will tell." "Glynda can you join us, please", he spoke into his scroll.

"Now that that is out of the way, may I ask the question you have probably had to answer multiple times, what are you?", " _Wow, smug coming from you dude_ "

"I am a werewolf, now I know you don't know what that is, that is because my kind doesn't exist on Remnant as far as I'm aware", I began

"Then how do _you_ exist then?", asked Glynda. "Heh, two little birdies", I say with a toothy grin

"Pardon?", she says looking a bit confused, on the other hand, Ozpin had a bit of a sparkle in his eyes "I believe I know to whom you're referring to."

"Do you mind sharing that information?", she asked. "Later, for now…" there was a loud explosion in the woods, " _I think two Ursa just got the shit kicked out of them, hehehe_ ".

"… let's continue with the initiation.",he finished. Glynda still gave me a glare "Even with our _guest_ here?".

"I'm willing to believe Mr. Warwick's words, that being said I have a sneaking suspicion he knows exactly what is happening at this moment, don't you Mr. Warwick?"

"Yes, I know of your initiation."

"You will have a lot of explaining to do after this, _Ozpin_ ", " _Jeez, calm down. Not like a Giant Wolf just walked in on_ _… nevermind_ "

"Well, I hope with time you can trust me. As for now, I want to clarify a few things… I am a human", they looked quite stunned at the statement.

"Well that was unexpected, if you're human, then can't you transform?", asked Ozpin, "Unfortunately the little Black birdie has most likely made my transformation harder".

"Ah, I see. Yes well knowing him, he would make some sort of disadvantage for you. But I'm sure the little white birdie was on a different note", said Ozpin "That he was", I answered. "They did say my soul is still within me, that means I can have an aura, correct?"

"Yes. But I assume you don't have yours unlocked?", said Glynda to my surprise. "No, unfortunately. I was hoping one of you could help me in this predicament", I said sheepishly.

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't be too much of a problem, and if you do have an aura, that would be interesting", he said turning towards me.

"Shall we try?", he asked. "Well nothing else going on", I shrugged.

Taking my hand "T _his is getting very gay, very quick_ _… I am not liking this, but for the sake of me getting aura I will endure this rainbow handholding_ ", which was several times bigger than his, he started to chant:

"For it is our actions that live on after we are gone. Though our flesh returns to the dust from whence it came, our works and our choices continue on, infinite in potential and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my voice, comfort thee."*

A bright silver glow surrounded me, and as fast as it came it was gone. "Cool", I said looking at my hands, then a thought came to me. Focusing on my aura I tried to concentrate on becoming human. Then like a truck, a sudden jolt of pain hit me in the back of the neck, and I passed out.

Groggily opening my eyes I saw that I was under a tree and Ozpin and Glynda were still at the cliff. "What the fuck just…", realizing my voice was much less deep than it was before I looked at myself. I was back into my human self, somehow still in my clothes from the party, a black t-shirt with a wolf howling on a cliff with a moon in the background, my super comfy grey hoodie, a pair of dark blue jeans and black sneakers, and my small wooden cross necklace. "NO. FUCKING. WAY!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, it seems our friend is finally awake. Are you well, Warwick", I hadn't realized that Ozpin had moved next to me. "It seems you were telling the truth, although telling us that you were still a teenager would have been useful information.", he said with a smile.

Standing up I said, "Would you believe that a 3-meter tall Wolf-man-monster-thing was 18 years old?"

"I suppose not", he said with a smirk.

"Oh, and my name is Tony… Warwick is just for my werewolf form, thought it sounded cool at the time". looking at Ozpin I realized that I was a tad taller than him, well I was always tall, but I felt like I had a few more centimeters added, and if I remember my wiki knowledge, he was almost 2 meters tall. Looking further at myself I noticed something that made my heart skip a beat, I was looking good, I had lost my belly and the muscles on my arms and legs were a bit bigger, I could barely feel a 6 pack forming. I was by no means _**JACKED**_ , but I had a nice outline of my clothes. " _Thank you, brothers!_ ".

"Ummm… this may sound strange, but do you have a mirror on hand?", I asked Ozpin. He opened his scroll and chose what I assumed was a camera app, "No but I think this will do", he said handing it over to me. To my surprise I had a small stubble growing, and then it hit me… I looked just like my dad. " _Damn, I was so focused on this world that I forgot what I had left_ _… my friends… my parents… and my dog_ ", my mood sunk and I could feel tears rising up, but I swiped them away, this was no time to get emotional.

"Are you ok?", asked Ozpin with concern. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok, just… some old memories". My thoughts were stopped by a loud screech. Looking north, north-est I could see the decapitated nevermores body falling into the chasm, and I could faintly make out Ruby's silhouette on top of the cliff. "Well, that was definitely something, considering they just started working together", mused Glynda, with a happy expression on her face.

Unfortunately, it faded away when there was a loud **BLEEP** , that came from her scroll. "Hmm, seem like they aren't done yet", " _What?_ ", I thought. And sure enough to the west there was another nevermore going towards them " _ **SCRAAAAAAAW**_ ". It was bigger than the one they just fought but smaller than the one in Vol.3. " _No_ _… what the hell is that thing doing here._ ", noticing my worried look Ozpin asked, "Is everything alright?", "No…", then a very stupid idea came to mind, "Can you reset the launch platforms?", I turned towards him.

"Well yes, but I don't see ho…", "Just do it, please", I kept my eyes connected with his. He thought for a moment, then pushing a button that reset all the platforms he told me "I hope you know what you're doing, the platforms are now set so that when you step on them it will launch you, but what if we want to find you".

"Just follow the Howls", I told him with a small grin. And I turned towards the plates and going about 30 meters past them. " _I hope this works_ ", I waited until the Nevermore was about lined up with my trajectory. " _Thank you math_ _… welp_ h _ere goes nothing!_ ", and I started to run towards the launching pads. For a human I was running quite quickly, guess that's due to my werewolf part. As I stepped on one of the plates I got launched at extreme speeds towards the nevermore. As I was soaring through the air I concentrated and felt another jolt of pain hit the back of my neck, but this time I powered through it and stayed awake. The transformation took a mere 2 seconds, and with a fearsome roar, I Struck the nevermore.

* * *

 **Team RWBY and JNPR (soon to be) POV.**

"Wow", said Jaune as everyone watched the body of the nevermore fall into the chasm.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss all moved next to each other on the stone bridge and looked towards Ruby. "Well, that was a thing", said Yang.

" _ **SCRAAAAAAAW**_ ", everyone turned east to see another, much larger nevermore headed towards them. "You just jinxed us", said Blake with a heavy sigh. Turning towards their new foe, everyone got ready, "I don't know if we can take on this one, most of us got beat up pretty bad", exclaimed Ren.

"Talk about yourself, IM ALWAYS READY!", shouted Nora, with a fiery look in her eyes. By that time Ruby managed to rejoin her team as well as the other four.

"What are we going to do about this one?", asked Yang, looking at her sister.

"I ummm... maybe we cou…", she wasn't able to finish her sentence as a loud " **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAR** " pierced the sky, and a blurry object coming from the right side of the nevermore struck it in the head, making it lose balance and start falling towards the ground. "Dear gods", said Weiss under her breath

"Cmon! Let's see what happened", said Ruby as she darted off towards the falling nevermore, followed by her team.

"Ung… s-sure let's go check it out guys", said Jaune and followed the others, with his team behind him.

* * *

 **Warwick** **'s POV**

Hitting the nevermore in the side of the head, turned out pretty good, or pretty bad, depending on how you look at it. On one side I started pummeling it in the face, on the other we were falling form about 150-200 meters, and the ground was coming fast. " **TAKE** ", **SMACK,** **"THIS", SMACK, "YOU UGLY", SMACK, "SON OF A BITCH", SMACK.** With that last blow, the bone mask on its head cracked forming a spider-web-like pattern on the right side of its face. My vision became red again, something I figured out happened when I was getting angry during a fight but went away as soon as I was finished fighting. " **GRRRAAAAA** ", and with that I punctured one of its right eyes with my claws, embedding my arm up to the elbow in its skull. Unfortunately, by the time I took it out, we hit the ground. Thankfully I was on top of it, so it took the brunt of the damage, me only taking an aftershock from the fall.

I was lying prone on its head, with smoke and dust all around us. Getting up I could see the creatures head tilted in an unnatural way, as it begone to disappear. "Must have broken its _neck, when we fell. Good, means I don't have to deal with it_ ", I thought whilst getting up and noticing my vision turn back to normal.

Then I heard 8 different footfalls behind me, " _Oh no_ ", they were getting closer I could hear a feminine voice yell, I think I saw them land over here! in the distance. " _NO, not like this!_ ". Turning my head backward and peering over my shoulder, I saw both team RWBY and JNPR step out of nearby bushes, just to stop dead in their tracks at the sight of me. " _OH COME ON!_ ", I screamed internally.

* * *

 **Team RWBY and JNPR POV**

"I think I saw them land over here!", yelled Ruby to everyone behind her. She wasn't using her semblance so that the others would be able to keep up.

"Ruby hold on! Don't attack it until…", Weiss' words stopped as she got through a bush, followed by everybody else, to a scary sight. The big nevermore was lying on the ground, with its head in a weird angle, disappearing from existence. On top of it stood a big, 3-meter tall beowlolf look-alike creature. The only difference was it had grey fur, didn't have any bone armour on its surface and its right golden coloured eye was watching them over its shoulder. Before anyone could do anything, the creature went on all fours and darted in the forest out of sight.

"What. Was. THAT?", asked Yang the million dollar question.

"I don't know, but it didn't look like a Grimm to me", said Blake putting away Gambol Shroud.

"We can't be sure of that", said Weiss, looking at the decomposing nevermore.

"Well, It did kill that nevermore, and it didn't attack us", said Pyrrha.

"That still doesn't mean that it's friendly", said Ren, "Maybe it thought we weren't worth the trouble", "I can get behind that", said Jaune in the back.

"OOOOOOR! IT WAS SO SCARED OF US THAT IT RAN AWAY!", excitedly said Nora, "WE SHOULD CHASE IT AND BREAK ITS LEGS!"

"Well unless we all get Ruby's speed I don't think we will be doing a lot of catching", said Weiss, "It's probably pretty far away now."

"D-do you think it made that howl last night?", asked Jaune

"Maybe", said Ruby with a slight sigh. "But what if it's friendly."

"If it was, why did it run away?", said Yang.

"Well too late to find out now. How about we head back to beacon cliff?", said Jaune with a nervous smile on his face.

"Yeah", said Ruby "let's", looking towards where the beast ran away, before turning around and heading towards beacon cliff with her friends.

* * *

 **Warwick** **'s POV/ 10 minutes later**

" **OH YEAH, WHY DIDN** **'T I GROWL AT THEM, THAT WAY THEY DEFINITELY KNOW I'M A GIANT FUCK OFF WOLF MONSTER!** ", I yelled near a waterfall that I went to, to try and clear my mind of the shit that just transpired. " **AND WTF WAS WITH THAT STARING OVER MY SHOULDER LIKE THE ANTAGONIST OF A STORY** ", It was probably amusing to anyone, or anything watching me. A big Werewolf, screaming his guts out, pacing back and forth while holding his head behind a waterfall, thankfully the splashing of the water deafened the noise enough so it wouldn't be heard beyond 10-15 meters from the waterfall.

"Haaaaaaaah… what in the fuck is wrong with me. How the fuck this all this happen… Oh yeah, I saved two people from dying. And if the news in Vale haven't picked up on it yet, it's a fucking miracle.", then a worrying thought came to mind. "Ah, fuck I forgot about Ironwood, fucking Ironwood. Knowing that half-ass tin can he's gonna try and trace me down unless Ozpin convinces him otherwise.", I laid down on the hard surface in a "cave" behind the water. Said "cave" went in about 3-4 metes, so I was a bit reluctant to call it that. "Well if he convinces him that me transforming is my semblance, which it probably is, I may be off the hook… maybe."

The next 5-6 hours I spent hunting some food. The apples were nice, but nothing beats a bit of steak. Well, if you can call the half-charred piece of meat I was currently eating a steak. It was more of charcoal with some meat on. Wasn't paying attention to it while it was cooking, I was too busy wondering how the fuck I was gonna make a better impression the next time I saw the girls… and two guys. " _Maybe help them out during the harbour battle? But who knows how much time that was gonna take to happen. I think it was the last episode of the series, so sometime before the semester ends, so that was like what_ _… in 3 months time?_ ", "I'm gonna die of boredom until then".

The last hours of the day I spent thinking over what I was going to do for the next _3 months._ And I came to a conclusion: I was going to come back in time, hopefully, to see Jaune become more of a **MAN,** and stand up to Cardin, and then come back in time, again hopefully, for the Harbour fight, maybe I could catch Torchwick then and there. Maybe I can postpone everything by at least 5 minutes. 5 Minutes and I could maybe make a difference in the world. " _Well that second nevermore was definitely, because of me, my aura getting unlocked probably attracted it over this way, but the two teams got its attention because of the sheer amount of Aura around them._ "

"FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THE WHITE FANG!", I jolted up from my lying position with a wide grin. "Those fucks are up so much shit they could occupy my time for a while.", then I thought, "Hmm, maybe they were behind the attack in the village, they did attack beacon with them, who's to say they haven't used them in attacking small villages with humans in them.". "Probably gonna have to tell Ozpin though, trust is built on honesty after all… although I guess that doesn't apply for the old bastard. MAN the number of secrets he had, I doubt he has said everything though. I hope he doesn't hide something big, well bigger than him being e _Several millennia old_ _…_ "

"Ahhhh, I'm talking aloud again…", the sun was just setting, "Fuck howling tonight… tomorrow definitely though", I say with a smirk and go to sleep.

The next day I spent mainly gathering some food and trying to figure out how the fuck my aura and semblance worked. I figured out that turning from human to werewolf and vice versa, spent a portion of my aura, and that when I was in my human form anything that is on my person, or in my pockets just fucked off somewhere while I was in my Werewolf form and came back when I turned back into a human. I could also feel my aura regenerates a tad faster in my Werewolf form than in my human form, so I could stay a werewolf if I wanted to regain it quicker. Quicker being like a 30-minute difference, but it was still something. I had no Idea how big was my aura deposit, I knew it was enough for three transformations before I became too tired to stand on my feet, but if I had to guess it was smaller than Jaunes and bigger than most hunters/huntress'… I have no idea how I figured that out, it just kinda… felt like it. I picked up mostly different types of fruits, enough to sate my appetite for like an hour if I got hungry, but that was it. " _Hmmm, if ever find a backpack I should see if it works the same like for my clothes and stuff_ ", I thought before darting off towards beacon cliff, and from there hopefully I could find Ozpin without having to cling his stupid tower. Something told me that it wasn't gonna go my way, and I felt like it was a small little black birdie… the cunt, a small jolt of pain went from my neck to my tail, "This just proves my point you know that right?", I said to no one, whilst climbing the cliff side… there were no other disturbances in the force after that.

It was after sunset, that I arrived near beacon tower, I didn't see anyone apart from a few students walking around the big castle looking school. So after waiting a bit to make sure anyone in eye range wasn't looking my way, I decided to go the most obvious route, and that was climbing Ozpins tower and go through the open window on the top, weird flex I know, but turning into a human and walking up to the elevator in my normal clothes was probably gonna raise some alarms if people saw me. " _Like a big Werewolf climbing the tower was LESS suspicious, and in this lighting, I was gonna look like a Beowolf_ _… Eh fuck it YOLO!_ ", and with that I darted across the courtyard, keeping to the shadows until I reached the main building. Thankfully the tower itself wasn't lit up if we disregard the parts in the moon's light. So for that, I decided to go on the dark side of the moon, er… tower. " _Such a shame I have to ruin my claws on this perfectly shaped marble_ ", and with that thought in mind I started to make my way up. I had to stop a few times because I heard people below me, but all in all, it went well. After 15 minutes of climbing (very slowly mind you), I reached the open window. To my surprise inside was not only Ozpin but also Qrow, Ozping had his back turned away from me, and Qrow was too busy watching the turning gears on the sealing.

"So little Ruby became team leader huh?", I heard Qrow say, " _Sigh,_ just like Summer".

"Fate has a strange sense humour", I bet Ozpin was smirking saying that.

"So what happened to Wolfie? You said he was just a kid.", continued Qrow. I was making my way through the window as Quietly as a big ass wolf could, to my surprise it worked. " _Thank you little white birdie!_ ".

"Well, he is, but seemed more mature for his age. I was hoping to ask him a few more questions.", "M _aybe now? naaah._ "

"Yeah the way he handled that Big bird was something"

"You flatter me", I finally decided to show myself by transforming into my human form. Qrow jumped from his seat and looked at me, "Wolfie?", he asked with a raised brow.

"The one and only, and it's Tony for my human form", I retorted, "Nah kid, Wolfie still suits you", "Then Can I call you bird face?"

He looked at me with a curious look before smiling, "You sure got some balls kid, gotta see how well you drink some day… you are legal to drink right?"

"Pretty sure I am, though I have been drinking for a few years now."

"Well, this is nice and all, but I must ask, what was the point if you climbing the tower instead of using the elevator?",asked Ozpin

"Where's the fun in that?", "Alright but what if the window was closed?" , "I was gonna knock", "What if there was no one here?"

"OK, can we stop playing 20 questions?", interjected Qrow. "Thank you." he said after a moment of silence.

"Alright now for the matter at hand, what is it you are looking for young man?", Asked Oqpin.

"Well, I wanted to ask a few questions of my own, and probably answer more of yours."

"Well if that is the case, please take a seat", he waved towards the other chair on the other side of the desk.

"Now", he said, "What would you like to know"

"Well it's like one question and one request, kinda connected, but not by much… don't question it"

"I'm questioning it", said Qrow, "Well shit."

"OK, on a serious note though", I continued, "I'm here to tell you that I'm gonna be gone for a few weeks, I'm going south, I want to check a few things out… concerning the white fang, so im go…",I was interrupted by Qrow, "Listen kid, I see that you want to do some good, but those guys are no pushovers, mainly because of their numbers rather than their actual power, but the point is they are dangerous, and I kinda like ya, and you could have possibly saved my nieces yesterday, by what Ozpin said, they were at their limit in terms of Aura, so it would be a shame If I can't take at least one drink with ya for that before you die from trying to be a hero… no offense"

"None, taken?", I was honestly touched, and a bit excited. But I have a feeling his semblance was either gonna make him puke his guts out, or I was gonna pass out after 1 drink. "But you don't need to worry, I'm not gonna try and take on a whole army. Just want to do some reconnaissance… before I throw myself at an army at a later date. But anyway I need a map, you guys got one?"

"You don't have a scroll?", asked Qrow, "well, no actually", I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Damn, you really aren't from around here", he said, "huh, wonder what gave you that impression. But yeah, not from around"

"Well you are in luck then", said Ozpin rummaging in a drawer, "I have an extra", he gave me a generic looking scroll, " _If this isn_ _'t tracking me I'll be surprised_ "

"Damn, thanks prof.", I put the scroll in the pocket in my jeans. " _If it is tracking me, this should be interesting, considering all my things go fuck knows where._ "

"So what do you want to know?", I asked. "Nothing for now, when you get back from your trip, then I'll have some more questions for you"

"Huh, if you say so Profoz", I said with a smirk, "Please don't call me that", "Sure thing Profoz, well I better get going if you don't want to ask me anything, got a long road ahead of me"

"Yes, of course, safe travels", said Ozpin, "Yeah, good luck kid", said Qrow giving me a toast with his canteen.

And with that, I turned into my Werewolf form and carefully climbed out of the window and down the tower. Took me the better part of 10 minutes, but I managed to get down without trouble, and thankfully it was now empty outside, so I was able to go unseen through the courtyard, and into the woods.

I stopped at beacon cliff and looked around. The moon was in the sky tonight, it was practically begging to get a good howling. " _That didn_ _'t sound right… eh fuck it_ ", I inhaled and let out a nice " **AWROOOOOOOOOOOOO** " towards the sky.

* * *

 **Team RWBY** **'s dorm**

"Hey Ruby", said Weiss, "Ahuh?", answered Ruby, "… I always wanted bunk beds as a kid.", as she was about to close the door, a familiar " **AWROOOOOOOO** ", was heard in the distance. Weiss went towards the window and opened the curtains, Ruby getting down from her bed to join her. And as if fate had made it, their window was facing towards beacon cliff a few hundred meters out. And on top of it, a silhouette was formed with the moon as the background. A big creature stood on its hind legs, howling towards the sky. Weiss quickly grabbed her scroll form hew dress, and zoomed in on it, taking a picture, after the howling stopped the silhouette disappeared from view.

"Did you get a good picture?", squealed Ruby.

"Hmpf, of course, and it was a good picture at that. This scroll Is the best form Atlas after all"

They both looked at the picture, and the sight was rather scary. It was definitely, the same creature from yesterday. The only difference this time was… It was looking directly at the camera, almost as if it knew someone was watching it, those two golden eyes piercing their very souls.

"W-well that's not creepy at all", said Ruby with a shaky voice. "W-what do you think It was doing here?"

"If I had to guess… looking for us.", said Weiss. After a few seconds filled with tension, she said "Well it doesn't seem like, it's going to do anything, hopefully, it's smart enough to know it can't survive for long in a school full of huntsmen and huntresses. Come on, let's go to bed."

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to sleep", said Ruby looking at the moon

"Me neither… we are going to have to tell the others tomorrow", said Weiss before slipping into her bed. "Goodnight Ruby."

"Night Weiss", said Ruby **.**

 **A** **N: Sometimes I feel a bit bad for doing this to our sweet wolf boi. But then again, scaring the fuck out of everyone is always fun. When it's intentional at least.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Credits from RWBY Vo.6 Ep.3 (and now also 4 cuz this was suppose to be out on TUESDAY, but I'm a lazy twat) start rolling. Me – puts on jontron mask "WHAT… WHAT THE FUCK?"**

 **NOW! I hope you did not flip your shit like me. Now with the next chapter, I will redo the interaction between Tony and the Gods in chap 1, and if you have watched ep6, you may already know why and how and where this story is going. Oh and I updated the other chapters, nothing new, just added THIS SHIT:**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a character's thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

 **Also, thank you to everyone that has reviewed, really appreciate it, gives me the boost to write more when I see that people like it, even with me being a lazy twat, BUT I will try and do the next chapter for monday. Now don't forget to like, subscribe and click the no… no, wait, wrong website… oops…**

 **The next day/ Beacon Academy dining hall**

Team JNPR and RWBY were sitting on the same table having lunch. Barely a word has been spoken since breakfast between the two teams, after Ruby and Weiss showed them the picture. The only noise on the table where clanking of the eating utensils, and Nora's loud food destruction.

"Well, I'm just guessing here, but were all thinking about the same thing, aren't we?", said Ren, looking at his food thoughtfully.

"If you're thinking about that creature as well, then I'm pretty sure we are", said Weiss, holding her scroll.

"How can we not think about it, I couldn't sleep because of it this night", said Jaune barely managing to stay awake.

"And that picture you guys took doesn't help either", said Yang. Ruby and Weiss had shown their friends the picture they took of the creature last night, during breakfast. It was safe to say that everyone was on edge. Well, everyone except Nora.

"OH come on guys! I told you if it comes to fight WE CAN TAKE IT ON!", she exclaimed.

"We do have the numbers advantage, but I'm not sure that it will be enough. I mean we all saw what it did to that Nevemore. That creatures total weight was enough to crush its neck when they fell. Not to mention it looked unfazed, by dropping a couple hundred meters.", said Pyrrha.

"Ok yeah, but we still aren't sure why it was here. For all we know it could be friendly", said Blake not moving eyes away from her book.

"I don't think that a creature like that can be friendly. It was probably trying to figure out where we were. Maybe we were the first to see it and it wants us to be the last.", said Weiss with a frown.

"If it did want nobody to know about it, it would have attacked us at the clearing right then and there", said Blake

"The safest thing we can do is not go out late at night alone.", said Ren.

"Well what about the day? It did kill the nevermore in the morning, surely it isn't bothered by daylight.", said Yang

"Yes I know that, but consider this. That creature looked like a wolf. Wolves are predators, they study their prey before attacking, this creature is alone so an open attack on multiple people would be suicide for it. It's safest bet is to study us, and attack us when were alone in the night, when you can't see it, but it can see you.",said Ren.

"Ugh, Ren you are not helping my sleep problem at the moment", said Jaune as he sunk deeper into his chair

"Well we are just going to have to watch out for it, and try not to be alone when you go outside.", said Pyrrha inching closer to Jaune, which of course he didn't notice.

"In any case, I'm going to talk with professor Ozpin about this. If there is a dangerous creature in the area, he should know about it.", said Weiss and with that, she left the table.

"I'm gonna go with her, don't have an appetite at the moment", said Ruby following after her teammate.

* * *

 **The elevator to Ozpins office**

"What if really is friendly Weiss?", started Ruby

" _Sigh_ , I will say this again Ruby, It is most likely NOT friendly. Maybe it was some new type of Grimm, even if it looked totally different from them", said Weiss

"So you think Proffesor Ozpin knows of it? Maybe it like a protector or something.", said Ruby hopefully

"I doubt it Ruby."

 **DING,** the doors finally oped and the girls stepped out of the elevator. Ozpin was behind his desk doing some paperwork. At the sound of the elevator opening, he looked up to see the two girls.

"Ah, Miss Rose, Miss Schnee to what do I owe the pleasure?", he said putting the paperwork aside.

"Professor Ozpin, we have come here to inform you that there may have been a trespasser on the academy grounds", began Weiss waling towards the desk

"Oh, and what proof do you have?", said Ozpin

"We have this", she showed him the picture of Warwick that she took last night. "This picture was taken last night by me. The problem is that we saw this creature during the initiation. It was able to kill a nevermore. When we went to investigate, the creature was standing atop the Grimm. It did see us but decided to run away. I have a bad feeling that it now looking for us.", she finished.

"Well this certainly is rather alarming. If this creature really is after you we will take measures to find it before it finds you. Although I have a feeling that it will not directly attack you on academy grounds. If it does it will be stopped rest assured. But if it is hiding in the woods, I don't believe we can do much about it.",he said. _Ring ring,_ Ozpins scroll started vibrating. "Oh, excuse me for a moment ladies"

"Yes?… I see… that does sound disturbing… alright but I want you to come back to beacon in a few days, I believe we have something to talk about… naturally, goodbye.", and he hung up, with a frown on his face. "Apologies, now is there anything else?"

"No that was all professor Ozpin. Have a nice day", said Weiss and walked towards the elevator with Ruby in tow.

"Same to you.", said Ozpin.

* * *

 **Warwicks POV**

I managed to get to the abandoned city somewhere around 4-5 in the morning, from where the two people I saved were running away from. The morning sun barely started to poke a few rays of light in the sky. The city itself wasn't that big, maybe for a few hundred people, though the high walls made it hard to say. It was also near the waterfront. I could see that parts of the walls were destroyed, " _Either the Grimm are a lot smarter or the White Fang was behind this._ ",I thought. I sniffed the air, no signs of either Grimm or people. Though the smell of blood was still in the air, I banished then thought of the possible casualties.

Walking towards one of the gates that was completely destroyed I managed to see the insides of the town. Whilst all the buildings closest to the walls were destroyed the inner part seemed relatively fine. Thankfully (or not), the only bodies on the streets where that of robots, but the blood was still in the air. " _Fucking Grimm probably devoured the people. God damn it. I doubt they even need_ _… food._ "

After a few hours of walking around the city, I found a few buildings of interest. A few were Dust shops, one big armoury and the docks. They all had 1 thing in common. All the Dust stored in them was gone. The stores where ransacked, the armoury which I guessed was for the local militia was empty, no guns, no ammo, and the 2 garages where empty. " _I hope these were taken by survivors and not fucking White Fang. I_ _'m still not 100% sure they were behind all this, but Grimm don't use dust, and no one would come back to a Grimm infested town. Not to mention the Grimm are gone_ ".

The docks were empty as well, from boats at least. There were containers on the docks and in storehouses, some still closed. I looked in none of the open ones and what do you know, it was Schnee Dust Company boxes, empty. I went to one of the closed containers and ripped it open with ease, It also was full of dust boxes, these ones still closed. " _They weren_ _'t able to take it all. So they are more than likely coming back for it._ "

There was a central building with one of its walls torn off on the docks. It looked like it was built for business purposes, rather than for living. I went inside and rummaged for a bit. I found a _lot_ of documentation laying about on the floor or in drawers. Taking a few I turned back into my human form, took and apple from my pocket and sat down on a chair.

"Let's see what we have here… dates on shipments from Atlas, okey… the distributed amount for the city with each shipment… transport of Dust to towns and villages throughout the country.", I read. "Well by the looks of it this was a traders town, with the main trade being dust… one of 5 different throughout the southern coast… built by Atlas with contribution from Vale… well, this explains the robots, and why everything is mostly blue. But why isn't there anyone from Atlas here? They have to know one of the trading bases is destroyed… ah, I'm not gonna get any more info from this.", I stood up and left the building.

I stepped away and took out my scroll, "Gotta tell Ozpin about this".

I fiddled about with the scroll, finally finding a phone number with the name Oz on it. So I rang. I waited for a few moments and someone picked up.

"Yes?", came through Ozpins voice.

"Hey, Ozpin it's Tony. I'm calling to tell you I'm in the town that was attacked a few days ago. And I have a theory why the attack happened"

"I see…"

"I'm not 100% sure but the attack may have been organized by the White Fang."

"That does sound disturbing."

"I'm going to stay here for a few days, see if they return, there were a few unopened containers at the docks."

"Alright but I want you to come back to Beacon in a few days, I believe we have something to talk about."

"Yeah, will do, I also have a few questions… goodbye for now Ozpin"

"Naturally, goodbye.", and I hung up.

" _Wonder if there is any food left about, that is maybe edible. God knows I want some frozen pizza._ ", I thought whilst looking for a shop in the ghost town.

* * *

 **Evening on the same day/ Team RWBY** **'s dorm**

Ruby and Weiss had to wait for everyone to get together to tell them about what happened at Ozpins office, reason behind that was that Team JNPR were out in town for the rest of the day, they were trying to get into a better mood, whist Blake was reading in the Library and Yang was in the sparing ring ruffing up a few dummies.

When evening came, they gathered in team RWBY's dorm to discuss a bit more on their current predicament.

"So how did it go, what did Ozpin say?", started Yang laying on her bed.

"He said that if the creature came into school premises with the intent of harm it will be dealt with. But if it keeps to the forest they can't do much it.", said Weiss

"So what were just suppose to sit here like ducks waiting for it pounce?", asked Yang

"Well, it's not like they can just send out people to hunt it. And again we don't know its actual intentions. Maybe it was trying to contact us?", said Blake from behind her book.

"Oh yeah sure, it was probably trying to say " _ **Howls it going guys**_ ", said Yang with a wide grin.

An audible **UGH** was heard from RWBY's dorm.

"Oh come on that one was good.", said Yang back

"It's like you were _hunting_ for attention", said Ren… surprising everyone. " **WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO REN!** ", shouted Nora with her hammer at the ready.

"Haaaah… that what I get for trying to be funny", said Ren sighing

"Well I think it's too late for this and I need sleep and bye guys", said Jaune stumbling out of the room into his team's room and onto his bed.

"Jaune is right, hopefully, nothing happens tonight. Well goodnight girls", said Phyrra and withe Ren and Nora, the latter still eyeing suspiciously Ren, went into their room for a nights rest.

"Goodnight", said team RWBY to NRP.

* * *

 **Warwick** **'s POV**

I stayed in the city for about a week, eating from frozen meats and other things, no pizza though. It was all well and good, only problem was, _**NOTHING**_ fucking happened. No White Fang, no Atlas to reclaim their base, hell the only Grimm I found to smack about was because I was bored and went to _look for them._ " _Why the actual fuck aren_ _'t they coming for me? Can't because I'm alone is it? Wouldn't that just make me an easier target?_ "m these were the thoughts that plagued me before I went to bed every night. I tried to update Ozpin via text, but at the end of the week I decided that it was finally time to go back to beacon and talk with him. " _Gonna have to ask about this Grimm shit thats happening, or rather thats NOT happening_ "

A few hours of running in the forest I reached Beacon Cliff and went up it. It was getting close to evening, the sky was turning a nice shade of orange. At the top there stood Ozpin sipping from his cup.

Turning back into my human form I went to him and said, "Isn't that much coffee bad for you?"

"It's hot cocoa", he said with a sly smile sipping from the cup.

"Not before we start our little chat Tony, I would like you to follow me", and he headed towards Beacon Academy

"Ummmm, where to?", I asked following him, "To the academy of course"

"I can see that Prof, but why?"

"Well, I thought that after a week of being in a desolate town you would like a nights to rest in a normal bed… also, you need a shower", "W _ell aren_ _'t you nice_ "

"All my smugness just went down the drain prof… I do not like that, but I guess you are right, and a normal dinner would be nice too"

It was weird, walking into beacon academy, the place itself was stunning not that I had proper time to look at it. The weird part was the looks I got. Some random dude walking alongside the principal was interesting for the few people that saw me.

"What if people ask who I am? You gotta plan for that or are you gonna let me handle it?", I asked looking at Ozpin

"Well, I did think you could pass as an exchange 2nd-year student or you as you said you could handle it."

"Can I say I'm a relative of Miss Goodwitch? Kinda have golden eyes now too", he quirked and eyebrow at that

"Do you wish to be pined to a wall by several tons of dirt?", he asked "… Good point, let's go with the Exchange student thing"

"Good, now if you open your scroll there should be an app called 'ID', I recommend you fill it out, don't want people being suspicious now do we"

"Got it Profoz"

After a few more minutes we reached a two-story building that read 'Teacher Dorms' on the entrance, "Damn you guys live here too?"

"Only if a staff member needs a place to stay for the night, or in your case if an exchange student can't be placed in a students dorm"

"Damn prof, thanks"

"It's no trouble, now get ready have some dinner, theres a fridge in the dining hall in the end of the building, then come to me at my office, and do use the elevator this time please, it was hard to convince the construction crew that those claw marks were bullet holes on the side of the whole tower"

"Oops, well no promises Prof. OK see ya in like 2 hours"

"Yes, yes take all the time you need", and with that he left me in front of the building

Going up to the entrance, the door had a lock on it with a scanner on the side. I put my Scroll up against it and it the scanner light turned from red to blue, " _heh, cool_ ", going inside the lamps turned on and I was presented with a staircase to the second floor and a hallway to my left which ended in a opened space with tables and chairs, which I guessed was the dining hall. I went up the stairs and on the second floor picked one of the first rooms I saw, I also had a scanner lock, but it was Orange instead of Red, and looking at the other doors, they also had Orange lit scanners. Putting my card against it it turned to purple and said the message 'Room occupied by ?', " _guessing my name is gonna go there, have to remember to update this thingie before I go to sleep._ "

Stepping inside the room was pretty basic, a regular size bed in the right corner with a night stand next to it, a desk with what I presumed was a computer on it in the left corner. It looked like the ones in the library Blake used so I figured it was a PC. Near the desk was a door that was opened, showing a bathroom, and near the bed was a small wardrobe.

"Well it ain't a 5 star but it sure beats sleeping on hard ground", I said as I looked about the room.

The next 2 hours I spent cleaning myself and getting food from downstairs. They mainly had frozen foods, but there was an oven which was very useful, since I picked up 3 different frozen pizzas, one with 4 different kinds of cheese, one with a _LOT_ of meat on it, and one with more veggies. " _Gotta have some diversity in my meals_ ". Now I wasn't an animal, pizzas were small sized, but DAMN were they tasty. Went well with the random soda I picked up from the fridge too.

"UGHHHHH, I'm too lazy to do anything and this bed is soooo comfy", I said being a lazy twat on my bed. "Ozpin is just gonna annoy me more if I don't go and talk though. I just hope no one asks me where the fuck I'm from.", and I got up with great displeasure and headed to the main building where Ozpins tower was.

Outside was now night time, the moon barely poking itself on the horizon, and there weren't too many students about. But of course I was seen by the 8 people I really wasn't ready to be seen by right now. Team RWBY and team JNPR. " _For the love of fuck not now_ _… again, not like this… AGAIN._ ", they were just walking around campus when I saw them and they saw me going in the main building. Well those that did see me, Weiss, Ren and Phyrra, the others were occupied with talking about something, gave me a curious look. Guessing a random dude walking towards Beacon Tower in the night was a bit suspicious. But with great haste in my step and awkwardness in my whole body I went into the main building and run-walked towards the elevator. Thankfully there was no one near the elevator and I managed to go in it and press the button for Ozpins office, but before the doors could close fully I saw the majority of both teams staring at me and I felt myself staring back at them. Then the doors closed and I went up.

* * *

 **Team RWBY and JNPR POV a few moments earlier**

"And thats why Ren makes the best pancakes!", said Nora to her friends.

"Well the best is a bit overrated, I am a good cook but not the best", said Ren

"Oh come on dude you are an amazing cook", said Jaune

"Maybe he should make breakfast someday for all of us", said Yang hopefully

"I think you're pushing your luck a bit much", said Blake from her book, how she didn't stumble onto anything while reading was anyone's guess.

"Hey who's that?", said Weiss, and everyone looked ahead to see a pretty tall guy with a well-built body who was now entering the main building.

They all walked a bit faster towards the main door and when they reached it they saw the guy press a button on the elevator towards Ozpins office, and then he looked at them, with his golden eyes… a pair of _very_ familiar golden eyes.

They stood there dumbfounded for a bit before Jaune said "You guys don't think that was…", "The Creature?", finished Ren.

"I mean just because the eyes are the same doesn't mean it's him", said Blake.

"Yeah, but what is he going to Ozpin for?", asked Ruby

"Maybe he is the person he talked on the phone with?", said Weiss

"Well whoever he was, he wasn't that bad looking, considering the boys we have around", said Yang with a small devilish smile

"YAAANG! You can't say that in front of the boys", said Ruby

"Bah they're fine, see", Ren and Jaune were in fact not fine if the deadpanned looks on their faces were anything to go by.

"Can ya stop rubbing it in Yang?", asked Jaune

"Fine, fine, chill I was just saying", said Yang.

"Well whoever it was I'm sure he has a good reason to talk with the professor. How about we go back to the dorms?", suggested Phyrra, and with a round of 'yeah' and 'sure', the left to their dorms, the thought of the strange man still in their heads none the less… different reasons for different people.

* * *

 **Tony** **'s POV**

I was smacking my forehead in the wall of the elevator all the way to the top. " _Why can_ _'t I meet them like a normal person, you know not either creeping them out with my werewolf form and golden eyes, or my human form with golden eyes. All thats left is to just walk up to them as a werewolf and say 'sup', whilst having blood all over me, sure that is gonna make the best impression… fate why do you hate me so!_ "

 _ **DING!**_ , my self-hatred and harming of my forehead stopped as the doors opened to reveal ozpins office with him behind his desk drinking his hot cocoa… the smug cunt.

"Ah good evening Tony… why is your forehead red?"

"Anxiety", I said sitting down in a chair

"What from?", "Wrong impressions"

"Yes, I figured as much", he smirked, "take a look at this", he handed me his scroll and on it was a picture of wee ol me, in me big ol werewolf form, standing in front of the big ol moon, LOOKING STRAIGHT INTO THE FUCKING CAMERA.

" ' _Inhales',_ _ **BOIIII**_ ", were my thoughts "And who took this?"

"Miss Weiss Schnee", " _I_ _'m just gonna jump into a volcano if that's ok_ "

"Well I certainly did not want that, and her taking the picture isn't any better"

"You know Miss Schnee?", he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well let's just say the two little birdies gave me some… insight into the world. Can't say more than that"

"Why not?", "Either Time and Space will fold in on itself OR nothing will happen. Don't like the chances", " _or he thinks I_ _'m a lunatic_ "

"Well I guess that's a question for another day, now about the town you were in, though it is true that Atlas was the main builder and founder, the city is owned by Vale, and right now we have no one to send to deal with rebuilding it, unfortunately"

"Lemme guess, Torchwick has been a pain in the ass?"

"More or less, so If you don't mind I would like some help with him. Now that being said, there is a reasoning behind this. One you will have food and a nice bed here at beacon academy and two, I think we can both agree that it will help with people being less suspicious towards you."

" _He does have a point, maybe dealing with Towrchwick and his band of merry jackasses early could change the events a bit_ _… eh fuck it, there's probably a butterfly effect happening right now because of me being here in the first place. Also, the girls might see me in a better light… whilst im pranking them with my howls… cuz if Weiss really did take that picture, they may be paranoid about me… pros and cons Tony, pros and cons_ "

"Eh sure, not like I have anything better to do except run around looking for Grimm, Oh yeah I wanted to ask you. Don't Grimm attack lonesome people?"

"Usually yes, but from your messages, I assume that is not the case with you?"

"Nope, I have actually go and look for them, it's like they avoid me", then a small birdie hit me in the head with a hammer, " _I actually feel retarded, right now_ ", I though facepalming, "It's because of them isn't it?"

"Well yes, I would assume so, seeing how the little black birdie is connected to them, and you being also having some sort of connection would probably ward them off of you, maybe that tattoo on your neck is connected?"

"My what on my where now?", I looked dumbfounded

"Yes I assumed you would react like that, you didn't have a Ying-yang tattoo before did you?"

"No, I didn't", I said whist feeling the back my neck

"Here, let me do this", he went behind me and took a picture with his scroll and gave it to me. And to my surprise, I had A Ying-Yang tattoo on my neck, " _So that's what the zap was_ "

"Cheeky buggers, both of them", I said with a smile, "Well Profoz, I guess we have a deal. You give me a place to live and I help you out."

"That we do, now anything else you wish to speak of?"

"Nah, how bout you?"

"No, not for today."

"Then I'll see ya tommorow Profoz, g'night"

"Goodnight Tony", and with that, I went into the elevator and when down.

You know It was nice to know that I had a tattoo on me, always wanted one anyways, didn't expect two Gods to give it to me, while nice it was a bit rude, they didn't even take me out for dinner first! Then a nasty thought hit me, what if they are waiting down there, wanting to ask who I was. " _If that does happen_ _… Nora, please have mercy on my legs!_ ". Thankfully for me and my accelerated heart rate they were not there, waiting to ask me questions.

I walked back to my room, and plopped on my bed, wondering what to do before I went to bed, cuz God knows 9:08 PM was not my bed time. I decided that filling out my ID app was a good idea, if I was going to be staying for little while. When it was finished it looked a bit like this:

 **First Name: Tony**

 **Last Name: Wolfson**

 **Sex: Male** (I was THIS close to putting yes)

 **Age: 19**

 **City of Origin: Haven**

 **Student in: Transfer from Haven Academy to Beacon Academy**

 **Hight: 204 cm** (I was surprised myself)

 **Wight: ~110 kg**

 **Body type: Well Built (mesomorph)**

 **Eye colour: Golden**

 **Aura amount: N/A**

 **Semblance: N/A**

" _Gotta ask Oz about the Aura and Semblance fields_ ", I thought. It was still early for me to go to bed, so I decided to browse the web. Or at least try to, considering it took me like 30 minutes to figure out what I was doing. But eventually I figured it out and went on a web search spree. One interesting thing that I found was a news article, well more like 2 but one was connected to the attack of the trading post town I was in a few hours ago. The town was called Bernal, and apparently its defencive capabilities have been worn out for some time and needed repairs/upgrades. But the lack of said upgrades let to its destruction by the Grimm. Of course that was probably not true, at least not all of it. It also said that re-colonisation of said town could not be possible as the Grimm amounts are too high at this moment. " 'Sigh', _well I guess its better to say that than to say that it was raided afterwords, most likely by the white fang_ "

The other article, was a bit more… concerning, it was published a few hours ago, and the main reason for it… was me. Somehow someone had made a few pictures of me, though mostly blurry, with 1 exception, A picture of me putting down two people on the ground in front of the city limits. The title read 'Monster wolf, a saviour in the wild'. The article mainly spoke of the two individuals that I saved. Though they shared their experience, they only said about how I saved them, there was no mention of me talking or anything of the sort. " _Well, could be worse, could be made to look like a threat_ ". Unfortunately for me I found another article, this one read 'Wolf Beast, saviour or predator?', " _Wow_ "… 'Written by JJJ'. I closed the tab and shut the PC down, that was too much coincidence for me to handle on one day.

I looked outside and saw that the moon was now a ways up, a devilish grin coming to me. " _Already spooked em, might as well continue with the fun_ ". I went outside and headed towards beacon cliff, turning into my werewolf form, I howled, but this time NOT IN THE WAY OF THE TRAIL that came towards the cliff edge.

* * *

 **Team RWBY** **'s POV**

The girls were just about ready to go to sleep, they were having some final conversations for the night.

"You think it was the same one we heard on initiation night?", asked Yang

"It is possible", answered Weiss

"I still think it's not that bad, I mean we haven't even heard him howl in like a week", said Ruby from her bed

" **ARWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** **…",** was heard in the distance

"You have got to be kidding me", said Blake burying her face in her book.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Now before anyone starts poking me with sharp objects I have a very good excuse why I haven't posted in over a week… and I'll tell you… in the AN AFTER you read this chapter...yeah...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

 **The next morning/ Tony's POV**

If I said I didn't miss sleeping on a nice comfy bed I would be lying my ass off. The bed wasn't anything special but after 2 weeks of sleeping on the ground or on a big ass tree, my back was super thankful. But it made a big difference since I slept till noon. I got up from my bed, going to the bathroom to get ready then going downstairs to get some brunch. Whilst eating some sandwiches and drinking some tea I was looking at my scroll. I was mainly looking at the news until I got a message from Ozpin.

'If you're awake can you please come to see me in my office? **'**

'Sure, give me like 15 minutes **'**

After a bit, I finished my brunch I went outside and went towards Ozpins tower. The walk should have taken about 10 minutes or so, but halfway through a f _lying locker_ hit the ground about 10 meters in front of me. " _Well, this happened a lot sooner than I thought. But maybe I can get a good introduction._ ", rushing towards the locker I could hear a muffled voice on the inside.

"Ooooh, that hurt… a lot"

Pulling the door open I saw that inside was indeed Jaune. Poor guy was dizzy as hell, I could faintly see the stars circling around his head and the swirls in his eyes. I reached in grabbing him and pulling him out and on to the ground.

"Dude, you ok?", I asked

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm peachy", " _Sure you are_ "

"Go to the nurse just in case, also how did you manage to get inside there and get launched?", he still looked dizzy but at least he could now stand on his own

"Well, it's complicated, I was listening to Miss Goodwitch and then…", he looked up to me and his eyes went as big as saucers. He stood there looking at me for a solid 5 seconds.

"Hey bro", I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "You sure you ain't got a concussion?", " _I hope I haven_ _'t spooked them a bit too much_ "

"Y-y-yeah I'm sure. T-thanks. I-I gotta get going now", and he turned around and started walking towards the school. In the distance, I could see a lot of student coming out from a small building with Miss Goodwitch in front. When teams RWBY and NPR saw Jaune walking towards them they ran up to him and started talking. And Miss Goodwitch was looking at me with a death glare that would send the fucking Grimm Dragon with its pants pissed. Me totally being a macho man and _not_ because I was scared I started walking faster towards the tower.

* * *

 **Teams RWBY and JNPR POV**

"Jaune!", exclaimed Phyrra and ran towards him with her friends after her.

"What happened?", asked Ruby. He only stood there silent looking at the ground with his hand on his head.

"JAUNE!", yelled Nora

"AAAAH! What?", he seemed to snap out.

"What happened!", asked Ruby again.

"Oh well I got stuck in the locker and then I flew and then I crashed and then that guy we saw last night got me out and… guys… his eyes… they are just like that creatures.", they all looked behind him and saw the back of the same person from last night walking towards Beacon Tower.

"Man, who even is that guy… I'm gonna go and ask him", said Yang but before she could make a step Glynda stopped her.

"He is and an exchange student from Haven. Second year, very dangerous and problematic", she said looking at him. "I recommend you don't have interactions with him whatsoever"

"How is he problematic, and if he is that dangerous why is he here?", asked Weiss

"You have to ask Professor Ozpin about that. But for the record, I was against him being anywhere near the school premises.", and with that, she walked away.

Seeing that they were all alone now Weiss said, "I have a feeling that he is the creature"

"Well just because he has the same eyes doesn't mean that it is him", said Ren, "Then again it is a possibility"

"Maybe we should ask Professor Ozpin about him", said Ruby

"Thats what intend to do", _ **GROWL!**_ , "After we get some food _ **"**_ , said Weiss with a red face.

* * *

 **Tony** **'s POV**

I got to Ozpins office a bit later after that little _interaction_. Ozpin was again behind his desk, with his cup next to him.

"Hey Profoz, what did you want to talk about?"

"Your, background", he looked at me

"Well…", before I could finish he interrupted me.

"Even if that was what I was talking about I don't believe that you are going to tell me such information, seeing how we both have _information_ about our pasts that we want to keep a secret."

"What you walking about?", I asked

"Well If you are telling the truth and the gods have given you insight then I suppose they have told you about me"

"To an extent yes. Though not as much as you would think Oz"

"What do you know then?", he asked narrowing his eyes

"I know you have been alive for a _long_ time Oz. Not much more though"

"I see, well that is true, but if you know that kind of information about me, maybe you could share some about your self"

"Yeah… ok but I don't want you telling this to _anyone_ , that does include Qrow, Glynda _and_ Ironwood.", he raised a brow at the last name

"Alright, I suppose I can do that", " _not like you_ _'re hiding that much and are used to keeping secrets_ "

"Well, I am not from Remnant, I come from a different world, but to tell you the truth even I don't know why I'm here", I said looking him dead in the eye

After a few moments of contemplating my words he said, "Well that is not what I expected Tony. And I can't say form sure I believe you, even if you did spring up out of nowhere and have no previous records of your existence."

"Honestly if you did believe me outright I would have been very creped out. And I do know how I sound like, I don't think I would believe me.", I said with a smile

"Well unless the gods themselves don't say that you are telling the truth you are going to have to excuse me for having my doubts."

"Yeah, yeah… what did you want to talk about then?"

"Oh yes, about your backstory in Haven"

"I ain't from Haven though, even if my ID says that"

"Well your ID does say that, so I want you to make a story about where you're from"

"How much time do I have?"

"The sooner the better Tony, or ", he said with a smirk, "Isn't it a bit on the nose?"

"Well actually that is my last name, though it sounds a bit different in my mother language", I said

"If you say so"

"Oh I wanted to ask you, how do I put my Aura amount in my ID"

"Ah, yes", he said and opened a drawer on his desk, "Usually your aura gets calculated in the combat school you go to, but seeing how you haven't we are going to have to calculate it here", he brought on to the table what looked like a normal silver wristwatch. "Put this on". I got up from my chair and picked up the watch. Putting it on my left hand I felt a small tingle from the spot it was on. "Now concentrate on your Aura and press the button on the left". I did as he said. Concentrating on my aura I started to see it shimmer around me, the tingle on my hand subsided. I pressed the small button on the side of the watch and a small green hourglass came up and started flippin about. After a few seconds, there was a _**ping,**_ from the watch and a number appeared. 1200.

"Hmmm, a bit over the average for a huntsman", he said looking at the number. "Here", he pulled out a small cable, "Connect it to your Scroll". It looked like a normal charging cord for a smartphone so at least not everything was different here. And honestly it wasn't the only thing that was similar to stuff in my world, and I was ever so grateful, considering I didn't want to ask stupid questions about technology like an 80 year-old man is asking about a PC.

The data transfer took a few moments and now under **Aura amount** it said **1200**. And under **Semblance** instead of **N/A** it said **Unknown, please specify**. I thought for a moment and inserted **Lycanthrope Transformation.** Suddenly the slight tingle that came back in my wrist after I stopped concentrating on my aura become a burning sensation.

"Ow, ow, ow", I said as I hurried to get the watch off of my hand, the pain starting to slightly subside, but not before I had a slight reddening on where the watch was on. " _Oh for the love of_ _…_ "

"Was that made from silver?", I asked wincing and holding my wrist

"Yes, why?", Ozpin asked back

"Well… me and silver don't get along very well", I showed him my wrist that was still red

"Oh, my apologies. I will be more mindful for next time"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, should have asked earlier… Another question though, won't I have to go to the same classes as second class students?"

"Well normally yes, but Glynda has not gotten to like you as much as I have"\

"But I'm so fluffy!", I protested

With a small smile he said, "That may be the case, but seeing how the majority of students have a new fear from howling creatures because of you, Glynda and I decided that maybe revealing your semblance to people will either traumatize them, or make them try and beat you up for making them stay up all nights. And whilst on the topic I have to ask you to stop howling at the moon on school days", " _but making people paranoid is funny!_ "

"Suuuure… how about on weekend night though?", I said with a hopeful expression

He smiled, "I suppose, but if someone comes looking for a way to stop the howls you have to take responsibility"

"Don't worry Profoz, I got it under control, but scaring the shit of people is funny, even if I didn't want to scare a few people"

"And who might that be?", " _the main characters that I want to become friends with?_ "

"A few girls", he smiled, "and 2 boys. And it's NOT about what you're thinking about"

"Oh but of course, but I don't believe that we were thinking about the same thing"

"Oz I am a simple boi, and I _know_ we were thinking about the same thing"

"Hehehe, well maybe, but that is more appropriate for you than for a person such as myself", " _there is no living man on this or any other planet that wasn_ _'t thinking the same thing as you… or me_ "

"Well on another note, I would like you to have this.", he gave me a few differently coloured cards, lien. "I thought that you didn't have any money seeing how you live off of nature, and now that you are living in civilization again I decided that this would help you", " _I don_ _'t know why but I feel offended_ "

"Damn Oz, thanks", I said putting the money in my pocket.

"No need, but if you'll excuse me I have some work to do", he said as he sad down behind his computer.

"Sure thing Oz, see ya", I said walking towards the elevator, "Yes, have a nice day", answered

While in the elevator, I counted the money he gave me and it rounded up to 150 Lien. That being said I had no idea how much that was worth. " _When in doubt go and buy a sandwich_ ". I walked out of the building and headed towards the city, which meant I was supposed to go there with an airship or walk the whole way. I was considering the airships but decided that a nice walk would be more refreshing.

The path itself was following a cliff side that ended in water, that went on with the path and went through in Vale City. The town itself was visible all the way from the school and whilst looking at it I realized that it was _A LOT_ bigger than it was shown in the show. It was big enough for… well a LOT of people, kinda hard to tell how much exactly when _I couldn_ _'t even see the other end of the city_ , so about 7-8 million or so would be a nice estimate.

It took me about an hour or so to get to the city but it was worth it. The sun was out and there were birds chirping and flying about, I saw a few squirrels in the trees, all in all, I had a nice walk. There were others walking the path from the city to the academy, mainly students, four of whom were Cardin and his little band of twats. I was _so close_ to just go and punch him in the face, but I thought about it and hitting him at a time when I've seen him do something would probably feel a lot better than now. So I let them move on, but not before he and I shared a death glance. Thankfully _for him_ , there were no further interactions and we went on our ways.

Getting into the city I noticed a burger place about 100 meters or so away from me, of course, I could _smell_ them from further away, but I couldn't guess if it was because I'm a wolfie boi or because I wanted some burgers. Whatever the reasoning I went to buy myself some food. There weren't any people at the moment there so I was able to get me some burger and fries with a big ol' soda. There were a few tables with chairs and umbrellas next to the place so I sat down and chowed down.

If heaven was a flavour I was tasting it right at that moment. Never knew how much I missed fast food until I made a ' _mmmmmmm_ ' sound when I took the first bite. The fries were nice as well, but they were no McDonald's fries, the _best_ heart disease there is. I took out my scroll and started looking through the interwebs, or however, they call it here for some music. I was starting to miss my ' _PLAYLIST OF AWESOME!_ _'_ that was on my old phone so I needed some replacements.

Unfortunately I managed to only find POP or Rap artists, and my metal craving ass wasn't having none of it, so I closed the app and put away my scroll, but then while I was looking in random directions my eyes settled on the shop on the other side of the street I was on, not on anything in the shop but what, or rather who was in front of it. Of course because of some luck fate was at it again. Ruby, Yang, and Nora were outside of it, " _CAN I HAVE ONE TIME WHEN I SEE THEM WITHOUT LOOKING LIKE A STALKER!_ ", thankfully the girls were preoccupied with looking into the store to notice me. So before anything else happened I stood up and walked away.

* * *

 **Ruby, Yang and Nora POV**

Both teams could see from the reflection of the shot the _exchange student_ get up and leave but not before looking at them wearily.

"You think he saw us?", asked Nora

"Sure did, but I think he though we were looking into the store and not at him", said Yang now turned around and looking at the slowly walking away boy.

"I don't know about this guys, It feels wrong", said Ruby

"Oh come on sis, it's not like wer…", stated Yang, "THERE YOU ARE!", only to get interrupted by Weiss

"We have been looking all over for you, what are you doing here!", It was more of a demand than a question, thankfully the rest of both team RWBY and JNPR that weren't being weirdos weren't as _forward_ as Weiss was

"Well, we were just ummm…" tried to answer Ruby

"Were following that exchange student guy from Haven", said Yang still watching him, he didn't turn around at the sound of the banshee so that was good

"Why?", asked Jaune

"Well to know if he is a Big Grey Beowolf Like Killing Machine, DUH!", said, Nora.

"Why can't we just talk to him?", asked Phyrra.

"Well, Miss Goodwitch did say that we shouldn't have any kind of contact with him. But considering that my sanity is on the verge of collapse because of restless nights, maybe it would be a good idea to figure out something about him.", said, Ren.

"Well we _can_ ask Professor Ozpin about him, actually I was going to do that when we got back to beacon, but we missed the Air-Ships half an hour ago and the next ones are due at 20:00, thats in 5 hours or so", protested Weiss

"Well we have some time to waste so how about we follow him", said Yang and started walking after the person, maybe two more minutes of bickering and she would have lost sight.

"I am **NOT** going to behave like some creepy stalker and follow a person to gain information when we can just ask the Principal!", declared Weiss and stated to walk the other direction.

"Weiss! Where are you going?", said Ruby after her.

"I am going to walk to Beacon and ask Professor Ozpin about the exchange student! If anyone wants to join me they are free to do so."

"Well I'm not feeling that well, maybe I need some sleep so I'm gonna get going too", said Jaune and headed towards Weiss, "Yeah, I'm gonna go too", quickly said Phyrra and followed Jaune.

"Guys listen I will go to the library and go back to Beacon, like Weiss said we don't need to do this", said Blake, "So see you then", she waved goodbye.

"Well, you guys coming or no?", said Yang towards Ruby, Nora and Ren.

"But what about the other!", asked Ruby now split between going with her sister, Nora and Ren or going with her partner to Professor Ozpin

"Just leave them Ruby, it's not like were all splitting up and not talking to each other for a year or something", said Yang now having to shout a bit to be heard.

Ruby looked a bit sad at the statement but finally caved in and went with her sister.

The spent the next 3 hours following their _target_ , he would stop to take pictures of a few building or get even more food, to which Yang commented "Daum, he can eat more than you Nora", and Nora with a devious smile on her face said, "Well maybe I can challenge him to an eating race and we can see who can eat more!", "Please don't, I don't think I can make _that_ many pancakes", pleaded Ren.

For the most part, he acted like a tourist, which was understandable as he was from Haven and probably has never been to Vale, or so the girls though. In truth Tony was trying to _act_ like a tourist, he was taking pictures of random building that looked interesting, but when that didn't make his pursuers stop following him he started to walk faster, go into shops for a period of time and come out, go though alleyways, but nothing made them lose sight of him.

* * *

 **Tony** **'s POV**

" _COME ON MAN, HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO FOLLOW ME! IT_ _'S BEEN 3 HOURS, THE BLOODY SUN IS SETTING!_ ", I thought. Deciding that this was going nowhere I stated walking back to the road that leads to Beacon Academy. In truth, I was walking in one big circle this entire time. From time to time I would get my scroll out and put on the front facing camera, and I could see them still tailing me. I was just putting my scroll back when I heard a _**THUNK!**_ From the alley, I was passing. Most street and building lights were now on, and in the dark alleyway, I could see a few silhouettes walking about. " _It_ _'s either a cat doing stupid shit or something else… and I have a feeling fate is not on my side today_ ", and of course trying to play the hero I walked in the alleyway quietly. " _Best case I get jumped by a cat, worst case I get jumped by thugs_ "

As I inched slowly in the alley I could see that it ended in a T-section with smaller alleys going behind the buildings, and when I looked from the right corner I could see 2 thugs standing in front a fallen body on the ground. One of them was searching it, whist the other was looking around, but in the opposite direction of me. Though I was able to recognize their suits, which may or may not have made me angrier. The wore completely black outfits with black fedoras with a red lining on them.

" _Oh these guys are just asking for it_ ", I thought and started walking towards them. Halfway there I started turning and right as the thug that was standing watch turned towards me "hey whos there?", he came face to hairy chest with _**ME.**_

Before he could even peep I punched him in the face making him fall back onto his buddy and to my surprise, his aura shattered, " _noob!_ "

"Hey what the fuuuuuuu…", before his buddy could finish I grabbed them both by their collars and smashed them against the big outdoors trash bin and I didn't stop until I was sure they were both knocked out. And that they were, unfortunately, they left their face prints on the bin along with some identification blood across their faces. Then I heard four footsteps coming from the way I came, I was sure it was Ruby, Yang, Nora and Ren and as quickly as I turned into a Werewolf I turned back and went to see if the person on the ground was fine. And while I checking their pulse, which they still had thankfully, I glanced upwards and saw a small camera peaking behind the corner before it suddenly disappeared. " _Really_ _… not even gonna show yourself… and here I thought we were having a 3 FUCKING HOUR MOMENT_ "

Choosing to ignore them for now, I was about to open my scroll and figure out how to call and ambulance before I heard distant sirens, along with four different footsteps running away from me. " _Well I guess someone else had it covered_ ", and I ran the other direction.

* * *

 _ **Spongebob narrator voice - 1 hour later**_

I had made it back to the academy, and into my room. I had ran like the wind after I got out of town, thank the lord for werewolf stamina and speed!

"Well", I said sitting on my bed, "That… that happened… I need frozen pizza", and I went downstairs to get me some frozen pizza. " _And probably gotta start training so I don_ _'t get fat… again_ ", I thought with a mouthful of now warm frozen pizza

* * *

 **Team RWBY and JNPR POV**

Weiss and Blake were waiting in their dorm room for Ruby and Yang to get back. They had been there for the last 3 hours or so and Weiss was on the verge of another rant, one that Blake was hoping she would be able to avoid. Thankfully just as the ice queen was about to say something yang and ruby burst through the door and fall on the ground panting heavily, behind them in the corridor Ren and Nora were leaning on the wall also out of breath.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?", screamed Weiss

After a few seconds Ruby got up grabbed Weiss by the shoulders and said "OHMYGOSHWEISSYOUARENOTGOINGTOBELIEAVETHISBUTWEWEREFOLLOWINGTHEEXCHANGESTUDENTTHROUGHTOWNFORHOURSANDWHENWEWEREABOUTTOGETGOINGBACKTOWARDSTHEACDEMYHEWENTINTOANDALLEYANDWEFOLLOWEDHIMANDNOTWANTINGTOREVEALOURSELVESYANGPUTHERSCROLLATTHEEDGEOFTHEWALLANDTOOKPICTURESANDHEBEATUPTWOBADLOOKINGGUYSANDHEWASTRYINGTOHELPAPERSONTHATWASONTHEGROUNDBUTTHENTHEREWERESIRENSSOWERANANDITTOOKUSANHOURTOGETHERE…" and then she fell down and passed out on the floor

"Who did what to where now?", asked Jaune who had opened the door to his dorm to let Ren and Nora in.

"Let…us…catch…our…breath…please", said Yang still on the ground.

After a 5 minute break in which Ruby came back into consciousness, Blake asked, "OK can you now tell us what happened?"

"Yeah, so we were still tailing the guy when he went into an alley", started Yang, "And wondering what he was doing we followed. By the time we went in, we heard a few sounds like someone was hitting a can with a bat. So I thought 'hey what if I used my camera and took a few pictures from around the corner', and so I did. I was about to look at them but we heard police sirens, and Ruby got spooked so we left, and we didn't see him afterwords. We looked at the pictures and they were… interesting to say the least", she got her scroll out and opened the 5-6 pictures she had taken and shown it to the four people that haven't yet seen them.

On the first one it was the back of the exchange student standing over two unconscious bodies both in full black and behind him anther person was laying on the ground, on the next few it showed him reaching down and looking to see if the person was ok, and now that he wasn't obscuring the view they could see the two bodies behind him had a bit of blood running down their noses and their foreheads were reddened but not bleeding. In the last one, the guy was staring right into the camera with his golden eyes, the same ones that were on the creature.

"Ok aside from that the exchange student may be giant wolf creature, what did Professor Ozpin say about him Weiss", asked Jaune

"He said that the exchange student, who's name is Tony apparently, has had problems when being on a team. He was almost kicked out from haven at the start of the second year. He said that he has seen potential in him to do good, so he invited him to spend his second year here in Beacon. He also said that he will personally be overseeing his education and maybe in the future he will let him participate in duels in Miss Goodwitch's class.", said Weiss with a frown, "And as much as I respect the principal, I can't stop but feel like he was hiding something from me. When I asked what his semblance he has, Ozpin said that he will not reveal such information, because it was his semblance that made him not be able to properly act with a team."

"Oh man… I kinda feel bad about him now", said Yang.

"Yeah… even if he was that creature, It makes it even sadder", said Ruby, "I mean what if people are just scared of him, because of it, but hes actually a good guy", she added.

"Well he did beat up two people", said Jaune

"Pfff, those were common thugs", said Yang, " _Didn_ _'t think that Juniour's thugs were this stupid though_ ", she thought

"Yeah, the kinda look like the ones that were robbing the store with Roman Torchwick", said Ruby, "So they were bad guys."

"That may be the case, but Miss Goodwitch did say we should have any interactions with him", said Weiss

"Unless Professor Ozpin says he can attend her classes", said Blake

"Do you think thats why he ran away? If he is the creature?", asked Phyrra, "Maybe Ozpin told him to not make contact with people while looking like that."

"Well everything he has done to this day hasn't been anything bad when you think about it", said Jaune.

"Jaune is right, he did kill the Nevermore and he did stop 2 thugs from committing a robbery.", said Blake.

"We can't be sure about the last part.", said Ren.

"Actually we can", said Blake and got up from her bed, "Look at this", she showed a new article from one of the news sites.

"Two criminals stopped by Big Wolf Monster", read Jaune, "Just a few hours ago a robbery being committed by two criminals by the names of Sugg Iron and Ebon Jackson, was stopped by the Giant Beowolf lookalike that was spotted dropping off two people one of which was injured about a week ago near the walls of the City.", there was a picture of the back and the top of the head of the creature, it looked like it was taken from the top of a building or from someone's balcony. "This is the only picture that a witness has taken. 'It turned around so I hid, I was hoping it didn't notice me, after a few moments I heard sirens and when I poked my head back out it was no longer there', stated the witness. According to police on the scene the two criminals, now behind bars, had hit their victim, incapacitating them, when the police arrived on the scene both thugs were knocked out and the victim was coming into consciousness, but couldn't remember anything from the event that transpired. 'Even if this creature has helped the victim we are still not sure about its motives, and seeing as it is now in the City itself we urge the civilians to stay at home during the later hours. Rest assured the Vale Police department is working on finding this creature.', said the head of the VCPD in an interview", finished Jaune.

They all stood there, no one said anything, no one moved. The creature that had killed the giant nevermore, the creature that was keeping them up at night, because they thought it may do them harm, was just a misunderstood person that wanted to help, but people were probably too afraid of him so they shuned him out.

"Well… this is a lot of information to process", said Jaune, "Honestly he doesn't seem like a bad guy, he did help me out of the locker and he did sound concerned if I was ok"

"Whats with the howling though", said Yang, "Is it like an urge or something… do you guys think Wolf faunus howl too?", Blakes _bow_ twitched a little at that.

"I don't believe so", she said, "I know a Wolf Faunus and I have never heard him Howl at the moon"

"I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow", said Yang.

"Why?", asked Weiss.

"Well, I thought maybe I could learn more about him, ya know? See what makes him tick, and then ask him why he keeps us up at night… at probably kick him in the crotch because of it", said Yang, "Oh Ruby you can come too, you make new friends easily."

"Well sure, but is the kicking really nessesary?", Ruby asked.

"Yes, yes it is", Yang told her with a poker face. "Don't worry though, I'll handle that part when it comes to it."

"Okeyyyy… I still think it's a bit much though"

"Well we better get going, we gotta get up early tomorrow", said Phyrra standing up.

"Yeah… hopefully, he doesn't howl tonight, see ya guys", said Jaune and when the rest of team JPRN said their goodbyes they left the room.

There were a few minutes of silence in the room until Blake spoke up "Am I the only, weirded out a bit by this?"

"Whatcha mean?", asked Yang laying on her bed.

"Up until a few hours ago, we were paranoid about some sort of creature that may have wanted to kill us. And now that we know who that creature we are just gonna talk to him… I don't know it feels a bit…"

"Off?", asked Weiss, "Then no you're not the only one"

"Ugh… I'm too tired for this, see ya tomorrow", said Yang and doze off.

"Yeah, we better get some sleep, goodnight girls.", said Ruby shutting off the lights and jumping on her bed.

"Goodnight", said Weiss and Blake as they all eventually let sleep take them.

* * *

 **AN: You guys good? Calmed down a bit? Ok good. Now why I haven't posted in over a week, so I WAS gonna post this Thursday, and yeah I know I said I was gonna try for Monday, but I'm a lazy twat yadda yadda, anywho so I was gonna post it… and then _my dog ate through my internet cable_. I WISH I WAS JOKING, but no… it even happened twice and I just got my Internet back like 5 Hours ago.**

 **So to the Two reviewers that posted a… Review… I feel like Oobleck right now. So to you two guys and to every other reader honestly, Spooking the main cast is just the start. Our little Wolf Boi is gonna scare the shit out of a lot of people *insert evil laughter here*…**

 **Now were almost above 60 Follows and 40 Favs… THAT'S A LOT, YOU GUYS ARE A LOT MORE THAN I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE… THIS SHIT IS STARTING TO SCARE ME! But no seriously thx, I always wanted to start writing and even though I am nowhere near being a good writer you guys honestly give me the strength to do better and to write more. That being said, I have a few Ideas about some stories, I have em in my Profile page, as cringy as it is, so if you want to see more of this kinda shenanigans you can go and check some of the ideas out, Probably by the middle of next month tops I will have another story.**

 **(FYI I think I rushed some of the story in this chapter a bit buuuuuuuuut I didn't want you guys to wait too much so I'll start to make shiz better, in the next one… promise,** **also Chapter 1 is updated, so go and read it, me thinks I've done a better job** **) UNTIL NEXT TIME YA CUNTS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, it's me, ya boi, Radi, back at it again with another late ass chapter… sorry bout that lads, gonna try and make a schedule, but video games get in the way… that's it really (sry kinda finishing up at 23:00)… reviews?**

 **Thanks again for everyone reviewing, It makes me happy that you guys like this stuff… If I keep repeating myself its gonna become a bit redundant, but still, you guys are awesome, thanks for readin!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

 **Tony's POV**

This day I was able to get up early, well earlier than yesterday at least. It was about 9:30 in the morning and whilst I was happy that I could have more time in the day I was not entirely happy that there was no tea for my breakfast. Somehow in this magnificent world, in this awesome school, that had a principal with a very questionable back-story granted, THEY DIDN'T HAVE TEA. " _THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I MAY NOT BE A BRIT BUT COME ON, WHAT KIND OF BARBARIAN HAS BREAKFAST WITHOUT TEA?_ ", I may have been having a mental breakdown in my head for about 10 minutes until my scroll vibrated.

It was a message from Ozpin, "If you are awake please come meet me, we need to speak", " _… If this guy wants me to talk to .DAY. I just might burst a vein_ ", so eating quickly and without tea like the madman that I was, I went _once again_ to Ozpin's office. This time there was no Flying Jaune in the skies or any other students for that matter. " _They are probably having classes_ _… it is about 10:15_ ".

Entering Ozpin's Office I noticed he had a small smile on his face while looking at his computer monitor.

"Sup Profoz", I greeted while walking towards his desk, "So what lengthy conversation are we having today"

"Good morning Tony, have you seen the news today?", he asked not looking away from his monitor.

"Nope, I was too busy trying not to blow my head off, question, where is the tea?", I said with slight annoyance in my voice.

"Oh we are getting a shipment in a few days don't you worry, but if you haven't seen them, first congratulations Mr. Wolfson, also please refrain from doing such things in public again", he said turning the monitor towards me so I can see the news story… about me… again.

"Now what you have done is definitely a good deed, but seeing how the public has responded I would suggest you don't use your powers in the city for the time being. On that note I wanted to ask you, do you have any experience in hand to hand combat?", he asked me.

"I took a self-defence class like a year ago, but other than that no, I just kinda do what my gut tells me too.", I explained.

"Yes, I thought as much. Such as the case you will need training", he said sipping from his cup.

"Please don't tell me it's gonna be with Glynda and also why? I know I ain't that good, but being a werewolf is certainly enough", he smirked at my comment.

"No don't worry I will be the one training you, and yes you may be a strong opponent when you are a werewolf, but what happens if you can't transform? Your transformation is connected to your Aura is it not?"

"Well yes but…"

"Well in time you will be fighting the other students", he cut me off.

"I'm gonna do what now?"

"In a few months you will be attending Miss Goodwitch's classes, now before you say anything me and my colleagues have discussed how we can train you, first I wanted to oversee and train you for the first month then we can get you in with the other student's daily student life"

"OK, first off Prof, awesome, second I just finished my school life like a few weeks ago, I am not ready to be a student again trust me."

"Well I am truly sorry but there is really no other way, you see we made you a back-story", " _great_ _… just perfect…_ "

"Now because of your abilities and your lack of weapon we have said to the students that were interested that you do not own or fight with any sort of weapon aside from your Semblance, You have had some problems with your team in Haven and at the start of the second year you were almost expelled, I have found you to have what it takes to become a Huntsman even with the problems you faced in Haven"

I didn't say anything for a bit,"… you know thats not that bad… sure why not we can go with that. Ok, so we got that out of the way… when do we start training?"

Ozpin stood up from his desk, "Right now, if you can please follow me", and he headed to the elevator.

"I knew you were gonna say that and I still don't like it Profoz…", I said following him.

"Where exactly are we going to be training though?", I asked in the elevator.

"The Amphitheatre, of course, why would you prefer to go outside?"

"Nah, just asking", after getting out the elevator we went towards the Amphitheatre. To my slight annoyance, Miss Goodwitch was there. " _Well I think it is kinda her classroom technically_ "

"Professor Ozpin, Mister Wolfson, welcome", greeted Glynda

"Hello Glynda, Tony and me are here for the spar I told you about earlier"

"Yes, of course, let me set up the arena", she tapped a bit on her scroll and the lights focused on the middle of the arena, dimming the ones above the sitting area.

"Isn't this a bit much for a spar?", I said and looked up, on the screens on the walls were a picture of me " _How did they get that?_ ", and Ozpin with our respective aura levels.

"Maybe but you have to agree it gives a nice vibe", said Ozpin.

"Suuuuure, ok we gonna do this?", I said and walked opposite of Ozpin.

"En garde", he said raising his cane, " _where the fuck did the mug go?_ "

Before I could get out of my stupor Ozpin made the first move and attacked me with a strike from the left. On instinct, I put my arm up to block it, which was not as good of an idea as he hit me harder than I thought and pushed me with its force.

"Use your aura Mister Wolfson", he said as he went for a right swipe. This time not being a dumbass I again put my arm up but focused on my aura and a when his cane hit me a silver forcefield blocked it and it bounced off.

"Good, now again", he said and started to throw swipes and stabs at me, I managed to put my hands between his cane and my body in time and using my aura I deflected almost every shot, with an exception of one that went for my left leg.

"You have to be faster, and staying on the defencive can only get you so far", he continued his attacks on me. I started to get a bit angry at him, it was supposed to be a spar, not me being a test dummy, " _No it_ _'s not only a spar, but he also wants to see how good I am… and I have the best idea_ ", after a jab to my stomach that instead of deflecting I sidestepped " _Wow, when did I become faster?_ ", I threw a jab at his face, which missed as he ducked to his left and hit me with his cane in the back, which made me tumble to the ground.

"Good try but it was predictable", he said while I stood up, I looked at the board and had already lost about 30% of my aura, " _OK smartypants, how about this_ ", I charged him with my left hand ready for a punch, but at the last second I lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. I could sense my anger growing, and so While on the ground I tried to punch him but this time I focused my anger into the punch. He moved his head in time though and then rolled away, before standing up. That I expected, what I didn't expect was the force behind my punch as when my fist hit the ground I made a fist sized crater.

"Control your anger Mister Wolfson, If you be overcome by rage and transform you may hurt a person more than you wanted.", he said.

"Isn't the point of fighting to fuck your opponents day up?", I said standing up, part of my vision was getting a bit more red.

"Well if you want to kill them then, by all means, go for it, but right now you are in a huntsman academy and you will be thought how to fight like huntsman, that means you go all out only against grimm, because in a battle with another huntsman or huntress there may be civilians that may get hurt because of negligence", he said.

"Isn't that a bit specific?", I asked now imitating boxers positioning.

"Maybe, but as I said, don't let anger control you, you have to control it", " _damn ok gandhi_ "

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, after a second I opened my eyes and saw Ozpin staring at me, this time I was the one to attack first. I went in with a right hook, only to get deflected by his cane, then I followed up with a kick to his legs, that he jumped over. My attacks went on for a solid minute, but they all got deflected or dodged. Then Oz went on the offencive, with more swipes and stabs, forcing me to defend again. " _This is getting old, really quick!_ ".

After 10 minutes of going back and forth between me defending and him dodging my attacks and started to feel my anger getting the better of me, trying my hardest to control it I mentally slapped myself, " _SCREW CONTROLLING IT, DO THE COOL THING AGAIN ME!_ "

I went in for another strike but this time instead of focusing all my power in the attack focused it in a jump straight at him. I launched myself like a bullet at my fist finally collided with his face, throwing him back a few meters, but in spite of my minor victory a buzz sounded in the air, and the lights came back on.

"Well Mister Wolfson you survived more than I thought you would", said Glynda

"Yeah yeah, I'm just happy I landed one hit", I said sitting on the ground now noticing how much I was sweating.

"I must say that was an interesting idea for an attack, instead of using your aura to amplify your attack you used it to make yourself quicker, or rather launch yourself further, well done", said Ozpin walking over to me. "But next time watch your aura levels, and try using a bit less"

"Got it Profoz… now if you don't mind I would like to go and wash up, I feel like a train went over me", I stood up

"Alright but from now on we will have two sparring matches every day, one in the morning and one in the evening, so see you later tonight Tony", " _fuuuuuuuuck_ _…_ "

"Sure thing Prof.", I said as I walked out and towards my room.

 **Ozpin and Glynda POV**

After Tony went out of the room Glynda went down to Ozpin to talk to him.

"Maybe a weapon would not be a bad idea for him", she said.

"Maybe… but consider this, he will most likely fight in his _other_ form. The weapons would be useless.", said Oz.

"Still he is nowhere near good enough to fight without using his semblance", she said, "Although that single punch was something", she was looking at her scroll with the aura levels of Oz and Tony, the aura levels were 93% and 14% respectively.

"It was rather strong yes. But I have a feeling his anger had something to do with it. I assume the angrier he is the more powerful his attacks are."

"… are you sure he is Huntsman material without him using his semblance", she asked after a small pause.

"Right now? No, not by a long shot. After some practice? Yes, and I will see that he becomes one", said Ozpin.

"What do you see in that boy that wants you to tutor him?", asked Glynda looking at Ozpin with one brow up.

"I see a person willing to do good… even if a bit more violent than one would assume."

"Do you think he can help us, against you know who?"

"I think he already is", said Ozpin taking a sip from his cup.

 **Tony** **'s POV**

I got back to my room and took a nice long shower, which reminded me that I should go and get new clothes. I washed the ones I had and put them to dry, then being the lazy twat that I was I stayed in the room until evening. When my scroll vibrated and I saw Ozpins message to go for the evening spar I almost jumped out the window, not because I forgot that I was supposed to go and get my butt handed to me for the second time today or anything like that… definitely.

And so I got up from my bed, put my clothes on and made my way outside. Ozpin had set up a schedule for our spars/training sessions. In the morning around 10:00 when there are no combat classes in the amphitheatre, and in the evening at 20:00 when theres no more students present.

Well the no more students present thing was a nice, as I was hoping no one would know my transformation abilities and try and beat me up because I made them miss out on sleep a few nights. Saying that running into Ruby and Yang was not something I intended to do. Now the problem was that I actually ran into them, well more like they ran into me while I was going around a corner outside the academy, knocking all 3 of us on the ground.

Now if it were not for the _large amount of blond hair_ currently in my face ears and overall head, I could have heard what Ruby just said. But the thing I definitely heard was _**loud angry shouts**_ coming towards us. And as much as a certain female protagonist currently laying **ON ME** be awesome in **DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES*** , right now was making me feel a bit uncomfortable… a bit, so I grabed her by the shoulders and helped her to stand up alongside me.

"Oh jeez, sorry about that", said Yang with stars spinning around her head, "I didn't see where I was going."

"Ah don't worry about it, accidents hap…", I was interrupted by Ruby.

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY, ME AND MY SISTER WERE RUNNING AWAY FROM WEISS AND WE DIDN'T SEE YOU AND…", she stopped when she saw me and my _glorious_ golden eyes a bit better.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT AND RUN INTO… people", said Weiss now coming near us. " _…can I like, meet them when I choose universe?…no?…ok then._ "

When Yang finally came back from looking at swirls, she stepped back a bit and looked at me.

"OH, hey you're the exchange student from Haven right?", she said, " _WHY ARE THEY MORE NERVOUS THAN I AM?_ "

"Yeah, though exchange student is a bit… not the right term, I had… a bit of a problem with my old team mates and the principal and technically got kicked out, thankfully Professor Ozpin gave me another chance, but because of some legal stuff I am considered an exchange student",I said rubbing the back of my neck. Now that I could finally be face to face with the girls excluding Blake, the most noticeable thing, was how _much taller than them I am,_ I was a whole head taller than Yang, and I had to _look down_ to look at Ruby. " _Damn, I was tall before but 204cm (~6ft8in) ain_ _'t no joke_ "

"I'm Tony by the way", I extended my hand, and after a few awkward seconds, Yang shook it.

"Pleasure to meet ya, I'm Yang and this is my sister Ruby", she said pulling her sister closer to her. "Hiii", said Ruby

"And this is one of our teammates, Weiss", continued Yang, "It's nice to meet you", said Weiss with a bit of a cold tone " _why do I have a feeling you don_ _'t like Weiss… I cri_ "

"Nice to meet you, why are you out so late though?", I asked.

"We can ask the same for you", said Weiss , " _… I no longer cri… smartass_ "

"I have a meeting with Professor Ozpin", I said.

"What for?", she continued

"It's for the reasons why I'm here… listen I gotta go, don't wanna be late, have a good night", I said and went past them.

"Yeah… goodbye", said Ruby , and they started walking towards their dorm. " _Y U DO DIS UNIVERSE?_ "

 **Team RWBY dorm**

"OH MY GOSH WEISS", said Ruby as soon as the trio went into their dorm. "That sounded very mean"

"What did?", asked Blake looking up from her book for a second.

"Well we finally found that new guy from haven and Weiss practically scared him off", said Yang.

"For the last time, Miss Goodwitch said that he was dangerous."

"Yeah he is big but he sounded like a nice guy", said Yang getting on her bed.

"So you managed to talk to him before Weiss scared him off?", asked Blake turning over a page.

"Yeah, we talked for a minute before the Ice Queen here got all Interrogation mode", said Yang.

"All I wanted to know is to see what story was, and why Professor Ozpin took him in the school.", protested Weiss.

"Ok, all that aside what was he like?", asked Blake.

"Well he was super tall, taller than Professor Ozpin even", said Ruby.

"Oh and his name is Tony", said Yang.

"I told you that yesterday", said Weiss.

"Eh, I wasn't listening", shot Yang back, "Also Blake I didn't think you would be so interested in him.", she teased.

"I'm just curious.", said Blake.

"Mhm, just don't take those books into real life", Yang said again, prompting Blake to focus further on her book.

"Seriously though, how about next time we talk to him we don't ask him all the questions, he looked a bit shy to answer them", said Yang.

"Or maybe just not have Weiss talk to him… a lot", said Ruby, earning a glare from Weiss.

 **Tony** **'s POV**

2 weeks passed. 2. Bloody. Weeks. Of me getting my ass beaten, or rather being educated on hand combat, or so Ozpin said all them beat ups where. It wasn't totally fair, considering he was using his damned cane, and I couldn't use Werewolf form. Though I was dangerously close to transforming once, but I got stopped in place by Glynda's Semblance, somehow levitating in the air kinda made me feel less angry. It was that or that blood was rushing into my brain from hanging upside-down. Never the less I calmed down a bit, and got another lecture from Oz about controlling my anger. I was getting better at least so that was something. I wasn't a master, not even close, but the matches between me and Oz were getting longer by the day. It went from 10 minutes on average to about 25. Main reason being I started dodging instead of using my aura to block his attacks, haven't gotten better at hitting him though, but there was time for that.

And that was all well and good, but the thing that they don't tell you in the show, is how fucking exhausted you feel when your aura drops. Maybe it wasn't like that for other people but I had to sit down for a solid 5 minutes to even get enough energy to walk to my room. " _Even with a body like this, I still feel like I ran 20 minutes on the treadmill when I was heavier._ ". Apart from that I was being a lazy asshat. I wanted to go outside and do stuff like a normal person. But when there is a computer with internet next to me, my former lazy gamer self kicked in and I stayed inside, unless Ozpin made me do workouts… forgot about thoseo though they weren't every day, only if he thought I was being way too lazy. " _How dafuq is he a teacher_ _… I mean he is ok, but come on man, isn't beating my ass enough for ya?_ ". And when you have to do random workouts and fight the principal, being lazy was nice. Only thing I regret was not talking to the girls. I would see them in the hallways or on the campus grounds, but I was either going back to my room to wash and be lazy, or was already in my room being lazy, so talking wasn't an option.

I did manage to get some new clothes… online, so they got delivered, so I could stay a lazy prick for longer. But other than that no other outside interactions. As much as I wanted to do something about Torchwick or talk to the girls… I was too damn lazy… " _This is gonna bite me in the ass in a bit, I can feel it_ _… fuck it's time for another 'beat me up' with oz… lovely_ "

 **Team RWBY** **'s dorm/evening**

The girls had been done for the day and were just chilling in their room. Blake reading her books, Weiss writing something on her desk, Ruby and Yang playing on their scrolls. It was a peaceful evening, until a rather loud and familiar voice stormed into their room.

"GUYS!", yelled Nora

"AH!", yelled all of team RWBY.

"GUYS YOU GOTTA COME WITH US WERE ARE GONNA WATCH THE TRANSFER STUDENT FIGHT WI…", she continued shouting until Ren put his hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Nora", he removed his hand, "Yes Ren?", "Please be quiet", "Okey!"

"Hey guys", said Jaune from behind them both.

"Hey", said Yang, "So whats going on?"

"Well Nora found out that the Transfer student was doing sparring matches with professor Ozpin"

"Wow, really? How?", continued Yang.

"I followed him, duh", said Nora, "He has been doing it for the past week or so, every morning and every evening"

"So thats what the buzzing sounds where", said Weiss, "He was sparring with the Professor in the amphitheatre."

"Yeah, so were gonna go and watch em, wanna join us?", continued Nora.

"Not like have anything better to do", said Blake and closed her book, got up and went towards the door, followed by Ruby and Yang.

"Well, I still have homework to finish and…", she was interrupted by a pair of sisters grabbing her hands.

"Homework later, fight now", said Yang and pulled Weiss from the chair. And so out 7 exited and one annoyed protagonists went to see just what has been going on with the transfer student.

When they go to the amphitheatre they managed to sneak on the highest platform and duck behind the seats. Miss Goodwitch was busy with her scroll and they were looking for other people when a sudden "AHEM", surprised them. On their left was professor Ozpin looking at them curiously.

"Team RWBY and JNPR, how very surprising to see you", he said.

"You too Prof", said Nora.

"May I ask what you are doing here at this hour? Classes are over for the day, you should be resting", he said.

"Well you see, weeeee…", Ruby trailed off.

"Came here to see Mister Tony spar with me", they all looked at him dumbfounded, "Miss Nora stealth isn't your forte", Nora laughed awkwardly.

"But I suppose I can't stop you from being curious. You are free to watch this one time", they all looked at him with different levels of 'come again?'

"But I would suggest you stay out of sight before Mister Tony comes", he said and went down to the arena.

"What just happened?", asked Jaune after a solid minute of silence.

"We are gonna see them duke it out and not be in danger of getting in trouble?", said Yang.

"Listen Jaune lest just watch it and then we can debate why Ozpin let is do it", said Nora a bit annoyed.

"Shhhhh, hes here", said Ruby, and true enough Tony was just entering the arena.

 **Tony** **'s POV**

My heart was going at 1000 km/h, jest before I entered the arena, I got a call from Professor Ozpin: "It seems like both team RWBY and JNPR will be watching our little training session"/ "WAIT, WHAT?"/ "Also I would like for you to use your semblance"/ "Wait a minute Oz, what do you…", and he hung up. So now for whatever reason, both team RWBY and JNPR were gonna watch me duke it out with Oz. AND HE WANTS ME TO TRANSFORM! To say that I was nervous was putting it lightly, but from somewhere in me a small voice said, " _hes doing this to show them you aren_ _'t just a scary monster_ ", and to a degree I thought the same, but considering Yang was watching did give me some pressure, " _don_ _'t worry about it, act like they aren't there_ ". And so with semi-confidence, I walked in and onto the arena.

"Hello Professor Ozpin", I said as I took my place on the opposite side of him.

"Hello, Mister Wolfson. Are you ready for today?"

"Like every other day, I suppose"

"Yes, but this day is different"

"I ummmm… you sure about this Prof?"

"100%. Now if you please?"

" _Deep breaths dude, deep breaths, act like a badass_ _… NO ACT LIKE ITS HARD FOR YOU TO LOOK LIKE THAT!… I'm just digging a deeper hole with lies, aren't I? Fuuuuuuuck_ ", I thought, and then I turned. In barely 5 seconds my body Grew, my muscles got bigger, my jaw extended, my claws became sharper and my body grew a lot of fur. And I opened my eyes. All of a sudden my anxiety and nervousness disappeared, and the feeling of power washed over me.

" **Gotta warn ya prof** **… this time it's going to be different** ", I said with my deeper voice.

"I would hope so", and he attacked.

 **Team RWBY and JNPR**

All of them were watching with eyes like plates. They knew he was the beast, the one that killed the big Nevermore, the one that haunted their dreams for a while, the one that saved a person from being mugged, though that last part was a bit… questionable. But to see him transform, was something else. Since the start, Yang was wondering how he was going to fight given that he doesn't use a weapon. But when she remembered that he used only his semblance to fight, and when she saw the beast come forth all her questions went away, and she was focused on the giant creature now getting attacked by Ozpin, just like the rest of her friends.

They have not seen the professor fight before, but from his first attack, he acted like the professional he was. He went for a small jump and a swipe to the creature's face, only to get deflected by its massive arm. The Werewolf went for a right hook that missed but the followed up with a backward elbow strike that the professor was forced to block. Then he landed a left strike on his body making the professor stumble to the right.

Ruby looked up at the scoreboard, Tony had lost about a third of his aura while the professor merely lost 6%. They continued to fight, this time Ozpin focusing more on agility and faster strikes rather than sheer force attacks, while Tony was mainly knocking him about the arena. That is when he was able to strike him, but with each miss and every successful attack from Ozpin's side, the werewolf would become more and more angry, to the point where his golden eyes turned Bloodshot Red, similar to Yang's. This went on for about 15 minutes, until Tony howled in anger and jumped at Ozpin, tackling him. Then he grabbed him be the torso and flung him over his head and into the floor.

Ruby once again looked at the score. Whilst Tony had lost merely 10% of the aura he had when she last looked, the professor was at 67%.

"Ok, ok I give in", that was something no one expected to hear from Ozpin.

"Wait what?", said Warwick confused, but still somehow angry**.

Ozpin got up from the ground, "You win this one Mister Wolfson, this is all for today".

"Wait, wait, wait what do you mean I won?", asked the wolf.

"Look at the score", and everyone looked up to see the scores.

"Whilst I barely lowered your Aura in this form you managed to knock me down a bit, even with me being focused on dodging. Now for tomorrow I would like to come to my office we will skip the morning spar, I would like to talk to you more about strategy rather than outright battle sessions. What you loose in fighting tacktics of course you gain in strength behind your attacks, but I think there is a way to help you out with that.", he explained

"How?", asked Warwick.

"I will show you tomorrow, but for now you may have the night off", the wolf still seemed a bit confused but didn't argue, and so he transformed back into his human form and to the people watching the scores above, that being Miss Goodwitch, Ozpin, Ren, Phyrra, and Blake they saw a huge chunk of Tony's Aura get depleted. Then the boy left the amphitheatre.

After a few moments Ozpin called out, "Team RWBY and JNPR can you please come down here?"

Walking one by one the 8 friends stood in front of Ozpin. "Are you satisfied?", he asked, a row of nods followed.

"Good, now for a few questions, what happened in that fight?", he asked. They all looked at him, some with confusion others with annoyance, they didn't come here for a pop quiz damn it!

"Well, he lacks any sort of fighting style", said Phyrra.

"And he seemed to lose control the angrier he got", said Weiss.

"That is correct. Now why am I asking this? Because I want you to see the problems he faces"

"Is that why he got kicked out from Haven?", asked Ruby

"Unfortunately yes. He has anger issues and with a Semblance like that it led to a lot of problems, one being the hospitalisation of a student", a few gasps.

"Do not worry the student made a quick recovery, but Mister Wolfson was then denied any person v person battles in fear of something worse happening. Now I want you all to know that he is a good kid, just like you, he wants to make the world a better place, like you, he wants to fight the grimm so that normal people are safe, just like you. So that being said. Miss Nikos, Miss Schnee, and Miss Xiao Long tomorrow I want you at my office at 10:00, you are pardoned from the class you are supposed to attend", all three girls looked at him confused.

"Why?", asked Yang.

"Oh well, considering that miss Nikos and miss Schnee here are the best students in the first years and you having control over your abilities that are also connected to anger, you will be helping Mister Tony Wolfson in his little… predicament", they all looked at him dumbfounded.

"Have a good night", and with that, he and Miss Goodwich left the amphitheatre.

"What just happened?", asked Jaune after a few seconds.

"A lot of headaches", said Weiss, "I'm going to bed", and she went off, followed by her friends.

 **AN:**

 *** cirCUMstances if you catch my drift 'insert Lenny face here'**

 **** When you are a barbarian and wanna try and be a diplomat at the same time (D &D reference… kinda)**

 **Also I am very shitty at doing fighting scenes so just bare with me until I can make better stuff, trust me I too want awesome fighting scenes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Be me. Almost finished with the new chapter. Have an hour brake and play some Victoria 2. Think I should finish up the chapter. Press exit on the game. PC shits itself. Restart PC. Open up the chapter. Forgot to save. Lost 80% of the progress. Loose all will to live and write for 4 days… I don't wanna talk about it…**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

I wasn't able to sleep a lot this night. My thoughts were all over the place, but mainly as to WHY TEAM RWBY AND JNPR had to watch me train with Ozpin. I wasn't able to see them because the lights were only on the arena part of the amphitheatre, but when I turned I was able to smell them.

I was thinking why did Ozpin told me about it, and also why he wanted me to turn. Sure the idea that 'I wanna see how strong you are as a Werewolf' is a good one, considering I would most likely use more often than fighting with my bare hands… even though I was using my bare paws as a Werewolf… huh.

Never the less my thoughts went back and forth from why Ozpin told me to turn and let the Main cast watch me to how the fuck did my aura drain when I was in Werewolf form.

For the second part I would guess that in a battle it took my aura as some for of damage reduction on me… or my gamer brain is getting the wrong idea. Never the less this kept on bugging me until morning.

The sun was rising and I decided to get up as well. While in the shower a thought came to mind. I am not as tired as I should be. Sure I was a bit sleepy but other than that I was good. " _Maybe the werewolf thing? *sigh* I give up figuring out what the fuck this ability does anymore… I need some tea_ ".

Getting out of the shower I dressed up and went downstairs to make some tea and a sammich for breakfast… sammiches are good.

Unfortunately my scroll vibrated just as I was about to sit down and have my meal. " _for the love of..._ ", and not to my surprise it was Ozpin: 'come a bit early today, say around 9:30?'

Me: 'ok two questions, one do you ever sleep, two how do you know I am awake?'

Ozpin: 'Yes, and we have cameras in the cafeteria you are in'

I looked a round and lo and behold a few cameras were in the corners of the room, " _son of a… how did I not notice those?"._

I put away my scroll and finish my breakfast, then I went upstairs to my room and waited for 9:30 to roll by, so I could go to Ozpin.

Thankfully the weather was nice so it lifted my mood a bit. Not having a spar today also helped, but I was hoping I wasn't gonna have lectures by Oz.

Going up to his office I made myself comfortable in one the chairs in front of his desk.

"Ok Profoz, whatchya wanna do today?", I started.

"Well as I told you yesterday I want to talk strategy with you", he said.

"Ok"

"Now first I want to ask you, do you have any strategy when fighting?", he asked

"Not really no, I kinda do what my gut tells me to… but I have been getting ideas how to fight hand to hand, but nothing big", I answered.

"I thought as much. Now doing what your gut tells you too sometimes may save your life, other times it will be your downfall."

"Ok so how do I improve?"

"You have to study your enemy, if you know your enemy's weaknesses you can win by exploiting them."

"OK so how do I do that? Take a pen and paper and ask them about their past?"

"You see how they fight, for instance you are right handed, you tend to lead most your attacks with your right hand. So it makes it easier to predict where you are going to attack from. Whilst your left hand you mostly use for defense. Also you tend to lean towards brute force. But that leaves you open to attacks when you miss."

"How come?", I ask

"Well, when you go for a hook for example, you will give that attack too much force and because you miss, your balance goes askew and the momentum of your hand forces you with it, and in that moment I can strike you.", he explained.

"So change up my fighting style and put less force into my attack? Sound a lot easier than it should", I said.

Ozpin smiled, "That's because it is that easy, now lets not forget you are going up against me, I have a lot more experience than you. But you have been getting better over the past two week, a lot faster than I thought. Another thing, you seem to loose control of your anger when you turn"

"Really?", I asked surprised, "Honestly I think I control it more when I'm a Werewolf"

"Hmmm, if that is the case, then it is a good disguise", he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean, a good disguise?"

"If someone thinks your anger is controlling you, they can exploit it. Example, if you get angry because you can't hit someone, they can just keep dodging until you make a big mistake in trying to strike them, but if you are actually in control of your anger but look angrier on the outside that can be a great advantage."

"Well I said I control it better, not that I have full control. When I slammed you in the ground I did so out of anger, but I see what you're saying."

"Good to know. Now onto other matters", he said

"Wait, that was it? This was about my strategy?"

"For now yes, I can't just pour knowledge into your head. You have to take it one step at a time. So for now every time we spar, try using your left hand more. Now as I was saying. I will assign a few students to help you.", he said.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be teaching me?", I asked.

"And I still will, but on the weekend I would like for you to train with other students. I believe it will be good for you. Not only will they help you improve, but you can socialize.",he said, " _ok didn't expect that_ "

"Ummm, sure, who is going to helping me out though?"

"I have asked Miss Pyrrha Nikos, Miss Weiss Schnee and Miss Yang Xiao Long, to come to my office so I can ask them if they are willing to help you", "… _why though… shy_ _S_ _chnee...she hates my guts… they can tell_ ".

"Okey? Why them?", I asked, he smirked.

"Simple, Miss Nikos and Miss Schnee are the two top students of the first year students, and Miss Xiao Long is on a road to being one of the best hand to hand combatants in the school", "… _I hate that I makes sence..._ "

"Ok, so when are they coming?"

"In about 10 minutes. Until we wait would you like some tea?"

"Sure"

And so me starting to get ever more paranoid on the inside, though the tea helped, and Oz just sat there for a bit and waited.

Now for most people what is happening right now would be amazing, getting to train with Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang at the same time, though knowing the internet they are gonna interpret the wrong way, and there is gonna be a LOT more people wanting to be in my place. But this was not the internet, nor some fucked up fan fiction, this was real for me, and real training meant more bruises on me.

There was a _**DING,**_ and the elevator doors opened revealing Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang in it. They stepped out and made their way towards us.

"Good morning ladies. Let me introduce you to Mister Tony Wolfson. Tony meet Miss Pyrrha Nikos, Miss Weiss Schnee and Miss Yang Xiao Long", said Ozpin.

"Nice to meet you", said Pyrrha, I stood up and shook her hand.

"The pleasure is mine", I said.

"We met before… hi again", said Yang.

"Alright, I don't want to hold everyone here for too long so I'll get to the point.", said Ozpin.

"Ladies, I wanted to ask you if you're willing to help Mister Wolfson here with his training.", he finished.

"Question professor", said Pyrrha, "but aren't you the one teaching him personally.", " _I don't know if getting my ass handed to me 90% of the time is teaching me a lot… well maybe a bit, though kinda hard to write down the shit he says while were fighting._ "

"Yes I am. But I believe that him having exposure with other people and training them would be good", said Ozpin, " _you mean going up against someone that I will maybe have a chance against? Well now that I think about it, these tree will be just as good at kicking my ass… I regret my life choices sometimes..._ "

"But for right now I just want an answer, yes or no. If you have any questions I will answer them later. And you will get credit for this, even if a little unorthodox.",said Oz, " _I'm starting to think this is more of him trying to get me off his hands, rather than trying to help me improve…_ "

After a few moments of thinking Yang was the first to respond, "Sure, I'm up for it".

"Well if I can help someone improve I'd be glad to help.", said Pyrrha.

"I guess extra credit is a good enough for me to say yes as well, but I do have a few questions", said Weiss.

"… _is extra credit that much of a big deal, cuz BOI did they agree quickly_ ", I thought.

"I am happy that you agree to help a fellow student, now I can answer any questions you have. But before that Mister Wolfson, I would ask you to go to the school gym and do some exercises, I will answer any questions the girls have.", said Ozpin, " _can I get a day off where I don't have to work myself for a few hours like a horse?_ "

"Sure thing Profoz, see ya ladies", and I went to the elevator.

* * *

 **Ozpins office**

After Tony left, the girls were left standing in front of Ozpins desk. Yang was barely hiding her smile.

"Profoz?", she asked

"*sigh* Yes, that is the nickname he goes with.", said Ozpin

"Professor may I ask", said Weiss, "Why does he need so much help with training? He is technically a second year student"

"Good question, remember last night miss Schnee?", asked Ozpin.

"Yes, he turned into that creature, and at one point he got angry enough that he slammed you into the ground.", she said.

"You see, he was using that power, and that power only when in Haven. When you have the strength to practically punch a Grimm to death with sheer force, having a certain technique of fighting becomes a bit unnecessary, merely going for vital parts of the body will be enough. Not to mention his aura barely depletes when in that form unless he is changing in and out of it.", said Ozpin.

"And when you rely so much on you semblance like him, weapons and actual training are not needed. And he is used to living in the wild, so he is probably used to relying on his inner instinct. I have talk to him a bit about his semblance, he says that it's practically turning him into a wolf, and when he is out in the wild, he said that he relies more on his instincts rather than anything else.", finished Ozpin.

After a brief pause he continued. "You see girls, there is a reason why I let him stay in beacon. Even though he may be seen as a monster, he wants to help people. He said it to me personally. So who am I to deny someone the ability to improve so that they may be able to help others?"

They stood there and processed his words. For some time they and their teams, for the most part saw Tony's beowolf like form as some monster ready to tear up it's next victim. Even after that news article a week ago they still felt weary of him.

"Is that why he hasn't told anyone about what his semblance is, or why he isn't attending classes like the rest of us. He is scared what people would think of him?", asked Weiss.

There was a nod from Ozpin. "So if are still willing to help him, the amphitheatre is opened during the weekend, so you can talk to him and figure out a time. I just want you to inform me or Miss Goodwitch about what that time is."

He stood up from his chair, "Now I have a few things I need to take care of, I will leave you to discuss how you are going to proceed.", and he went towards the elevator.

Now that the girls were alone Weiss spoke up, "Alright, since we are going to be doing this together, I have an idea of how we are going to do things."

"Pyrrha you can do workouts with him, Yang you can spar with him after the workouts, and I will discuss strategies and the such after words."

"That's not a terrible idea, but maybe we could switch who is fighting him during spars?", said Pyrrha.

"Yeah and I can change up with Pyrrha for the workouts", said Yang.

"Well tomorrow is Friday, so we can go and talk to him now or tomorrow about it.", said Weiss.

"I got stuff to do with Ruby, so tomorrow after class?", asked Yang.

"Yeah, I have to help Jaune with studying, tomorrow would be preferable.", said Pyrrha.

"Alright then tomorrow after school", said Weiss, "Let's get going."

After stepping out of the elevator they were met with 5 pairs of eyes, and a red blur zoomed in front of them, "WHAT HAPPENED!", it was more of a demand than a question really.

"Well, we were ask by Professor Ozpin if we could help Tony out.", said Yang.

There were five audible "WHAT!", some louder than others.

"*sigh* Listen, we are going to tell you everything just not here, let's go to our rooms.", said Weiss, "We don't want everyone in a five mile radius to hear us".

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

"98!...99!… 100!", I said as I put the wight back on the Olympic bench*. It might sound like a lot… and it kinda is, but I was just doing 35 kg total. And considering I was here for about an hour now doing upper body exercises, I wiped the sweat and went towards the most fun part of the end of my routine, _the fucking treadmill_ , " _The Devil created this, I'm sure of it!_ ".

In all honesty the gym wasn't that bad, it was big so it could fit about 60-70 people at once, but really the only other people here were a couple of 3rd year students and the cleaning staff. Thankfully no one wanted to exchange workout tips, considering I was just following a random program from the interwebs, plus some stuff that Ozpin said and a few that my trainer from Earth told about. Even though I trained for a month there, some things I remembered, like how not to tear my muscles, so that was useful.

As I was running on the treadmill, sweating like a pig in summer, I could hear someone coming towards me, after a few seconds a familiar white haired, cocoa drinking principal came in front of me.

"Ah, Mister Wolfson, I see you are almost finished with your exercises", he said.

"yeah… gimmie… * _huff*…_ a moment", I said as I started to power down the treadmill, slowing my running.

"Alright, I'm done", I say as I get off the treadmill, "What's up profoz?"

"I wanted to check up on you, and to tell you that we are only going to have evening spars.", Said Ozpin.

"Why?"

"Well because you will be having long workouts in the morning",he said "… _I hate you Oz_ "

"Ugh, fine, if you think I'm gonna get better at fighting."

"That I do. Oh and here", he said giving me about 150 Lien. "I know you don't have a source of income, so from now on you will be getting this amount every two weeks", I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Damn… thanks professor, you really shouldn't though. I mean if students hear about his they may have issues with it."

"Do not worry about it Warwick", he said. I cringed a bit when he said my made-up on the spot name, " _why did I even say that?_ "

"So this cuz I'm calling you Profoz?", I ask.

"Well judging from your reaction… yes", he smiles.

"Damn… still though, the money thing...", before I could finish he cut me off.

"As I said, please don't worry about it. We can't have you living off of what we have stored in the fridge of the dorm you're in. And going into town without money could be… awkward.", he winked at me, "… _universe explain yourself..._ "

"Well I suppose… but I won't look at a gift horse in the mouth… HM dejavu", I say.

"Well I will let you go and clean yourself, If you need anything just call me, and don't forget about the spar tonight", he said and walked off.

"This is turning weirder and weirder by the day…", I chuckle to myself quietly.

* * *

 **Team RWBY's dorm**

"AAAAWWWWW", and sad Nora could be heard from the room, "but I want extra credit too!"

"Well there is a reason why the professor chose Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang. Pyrrha and Weiss are the best students from the 1st year students and Yang is the best to teach someone hand to hand combat, considering most don't use our fists.", said Ren.

"I know but still!", said Nora laying on the ground.

"Still that sounds awesome!", said Ruby, "OHOHOHOHOHOH! CAN WE COME AND WATCH YOU FIGHT?"

"Well I'd be up for it but you gotta ask the others too Rubes.", said Yang.

Ruby instantly went in front of Pyrrha, "CAN WE?"

"Sure, why not, it could be a learning experience for all of us", she said. Then Ruby zoomed in front of Weiss. "CAN WE?"

"No Ruby, I don't think so, this won't be just standard sparring it will be...", Ruby did her most sad puppy eyes that she could muster, "… oh fine", Weiss gave in, "but considering Tony will be also a part of this you will have to ask him. So I guess you can come with us tomorrow when we talk to him after school"

"YAAAY!", Ruby jumped in the air.

"It's still a bit weird to me though that he needs help training", said Jaune.

"Yeah and why would he ask you guys to help him, like I know you guys are good but hes like second year right, why didn't he ask second years to help him?", asked Nora.

"Honestly I don't really care why, extra credit is good enough of a reason for me.", said Yang.

"Well there must be reason for it. I doubt professor Ozpin would take a decision without thinking about it first. Though it is still strange non the less", said Blake.

"Jeez guys, does everything has to have a deeper meaning?", asked Yang annoyed.

"… I suppose not.", said Blake.

"OH YANG! We have to get going were gonna be late!", exclaimed Ruby.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot", said Yang jumping down from her bed.

"Where are you two going exactly?", asked Weiss.

"There's a new cake shop opening in town! And I wanna go tryout the food!", said Ruby, and she was out the door like a bullet.

"Anyone else wanna come?", asked Yang.

"Come on Ren! Let's go have cake!", said Nora dragging Ren by the hand.

* * *

 **Tony's POV/ the next day**

Exercise is good, you loose fat, gain muscles, increase your stamina, and so on. But it ain't fun, _when you have to do it 3 hours straight._ With Ozpin canceling the morning spars, he made me workout from 9:00 to 12:00, "… _why dafuq am I following his instructions anyway?_ ", I thought as I dropped the weights.

" _Being in better shape will help you, he said, if you don't think about it, it can be fun,_ _ **he said.**_ ", I was at werewolf turning point. Thankfully, my body didn't respond, considering it was too busy creating more and more sweat coming from every bloody part of my body.

"At least I'm finished… and smell like underwear used for 3 weeks.", I say as I get up from the ground. I wasn't pushing myself too hard, just enough to feel a burn in my muscles. I was the only one there seeing as every other person was either a student in class, a teacher leading said class, or other school staff.

After a 10 minute rest, I decided to head to my room to clean up. Today I had a plan you see. I may be a lazy bastard, but I decided that changes today. I was gonna go into town, and try and find a certain person. A certain bar owning person. I was thinking, I find the bar, go there when it's opened and wait for Torchwick to show his pumpkin head. Unfortunately anything past that point I did not think through. Would I follow him, and find his hideout, would I just attack him? I did not know. Not the best idea, not by a long shot. But I figured if I wanted to make a change, doing something would be a nice start, even if it is a bad idea.

But right now I was hoping to get a shower so I don't feel like I'm in a sauna in Finland, wearing winter clothes. That was an amazing idea in my book, until 4 ladies blocked the doorway out of the gym.

"Hey.", said Yang, "… _why universe… just why_ "

"Oh, hello girls", I said, keeping my hands down, so the poison air from my armpits doesn't kill them "can I help you?"

"Fortunately you can. Were here to ask you, about the times you are free during the weekends for our training", said Weiss, "… _ok, BUT WHY NOW?_ "

"Oh, well I'm free whenever really.", I said.

"Good, here", Weiss handed me a piece of paper, "We start tomorrow at 7:00", " _we do what when now?_ ", I looked at the paper:

7:00 – 8:00 Physical training.

8:15 – 9:30 Sparing matches.

9:45 – 10:30 Analyzing and improving

" _I'M BEING TREATED LIKE A TEST RAT_ "

Time stopped to move as a small cartoonish werewolf-devil mix appeared on my left shoulder, " **Bro, this is getting ridiculous, lets just ditch everything and go and kick bad guy ass, I mean we are a werewolf after all** ".

A little angel version of myself appeared on my right shoulder, " _Don't listen to him, if you stick with Ozpin he can teach you how to actually fight. That way we can stop Salem and her band with ease and not rely on dumb luck and that we are a werewolf to help us_ ".

"The fuck is this? A crossover? Since when am In ultimate spider-man?"

I shrug off the random daydream, and look back at the girls, "Well I see you have it figured out, so sure, this can work"

"Awesome, but we have another question", said Yang, and looked at Ruby.

"Can the rest of the teams come and watch you spar?", said Ruby shyly after a few moments.

"Is it because of the spar or because you want me to see me turn?", I decided to ask bluntly. And it got the exact reaction I would have guessed. Shock, pure shock all across their faces. "I know that you know, what I am, and I have a feeling this is why Ozpin asked you to help me. Listen if you still want to help I'll be at 7 here tomorrow.", and I went passed them.

As I was walking, one could say I was the most relaxed looking person, but on the inside I was loosing control of what the fuck I was doing, " _HOLY SHIT, THAT WAS SO EDGY… SOMEONE GIVE ME A GUN… WHY DO I FUCK UP EVERY TIME I TALK TO THEM_ ". Those were basically all my thoughts until I got to my room.

* * *

"What the fuck am I doing…", I was laying in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling, "How the fuck is this real… I get transported into a different dimension, talk to gods, and become a werewolf lacking most of the drawbacks of being one. And instead of using this for good, to help people and so on, I start following the instructions of the oldest man on this world..."

"All I do is, 'train' and then be a lazy twat, when I could be doing more… but why am I not doing more? Oh yeah… my brain can only think of a certain blonde most of the time..."

"*sigh*, and I'm piling lie after lie. If fucking Ironwood was here, he would get me thrown in prison. Not having any ID, being a monster in the eyes of civilians, and possibly being a spy for Salem… oh yeah that last part is totally how he is gonna phrase it. 'You have no Id, no fingerprints, no trace from where you come from. You pop up out of no where and say you want to fight Salem'."

"What am I suppose to do then? Tell him, 'oh yeah, well I'm from another dimension, and I got transported here, and your gods gave me powers, trust me I am totally not crazy or suspicious in the slightest.'. Just book it and run for the woods? Give in and try and convince them I am not a threat? Some sort of combination of all three?"

Then a sudden idea hit me, "This is why Ozpin wants the girls to help me. He thinks that by them interacting with me, he can prove that I am not a threat. God I hope I'm right."

And being a little less worried, I went in for a shower. But giving in to video games, I decided that right now is not the best time to worry about Torchwick.

There were two main reasons, one if I don't change too much in the timeline, maybe things will play out the way they did in the show, thus I retain the knowledge for the future, so I can intervene at the right moment.

The second one was tied to the first, if I change too many things and everything goes off the rails I could potentially fuck things up so much that everyone dies. Though the butterfly effect was already in the game, making it bigger would only worsen the situation.

 **AN: ok important note here. This chapter is about 500 words shorter, but considering I have HUGE things coming up I don't think it's a problem. I have made a plan on releasing chapter for this fanfic every Tuesday, because I am gonna be releasing a new fanfic this friday and keep it on friday for new chapters (hopefully I can keep up), but I want to mention that the new fanfic will have ties to this one. You will get the details in the first chapter of it, so go and read it when it's out (shameless plug is shameless), so yeah, sorry for being an incompetent twat and making you guys wait. Gonna try and save after every fucking word from now on. Anywho, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Who's ready to make promises they can't keep… what only me?… fuck. Ok I'll talk more in the end AN.**

 **(Thanks for the reviews, I try to improve!)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

I woke up at around 6:00, so I had a bit of time to get ready and this time think of how not to fuck up talking again, or at least not sound like an edge lord.

My scroll rang to warn me it was 6:50. So I put my shoes on and went out and towards the school gym. After a brief walk I arrived.

Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang were all there waiting for me. Thankfully there was no one else there.

"Wow you are actually here", I said, I was honestly surprised that they didn't abandon the idea after my small rant yesterday.

"Why wouldn't we be?", asked Yang.

"Cuz of what I told you yesterday. I have to apologize, I get a bit defensive when it comes to my… semblance.", I said, which was true to an extent.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Weiss spoke up.

"You don't have to apologize for anything", she said, surprising me, "it was rude for _all_ of us to jump to conclusions before we have herd your side of the story."

A small smile made it's way on my face, "Thanks, but lets cut the emotional stuff, makes thing a lot more awkward than they should be."

"I agree with wolf boy", said Yang.

"That the best you can come up with?", I ask.

"For now", she replies.

"Ok, so how do you guys want to do this", I ask.

 **One training montage later**

"can't...breathe...need...air", I was laying on the floor trying to catch my breath. We started out with weights and such. Which wasn't all that bad, then we moved to leg exercises, that wasn't too bad either. Then Pyrrha and Yang thought that for the last 20 minutes we were going to run… _around the fucking school_. Yeah… that was fun.

I may have a lot of stamina, and endurance and so on, and I do… only when I'm a werewolf apparently. The girls were also breathing heavily but not as bad as me. I honestly felt like I was still overweight.

Yang looks at me with a grin and says, "Don't worry it happens to everyone on their first time", prompting Pyrrha and Weiss to blush profusely, and me to almost die from loosing even more oxygen from laughing.

"That… was a good one", I say, finally getting enough energy to stand up.

"How can you honestly believe that was sensible humor?", asked Weiss.

"Cuz I also make those kinds of jokes.", I say.

"Why am I not surprised", she asked.

"Ah don't sweat it too much. So whats next?", I ask.

"You and me are gonna spar", Yang says.

" _my bones are gonna get turned into a paste aren't they?_ ", "Sure, let's do it.", I say and we all walk towards the amphitheatre.

When we got there not to my surprise the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR were waiting for us. They were seated towards the lower parts so that they could watch us. What actually surprised me was that Ozpin was there too.

"Hey Profoz", I say to him, "Any reason you are here as well?"\

"Well I wanted to watch your spar mister Wolfson. I am still a teacher here and have responsibility for you and the other students", he explains.

"That slang I want to see how bad you are?", I say to him.

"No comment", he says, " _Of course you do_ ".

"Ah whatever, you ready to do this Yang?", I ask her and ready myself on one side of the arena.

"Are you wolf boy?", she says. " _this is gonna get annoying real quick_ "

She was faster than me and attacked first, thankfully she wasn't wearing her Shot Gauntlets so this was going to be a lot less painful for me.

She came at me with a right hook, that I blocked with my left hand, but she managed to punch me in the gut with her other hand.

She stepped back and kicked me… _in the fucking balls_. Thankfully I remembered to use my aura this time.

"Playing dirty are we now?", I ask as we move away from each other.

"Nah, just keeping a promise.", she answered, " _whomst the fuck ,makes a promise to kick someones balls in?_ ", In my contemplation Yang was able to hit me in the jaw.

" _oh boy this is getting real_ ", I say as I could feel anger build up in me. I turned at Yang and went on the offensive.

I tried to punch her, but she blocked it, I went for another punch but she blocked that. As every punch I tried to throw at her missed or got blocked, I could feel getting even angrier.

Then and idea came to mind. I went for another punch, which she obviously blocked… good.

"You gonna change it up?", she teased.

"Yep", I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me, simultaneously kicking one of her feet from underneath her. She tumbled, and to add salt to the wound I punched her in the back. I stepped back a bit when she fell, "That good enough of a change?"

She didn't respond but swiped her legs and kicked mine, making me fall too. She got up and looked at me, "Yeah, I suppose", she said with a smug smile.

We went on to spar for another 30 minutes, before deciding to stop for a break. We were both sitting on the floor as our audience came to us.

"Well done both of you.", complemented Ozpin, "For a fight without weapons or semblances you did good".

"Thanks Profoz", I said.

"Unfortunately", said Weiss, "You two were wailing so much on each other that you're both at about 30% aura".

"So no more fighting for today?", I ask.

"No, but that means we have more time to talk about your technique, or lack there of.", she said. "… _rude_ "

. . . I wish it was random shit. I wish it was chill talks. NOPE. 2 hours of me, Weiss and Ozpin talking about how I can improve. Most of it was how I should stand while fighting or some other crap. At least It was only Weiss 'teaching' me. Honestly sounded like when some hardcore strategy game fans get together to make a new meta.

"And honestly if you don't _forget_ about your aura, that would most likely improve your ability to fight", she concluded.

"Yeah, yeah I know… we finished here?", I ask

"I do believe so yes", said Ozpin, "It is a Saturday after all and I don't want to keep anyone from enjoying some free time"

"K. See ya Profoz", I say and exit the amphitheatre. Weiss stayed behind to talk with Oz.

As I was exiting, Yang, Ruby and Blake were standing right outside the doors.

"Weiss done lecturing ya wolf boy?", Yang asked when she saw me.

"Yeah… why do you keep calling me wolf boy though?", I said.

"I dunno, it just fits", she shrugged.

"Sure thing Blondie", I said.

"Original. Still that was a nice fight. Hadn't fought someone without Ember Celica or my semblance in a while.", she said.

"Yeah and I haven't had a spar when I could land more than 1 hit.", I said.

"Training with Ozpin that hard?", she said.

"You have no idea", I sighed, "Well I better get going. Goodbye girls."

"Goodbye.", said Yang, Ruby and Blake.

Back at my room, I was just getting out of the shower. While I was drying up I had put some news on my scroll. There were some stuff about Torchwick as usual, and then some stuff about the white fang.

" _I really have to get around to doing something about them_ ", I thought as I closed my scroll, " _Welp better late than never_ ", and I exited the room.

After a bit I was in town again. I was planing to go to the docks. I could remember that Torchwick and the other twats had a big warehouse, in which they stored the stolen Dust. I was thinking maybe I could bum around a bit there, see if I can spot something unusual.

But as fate would have it, that would have to wait, as when I turned a corner, I bumped into Team RWBY once more, with the exception of Weiss. Well more into Yang than the rest of the girls... damn you destiny!

"Oh, im so sorry I wasn't looking where I was...", I started apologizing before I saw whow as in front of me, "Oh hey girls."

"Oh hey wolf boy.", said Yang.

"Hey Tony.", greeted Ruby, "What are you doing in town?"

"Oh I got bored, so I figured why not take a walk in the city", I said, "What about you guys?"

"Oh Blake wanted to get some new books and me and Ruby were bored so we thought we could tag along", Yang explained. " _yeah… books… I know that kind of books_ "

"Ah well, sorry for bumping into you… again", I said as I wanted to get to the docks as soon as possible.

"Don't worry about it. Hey since you ain't doing anything either, you wanna walk with us?", asked Yang.

" _yes and no… damn it_ ", I thought, "Yeah sure, why not", I said.

And so we walked around the town for a few hours. We talked about some random stuff. Honestly it was kinda like a dream come true. Talking to 3 of the coolest characters ever? Yeah that was fun. Well mostly Ruby talked, about weapons… a lot. I knew she was a fangirl, but this was reaching cult level shit.

"Hey Tony?", asked Ruby.

"Yeah?", I answered.

"When did you get your semblance?", she said. " _oh this is not good._ "

"Oh… well I must have been, 15 or so?", I lied. "And it was an experience"

"How come?", asked Blake, " _stop with the questions!_ "

"Well, it was… scary honestly, thankfully my dad was there to help me out, he actually had the same semblance as me.", I said, "He taught me a lot of things. And I am grateful for that."

"Wheres your dad now?", asked Yang.

"I… don't know", I said ,"I lost contact with my whole family about 2 years ago?"

"Oh… I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked", said Yang.

"Don't worry about it… I know they are fine… they aren't dead. Sorry if it sounded like they were.", I said with a chuckle.

It got quiet between the four of us for a bit, "Hey girls", they looked at me, "Thanks, for hanging out with me today. And for the talk."

"Hey no problem, anytime.", Said Yang.

"Yeah it was fun to hang out with you too", said Ruby, then her scroll rang, "Hey Weiss", she said, but then immediately pulled it away from her ear as Weiss was 'talking'. "Yeah I know, I was just about to come to you! Ok bye.", she hung up.

"Sorry gotta go", she said and blasted off with her semblance.

"We better get going too", said Blake.

"Yeah. See later Wolf Boy", said Yang.

"See ya girls", I waved. " _Alright… time to kick the shit out of bad guys_ "

I got to the docks just as the sun was starting to set. There weren't many people left, if any, so I could walk around freely. I was just walking near the water, looking out to the setting sun. Then the feels hit me. That conversation with the girls really started to hang on my heart.

I always missed my family and friends, but I always said to myself, " _can't do much about it now, so just stop thinking about it_ ". It wasn't the healthiest of ways to cope. And Right now no matter how much I was saying it to myself, I couldn't help but tear up.

"Damn it", I wiped the tears off of my face, then I heard a crate being dropped and muffled voices talking. " _No time to mope right now_ "

I walked as quietly as possible to a stack of crates and looked past them to where the noise came from. There on the docks two of Junior's men were picking up the crate they had dropped, and behind them a pissed off Torchwick was glaring at them.

"Are you idiots, done fooling around?", he said, "Because if you are then take the damn crate to the warehouse before you drop it again and explode the entire docks"

"Sorry boss", they said and picked up the pace. Torchwick then went into a boat away from my view. " _Well this is interesting_ ", I thought and followed the two goons into the warehouse they were going.

It looked like the one where Torchwick was showing off how much dust he had stolen to Cinder. Only difference was, it only had about 20-25 crates, all covered up, or in the process of being covered up. There were only about 3 or 4 that had the schnee dust company logo on them. The rest were painted a dull brown, as to not stand out.

" _Maybe not the same warehouse? A temporary storing place? That would explain why they are painting them up as random crates._ ", I thought as I was sneaking through the shadows. Not hard to do when most of the lights are off and there's only like 6 goons around, all of which were busy painting.

" _Well I guess it's time beat the shit out of some twats._ ", I thought and in two seconds transformed.

Was it harder to sneak? Yes. But when you can knock out someone with a single strike sneaking isn't that important. So I fucked up all 6 goons in the warehouse before hearing two sets of footsteps outside. I jumped to one of the metal railings, thankfully not making too much noise.

After a few moments, Torchwick and Neo entered the warehouse. " _Well this is just perfect_ ", I thought and watched them walk further into the building.

"Honestly I think Junior just gave us his worst goons", said Torchwick. Then Neo put her umbrella in front of him to stop him.

"What is it Neo?", He asked her. She pointed towards two unconscious bodies in front of a half painted crate.

"What the fuck?", he said and they both stepped towards the bodies. " _Showtime_ ", I though and jumped down.

With a loud THUD, I landed behind them prompting them to turn around. When they looked at me I snarled at them and swiped with my right hand. Neo jumped backwards onto the crate behind her and Torchwick deflected my attack with his cane.

"Well this was unexpected", he said stepping backwards. I growled.

"So the Big Bad Wolf is real.", he continued, "You know you look a lot scarier on TV". I swiped again. He dodged to right.

"Now I am wondering, what is a creature like you doing here…", he said, to which Neo tapped her shoe. "What?", he looked at her for a moment.

" **What I am here to do** ", I said stepping towards him, " **Is make sure you don't poke your head too much.** "

"See it can talk", said Torchwick towards Neo, "Now… I really wanted a new pelt", he finished and shot at me with his cane hitting me right in the chest… doing jack shit as the bullet practically bounced off of me.

" **Bwahahahaha, nice one Torchface. But now it's my turn.** ", I said and jumped towards him. Grabbing him and tackling him to the floor I was about to swipe across his face, but a heeled boot kicked me in the face then something very sharp entered my neck.

I looked to the left and saw Neo pull out her hidden blade from my neck but when I didn't fall down and drown in my own pool of blood a bit of fear showed in her eyes. Though painful I could feel the wound heal itself up within seconds.

" **Nice try ice cream. But it's gonna take more than that to take me down** ", I snarled and my eye sight went red. I snarled and jumped at them both, but just as I crashed into them they shattered like glass, "… _forgot about that_ "

I Sniffed the air and I could smell them somewhere outside. I ran towards the door and just as I exited I saw them boar on their boat and speed off. " _Damn it all to hell!_ "

I rushed to the edge of the peer. The moon was just starting to come up. And I howled. That was my first warning towards Torchwick and the rest of those assholes.

After I finished I could hear sirens in the distance and 2 airships were coming in the distance. So it was time for me to bounce. I figured that going through the city might be risky. So I got a head start and jumped into the water.

After about an hour or so of swimming I had made my way out on dry land away from any authorities. Turns out, I can hold my breath for some time, though I wasn't any faster. But that behind me and my anger washed away, I made my way back to beacon cliff.

After another tow hours of running and a few minutes climbing I finally managed to get up the cliff… landing right in front of Ozpin.

"Hello Tony… or do you prefer Warwick when you are transformed", he said.

" **Warwick sounds better honestly… sooo what are you doing here Profoz? Out on an evening jog?** ", I said

"Unfortunately no. I am here so that I can ask you why you were at the docks a few hours ago", he said.

" **I… can't tell you, not right now** ", I said.

"Why not?", he asked with a raised brow.

" **You won't believe me.** ", I said simply.

"Why not?", he kept on with the questioning.

" **I can't Ozpin… just trust me on this one.** ", I said.

After a brief moment he spoke up, "Alright, I will trust you, but do try and not howl at places where a lot of people can hear you next time, will you?".

" **Am I on the news again?** ", I asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Come on, it's late and you we have spars tomorrow", he said and went towards the school.

" **Yeah, yeah** ", I said and followed him while transforming back.

* * *

 **Unknown location.**

Torchwick and Neo got into the safehouse they have been using for the past few months. Torchwick was still nursing his shoulder after the attack.

"Well that was very unexpected", he said and sat down in a chair.

"What was?", a voice from the dark said, belonging to two glowing eyes. And out of the shadows Cinder Fall stepped out. "Could it be that something bad has happened again?"

"Oh no nothing to worry about my dear Cinder", said Torchwick.

"Then please explain this", she said and turned on the TV on the wall. News from Vale were broadcasting. A short video of the creature was shown how it howled after a boat going away from the docks, then howling towards it. Afterwords it looked towards the sky seeing something and then jumping into the water.

Then it cut to the news reporter: "At the docks about 30 crates containing dust crystals, owned by The Schnee Dust company have been confiscated as more than 24 of them have been painted to look like normal crates. There were also 6 unconscious individuals currently detained in the Vale City Police Department. We have no comment from the VCPD about the creature now being called 'Nature's Beast' in social media.", Cinder then muted the TV.

"Well dear Roman", she said, "Is it nothing to worry about?"

"Well now that you put this way… that thing may be of slight… inconvenience", he said.

"How so?", she asked slightly annoyed.

"Well whilst fighting it, Neo managed to pierce it's neck. The whole damn blade up to the hilt was practically in it. And it shrugged it off as if a fly just bit it. When we got away with Neos semblance I could hear the sirens from the city so we had to run", said Roman.

"Well it was either extremely lucky, or you're extremely incompetent. But no need to worry I will deal with it next time it tries to poke it's bushy tail into business it does not understand", said Cinder and got up from her chair to leave the room.

"It could speak Cinder", he said after her, "This thing, whatever it is, is not a regular animal or a normal Grimm.".

"Don't worry Roman, I am not scared of a stray dog", she said and left the room.

* * *

 **The next day/ Beacon Academy**

I was laying flat on my back struggling to breathe, " _...this is becoming a recurring theme_ ". Ozpin had thought me a real bloody lesson this morning. But honestly the thing I learned is not to get caught next time I fight Roman, or someone more… annoying than him.

"Hey Profoz", I said from the ground.

"Yes?", he said whilst sitting in a chair and drinking his damned cocoa.

"Is this about… last night?", I asked sitting up.

"Partially yes.", he said.

"Good to know", I said, "You ain't stopping me from doing it though".

"I wasn't trying to stop you Tony. Because whatever reasoning you had to be at the docks fighting Roman Torchwick, I can see that you really have a hero's heart", he said.

"Yeah yeah, shut up before I get teary eyed", I said in return, "Ok I'm gonna get going, I have a few things to do."

"Have a nice day Tony", said Ozpin as I left the amphitheatre.

As I was walking towards my room thinking about going to Junior's bar, so I could maybe get some info out of him, either through becoming 007 or just kicking the shit out of him, a few girls in different states of anger came up to me. " _dafuq they angry about?_ "

"Hey girls, how are...", I started but was interrupted by Weiss.

"What on Remnant do you think you're doing?", she asked me.

"I don't follow", I said.

"Last night you were at the docks, why?", she continued.

"So you saw the news?", I asked.

"We all did", said Yang.

"I was dealing with some things", I said.

"What exactly are those things?", continued Weiss.

"Listen girls, I appreciate the worry. But this doesn't involve you.", I said, " _Not for now at least_ "

"Well last I checked Yang, Pyrrha and me were coaching you. And not to mention everything that has happened since before we even met", said Weiss.

"As much as I don't like it, Weiss is right Tony. I mean we are friends right?", said Yang. " _you guys trust people a tad too much don't ya?_ "

"And considering the whole city sees you as some sort of monster from the woods, I don't think you will be revealing who you really are.", said Blake, " _LOOK WHO'S BLOODY TALKING_ "

"Yes I know about the shit the people think about me, and no I will not be revealing myself to them, mainly cuz the school will probably get in trouble", I said, " _Also they might find out I have no history what so ever, or even be registered in any database that I exist… probably_ "

"Also", I continued, "This was… personal. I'm sorry but I can't tell you girls", I tried to move past them.

Weiss moved in front of me, "Ever since you have come here more questions come up than answers", she said," _for fucks sake Weiss_ ".

"OK then let me ask you this, why do you care how I spend my evenings.", I asked.

"I don't but when human lives are at stake that becomes a problem for all of us. Because I don't know if you have noticed your random appearances in the city is making a lot of people scared. And you know what happens when people get scared? Grimm happen!", she said. "… _damn it she has a point_ "

"I don't think we should be worried a bout Grimm, not like they can scale the walls or get past the defenses", I said.

"That is not the point I'm trying to make", she stomped her heel.

"Just tell us why you were at the docks Tony, we got worried", said Ruby

"OK fine, I was going after Roman Torchwick", I said, "I have some personal grudges against him that don't involve you guys", " _For now..._ "

"But why...", started Weiss.

"Sorry but that's all you're getting, now if you can excuse me I have some things to take care of", I said and went past them, a little pissed. I was grateful for their concern, even if a bit surprised by it. But I really hated when people kept asking me questions I can't give an answer to. One reason or another

As I was walking I could see Cardin and his gang of idiots… looking and snickering at me. " _Oh m8 this was a bad time for you_ ", I thought.

"The fuck you laughing at mate", I said to him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe at a guy who gets schooled by some girls", he said and his bad started laughing.

"Really now, Winchester? How about I shove you further into that suit of armor you have, make you look even more like a tin can, then again your brain already is full of shit."

"You got a problem?", he said threateningly. " _how dense is this twat?_ "

"Nah, just wondering why your hair colour is the same as your shit", I said. Though I could feel the gazes of both team RWBY and the 4 retards in front of me.

"Oh so you think you're a though guy, just because you're the principals pet?", he said, and my blood pressure took a new high.

"No you dense prick I think I'm though, because I actually am, unlike you, you balloon filled with farts.", I provoked further.

He started walking towards me but then a loud voice stopped him,"Mister Cardin Winchester, Mister Tony Wolfson, must I remind you of campus rules? One of which being 'no fighting on campus grounds'", said Glynda

"Mister Winchester and the rest or team CRDL please leave", she said and came towards me.

Before Cardin left he made a 'I have my eyes on you' gesture.

"Mister Wolfson. Though Professor Ozpin may have given you some leeway, due to some… difficult circumstances, rules still apply to you. Not to mention that you were picking a fight with a student one year younger than you", She said, as she was right in front of me.

"I apologize Professor Goodwitch, I lost my temper, it won't happen again", I said.

She seemed a bit surprised by my reaction, "Good. You are free to go."

* * *

 **Beacon Tower/ Ozpin's office**

Glynda had just came up to the office as Ozpin was looking out the window.

"That boy, is becoming an issue Ozpin", she said.

"I don't think a small confrontation between two growing teenagers is an issue my dear Glynda. They are boys… very aggressive boys yes, but children non the less.", he said and turned to look at her.

"I was talking about last night.", she said.

"Well he was able to stop a smuggling operation. You have to give him credit for that.", said Ozpin.

"I think you liking him a bit too much, is forcing you to overlook the bigger picture", said Glynda.

"I like all my students Glynda, him and Ruby just remind me so much of me from when I was… younger", said Oz.

"At least the girl isn't making any problems like fighting a criminal master mind", said Glynda prompting Ozpin to look at her with raised eyebrows, "I meant on purpose. Not to mention that Ironwood is practically this close to coming to Vale with an army of Huntsmen to stop 'Nature's Beast'"

"Well I just have to talk to him then", said Ozpin.

"Are you going to tell him that the creature is actually one of your students?", asked Glynda.

"Dear Gods no. You know him Glynda, he would want to interrogate the boy", said Oz, "And knowing him it won't be the have some cookies kind."

"Still a weird way to make people talk", said Glynda.

"But it works doesn't it?", said Ozpin with a smile.

"*sigh*, yes I suppose it does, doesn't it", said Glynda with a small smile on her face.

 **AN: Yes I know I'm super late with this, but I have excuses!… wait that's not a good thing sometimes. ANYWAYS! Firstly I was with family away from home, so I couldn't write for most of the time, during the holidays. Second when I got back I got sick… still am. And third GOD DAMN PLOT BUNNIES! Soooooo… I have two new stories… one of em was made with love, the other so I could suppress the urges inside me to write that specific story… so the second one is kinda shit for the moment… shameless plug is shameless. Alright I'm out of excuses… see ya next tuesday. This time I swear I will post in time… maybe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: … I got nothing say... why you still here? GO READ THE DAMN FIC! (and the AN afterwords)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

I was standing in front of Junior's. Still wondering how to proceed with this. I finally decided to try to be as civil as possible, can't risk exposing myself.

I went inside of the building, the music was booming and there were people dancing, a few on the side sitting and drinking. The bear was still the DJ, and Junior was siting in front of his bar looking at his scroll. He had a few goons surrounding him, but there was no trace of the two girls from Yang's trailer. " _Welp here goes nothing_ ". I thought and made my way to the bar.

I sit down next to Junior making most of the goons in the bar stare at me, and making Junior himself jump a bit, " _Damn Yang gave him PTSD_ "

"You're Junior right?", I asked.

"Who's asking?", he said.

"I person who wants information.", I said.

"Depends on the information you need", he said.

"I'm looking for someone", I said , making his eye twitch a bit behind his glasses.

"And?", he asked.

"Roman Torchwick", I said, "Before you try and bullshit me I know you and him work together"

He looked at me, and then got up from his seat. I grabbed him by the arm and a few goons stepped closer to me.

"I'm not here to make problems, I just want to know where he is.", I said.

He thought for a second,"Come with me". I followed him as he walked towards the DJ and behind him. We went through a door that I hadn't noticed beforehand. It was a long hallway with another door at the end. The more we walked towards it the quieter the music became. When we passed the door and entered an office the music was barely making it's way to us.

He sat down behind his desk and I sat on a chair in front of him. As soon as I did two of his goons pointed their guns towards my head. " _...damn it_ "

"You got real balls kid. But after what happened last time I am not taking a risk with some nosy twerp. But before I decide weather or not to put two bullets in your head tell me why are you looking for Roman", he said.

"I have beef with him. And I heard that you are the person that knows everything about everyone in this city", I said.

"Again with that", he mumbled to himself, "And why should I tell you?"

"Because you aren't as big of a dickhead as Roman is? Also I don't know if you have been following the news but your goons here that you've been giving to Torchwick? They have been getting busted by the VCPD. So I propose a deal, you tell me where he is, I make sure your little pals stop going to jail", I said. " _come on, bite ya twat_ "

"As much as that sounds just amazing, I'm gonna have to say no kid… kill him", he motioned to his goons.

I didn't give them even a moment as I pushed my chair backwards, pushing the two goons to the ground, then I stood up and transformed. Oh the look on Junior's face, priceless. But my main concern was the two idiots behind me, if they ran off they could signal their pals. So I turned to face them, they both looked at me with sheer horror as I picked them up and slammed their heads together knocking them out, " _I'm still amazed at how easy that is_ "

Just as I turned a rocket launcher was pointing at my face, " _oh no_ ".

Junior didn't even say anything as a big ol rocket slammed into me and propelled me through both doors. I slammed into the DJ and the music was cut off. Junior ran from the corridor and looked at me.

Everything was silent for but a moment, then all hell broke loose as all the people in the club were frantically trying to get to the exits and Junior started shouting orders.

I was still dazed but I looked around me. About 10 goons with guns pointed at me, one Junior in front of me, flanked by the twins, " _Dafuq did they come fro..._ ", I couldn't finish my thought as Junior said, "FIRE!", and hundreds of bullets started slamming into me. Most of them bounced off, but some managed to get in, and BOI did that ever hurt. After a few seconds, I blacked out and fell from the railing behind me. That was some serious deja vu right there.

Then as suddenly as I blacked out I was back. I heard 3 sets of boots jump down in front of me.

"Huh, not as though as Roman said he would be", said Junior. I could hear them start to walk away. But I wasn't gonna let that happen now was I.

You usually know when someone is pissed off. You usually know how much it takes for someone to piss you off. But the rage I was feeling **WAS ON A WHOLE NEW LEVEL.**

I stood up, my vision red as blood, I could feel the bullets start pushing themselves out of my body and the wounds start to heal.

" **You just made the biggest mistake of your life** ", I said.

Junior and his bodyguards had but just a moment to turn and see me with surprise and fear in their eyes, before I jumped towards them. I tackled Junior, did a roll whilst holding onto his head and then like Hulk smashing Loki I thrashed him on one side then on the other and finally I threw him towards a pillar.

Turning around I could see all the goons that shot me stare with sheer horror, and I could smell the fear coming from them. I decided that dealing with the small fry was a priority and jumped at them.

I started thrashing about, swinging, throwing even biting once at the goons. After a good 25 seconds all the goons were down, with the exception of one, that had grabbed a woman and was aiming a pistol at her head.

"D-d-don't come any c-closer, o-or I'll shoot", he said whilst his legs were shaking like an air dancer. Without a moment to lose I walked next to him, and the bastard was a bout to pull the trigger, but I grabbed the woman with one hand pulling her away from him and the gun with the other.

With the hand I grabbed the gun I started to break it with sheer strength, the guy was so scared that he just passed out.

Then I looked at the woman in my other hand, I could sence her being scared… then I just let her go saying, " **Go** ", and turned towards where Junior landed. The twins were helping him up, from the rubble.

I jumped in front of them. The two twins immediately attacked me. Miltia from the right and Melanie from the left. It was quite hard to keep up with them, I was barely managing to stop a few attacks so attacking was out of the question an another problem was that if I blocked one, the other would strike me and vice versa.

Then they both jumped in the air. Miltia dived in with her claws and Melanie went in for a drop kick. Fortunately for me they weren't as fast in the air as they were on the ground. I let Miltia's attack hit me so that I could focus on her sister. Grabbing Melanie's in the air I spun her around and threw her at her sister.

They both tumbled into a still dazed Junior.

In my rage I walked towards them, setting my foot down on Junior's torso and picking the two twins up by the throat squeezing just enough to choke them.

" **Tell me where Torchwick is or these two get their necks snapped** ", I said and pressed on Juniors ribs.

"Alright… alright… just… let me breathe", he said. I relieved the pressure from his ribs a bit.

" **Where is he** ", I said again.

"I don't know...", he said and I pressed on his ribs again, "but I can tell you where he is gonna be next...", I lifted my foot from his chest and let the girls go.

Picking Junior by the scruff of his shirt and up to my face I said, " **Where** ", with a slight growl.

"As for as I know he is either still gathering dust from that ruined town east from here, hit more dust shops in tow or he is still in his hideout, but I don't know where that is", he said.

" _Why did even bother_ ", I though.

But before I let him go I whispered to him, " **You tell anyone who I am, I will come back and rip your insides and feed them to you. Got that?** "

"Loud and clear", he said back and I dropped him. The two twins had gotten up and were ready to attack me again, but Junior shook his head and they stood down.

I walked through the exit of the building, turning back into my human self in the hallway before the door. Exiting I couldn't hear any sirens. "… _so no one gives a fuck about the mobsters hiding in a night club? The police are fucking weird in this town_ "

After a nice night walk up to beacon, I was about to enter the Teacher/ Temporary housing dorm, when a _*cough*_ came from behind me. I turned to see Ozpin smiling like a damn jackass at me.

"* _sigh_ * What now Oz?", I asked resisting the urge to facepalm.

"Oh I wanted to check up on you", he said, "And to talk to you for a bit", he walked into the dorm and I followed him.

We sat in the cafeteria opposite of each other.

"Sooooo… what kind of hell am I gonna have to go through tomorrow?", I asked.

"Oh Tony I haven't come to talk to you about your training", he said.

"Really? Then what did you want to talk about?", I asked surprised.

"About your social life. It seems to me you have made quite a few friends… and maybe enemies in the matter of a weekend.", he said.

"Well friends is a bit far fetched. I don't think you can become friends with someone just after spending like 10 - 15 hours or so with them… at least not long lasting friendships any ways"

"Well the Team RWBY and JNPR didn't seem to think that way"

"What do you mean?", I raised a brow.

"Well a few hours ago both teams stopped me in one of the hallways to ask where you were. Apparently after your little confrontation with Mister Winchester you ran off somewhere", " _I didn't know fast walking is equal to running_ "

"Well as much as I like them I am kinda dealing with things that they shouldn't know about.", I said.

"Tony I am going to be honest with you. They may be almost the same age as you, but they are still a bit less experienced on how the world works… you saved them from a giant nevermore, have spent time talking and interacting with them, have spent time 'hanging around', so in their eyes you are friends. Even if some are still scared.", he explained.

"So they are trusting me too much?"

"In a way yes. But they are still children as are you.", " _what kind of backwards insult was that?_ ", "But that doesn't mean that you should outcast them. And as much as I… compliment you on trying to protect people, this kind of lifestyle will whisk away the youth in you."

"Soooo, get friends and stop fighting the bad guys?"

"Well yes and no. You should have friends but still fight the evil that is in this world. You are in a Huntsman academy at this moment Mister Wolfson. Fighting evil is what we train the youth to do."

"Yeah I know… it's just… I don't want them to get involved in this", " _for_ _at least_ _like a few more months before they DO get involved_ ", "… also I am still having a hard time believing Weiss is considering me a friend."

Ozpin chuckled a bit, "Well the points she made about you are valid. But I can assure you she sees you as a friend. Though with her being sheltered from interacting with other people it is understandable that she may seem more hostile than she is wanting to be."

"Or she just doesn't like me"

"Anything is possible Tony"

"So… what was that about them still being scared of me."

"Well", Ozpin started, "Mister Arc is a bit… stiff when it comes to your other form. And so is Miss Belladonna. But Miss Valkyrie and Miss Long are basically the polar opposite."

"I wouldn't consider wanting to fight someone, liking them"

"I suppose not. But as I said, you should not outcast them, or outcast yourself… and try not to get into fights with students"

"I will try not to brake Cardin too much Profoz"

"I am being serious Mister Wolfson.", he said with a more serious tone.

"… Don't worry I won't do anything. I was just… a bit pissed. And I will talk to them tomorrow."

"Good", said Oz and stood up, "Then I shall leave you to rest. Goodnight Tony"

"Wait.", I said before he left the building, "I'm gonna be gone for a few days starting tomorrow evening"

"Oh and where are you going?", he asked.

"After a lead I got tonight, I'll be back after a few days. I just wanted you to know."

"I understand… but I want to speak when you come back"

"Will do prof. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Tony", he said and left.

After I got some dinner I went to bed, only to discover it was around midnight. "И _hate having to get up early_ ", I thought and fell asleep. I didn't feel that tired but I guess my body thought otherwise.

* * *

 **The next morning**

I got up very unwillingly, got ready, went and did my training then waited for teams RWBY and JNPR to finish their classes.

I was standing outside the main school building waiting, when students started pouring out. And lastly teams RWBY and JNPR strolled out… completely passing me by. I know I wasn't right in front of the damn door, I was on the side leaning on the wall, but come on.

"And he just ran off? Any idea where he could be", said Jaune.

"We have no idea", said Yang.

"You tried looking behind you", I said making all of them jump in unison, "Cuz you neve..." I couldn't finish my sentence as a red blur slammed into me for a hug.

"OHMYGOSHTONYIMSOSORRYFORWHATWEISSSAIDISWEARSHEDIDNTMEANIT!", she blured out.

After that most of them started bombarding me with questions.

"GUYS!", I yelled

They all stopped talking,"Can I explain myself?"

After that Ruby let me go of her hug and we went to a few benches nearby, so I could explain what was going on.

"Ok so I first want to apologize for yesterday. I have had a few things going on that I didn't want to involve you guys in… and for also being a jackass towards you guys. I was pushing you away as friends… I just have had troubles with people over the last few months so I tend to outcast myself from society at times.", I said and looked at them.

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"I suppose I may have been… a bit… nosey yesterday. So an apology from me is also in order.", said Weiss.

"You don't need to Weiss. But I will try and be a better friend… so I guess you guys should know that I'm gonna be away for a few days.", I said.

"Where are you going?", asked Yang.

"Ozpin game me a task", I said, " _I hope this doesn't bite me in the ass later_ ", "He said that because of my Semblance doing this tast would be perfect for me."

"And where are you going?", asked Pyrrha.

"Eastwards from here, he talked something about Grimm in the woods. I should be back in a few days.", I said.

"Hold up, I know you're like super strong when you're… that thing you transform into. But isn't hunting Grimm alone risky. I mean you are still a student.", said Jaune.

"Nah, I'll be fine mate.", I reassured him.

"Still why would Ozpin send you alone? I know you don't have a team and all… ", started Nora but Ren hit her in the ribs with his elbow.

"Don't worry about it guys, it's not that sensitive of a topic. What happened before doesn't matter now. Can't change the past even if I wanted to.", I said and stood up.

"I gotta get going, I'll see you guys in a few days, K?", I said.

"Alright, be careful", said Yang.

"Good luck", they all said and I went off towards beacon cliff.

A few minutes and I was standing on the edge of the cliff looking at the vast forest in front of me. I was planning on taking the route I took when I took when I was coming to beacon a month or so ago.

" _Well, here goes nothing._ ", I thought and backed up a few meters. Then with a running start I jumped from the cliff and transformed midair.

I probably jumped at least 20 meters forwards. I managed to dig my claws into a tree and used my momentum to start spiraling down it. A few moments and one very clawed up tree later I was on the ground.

Then I ran. I ran. And I ran. The air flowing past my body, the high speeds, these were all things I didn't think I missed. But experiencing them again only put more adrenalin in my system. I don't know for how much I ran or even if I was going the right direction, but I didn't care.

Being in nature, running around in it, it gave me a sence of freedom. If it wasn't for a scream that came somewhere from my right I would have continued running.

Once I heard it I came to a complete stop. Then I noticed that the sun had almost set and the stars were starting to shine in the sky. The thing I also noticed was the smell of Grimm, that vile smell unfortunately also came from the direction of the scream. So I bolted in that direction hoping I could get in time to save the people.

Not but second later I saw where the scream came from. On a road, what seemed like a small caravan was attacked by 3 Ursa's. There were a few dead bodies here and there, but thankfully the majority of people were unharmed and hiding behind 6 wounded guards as the 3 Ursa's were slowly closing in on them. I wasn't able to see who the people were as their backs were turned towards me, but one thing was for certain, I wasn't gonna let these 3 abominations hurt one more person.

The middle Ursa went on it's hind legs and was about to attack one of the guards. But I jumped at it with a mighty growl, embedding my claws into its torso and my teeth into it's throat. It tried to claw at me but to no avail as I ripped it's jugular out. The beast fell on it's back and moved around for a moment before going completely still and began to vanish into a black cloud. " _Ok found a weak spot._ "

As I was about to turn to face the other two Ursa's, one of them swiped at me and hit me, throwing me about 10 meters off and leaving a nasty scar, that thankfully started to heal not but a moment later.

Thankfully both of them turned to face me as I got up. They roared and charged so I returned the favour with the red rage filling my eyesight. Just as one of them was about to hit me with it's faceplate I dropped to the ground and skidded along it, going underneath the beast. As I was skidding across I swiped with both my hands making a few nasty gashes on it's belly.

When I went past it's backside I hopped up and jumped towards the other Ursa. I landed on it's side and sank my claws and teeth into it. Even though it was a sizable wound it only seemed to piss it off, as it tried to reach me with one of it's paws. But before It could skewer me with it's claws, I let go and backed off.

Now with two pissed off Ursa's in front of me and some very scared people behind me I had to be careful. If I let even one Ursa charge at me and miss, it could hit the people. As I was thinking on how to deal with this situation, one of the Ursa's got impatient and charged and _fucking jumped._

I was really keen on not becoming a pancake so I jumped at it as well. We collided in the air and fell to the ground in a hug of jaws and claws swiping and biting at whatever was visible. After a few moments I manged to get it's jugular as well, but not before it was able to turn me into a christmas ribbon in a few places.

I had no idea why I wasn't feeling the pain that I should have felt, but before I could come to a conclusion a massive jaw grabbed me by the neck and started to trash around, amoment later it threw me into a tree. As I was adjusting my eyesight, which was now very red and blurry, it came over to me and went on it's hind legs and was about to stomp me when 6 different guns started shooting into it. After a few seconds of non-stop fire the Ursa fell down in front of me and started to disintegrate.

I got up from the tree and looked at the six guards pointing their rifles against me. They all looked scared, smelled scared too. The people behind them to, for the most part, with a few exceptions. Then two familiar faces ran up to me. The two faunus I saved on the very day I came to Remnant.

"Warwick!", they both said.

" **Well, I didn't expect you two to be here.** ", I said to them, " **Is everyone alright?** "

"Yes, they are", said Jae looking back at the others. The guards still had their guns pointed at me.

"You can lower your guns he won't hurt us", said Jae. They hesitated, but finally lowered their weapons and went to check on the civilians.

" **Well if everyone is alright I best be going** ", I said.

"Thank you Warwick", said the female faunus with a smile, "Again I suppose"

" **You are welcome friends. Stay safe** ", I said and rushed off into the woods.

"You too!", I hear them shout after me. " _What are the fucking chances, heh_ "

* * *

 **AN: OK yeah I know short chapter and I said I was gonna post Tuesday, trust me I don't like it either, but I have a few things planned for the next chapter that I can't put in this one cuz It would make it longer, and that means I have to put it up even later, cuz I'm a slow writing bastard. But I will have to make a limit to my writing as 5000 minimum words is a tad much atm as I am also trying to write two other fics, so I'm ganna be making the chapters between 4000 and 5000. Again I have to apologize for this shitshow. I hope you have a great day :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** **WARNING! RANT IN 'AN' AT THE END!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

I found a nice cozy tree to sleep on… somehow the damn branches were semi-comfortable, don't ask me how, I have no fucking clue why hard wood was this comfortable… nohomo. Jokes aside it was a rather peaceful night. Right before I found a place to rest I scouted the area, I was probably a few hours away from the trade city that got attacked a while back. I was thinking of spending a day or two completely rummaging through the town. And if I saw Torchwick or someone associated with him to kick the ever living hell out of them.

I woke up to the song of birds and the tree slightly creaking under me. " _even after all the shit I'm still a heavy fuck…_ ", just as I finished my thought the branch under me broke and I plummeted down to the ground hitting at least 5-6 more branches on the way down and slamming face first into the ground.

" **Ughhhhh** ", a low growl like noise come from me.

Getting up and readjusting my bones to not be in the middle of my body, I looked around. I was still wondering how at least 1 or 2 Grimm hadn't attacked me while I was sleeping. " _Well they can sence fear, and anger, the latter of which I have plenty of. But I can't use my aura while in this form so maybe that's connected?_ ", I thought and started to walk towards the abandoned city.

It took me about an hour or so to small hill near the northern part of the town. I wasn't high enough to see the shoreline with the docks on the other side of the city unfortunately. What I could see on the other hand were Grimm, or rather the small amount of them that I could see.

There was a small pack of 7 or so Beowolves in front of a broken down gate that led into the city. Last time I was here I went through a breach in the wall towards the western side of town, but I hadn't seen any Grimm in the city it self for some odd reason, for a whole week no less.

" _Well whatever was making them not go into the city is now gone._ ", I thought, " _Well I do need to do my daily_ _exercises_ ", I grinned. I reared my head up and howled towards the morning sky.

The pack of Beowolves were immediately on alert and looked up at me. They too howled and charged at me and I at them. The difference between me and them was that I was a lot quicker and stronger.

When I got close enough I jumped on the closest one. I embedded my claws into the side of it's head and landed on top of it. I was about to try and rip it's head off when two of it's brethren pounced on me, pushing me back a bit but with not enough force to make me fall back. As they pushed my backwards I felt my claws go through the flesh of the one I had grabbed.

The two Grimm on top of me bit me in the shoulders. With a grunt I managed to grab them both by the throat and rip them off of me, throwing them to the side. My eyesight started going red. I pounces back onto the Beowolf I had grabbed before and without delay bit into it's unprotected throat. It thrashed a few times before coming to a stop and started to dissolve.

I turned my attention to the other 6 Grimm that were now circling me, and growling. As I was looking at the 3 in front of me, a Beowolf attacked me from behind. As it landed its claw on my back I turned around and grabbed it be the hand. Then I swung it around and threw it at the 3 I was looking at earlier.

He crashed into one of them as the other two managed to dodge to the side. I took one by surprise and tackled it to the ground, once more biting into it's throat. After it died I turned and saw two Beowolves jump at me.

I instinctively attacked with my right claw. I was able to hit the one on the right with enough force not only to nick it's left eye out but to also push it into it's friend causing them to go past me in a heap.

4 of 5 Grimm were on the ground trying to get up, so I rushed the one that was up. Instead of jumping I went under it and pushed it upwards so that I can bite into it's throat. This time though the Grimm managed to smack me across the face hitting my eye, which hurt _**A LOT**_.

Usually when my vision was purely red the majority of the pain was dulled, but I guess that rule wasn't the same for the eye as I howled in pain letting go of the Beowolf.

In a fit of pure rage and with one functioning eye I kicked the damned Grimm in the face with such force that I could hear it's neck snap.

Unfortunately another Grimm jumped on me… unfortunately for it of course as I grabbed it from my back slammed it into the ground in front of me and proceeded to tear it to shreds with my claws.

With only 3 Beowolves left, me with my one functioning eye and another trying to regenerate I howled once again and jumped onto the Grimm.

The fight was a massive blur of claws, teeth and blood thrashing all over the place. As I managed to kill 2 of the Grimm off I grabbed the last one by the jaw with one hand and with the other I grabbed it's snout and started to forcefully open it's mouth.

I think it was able to realize what I was trying to do as it started trying to pry my hands off, whist kicking my with it's feet. It wasn't able to make me stop and finally with a loud _**SNAP**_ , I broke it's jaw off and it fell limp to the ground.

As I stood there staring at the disintegrating Grimm, my anger leaving me and my vision going back to it's normal colour, I felt a sudden pain in my right foot. Looking down I realized that when I hit the Beowolf with my foot I may or may not have dislocated one of my bones there.

Thankfully after a small 5 minute break all wounds were healed. Unfortunately the blood that was covering my fur, not so much. I was actually becoming more and more red with each wound I got.

" _Well… this is gonna be annoying to clean up_ ", I thought and headed towards the town.

The city itself hadn't changed much since last time. Well the structure that is. There were a few Grimm that I could see in the distance walking down a road and through alleys. There were a few small Nevermore's that I smacked around if they got too close to me. But other than that no other Grimm.

I went to the docks, and not so much to my surprise most of the crates that were there last time were either ransacked or just gone.

" _Damned Torchwick_ ", I thought as I was looking through shipping containers. I was wondering were I was gonna look for Torchwick when gunfire got my attention.

It came from the east side of the city. " _Well I got nothing better to do_ ", I thought as I went on all fours and sprinted towards the noise.

After about a minute or so I was standing on top of a building to get a better vantage point. In front of me were a group of people. Well faunus… from the damn White Fang. There were a total of 4 of them standing near a pickup truck that had a bunch of Dust in the back of it. A big panda faunus was putting another small crate in the back of the car and had a big hammer next to him. There were 2 more, both looked like deer faunus with machine guns scanning the road they were on, and one more wolf faunus with a big ol bushy tail taping away at his scroll.

"That the last of it? Don't want that Torchwick guy blabbering about how there's probably more in the city… again", said the wolf faunus.

"Pretty sure I checked everywhere. Why are we doing this again? I mean helping the human", said the panda faunus.

"Cuz Adam said so", said one of the deer faunus, prompting me to growl under my breath.

"C'mon let's get going… I feel like were being watched", said the other deer, it sounded like she was the only female of the group.

"I know. C'mon in the truck, I want to get some food", said the wolf faunus.

" _Oh you cunts ain't going nowhere_ ", I thought as they all got in the truck. As the last door was shut I jumped and landed on top of the roof of the car denting it, prompting the occupants to swear or scream. The driver window was down so I reached down, grabbed the wolf faunus and pulled him out.

"Ello pup", I said bringing him up to my face and then trowing him to the side and into a wall. Then I jumped down to the other side where the panda faunus just got out of the car. I grabbed him by the arms and flung him into his wolf friend.

The two deer faunus stepped out of the car and backed up, starting to shoot at me with their machine guns. I let out a gutteral growl and jumped towards the closes one. I tackled the male deer faunus to the ground then got up holding him and threw his to his two other buddies that were trying to get up.

The other deer faunus stopped shooting and changed her machine gun to a sword and with a yell charged at me. She impaled me in the ribs making me howl in pain and back up making her loose her grip and let go of her sword.

For a brief moment she stood there stunned as I pulled the sword out.

I looked over it and then looked at her, even though the mask was covering most of her face I could see her disbelief from her body language as she was slightly shaking.

" **Well… that wasn't very nice** ", I said and bent the sword in two with my arms and threw it to the side. Then I got up to her, she was frozen in place, and picked her up by the neck.

" **But I was becoming a little hungry. I always wondered if deer faunus tasted like regular deer** ", I said and opened my jaws a bit. I wasn't actually going to eat her of course, but I did want to scare them a bit.

"WAIT!", said the wolf faunus.

" **And why should I postpone my lunch,** _ **Pup?**_ ", I asked.

"I know you", he said, "you're the creature the people have been calling 'Natures Beast'. I know you help people and don't eat them."

" **Hehehehe** ", I laughed, " **Got me there. But me not eating people doesn't mean I don't kill** ", I said and tightened my grip around the faunus' neck.

"Please let her go!", said the other deer faunus.

" **Tell me Roman is.** ", I said.

"What?", said the wolf faunus.

" **Tell me where Torchwick is and your little friend here gets to live** ", I said.

"He doesn't have a permanent place as far as we know", said the deer faunus, "We just deliver him Dust"

" **Where?** ", I ask as I let go the female faunus go.

"To the east about 15 kilometers from the city, there's a beach, he comes by boat every Friday evening by boat. He oversees the transport of the Dust and then he leaves. That's all we know.", said the male deer faunus.

" **So in two days. Good to know. Now listen to me very carefully. I will be there but if you gave me a wrong place or if anyone else know I am going to be there I will hunt all of you and feed you to the Grimm personally. But you don't have to worry if you aren't lying, I only want Roman** ", I said.

"How can we trust you?" asked the Panda Faunus.

" **You can't but I am Hunting Torchwick right now so unless you get involved you will not be harmed.** ", I said, " **Also I would recommend you leave the White Fang, that organization is going down the wrong path.** "

"What do you know about the White Fang", spat back the panda.

" **I know they hurt innocent people** ", I said.

"Humans aren't innocent", he said.

" **Some of them aren't,** **but most** **of them are. Are you really** **going to judge the whole human race just because a few racist twats have treated you differently** ", I asked.

"Well...", he started but I cut him off, " **Because if I acted on my anger when people judged me, I would have left a bigger path of bodies than the Grimm ever have in the last 20 years.** "

"Why are you after Torchwick?", asked the wolf faunus.

" **Because he isn't part of the innocent, and like Adam Taurus, he is hurting innocents.** **T** **he White Fang was once for equality between Humans and Faunus,** **but now it's nothing short of a terrorist organization. All the proof you need is to look at the people Taurus is allied with, because the White Fang may have a leader that isn't him, but he is the one pulling the strings. So please for your own safety leave the White Fang.** ", I said and jumped on the building they were under.

" **And…** **sorry for the weapon** ", I said before I rushed eastward jumping from building to building.

I was keeping to the seaside while running eastward. A few hundred meters after I left the town premisses the beach turned into rocky outcrops until the ground went up and it became a cliff edge with about 50 or so meters from the top to the splashing waters below.

After about an hour of running I ended up on an edge peak that extended above the water. On the left was a big drop to a small rocky beach that had one small naturally formed path heading inland.

" _Guess this is the place._ ", I thought. I turned back into my human form and sat on the peak and looked at the ocean in front of me. It was very peaceful. One would easily think this is a place back on Earth. Forget that the Grimm exist. Forget about the worries in the world in general. And just stare at the ocean, with the water splashing into the rocks below.

And it was nice, to have such a peaceful moment. At least for a bit.

* * *

 **2 days later**

It had been 2 days since my rather odd interrogation / talk with the four White Fang members. I had been scouting the area out a bit. The peak that I was on had the best view point and if there wasn't much light it would be hard to see my silhouette from the beach down below.

Also after the natural path that went from the beach inward there was a dirt road that looked used. I figured that it was from where they brought the Dust down to the beach where I would assume Torchwick was going to be at.

I was waiting patiently for night to come. As it did the light from the broken moon was all that was left illuminating the area.

As I was starting to think that the 4 faunus had lied to me, a small light emanated from the ocean. As it came closer I could hear the engine of a boat. And sure enough after a few minutes the same boat that Torchwick escaped with from the docks at Vale showed up, with dear ol Torch-face in it.

As it was nearing the shoreline I could hear car engines coming from the right. I assumed it was the White Fang bringing the Dust.

The boat actually beached itself but two big poles came from the nose and dug into the sandy rocks below it. Then a ramp from the top of the boat extended down and Torchwick followed by Neo and a few henchmen went down it.

A few minutes later in a single file, as the path didn't allow for more, about 10 or so White Fang members came down carrying boxes.

When they got to the beach they laid the boxes on the ground. I could see the four faunus I talked with at the town 2 days ago. They seemed… nervous for some reason.

" _Doubt they are scared from Torch-brain over there_ ", I thought.

"Is this all?", I could hear Torchwick ask.

"Yeah, we searched the whole town, that's the last of the Dust", said the wolf faunus from yesterday.

"Good good", said Torchwick, he then motioned to his henchmen with his head, and they went and started transporting them to the boat.

"It has been a pleasure as always gentlemen", said Torchwick, "Please send Adam my kindest regards". By now most of the crates were loaded or were getting carried on the boat.

" _Well it's now or never_ ", I thought and got ready to jump.

Just as Neo and Torchwick were about to get on the boat themselves, all the White Fang members put their guns up.

"Ah", said Torchwick, "I had a feeling something like this would happen.", he turned towards them, "So I came prepared", he snapped his fingers and all his goons drew their weapons out, and a massive gun suddenly appeared on the top of the boat.

"You see my little friends you never try and bullshit a bullshitter. Though those crates were convincing", said Torchwick, "But for ones filled with fakes they were rather easy to spot when you have a handy device", he pulled out a small scroll look-a-like, "You see with this, I could put a Dust crystal on a specified slot, or even a box of them, and it would tell me if they were actually Dust crystals. I was just waiting to see what you were going to do. So my deepest apologies, but this is our farewell."

" **ARWOOOOOOOOO** ", my howl pierced the night and I jumped and landed with a heavy slam on top of the gun on the boat. I then grabbed the two barrels and started pulling until they both came off and I threw them aside.

"Well… I did not expect this.", said Torchwick.

I jumped down to meet Torchwick, Neo and a few of the goons.

" **Roman Torchwick** ", I said with a slight growl, " **it seems like we meet once more. This time though there isn't anyone here to distract me.** "

"It would seem so wouldn't it?", he said. He was a lot calmer than what I expected. Couldn't say the same for his goons though.

"Well 'Nature's Beast', or however the media is calling you. May I ask did you make those rag tag bunch of zoo animals turn on their respecting boss.", he said. The faunus stiffed but didn't shoot, as most of them were looking at me with what I would describe as shock. Or that's what I gathered from their body language as their faces were mostly obscured by their masks.

" **I do not know what they have planned, nor do I care** ", I said, " _THE FUCK WERE THEY THINKING!?_ ", " **But I am here for you, Roman Torchwick. But if you wish a name, I am called Warwick. And you are my prey** ", as I finished my sentence I leaped towards him.

As I collided with the small group of Torchwick's henchmen. Himself and Neo jumped back with Torchwick shouting orders. Then all hell broke loose. The goons that weren't busy with me beating them to a pulp were shooting at the White Fang members, with Torchwick and Neo now on the top of the ship.

I finished up the last of the goons and then looked at Torchwick. Just as I jumped at him something hit me in the snout and pushed me to the side. It actually had enough force to make me go past the boat and land on the rocky beach.

As I got up and looked back at the boat, on the front of it standing with the moonlight illuminating her, was Cinder.

My snout had gotten singed from what I presumed was her fireball. I glared at her my vision becoming red, my body feeling with rage.

"Well if it isn't the little puppy.", she said, "unfortunately I don't have time to play fetch tonight. Roman get the boat going"

Roman said something into his scroll and the boats engines came to life. The two metal poles that were used to stabilize the boat out of the water began to extend pushing it further back into the ocean.

I rushed towards the boat but a set of fireballs and gunfire began bombarding me as I got closer to the boat. The guns didn't do that much to me, as most of the bullets went off my skin, but the fireballs, especially the ones hitting my face were preventing me from getting too close to the boat.

I had considered jumping on it, but it got into the water and sped off faster than I thought it would. And yet again Roman and now Cinder escaped my grasp.

I looked at the speeding boat for a while, me and Cinder locked glares before she went back into the boat. I then heard footsteps behind me and remembered the 10 faunus that had attacked Roman.

I turned and faced them. They had their masks off and were looking at me.

" **Why did you do it?** ", I asked them.

"We thought about what you said", said the wolf faunus, "It wasn't an easy decision, but we decided that we would leave the White Fang. And we also thought that maybe we could stop Torchwick… guess we didn't think that part all the way through".

As he said that, my vision turned back to normal, and a small smile crept up my face.

" **Haaaahahaha!** ", I laughed.

"What's so funny?", he asked with a confused look.

" **Nothing** ", I said, " **I'm happy that I managed to help you make the right decision. Even if what you did here was the peak of idiocy. Going up against Roman and his gang is not an easy task, even if his goons are incompetent.** "

"Maybe next time we should coordinate better huh?", he said with a chuckle.

" **That we should friend, but tell me what is your name?** ", I asked

"Tenn", he answered.

" **Well Tenn, I am glad I could help you and your friends make the correct decision, but now that you have left the White Fang were would you go?** ", I said.

"Oh we have hideout. All of us were friends since we were children so we had made a small bunker of sorts in the woods north of here, we will be there for now… we can't risk the White Fang finding us… we have heard stories of people who have left… not the most forgiving group when you think about it", he said.

" **Well I wish all of you the best of luck, I hope we can meet again. And if you need help I will always be willing to lend a hand.** ", I said and then leaped to the wall on my left and climbed back up to the peak I was on earlier.

"WAIT!", Tenn shouted at me, "How CAN we find you if we need help?"

" **Follow The Howl of the Wolf** ", I said looking back at him

For some effect I stood as tall as I could reared my head back and looked at the moon.

" **AWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...** "

* * *

 **AN: RANT TIME! When I first started the fic I wanted it to be different from the thousands of meta fics aka, plop OC/SI in world, give OC/SI OP powers because reasons, make OC/SI join team RWBY, follow the story of the show to a fucking point, change literally NOTHING!, probably** **do** **a popular pairing or even make a harem (side note to the guys that do this with team RWBY, you do know that Ruby is FUCKING 15 Y/O** **FOR THE FIRST 3 VOLUMES** **OF THE SHOW RIGHT?), and then… well that is it really not much else to the story,** **it just kinda… exists. And unfortunately I have been doing just that the last few chapters, and thanks to a review by *squints eyes because 10+ years of gaming have destroyed my vision* Kalbario, not only did** **he (or she, cuz fuck if I know how genders work these days)** **give me some awesome ideas to work into the story, but also worked as a kick in the but to wake me up from this meta writing I was doing, so thx m8, *gives vodka as thanks*, so I will be going back to my original idea, making an awesome Werewolf, a creature so fierce and powerful that the damn Grimm would think twice before attacking. Also I will still be keeping the shitty chapters with interactions cuz I think the conv** **ersations between the characters** **we** **re** **ok** **, but I do admit that chapters 4,5 and 6 were my worst ones with me putting bullshit in them** **for convenience sake** **. Also another flaw that I have made… I have lowered the amount of jokes in my chapters, I shall fix that too! Have a nice day ya cunts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

I made my way to Beacon Cliff. It took a few hours and as it was still night time, I laid near the edge of the cliff in my human form and stared at the sky. the gentle wind and warm night were very comfy and soon I fell asleep… and boy did I have a dream and a half.

It started off with me running in the wild. Everything around me was a blur as I kept running on. Then all of a sudden everything was on fire. I could here people screaming, weapons going off, and different creatures roaring or screeching. I couldn't see any of them as everything around me was a burning inferno.

Then something small and long came in front of me and hit me in the chest, looking down it looked like an arrow. I stepped backwards, once, twice and fell down on my back.

As soon as I fell in my dream I woke up gasping for air and a sudden pain on the back of my neck. I stood up from the ground and looked around. I was still near the edge of beacon cliff, and the sun had almost completely risen. I rubbed the back of my neck, the pain now subsiding.

For a solid minute or so I stood there, looking at the sky with my hand rubbing my neck, thinking about what the fuck I had just experienced. I have had dreams that were intense but this was hitting a whole new level.

" _..._ _probably just stressed out a bit_ ", I thought and started walking towards Beacon Academy.

I didn't know if Ozpin was up or not but he did ask me to talk to him when I got back, and I wasn't gonna try and sleep again so I took my chance and went up the elevator when I got to the tower.

The doors opened and thankfully Ozpin was an early bird, as he was sitting behind his desk sipping from his mug.

"Ah, hello Tony.", he greeted.

"Heya profoz.", I said and sat down in a chair.

"I hope everything went well on you 'mission'.",he said.

"Well a part of it did, another didn't… to be honest it was a bit of a cluster fuck at one point", I said.

"How come?", he asked.

"There were a few… complications let's just say."

"Your eye being red a part of that problem?"

"My eye?"

"Yes your right eye is a bit red. Do you need medical help?"

"No", I said and took you my scroll to look at myself. And lo and behold my eye that the damned Beowolf almost tore off was a bit red in the Iris and Sclera. "No, I'm fine. Just a small reminder not to waste time on Grimm I suppose"

"Well I hope so… have you gotten any sleep?"

"The bags under my eyes that obvious?", I asked with a small laugh.

"Yes", said Ozpin bluntly.

"Yeah… though I didn't feel the fatigue until last night… Oz do you think one can predict their future through their dreams."

"In this world of ours anything is possible Tony. Why do you ask, did you have a disturbing dream"

"You could say that… it just felt so… real"

"Well from your tone I would guess it wasn't a very pleasant one"

"Far from it"

"Fatigued, wounded and a bit stressed out. You should get some sleep Tony. And have a break, go with our friends to the town, relax a bit, live out your early years while you still can.", said Ozpin with a soft smile.

"To tell you the truth Profoz, sometimes you resemble more of a parent than a teacher."

"I try my best Tony. Now please get something to eat, and get some sleep. And possibly stop by the nurse for that eye, just in case.", he said.

"Sure think prof. Have a nice day", I said and left for the elevator.

As I exited the building I was wondering why my eye was still red.

" _I mean it regenerated while I was still a werewolf… maybe the blood stayed or something… nah that wouldn't make sence…_ _the fuck else would it be though… maybe my eyes stay the same…_ "

"TONY!", yelled Yang to my right.

"AH! WHAT?", I jumped to the side startled.

"We have been trying to get your attention for the last like 20 seconds", she explained, with Ruby standing behind her

"And blasting my ear off was your first idea", I said trying to get the ringing from my right ear.

"Well… noooooo", said Yang rubbing the back of her head, not looking me in the eyes.

"Yang wanted to prank you. You were so deep in thought she said you wouldn't notice", said Ruby.

"Were you gonna trip me?", I asked.

"Mayyyybe", said Yang.

"Lame...", I said.

"What?", the both looked at me dumbfounded.

"Tripping me would have been lame", I said.

"Oh really? Tell me then Sir Howlsalot", said Yang, " _damn you and your puns!_ ", "What would you have done"

"Gravity dust, maybe water dust?. Probably combine the two. BOOM grade A prank", I said.

"… That might work?", said Yang in thought, "But maybe if you combine Ea… WAIT, Tony what happened to your eye"

"Oh. It's nothing just a reminder to be a bit more cautious.", I said, "Wait why are you guys up so early? Isn't it like 7 or something?"

"Well yeah, but it's Saturday, we get up early on the weekends", said Yang.

"So you get up early on the weekend days… whyyyyy", I said.

"Don't know. It just happens", said Ruby.

"HOW?!", I ask. Both of them shrugged. " ***sigh*** for the love of…"

"So you wanna hang out?", asked Yang.

"That's why you guys came to me early in the morning? To ask if I wanna hang out? Yeah I'd love to, but you didn't have to tear my ear off", I asked.

"Hey I'm not the one that was daydreaming.", she said.

"Touché. Give me like 30 minutes to get to my dorm and get ready. OK?", I said.

"Yeah sure, we'll wait for you in front of the Airships. You know where they are at right?", said Yang.

"No mom, It's not like the Airships stop at the exact same place every single day.", I said sarcasm flowing like a waterfall.

"Well honey I was just making sure", said Yang and pinched my cheek. "C'mon Ruby, let's go.", and they headed towards the Airships.

I stood there for a solid 2 second prepossessing what had just happened. " _C'mon you dumb fuck_ ", I slapped myself, " _She was just going with the joke, SO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE SKIES AND GO GET READY!_ ". Yelling to yourself like you're talking to someone else is usually not a good sign for your mental health… then again I was a Werewolf on Remnant so I think I went past being 'insane' a while ago.

I went to my dorm to take a quick shower and change clothes. Afterword I looked in the mirror. And though the blood from my eye was partially gone there were still a bit of reddening in my iris. "… _I am not even gonna attempt to understand how that works_ ". Thankfully I had no scarring on my body from bites or bullet holes. "… _sure my eye is red, but I have no scars, SUUUUURE… thx gods of remnant, that your magic makes like 0 sence_ ". A sudden pain hit me on the back of the neck.

" _Oh so NOW you're listening…_ "

I got ready and went out. I walked to where the Airships were stopped at. Yang was standing next to one of the bullheads alone watching something on her scroll.

"Hey", I greeted as I neared her.

"Yo", she said with a smile putting her scroll away.

"Where's Ruby?", I asked.

"She forgot her scroll at the dorm and went to get it. Plus if anyone was awake she said she would ask them if they would like to join us.", said Yang.

"Gotcha. Question though", I said, "Aren't the bullheads for missions only?"

"Usually yeah. But they are also used if someone from school wants to go to the city quickly. The pilots are cool usually so they don't have a problem flying us down.", she answered.

"Sweet.", I said.

There was an awkward moment between the two of us.

"Soooo… what exactly did you fight on you 'mission'?", she asked.

"Just a bunch of grimm. I think all in all, like 3 Ursa's and a small pack of 7 Beowolves."

"Which one nicked your eye then?"

"One of the Beowolves. Kicked him so hard afterwords I broke his neck though."

"Damn. I wish I could have seen that."

"Nah, honestly it was sheer luck more than anything, I just kicked and managed to hit him"

"Still, that must have been one powerful kick. Breaking a Grimm's neck usually isn't that easy."

"Pretty sure I fractured a bone or two in my leg"

"Ouch"

"Yeah it wasn't pretty"

"Hey guys!", yelled Ruby from a distance, with Weiss, Blake and Team JNPR behind her.

"Do any of you not sleep in on weekdays?", I ask as they they came close.

"We usually do.", said Jaune through a yawn.

"So what happened today that is so special. Doubt you all would wake up for my sake.", I said.

All of a sudden 5 hands pointed at Ruby and Weiss.

"Well Ruby just burst in with her semblance and started making a mess of the room", said Weiss.

"I told you I was looking for my scroll", said Ruby.

"You almost made the beds fall", countered Weiss.

"I said I was sorry", replied Ruby

"Guys", I said but they didn't hear me.

"Sorry doesn't help when we have to re-do the beds", said Weiss.

As they continued to argue, with Yang and Blake trying to calm them down, I thought to myself, " _And they are suppose to save the world… thank fuck for character development_ "

* * *

 **1 hour later**

When Ruby and Weiss finally stopped arguing… no scratch that, Weiss yelling and Ruby apologizing, we got on the bullhead and went to the city. Being the giant of a metropolis that Vale was, there were a lot of people up and about everywhere. We went to a bakery to get some breakfast. Then we sat outside, bringing 2 tables together so we could all sit, technically, on one table.

"Then I kicked him so hard his neck snapped.", I finished telling the oh so great story of my damaged eye.

"You can't tell me that isn't badass", said Yang to the others.

"It is definitely impressive", Said Ren, "Where exactly did you hit it?"

"I think in the jaw? Couldn't really see, and it was more of a panicked thing rather than an actual planned attack", I answered.

"In any case, if your kick is strong enough to make a Grimm's neck snap, that is very cool", said Jaune.

"You look very tired though", said Pyrrha, "Haven't you slept at all?"

"Not really. Just a few hours before I came back to the school. And boy was that the most unpleasant 4-5 hours of sleep ever", I admitted.

"How come?", asked Pyrrha.

"Just some… nightmare. You ever had one of those dreams that you feel are so real, that when you wake up you don't think it was a dream at all?", I asked. There were a few nods. "Well it was like that… only it was super weird."

"What happened?", asked Yang.

"Can't remember it all, but I do recall going through the woods, then all of a sudden everything was on fire, there were people screaming in the background, and then what looked like an arrow hit me in the chest", I said. No one said anything for a few seconds.

"You were probably just stressed out", said Yang.

"Combine that with the lack of sleep, and there you go, a nightmare", said Weiss.

"You had those too?", I asked.

"Stressful sleep nights? Plenty unfortunately", she said.

"OK enough about me, what have you guys been up to?", I asked.

"Aside from all the boring school work? Not much", said Nora.

"We do have that field trip at the end of next week", said Ruby. " _oh boy, BS Cardin time is closing in._ "

"That sounds fun", I said.

"As much as miss Goodwitch can be", said Yang.

"I suppose", I said.

" _To smack Cardin or not to smack Cardin, tis the question_ ", I began thinking while finishing my pancakes, " _On one hand, Jaune can handle it perfectly ok. On the other_ _hand, I really want to smack him… or scare the shit out of him. Yeah, that sounds like a better idea._ "

"TONY!", yelled Yang into my right ear… again.

"AH! Stop doing that!", I said holding my right ear.

"Well if you keep daydreaming I'm gonna keep yelling until you can hear us calling you the first time around", she said.

" ***** **sigh** ***** , Sorry I was just thinking. What is it?", I asked.

"Were gonna go for some smoothies, you coming", she asked.

"Yeah I'd love some.", I said and got up.

7 hours, 5 smoothies and a pizza down the hatch and some walking about the city. One of the most hectic and fun times I had the last week or so.

At one point we went past a weapons shop and had to pry Ruby off the glass display. That girl may be small, but damn does she have a grip. It took 4 people and a feather to get her out of the shop… don't ask.

After that Ruby did a thing, Weiss got mad at the thing and all hell broke loose. After 15 minutes, of arguing, running around, and other random shit, we calmed Weiss down.

Then Jaune had an 'accident' with a pigeon. At one point Nora and Ren were not with us, and when we found them 20 minutes later they said they went for pancakes. Pyrrha as always was

Afterwords we went to see a movie. It was some parody comedy animation… that looked really like RWBY Chibi, but that may have been me going insane. Good part was I was able to sit to Yang, bad part was Ruby and Weiss started arguing again.

But even after all that, the day was really fun.

We were on the bullhead back to Beacon. We had a semi-full with pancakes Nora. A very tired Ren. A Pyrrha sitting next to a sleeping Jaune, because love is stupid. A Weiss and a Ruby reading something from a scroll, somehow they go from BFF's to arch enemies in a fucking snap of a finger. A Blake talking with a Yang about some music band. And a me, smiling and looking out the bullhead.

We landed shortly after and we all got out of the bullhead. As we walked down the main path, that now had students lazying about, I turned to both team RWBY and JNPR.

"Guys, thanks for today. Had a lot of fun, the type of fun I haven't had in a while, also helped me unwind me a bit", I said with a smile.

"I think it's safe to say we all had fun", said Yang.

"If you guys don't mind it be awesome if we...", I got interrupted by my scroll. I took it out and saw a message from Oz asking me to go and talk to him again, " _this old fart and his 'talks'_ ", "… for the love of. Ok guys thanks again for the fun time, but I gotta get going. See ya later"

We said our goodbyes and I walked towards Ozpins office.

When I exited the elevator, Oz was looking out the window.

"So what did you want to talk about Profoz", I said sitting down.

"I have a mission for you Tony", he said.

"Oh… ok I didn't expect this", I said, "soooo, what is it about."

"Tomorrow I have prepared a mission for 2nd year students to go the trading town to the east that was ransacked by the Grimm a month ago", he said, "I want you to go..."

"Hold on one second there Ozpin", I interrupted him, "You mean to tell me, that you are sending second year students to a town filled with Grimm? If you are thinking of this task as a normal cleaning mission… well first off are actually insane? They may be second year, but that place is filled with Grimm. Granted I didn't see them, but I wasn't looking. Isn't this a mission for trained Huntsmen and Hutresses? Like Qrow? ", I got up from my chair, "And an extra helping hand wouldn't make a difference. I can handle myself perfectly fine alone. But if they get swarmed… you get my point"

He smiled, "Well Tony you should be glad to know that they won't be alone. Professor Oobleck actually insisted on going to the town, and because I can't just let him go alone, even as a capable huntsman, I made a mission and team CFVY were the first to volunteer."

"Still though, with the amount of Grimm there...", I said.

"Is not high as it should be", he interrupted me.

"Come again?", I asked confused.

"The amount of Grimm present in the town is low. Usually when something like a grimm attack on a village happens, we wait a few week so that some of the Grimm move out, then we can send some Huntsmen or Huntresses to retake the town. Right now? The Grimm in the town have not only been low, but they stay about the same size. Professor Oobleck was curious as to why and ask me to lead out a 1 day expedition.", explained Ozpin.

"Ok fine, but what does this have to do with me?", I asked.

"Well as a student at Beacon Academy, you too have to go on missions, this one even if non-mandatory is a good test to see how you fight alongside others", said Ozpin.

"Why me though? In all honesty you have to be another level of stupid to not realize that I am actually not a student here, officially anyway. Like what if they start asking a bit more questions than I can answer?", I asked.

"Well, there have been instances of Hunters and Huntresses, going to one of the academies and not being on a team, there are also instances of Hunters and Huntresses not even attending an academy but becoming a Hunter or Huntress", he said.

"So you're writing me off as a special case?"

"You could say that"

"You really aren't giving me much of a choice are you Oz?"

"There's always a choice Tony"

"Fine, I was actually curious about that myself, why there aren't more Grimm there. Always thought it was because the damned White Fang were there",I said and after a moment I realized that I kinda spilled some beans on the floor.

"The White Fang you say?", said Ozpin.

"Yeah, them… listen Oz it's a long story that one, how about I give it to you tomorrow after I came back?"

"I can wait Tony. But before that I would like for you to meet with Professor Oobleck and Team CFVY", he said, he then pressed a button on his scroll, "They should be here shrotly"

"Is this about my semblance?", I asked.

"Partally"

"You do know the whole VCPD are after me right?"

"I do"

"You're not afraid that they might tell them who and where I am"

"They won't. If teams RWBY and JNPR have made you a friend of theirs and aren't telling the VCPD who and where you are, then you won't need to worry about team CFVY either"

"I know team RWBY and JNPR won't tell prof… well they might."

"Well I have spoken to them, and your little story may have helped with them not giving you away. Also I have already talked to team CFVY and Oobleck, about your semblance"

"Alright… so when are they coming?", as soon as the words left my mouth the elevator opened, " _I have a feeling if I say 'the end is coming' a meteor is ganna hit the planet_ ".

First out of the elevator was Professor Oobleck, followed by team CFVY. Ozpin looked at them and said.

"Professor Oobleck, Team CFVY, this is the student I had told you about. Tony Wolfson"

"So he is the… what where they calling it… oh yeah 'Natures Beast' was it?", said Coco. " _I have a feeling I'm gonna smack someone in the future… someone tall with white hair that can't die_ "

"Yes that would be him. Tony please meet Professor Oobleck, Coco Adel leader of team CFVY, and her teammates, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi."

"It's nice to meet you", with a bit of sarcasm and annoyance in my voice. We shook hands then Ozpin came out in front of us.

"Now as I have said, Professor Oobleck and I will inform you about your mission.", said Ozpin

" _*cough*_ doctor _*cough*_ ", said Oobleck

"Doctor Oobleck and I will inform you about your mission, after that you are free to ask questions", said Ozpin.

From some inter-dimentional portal a fucking table with a map on in appeared in front of us with Oobleck on the other side. He pointed to where the trading town was. "The trading town of Sivue, was attacked by Grimm about a month ago. Fortunately there weren't many casualties. Now usually we would send out trained Huntsmen and or Huntresses. BUT!… the town has seen very little Grimm infestation. Thus I decided to there on a one day expedition to uncover why the Grimm are so disinterested in a place where humans and faunus lived. And with the help and permission of Professor Ozpin, it has turned into a mission for you, young students."

"Team CFVY you will be helping out the professor, in addition to protecting him from Grimm white he does his research", said Ozpin prompting Oobleck to twitch a bit, "Whilst Tony, keeps any Grimm from entering the city. Any questions?"

"I don't want to sound rude, but I think me and my team are more than capable for this mission.", said Coco.

"Miss Adel, this isn't about who is capable and who isn't. This mission is to further our understanding of the Grimm", said Ozpin.

"Sure. But I am still skeptical of him being that beast from the news", said Coco and looked at me. "… _why am I doing this again?_ "

"You want a demonstration?", I ask.

"Sure thing bud.", as soon as she said that I began to transform. Two seconds later I was staring her down with my golden eye.

" **This good enough of a demonstration?** ", I asked.

"Eh, you're shorter than I thought… also you should really do something about those nails.", she said, looking more bored than anything. " _Excuse my French but, IS THIS CUNT FOR REAL? DO MY FUCKING NAILS? Dafuq is this a beauty pageant?"_

I looked at Ozpin, " **Are you kidding me** ".

The bastard just smiled.

I turned back to my human form.

"Any more snarky comments?", I asked Coco, she just shrugged. "Then I suppose we well se each other tomorrow. Have a good night.", I said and I left for the elevator.

"Tomorrow at 9:00 AM, at the Bullhead Stop, mister Wolfson", said Ozpin.

"Got it", I said as the door closed in front of me.

* * *

 **AN: Shorter chapter I know, but it was a bit of a filler than anything… Sooo yeah, we gon see our beautiful wolf boi team up with Team CVFY for a mission. Hope you're exited cuz Iz gotz planz. Also I hope you got the wordplay on the town name… took me like 1 minute to think of it. Anywho hope you guys enjoyed and thx as always for the reviews.**

 **Also I just want to say "WHAT"… thats for EP13 Vol6 (SPOILERS! kinda), Cuz… how the fuck is the water THAT shallow for so fucking long. And yeah I know giant bot, giant bot tall, giant bot don't give a fuck, still a bit odd for the water level to be practically = the same for what looked like 200 meters. I know this little rant has nothing to do with my fic… for now, but I just wanted to say something. Also yes the biggest WTF moment for me in the whole Vol. 6 was the fucking water level.**

 **OK I'm done ranting now, see ya in the next angry jo… damn it using other peoples outros again. I mean SEE YA LATER YA CUNTS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

After I left the main building I headed towards my dorm. I may have not been showing it, but I was getting tired.

Even though it was around 5:30 or so in the afternoon, the moment I got back into my room and laid on my bed I was out like a light.

And yet again I had a weird ass dream.

I was on the edge of a cliff, looking out towards a small village. It was the middle of the night with the moon in a position where it looked full. It felt like ages that I sat there and watched this small town. There were no people outside, but a few of the buildings were lit.

Then a mighty roar pierced the sky. Suddenly an alarm came off from the town, and people started coming out on the streets. From the distance I was at I could see that most of them were armed with guns. Non of them looked like a hunter or huntress though.

Then from the cover of darkness a big creature barreled through the front gate of the town. But it didn't stop It continued forward and it rammed the first group of people that it saw, with its big horns.

I wanted to run towards them, to try and help, nut then the scene changed. It was the same town. But now it was in ruins. I could see people dead on the ground, buildings destroyed, walls crumbled.

And then I saw it. The damned creature that killed the people. As the sun was rising it illuminated it.

It was a massive 5 meter tall Grimm. But it wasn't an Ursa. Or even one of the alpha Grimm.

Standing on the ruined gates and roaring to the skies was a Minotaur Grimm. It's massive horns were that white bony structure that went and covered the top of its head. The rest of it's body was completely without any other bone plating, and even though for the most part it was pitch black, somehow it had light grey patches of fur along it's legs, with it's hoofs being a dark grey tint.

Then I noticed more Grimm coming towards the town. Most likely they were drawn in from all the fear that was in the air.

As they were moving closer the Minotaur noticed them. It roared once more and charged. It hit the first Grimm it came across, that being an Ursa Major. As it's horns pierced the Ursa, it lifted it's head and send it soaring into the air behind it. As the Ursa fell, the Minotaur went to it and stomped it's head in.

Just as it was about to charge towards another Grimm, all of a sudden my vision became blurry and there was a piercing noise in my ears.

I opened my eyes. Next to me, my scroll was ringing. I picked it up and disabled the alarm. I got up from the bed and checked the time: 8:30, Sunday.

"Well", I said to myself, "I think I need to lay off the pizzas for dinner… maybe stop stressing out so much too."

30 minutes later I was at the Bullhead air stop. Ozpin, Oobleck an Team CFVY were there.

"Ah, Tony", said Ozpin, "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah…", I said as I stood in front of them, "We leaving?"

"Ah, a bit impatient aren't we?", said Oobleck.

"A bit.", I admitted.

"Well you are coming just in tame as we are about to take off. So please if you can follow me", said Oobleck. As he was climbing onto the Bullhead I noticed he was wearing the same outfit as the one he went on the expedition with Team RWBY.

I was the last one to board the Bullhead. Just as I boarded, the door closed behind me and we flew off.

For a solid 10 minutes no one said anything, which was actually pretty nice as I could focus on figuring out why the fuck I was having these dreams.

"So Tony", said Oobleck, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Can you tell me a bit more about your semblance?", somehow he was talking a bit slower than normal, " _probably isn't that hyped up on coffee yet_ "

"What do you want to know Doc?", I asked.

"Well I do have a few specific questions. First how does your transformation work? As far as I know you are the only person in history to be able to turn into… whatever you turn into", he said.

"Honestly? I'm not too sure myself. Usually the transformation last between 2 and 5 seconds. I can feel my bones reforming themselves, so I guess it's a bit more physical than anything", I said.

"Fascinating… tell me does it hurt?"

"Not a bit really. And at this point it is kinda natural for me. I have grown used to the transformation more or less."

"Is it a family passed or is it just you?"

"Family… and so are the eyes"

"Can you elaborate?"

"Well as far as I know, when someone of our family gets their semblance, their eyes turn golden", "… _I mean I am already past the no turning back point, might as well throw in a few more lies… this is gonna bite me in the ass some day_ "

"Who in your family has this semblance?"

"My dad, and his father. My mom was normal"

"What do you mean by normal?", asked Coco.

"I mean she didn't turn into a giant wolf/human hybrid the time she unlocked her Aura", I said.

"So you gained your semblance as soon as your aura was unlocked?", asked Oobleck.

"Kinda yeah… I think it was the night when my dad unlocked it for me… I remember it was a full moon.", I said.

"Do you think it has any correlation with your powers?", asked the Doctor

"My dad told me that the moon is _somehow_ connected to our powers. Other than that I have no clue.", I said.

"Interesting, very very interesting", said Oobleck under his nose as he wrote into a small notepad.

"Since we are on the topic of questions", said Coco, "Can you tell me why you do it."

"Do what exactly. I DO a lot of things.", I said.

"Why do you keep stirring trouble in Vale?", she asked a bit more serious.

"That's one way to see it I suppose."

"How else should I look at it. Every time there's news on you, someone is either hospitalized or traumatized.", she said.

"Yeah well they deserved it."

"Did they now?"

"Yeah, all of those cunts that I put in a hospital were criminals… why are you so interested anyway?"

"I'm just curious.", she said adjusting her hair, "As far as I have heard you have saved a few people here and there. All of them Humans. I was just wondering would you do the same for a Faunus.", as she said her sentence I could see Velvet tense up. " _Ah, so that's what this is about_ "

"I don't care if the person I have saved is a human or a faunus. For me there's no difference. I save people because I can, not because I have a preference, Same goes for the people I have fought.", I said.

There was a brief pause.

"And even though I have saved people, It doesn't bring me joy that I have to beat up others. Even if they deserve it… that's why I have the tattoo really", I said showing them the tattoo on the back my neck, "It's kinda reminding me in a way, about how when I do good, there is some bad to it. But that even bad people have some good in them… sometimes at least.", " _Well…_ _at least this part is kinda true_ "

"Well", said Coco, "Guess Ozpin wasn't totally lying"

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"He said you were a good person fighting to do the right thing or something", she shrugged.

"You don't believe him?", I asked.

"Well if someone says the sky is orange, do you believe them just because they are someone you respect?", she asked back.

"Point taken", I said.

"So Tony tell me. What happens when you transform?", started Oobleck anew.

"Well… everything that is on me in terms of clothing and items that I am carrying just kind of… disappear. And when I turn back they too come back.", I said.

"Interesting. But I was more asking about if something changes for you mentally, or physically excluding your body changing forms", he said.

"Well my senses are heightened. My dad told me that when we transform, we gain the traits of what a wolf would have, but scaled to about 5 times stronger or something like that. I'm not completely sure how much better my senses become. But if concentrate I can hear people breathing, their hearts beating… hell I can usually tell if someone is scared.", I explained.

"How exactly?", asked Fox out of all people.

"Their heart rate goes up. They start shaking. They usually sweat… sometimes other smells come into play. But the heart rate is how I have sensed fear.", I said.

"So you could say, you become a mix of human and wolf?", asked Oobleck.

"Yeah I suppose. That's how my granddad actually phrased it. We are the seed of wolf and man combined… feels weird to say it.", I said.

Oobleck didn't ask me any more questions, and team CFVY started chatting in between themselves so I started thinking about the dream that I had.

I was going back and forth about if it was me being stressed or if it was something else.

I had gotten so self absorbed in my thoughts that I barely heard Oobleck calling my name. He had to shake me from my thoughts for me to notice him.

"Did you hear me Tony?", he asked.

"Hmm? No sorry Doctor, kinda got lost in my thoughts.", I said.

"Well whatever you were thinking about leave it for later we are almost at our destination.", he said, once again he was talking slower and wasn't as… energized. He then went back to taking notes, completely ignoring his Thermos. " _How fucking into his fucking notebook is he that he skips his coffee lased with cocaine?_ "

As he was writing, and Team CFVY were checking their gear, I stood up from my seat and looked out the window of the Bullhead. We were nearing the town. It was still just as empty on the inside as I remembered it. But there were Grimm beyond the walls. I saw a big pack of maybe 15 or 18 Beowolves with an Alpha with them on the north side of the town. A pair of what I could guess were Boarbatusk's on the west side, where we were coming from. I couldn't see any from the east due to buildings being in the way.

I heard a looong ass slurp behind me. Turning I could see Oobleck 'catching up' on his daily dose of fuel.

"So", he jolted into the middle of the bullhead, "team CFVY we will descend in the middle of the town square, from there I shall start searching for any possible idea as to why the Grimm are avoiding going into the town.", he said like a fucking machine gun.

"Tony.", he zipped right in front of me, "As Professor Ozpin said it will be your job to make sure any and all grimm trying to enter the town do not enter it. It will make my job a lot easier knowing that no grimm are… entering the town", he said.

"Gotcha", I said and looked back out the window to the two Boarbatusk's that we were passing.

" _FUCKING YOLO_ ", I thought as I opened the door and jumped out.

I could hear panicked screams behind me as I jumped but the whistling of the air consumed them.

As I was nearing the ground at a fast pace I turned and just in time as I smashed into one of the Boarbatusk's using it to stop my fall.

Thankfully this borderline retarded idea of mine didn't break my legs. I didn't have time to wonder if it was because of my werewolf powers or somehow Grimm are perfect pincushion, as the other Boarbatusk immediately turned towards me, and it's now disappearing soup of a brethren.

" **C'mon bacon, show me what you got** ", I said.

It seemed to understand me and squealed. Not the most terrifying charge scream honestly, but I'm pretty sure the fucking sonic ball of a grimm slamming into me faster than I could say my name more than made up for it.

It send me flying backwards for a bout 10 or so meters. I barely managed to land on my feet. The damn pig had the biggest smug look a pig could have.

" **Well ok then** ", I said and charged it.

It started charging as well. As we got near each other it swiped diagonally upwards with it's overgrown tusks. I grabbed it by it's tusks and lifted it up, then with my momentum I slammed it down in the ground to the right of me. With all my strength I pulled and managed to break it's right tusk. Then using the broken bone as a makeshift weapon I stabbed it through it's upper right eye.

It started to squeal and thrash around. It got loose from my grip and started running around trying to get the bone out of it's eye. Ultimately it failed and died in the next 20 or so seconds.

" _Well that was… fast._ ", I thought as I started running near the walls of the town. I was heading towards that big Beowolf pack.

After a bit I managed to get to where the pack was located. They were maybe about 600 meters away from the walls, that I was currently standing on.

" _Well the small ones aren't usually a problem. Never fought an Alpha though, but I don't remember them being a_ _n_ _ything special other than being bigger, stronger and maybe a bit smarter._ ", I was thinking as I sat down on the top of the wall, " _Well even if the normal ones are easy to kill, they could dog pile me, or rather grimmpile me. Not that they can do that much to me, but I really don't want to be filled with bites and claw marks. Also not really keen on figuring out do I die if they rip me like a pinata._ "

" _Well maybe the Alpha would want first dibs. Either that or he is gonna sit and watch as they surround me and attack at once._ "

I heard multiple fast footsteps coming from my left. Looking there I could see Doctor Oobleck and team CFVY running towards me.

"Are you actually insane, or are you just retarded?", started Coco, "no wait, I think you may be both."

" **I don't see the problem here?** ", I said still siting down.

"You don't see the problem?", she repeated, "You just jumped from a moving vehicle, from about 350 feet in the air. We were suppose to land in the town, THEN you could go and make sure the grimm were staying out of the town."

"I have to agree with Miss Adel here Tony. Though the speed of which you dealt with the Boarbatusk's is quite remarkable, and as previously mentioned you jumped from a very high position. I am curious as to how you managed to not break every bone in your body.", said Doctor Oobleck.

" **Listen Doc I would love to talk about how my bones aren't made from fucking plastic. But those ugly bastards are moving towards us** ", I said and pointed to the now advancing pack of Beowolves, with the Alpha in the lead, " **So you just go and do your research and I will do my job of not letting those bastards in** "

"Are you seriously considering facing a whole pack of Beowolves, with an Alpha no less, on your own?", asked Coco.

" **No I was actually thinking of doing my nails, oh and maybe I could braid my fucking tail while I'm at it… YES! I'm gonna fight them!** ", I said, " _Man, I haven't spewed this much sarcasm in a while_ "

"Well, I am afraid I can't let you do that", said Oobleck, "Not without help of course. I may be a Doctor and a Huntsman, but I am also your teacher for this mission. So team CFVY, please be kind to lend a hand to Mister Wolfson?", said Oobleck.

"Well when you asked so nicely prof. why not. I wanted to see how good of a fighter the little puppy is.", said Coco, " _Am I going insane or does Coco's attitude change like a fucking light switch?_ "

" **Well alright then… try and keep up though** ", I said and leaped off the wall. When I hit the ground I went on all fours and sprinted towards the closing Grimm Pack that was now about 300 or so meters out.

I was not but 50 meters away from the pack when The Alpha Howled. This caused all but 5 of the Beowolves to split away from the main group and go around me.

Before I could wonder what they were doing, 2 of the Beowolves pounced on me.

Not wanting to get pinned down I dodged to the side, narrowly getting missed by the two Beowolves. Not wasting any time I jumped straight towards the Alpha.

Though I managed to hit him and make him stumble to the side, I didn't have enough force behind my jump to push him to the ground.

Now closer to him, I could see that he was bigger than me. Though it wasn't a huge difference, it was obvious that the Alpha had more muscle mass and strength than me, if my getting decked in the ribs by his claws wasn't an obvious comparison.

I managed to land on my feet, but the 5 Beowolves surrounded me with the Alpha behind them. He gave something a kin to a mix of a snarl and a growl and all 5 charged at me.

" _You might be stronger than me, but these cunts ain't!_ ", I thought as when the first Grimm got next to me and tried to bite me I punched it right in the snout , causing a webbing of cracks to appear on it's face plate.

Then I turned and elbowed the side of the face of the second Grimm that got close to me.

The other 3 managed to tackle me to the ground and as one they bit me. One on the ribs, one on the hand and one on the neck.

My sight turned into the familiar red tint and then a surge of anger and adrenaline hit me.

With my free hand I grabbed the neck of the Beowolf that was biting into my bis and dub my claws deep, then I yanked it off of me. I followed up by reaching up with my other hand and grabbing the torso of the Beowolf that was biting into my bicep. I lifted it up but not without my bicep feeling like it was in lava.

With a final push I smacked the one in my hand with the one trying to bite into my throat. I gave in and let go just enough for me to turn my head towards it. With my free hand I grabbed it by the back of the neck and lifted it up. Then I bit into it's throat with such force that I completely bit through.

As the Beowolf started to disappear I threw the one in my hand to the side and stood up.

All four of the remaining Beowolves were again surrounding me, but I saw that the Alpha rushed after the part of the pack that split off and was heading towards Team CFVY that were on the bottom of the wall with professor Oobleck still on top.

" _Damn it, COME BACK AND FIGHT ME! YOU BITCH!_ ", I mentally yelled.

I knew that I had to deal with the small bunch surrounding me first. But before I could think of a simple plan to deal with them, the one right in front of me, the same on that I cracked the face plates of pounced.

" _How stupid are you?_ ", I thought as I punch it in the snout again, this time shattering the bone plating and caving in the front of the snout inwards. It fell lifelessly on the ground next to me.

Then the last three all jumped at me at the same time.

I smacked one of them away with my fist, then lunged forward as to try and get away from the other two. Which somehow worked and the tow Grimm smacked into each other looney toons style and feel on the ground.

I went next to them and before they could get up I smashed their heads in a few times with my foot. After the 4-th or so time their skulls caved in and they stopped moving.

I heard a growl and turned to face the last Beowolf. He tried to jump at me… again, but this time I managed to grab him by the throat.

I started to apply pressure and the Grimm started to wail it's limbs. Not repeating my mistakes I grabbed the hand that tried to go for my face and with a powerful bite I took off the majority of the Grimm's limb.

With a final guttural growl it stopped moving and started to disappear.

I turned towards where Team CFVY were dealing with the rest of the pack.

Good part was they were fine. Bad part was, they had only taken out maybe 3 or 4 Beowolves. I could see from here that the Alpha was roaring, howling and growling, whist staying away from the fight. The Beowolves, once they heard something from the Alpha changed up their tactics. They were a lot more defensive than usual.

" _Well, didn't expect that. He is either the smartest Grimm, or he is old as balls… or both_ ", I thought as I was waiting for a moment for my wounds to close.

" _Guessing if he dies, the rest are gonna go more… normal? Not so organized for sure._ ", I thought and with a crack of my neck I charged at the pack.

The Alpha had rather large spikes coming from the back, with the two biggest almost identical ones jutting out from around where the shoulder pads where closest to the spine.

As I got close I jumped with a loud Growl and landed on top of the Alpha holding onto the two big spikes.

" **I ain't done with you asshole.** ", I said and bit down onto the back of his neck, which in hindsight wasn't the smartest idea, considering there was bone plating partially covering the neck. What I hadn't noticed beforehand was the long bone plate line going over the spine that connected to the top of his face plate. On the neck there were shorter bone plate lines that came from the bigger one. It kinda resembled a rib cage in a way.

But even though it's neck was semi-protected, I did mange to bite into parts that were unprotected, and I could feel cracking the bone plating where my teeth were stopped.

The Alpha roared in pain, stood up tall and started wailing left and right trying to make me loose my grip. When it noticed that it wasn't working with me holding tight the two large bone spikes, my teeth embedded into it's neck and my feet, either resting atop a bone plate or spike on it's back.

Then it did something I didn't think about. It fell… backwards.

I hit the ground first and then came the crushing weight of the Alpha. I felt the pressure from the Grimm that was now actively pushing me down with it's weight.

Then all of a sudden it turned to the side with such speed that I was flung into the air. I landed on the ground, which took the last bits of oxygen out of me.

As I was coughing and trying to get up, the Alpha came up to me and kicked me in the gut, forcing me on to my back again.

I opened my eyes just in time to see it standing over me, with one giant clawed hand, which now I noticed was fully covered in bone plating, with the exception where the joints were. I tried to move out of the way, but the lack of air, my bones probably being partially crushed and the speed of the Alpha were too much and it hit me.

" **GROOAAAAAAAAA** ", I roared in pain as three of it's claws pierced my torso. I looked down at it's hand. The white bone plating was turning a dark red colour. And then I started to loose consciousness and as it swung high and I flew away from it's grasp, the only thing I could feel was the wind rushing… nothing else, no smell, my sight was going dark and the worst part… before I blacked out I stopped feeling my heart beat.

 **THUMP, THUMP…. THUMP, THUMP… THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.**

I opened my eyes, and as the blood red vision came back into my eyes, I could feel my heart race like a wild horse. The anger I was feeling, fueled by the pain gave me the strength to push away the rubble that I was under. As I stood up, blood dripping onto the ground, a sudden pain struck the back of my neck.

In a sudden vigor I started to feel even more **RAGE**. Suddenly my vision from deep red turned black and white. I could feel my bones grow, my claws expand, my body change.

I looked in front of me, I saw the wall of the town, around me was the remains of a house.

But I was pulled away from my thoughts as I heard a scream coming from the other side of the wall.

Without a second thought I jumped high, and with ease I went over the wall. As I was falling I saw in black and white vision, what seemed like Team CFVY fighting off the Beowolves, and the Alpha standing over someone with it's claw up in the air.

" **NOOOOOO** ", I roared and landed in front of the Alpha.

Now I could see what had happened to me, as I was much, MUCH larger than the Alpha, by about at least a meter of height. The creature looked at me whit what I could only assume was surprise before I punched it in the face with my right hand, sending it flying backwards.

I rushed towards it, my feet caving in the ground beneath. Before I reached it, it howled, both in pain and as a command.

Suddenly 4 Beowolves jumped onto me, biting and scratching whatever part of my body they could.

In rage I grabbed the one on my left leg and threw it with ease at the Alpha. Another one on my left arm I threw off. One on my lower back I grabbed and threw to the side as well. But the last one, which was on top of me and was biting into my right shoulder, I grabbed and ripped it off of me.

As I held it in my hands I started to pull, and pull **AND PULL,** until I **RIPPED** it apart in two.

I continued my charge at the Alpha. It stood up and tried to strike me with it's armoured hand, only for me to grab it, and start punching the Grimm in the face with my other hand.

After a few hits, some more Beowolves climbed onto me.

" **ANNOYING PESTS.** ", I growled and started grabbing them one by one, this time I made sure that every last one that I threw off of me was either **STOMPED** , **GUTTED OR RIPPED APART**.

After I got rid of every last one from my back, I turned towards the Alpha just to get a claw in my face.

Before it could strike at me again I backhanded it, causing it to stumble backwards. As it fell I went next to it and struck it in the torso with my claws, causing them to embed themselves deep into the Grimm

I lifted it off the ground, with my other hand I struck it's neck. It tried resisting, it tried to fight, it tried to attack me. But it was **USELESS** , even with all the scratching and desperate attempts to bite me. I finally stopped wriggling about.

As it disappeared into nothingness, I turned around. All I could see were 5 bright white humanoid silhouettes, a maybe 2 or 3 black beings, which I figured were team CFVY and the doctor and the last Beowolves, respectively.

The last 3 charged at me.

" **ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRGG** ", I roared in their direction.

And to my surprise they stopped and looked at me.

" **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRG** ", I roared again.

They took a few steppes back.

" **grrrrRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRG** ", I roared for a third time. The volume of the roar was extremely high, as it teared through the air.

Then the most unbelievable thing up to now happened… they ran… the grimm ran away.

I was so baffled by this, the grimm, the creatures that had no feelings, no idea of the idea of self-preservation… ran away.

Before I could completely understand what was happening my vision started to turn back to normal, I could feel my body returning to it's original state, my heart rate slow down. Then like a truck, pain, and exhaustion hit me. After a few moments I blacked out.

* * *

 **Ozpins office, later that day.**

"Ho-ly shit", said Qrow over the phone.

"Yes, that would be an accurate reaction", said Ozpin.

"… and when did _**this,**_ happen?", asked Qrow.

"This morning, I had sent Tony, team CFVY and Doctor Oobleck to the destroyed town, under the assumption of doing research, about why there aren't any grimm in the town", said Ozpin.

"And what was the real reason?", asked Qrow.

"That was the actual reason… and I think we figured it out.", said Ozpin.

"You think the kid is responsible?", continued Qrow.

"I am not 100% certain, but if how the Grimm… ran away, was anything to go by, then yes I would assume he is responsible", said Ozpin.

"Damn", said Qrow after a moment of silence, "You sure he isn't with _her_?"

"Well, we can't be sure of that too, but the things he has done… I doubt _she_ would allow him to do if he was her spy.", said Ozpin.

"Yeah but he came out of nowhere Oz… and I am still worried. He is close to my nieces, if it turns out he is a spy...", said Qrow.

"I know… but I have a few theories about him… and yes there is the possibility of him being a spy. But for now we can't be certain of anything… I'll contact you again if there is something urgent", said Ozpin.

"Yeah, yeah… see ya Oz", said Qrow and hung up.

Ozpin went back to watching the video footage from Doctor Oobleck's camera. He paused the video.

On the screen was most definitely Tony in his… other form. Only he was at least twice as large, his eyes blood red, with a kind of essence coming out of them. And the most curious thing was, his fur colour. Whist normally it would be a light shade of grey, or dark depending on the lighting, his was two different colours. Perfectly separated down the middle, one half was a bright white, and the other was pure black.

Then Ozpin turned the video backwards and paused it again. Usually Tony looses his tattoo when he transformed, but this time it was there. Well rather a glowing version of it that was coming out of his fur. There the fur matched the tattoo, with a small black spot on the pure white part, and a bright white spot on the pure dark part of his fur.

"Tony Wolfson", said Ozpin aloud, "Who are you? … What are you?"

* * *

 **AN: You missed me ya cunts? Cuz I missed you… maybe. BUT! I am back, don't worry I ain't a twat that just leaves a work at the fucking beginning just because cuz life is hard… well I have a job and video games to play and not a lot of time left to sleep BUT I MAKE TIME DAMN IT! Oh yeah, I just took a bit of a break, wanted to clear my head a bit, and play RE2, boy… that game is a lot less scary than I thought… ok it's not fucking my little pony, but it ain't SCP: CB too.**

 **Now thx for the reviews, as always, I love getting em, I am happy that you guys are STILL enjoying this mess of a fic… but this review from Kurato… no, he doesn't have his red rocket swinging about in front of EVERY FUCKING ONE, he is featureless… also why are you thinking of Tony's cro… *sees the profile picture*… oh… okey that clears a few things up (this a joke, I'm not trying to offend you or anyone else here)… also there is a song reference in the chapter, kudos to you if you find it and know from which song and band it's from, it's not exactly how it's in the song but it's close enough.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

 **Salem's palace**

Salem was sitting in her chair, looking out of the windows. During the past few weeks her plans had been set in motion, and according to Cinder's reports, everything was going smoothly… somewhat.

She was rather intrigued and a little confused when Cinder had told her about the beowolf look-a-like, that has apparently been a rather big annoyance. The creature had delayed the transportation of dust crystals, and though that didn't bother Salem as much, she knew that whatever that lowlife criminal Roman Torchwick had planed, the crystals were essential to his and Cinder's plans.

She had been going over old archives to find some kind of information on the creature but to no avail.

She was watching as another batch of Beowolves were spawning, as a thunderous roar pierced the air. Though a surprise what shocked her wasn't the unknown origin of the sound, but that the Beowolves that just came out of the pits, now looking in the direction of where the roar came from, started to fidget in place. Then they began to howl to the sky and… to her, ever-growing shock move backwards, to the point that some of them fell back into the pits.

A few of the Nevermores perched on rocks in the distance, flew up and landed near the palace, whist also looking towards where the roar came from.

This went on for a few more moments before the Grimm came to their senses and as if nothing happened continued with what they were doing before hand.

"Tyrian", said Salem.

The Scorpion Faunus came out of the shadows with a wide smile and an insane look in his eyes, "Yes, your Grace?", he said whist giggling a little.

"I have a mission for you", she said.

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

I had no idea how much time had passed, I had no idea if I was alive or not, all I remember seeing were two orbs, one white and one black, circling each other. They began to come closer together, and closer, and closer, until they hit each other. Or that is what I thought until I noticed the small orange orb that came out shooting at me once the two bigger orbs separated from the contact.

As the orange orb came close and was about to hit me, it stopped, after some time it exploded and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes slowly to the sound of people talking. As I began to regain my vision I looked around and to my surprise, I was in a hospital bed. Looking around I saw that I was hooked up to a heart monitor. I looked over myself and saw bandages covering my chest and parts of my shoulders.

Then two people came up to me. Before I could see who it was, one of them forced my eye lids open and shined a light into them. It only took a few seconds, but it sure as hell wasn't pleasant.

They started speaking, but my hearing was… off. I took maybe 10 to 15 seconds before I could understand what they were saying.

"Tony. How are you feeling?", I recognized Ozpins voice.

"Like a herd of boarbatusk's ran over me?", I said, "Where am I though?"

"You are in the medical facility of Beacon Academy.", said Ozpin.

"Great… what happened though? All I can remember is passing out whist fighting Grimm", I said.

"Well, thankfully for you, team CFVY and Doctor Oobleck were quick enough to bring you back fast… that was 5 days ago.", said Ozpin.

I looked at him in shock, "5 days?", I almost yelled, "I was out for 5 fucking days?"

"Language mister Wolfson.", he said, "But yes you were unconscious for that long."

"And you died exactly 2 times", said a man in a slight German accent. I looked to the left and saw a rather short and plump man, maybe around 1,6 meters tall, he had short cut black hair and was cleanly shaven, he was wearing a white doctors coat, a pair of glasses and a medical face mask on. He was looking at a few x-rays, which I was really hoping weren't mine as the bones in them… weren't where they should be or were a lot _flatter_ than they are supposed to.

"You were unconscious when they brought you in, and as I was about to start examining you, so I could consider the best approach at treating your wounds… your heart stopped. After a few moments, it began beating again.", he put the X-ray down and approached me, "Then after I finished putting your bones back into place it happened again. But that isn't even the most interesting part, somehow, your bones healed in a matter of days. You had about 68 bones in your body crushed and maybe twice as more fractured, your spine was practically a pancake.", he looked at me with eyes filled with questions… and a bit of fear?

"Now, of course, I was curious as to how and why this was happening and had a chat with Professor Ozpin. Tony Wolfson, though it is almost unbelievable to accept this at face value, your semblance to heal from any injury is one of the most fascinating things I have ever encountered in my life.", he said, "But even so I would not suggest you do whatever you did last time, that out you in this state. You may have been lucky now, next time it could be worse.", he finished and went behind his desk, sat down and began writing something in a book.

I looked back at Ozpin, "How bad was I?", I asked.

"Ever seen someone smashed by a car?", he said.

"ouch… Did anyone else see me? Besides team CFVY and Doctor Oobleck?", I asked.

"No. Though teams RWBY and JNPR, once they learned what had happened, almost broke down the doors, so they could see how you were doing.", he said with a smile, "it looks like you have some real friends with you Tony"

"As much as that is flattering… they make friends way to quick", I said.

"Is that a bad thing?", asked Ozpin, "As much as you are mature compared to others in the school, you have to stop wanting to be an adult and live your life as a child first… or a teenager in your case."

"I know… but I have had a hard time making good friends that were actually my friends and not using me…", I said.

"I understand… but I doubt these 8 would be like that… so my advise is, give them a chance Tony", he said with a smile.

"Never said I didn't want them as friends profoz, I like em too. I'm saying they make friends way too quickly… like me", I said.

"Ah, so you're afraid that they will make the same mistakes you have in terms of friendship and or meeting new people and trusting them?", he said.

" _Oh you have no fucking idea_ ", I though, "Maybe?", I said.

His scroll rang. He opened it and I saw that Glynda was calling him, " _Well privacy be damned I suppose._ ", Ozpin closed his scroll and gave me a soft smile, "I have to get going, you should get checked out in a few hours, so if you could come tomorrow morning to my office."

"… _what is it with this man and talking all the God. Damn. Time?_ ", I thought, "Yeah, yeah, I will, see ya profoz", I said as he exited the room.

Once Ozpin left, the Doctor stood up from his desk came next to me, "Well your documents are almost finished, all I need now is to see if your body is functioning properly. Stand up if you could"

As I began to get up from the bed, all my bone began to crack as I was stiffer than an ironing board. "Well, this… **crack…** is not… **crack…** what I thought… **CRACK…** my spine would sound like.", I said as I was finally siting in the bed instead of laying down.

I moved my arms around a bit so I could relieve the tension in them a bit more.

"Is this normal Doc?", I asked him as I was stretching.

"Doctor Schwarz. And yes it is. You have been almost completely still for about 5 straight days.", he said.

As I stretched my upper body, I removed the blanket that was on top of me. Thankfully I was still with my jeans but I did feel bandages underneath. I began moving my legs with another set of long cracks and creaks.

After a few minutes of me cracking every damn bone in my body and stretching a bit, the doctor told me that I was in a very healthy condition.

I waited for him to finish the documents he had on his desk, whist putting on the clothes that were brought for me by Ozpin a few days ago, according to the doctor.

"Hey Doc when do I get to take off the bandages", I asked him before I put on my shirt.

"You can remove them when you get to your dorm. They have been on you for some time now, so your body will not be the cleanest. I was debating at first if we should encase you in a full body cast, but Professor Ozpin insisted against it, so I only bandaged you up after I fixed all I could without making any major operations, again a request made by the Professor… which, and I will be honest here, I thought was the stupidest request ever made, even after he told me about your extreme way of healing from deadly injuries", he said.

"… _damn, never thought my healing transferred over to my human form… thought it was only for my semblance… err, transformation rather… or is it actually my semblance?_ ", I thought as I put the last of my clothes on me.

"Well Mister Wolfson", said Doctor Schwarz as he came up to me, "All of your documents are finished and documented in the Beacon archives, you may leave and do hope we don't meet in the same circumstances again", he said with a small smile.

"Alright, Doc. Thanks for the help.", I said as I was going for the door.

"All I did was put a few bandages on mister Wolfson, your miracle of a semblance did most of the work. Though I wouldn't count on it being this effective all the time", he said as I exited the room.

I was in a white corridor with multiple white doors, all of them had different numbers with the exception of the first two, the one behind me is one of them and named 'Doctor Schwarz', and the other, that was across the hallway, 'Doctor Blanche'.

I turned to where the exit sign was and started walking. After a few sets of stairs going up I came through a door that was next to the elevator to Ozpin's office.

" _Why would the medical area be underground? Wouldn't make much more sence in it being somewhere on the surface? Then again I have clue what Ozpin is thinking in general so him making it underground wouldn't be that weird… right? Well, he is..._ ", I was pulled out of my thoughts as just as I was going out the door and a large pile of blonde hair struck me and knocked me to the ground alongside her.

"Tony?!", exclaimed Yang… both of us still on the ground with her on top of me…

"Heya Yang", I said.

"I was just about to come to ask how you were… what are you doing outside, shouldn't you be resting?", she asked.

"Well if you could get off of me I would gladly tell you why.", I said.

"Oh… sorry", she said as she got up.

As I got up I could see that the sun had almost set.

"Sooo… you all good? Cuz I don't think they would just let you go like that.", said Yang.

"Yeah, I'm good. The Doctor just said I could get going", I said.

"So what happened?", she asked.

"To what?", I asked.

"Don't play stupid Tony, what happened that made Ozpin not let us see you for five days in the medical facilities.", she asked, quite more concerned than I thought she would be.

"I well… don't remember that much really… by the way, where are the others? If they were worried as you were I want to tell everyone as a whole", I asked.

"Blake and Weiss are doing some homework together and Ruby and Nora are having an eating competition together. Haven't seen Pyrrha and Jaune in the last couple of hours though.", she said.

"Are Pyrrha and Jaune ok?", I asked, completely aware of what was gonna happen tomorrow.

"Not really, no.", she said, "Pyrrha has been trying to help Jaune out the last couple of days… well, we were too, but considering her relationship with him she has been trying the hardest… though that jackass Cardin Winchester hasn't been the most helpful."

"Why? Has Winchester done something?", I play oblivious.

"You could say that. He has been bullying Jaune and most of the faunus students since day one.", she said.

"Anyone thought about punching hard enough in the face?", I asked.

"Heh, I did, but I don't think Ozpin would take too keenly on that… or the other teachers for that matter", she said.

"You wanna walk with me to my dorm?", I asked her.

"Yeah sure.", she said with a smile.

"Sooo", I started after a few moments of silence, "You guys going on a field trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah", she said with a small sigh, "Not the most interesting thing to do on a Friday, but I can't really argue against the teachers."

"Bah, nature is awesome, you are gonna love it", I said.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you, how much time did you spend in… nature? As in not contacting civilization", she asked.

"I mean… I had contact with the civil world Yang, not like I started living in a cave.", I said, " _wait..._ ", "But if you're asking how much time I run around in nature as a big wolf boi… eh, a few months?"

"So do you like know how to hunt and stuff?", she asked.

"And stuff?"

"You know… make a shelter, make a fire, that sort of thing"

"Hehehe, yeah I know what you mean and yes I can. My dad took me camping when I was a kid, so yeah I can live pretty ok-ish in the wild… though sometimes I make wrong food choices."

"whatchya mean?"

"Ever eaten out of a bears thigh?", I said with a small shutter, "And before you ask, no I have no idea why I thought it was a good idea… was quite tasty though"

"You, my friend, are disgusting", she said with a smile.

"I mean it was… when you cooked it correctly", I joked.

"Did you actually eat a bear? You aren't pulling my leg.", she asked.

"I swear on my fluffy tail… oh, were here", I said with a bit of a sad tone.

"Awwww, you still wanna chat big guy", she asked.

"Don't you?"

"I mean, yeah, but it's getting late and I hate getting up in the morning", she said.

"Don't I know that feeling. Welp, alright then see ya Yang", I said.

"See ya, Sir Howlsalot", she said and gave me a light punch to the arm.

I watched her go for a bit before I got into the building and went towards my room.

After I removed the bandages and had a shower, I put on some regular clothes and went outside, " _I'll be damned if I don't get a bit of a stretch_ "

And so I did, I went to beacon cliff, and once again jumped off, and turning. Then I just… ran. I couldn't understand why, but I felt, alive.

And so I just ran around in the woods, jumping on and off of trees, scaring the local wildlife. I was kinda hoping some Grimm would show up, but I had no luck in that.

Then as I was running around, I heard footsteps. I stopped behind a few bushes, and to my utter surprise saw Jaune… catching those damn bugs Winchester told him to.

" _Damn it, I know he is gonna be fine… but I still feel bad for him._ "

After a few moments of watching him struggle to get the bugs, I said fuck it and exited the bush.

" **Yo** ", I said. Which of course let do Jaune giving out a yelp, I thought only women had the voice range to reach, and turning towards me.

"Tony?", he asked after a few moments.

" **Who else do you know that can turn into a big wolf?** ", I asked as I sat down near a tree, " **What are you doing in the woods my friend, and so late at night?** "

"You know I can ask you the same question", he said as he dragged himself over and plopped next to me, "Weren't you in the medical area?"

" **Yeah I was, the doctor told me I was good to go a few hours ago** ", I said, " **Now, why are you here, doubt that them bugs are for a project for school.** "

"… no, they aren't", he said.

I tuned back into my human form, "Then why are you collecting them?", I persisted.

"Well...", he started, but I interrupted him, "Is it because of Winchester?"

"*sigh*, yeah it is, but were like friends and he just made a request… for a friend.", he said.

"Bro I don't know who or how hard someone hit you in the head, but Cardin isn't your friend.", I said, "Your team, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha", I put and emphasis on Pyrrha, "Team RWBY, with Ruby probably being the dictionary picture for 'good friend', but not Cardin fucking Winchester."

He stood there silent.

"Listen, bro, I know we have known each other for a month and a bit, but if you need anything, just say it, alright bro?", I said.

"Tony, can I ask you something?", he asked not looking at me.

"Of course", I said.

"How do you deal with bullies?", he asked.

"Depends, usually I just ignore them, but if I don't have a choice I just stand up to them", I said.

He looked at me confused, "Wait, you actually _had_ bullies?"

"I mean, yeah… also, you asked me"

"I know… but you're, well you"

"So? Just because I try and be a nice person, and I can turn into a giant wolf doesn't mean I didn't have bullies. And I am telling you again, you should stick with your team and Team RWBY, your friends. I don't know what Cardin has told you to make you do his bidding, but whatever it is, you should tell your friends about it so they can help you.", I said.

He went silent again.

"Why are you like this Tony?", he asked.

"I don't know what you mean", I asked confused.

"You're always trying to help out, even for the small things. When we were in town last week, and then on the time before that, and even on the first day at school, you were the person that helped me out of the locker. And yet, you seem so… distant"

"I don't follow"

"I mean… do you thing we are your friends Tony? As in Teams RWBY and JNPR"

"Well… maybe? I… have a hard time making friends, and every time I try to… well it doesn't always go well, so I am a bit reluctant to make new friends"

"Because of your semblance?", he asked.

"Partially, yeah"

"Because we think of you as a friend", he said, "Sure, we haven't known each other for long, but when we found out you were in the medical area, everyone just rushed. So I think you aren't giving yourself enough credit to how good of a friend you are."

"Thanks, man… but how did this turn from me trying to help you, to you helping me?", I said with a chuckle.

"I honestly don't know… I was just a bit curious about you"

"You weren't trying to change the subject?"

"Maybe a bit?"

"Hah… well, it worked… still, though thanks for thinking this big ol bag of wolf fur is good enough to be a friend"

"Nah, thank you for talking to me… well I mean everyone else did too, so I suppose I should thank of you guys for that… but can you leave me alone for a bit? I want to think some things over."

"Sure thing bro. See ya tomorrow", I said, stood up and went into the forest.

" _They actually want to be my friends… well, I have to hear Weiss say it, otherwise, I might as well be in a dream…_ _why do I make it sound like so weird… I need sleep_ "

And so I found a nice big ol tree, transformed and went up it.

As I was standing on top of one of the bigger branches, I looked up at the moon, " _Haven't done this in a while…_ "

" **AWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** "

* * *

 **The next day**

I woke up around mid-day. And after a few seconds of butt scratching and wondering what the fuck I was supposed to do, my brain kicked in and I rushed towards the damn forest the others were at.

After about 40 minutes or so with me not finding them, I just gave up.

" _I missed it… because I FUCKING OVERSLEPT!_ ", I thought to myself.

After a few moments of mentally hitting myself, I remembered that Ozpin wanted to talk to me… again. " _Well I got nothing better to do_ "

When I got to Beacon tower and was about to go into the elevator, my scroll rang. It was Ozpin

"Heya Profoz"

" _Ah Tony, finally. I wanted to tell you that I am not in the academy right now, I was trying to contact you this morning but I couldn't._ "

"Sooo, we ain't talking today?"

" _Afraid not, but if you are feeling well, I want you to continue your training tomorrow,_ _so if you could please tell Pyrrha, Weiss, and Yang_ "

"Yeah, sure, I'll go talk to them"

" _They are still in class right now, so please wait until later_ "

"Yeah, yeah profoz I know, see ya", and I hung up.

" _Acting like my fucking parent jeez_ ", I though as I went back to my dorm.

I just kinda laid on my bed and played on my scroll, drinking tea, waiting for the school day to end so I could go and talk to the others. The good part was I wasn't bored because the interwebz even on Remnant was basically the interwebz back home, the bad part was I drank all the tea.

Thankfully the school day was basically over so I could go and meet up with the others before I went ballistic over the lack of tea.

I exited the building and went towards the student dorms. The sun had basically set now, so there wasn't anyone outside.

Just as I was about to open the door to the building of the first year students, someone called out behind me, I turned around to see Coco coming towards me.

"Well if it isn't the big bad wolf, how you doing Tony?", she asked me.

"I'm doing fine Coco, thanks. And thanks for getting me back to Beacon.", I said.

"You kidding me? You practically saved our asses back at that town, the damn Alpha was a lot smarter than we thought, not to mention you saved Velvet when she got separated from us. So I should be the one thanking you.", she said.

"Hey as I said, I try and help."

"That you do. And hey, sorry for being a bit of a bitch."

"Nah, no need, all water under the bridge"

"You really are too good of a person Tony. Here, give me our scroll"

"Ok?", I said as I handed her my scroll, after a bit, she handed it back to me.

"Call if you need a hand big guy", she winked at me and left.

I looked down to see that she had put the numbers of all of team CFVY into my scroll. " _If I wasn't this dense I would say she flirted with me… or am I just retarded… ah fuck it whatever_ "

I put my scroll back in my pocket and went into the dorms.

I had no clue which of the rooms team RWBY and team JNPR were at, but thankfully the loud ruckus on the last floor was probably a good clue.

As I was going up, on the last floor the door to the roof was ajar and I could hear people talking. As I peaked through the door I could see Pyrrha and Jaune. And of course, they were training.

" _Man aren't they sweet… time to ruin the moment HEH!_ ", I thought as I opened the door.

"Hey guys", I said, startling Jaune making him fall back to the ground as he lost his balance.

"Tony?", asked Pyrrha first in confusion then in a slight panic tone "W-what are doing here?"

"Nothing just wanted to visit you guys.", I said with a smile, "So what are you guys doing up here this late? I can hear the others from the first floor."

"Well we were ummm...", started Jaune

"Training?", I said.

"… yeah, Pyrrha has been helping me get better", said Jaune slightly whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I had the idea that if me, Weiss and Yang were helping you, maybe I could help Jaune a bit.", said Pyrrha.

"I mean I don't understand why you guys are so embarrassed by this. Like I told ya Jaune you got some good friends. Oh and by the way Pyrrha, Ozpin told me to tell you and the others were going back to my training tomorrow.", I said.

"Oh, that's great", she said.

"Hey Jaune why don't ya come to join us, man?"

"What? Me? Why?"

"Why not? Bro, I am just of a noob at fighting as you are, maybe more, I honestly have no fighting techniques. Most battles I just wing it. But hey if you want to just train with Pyrrha that's cool too. Anyways, I'm gonna go meet with the others, you guys wanna come, I'm gonna tell ya why I was in the hospital bed for so long", I said.

"Well Jaune does need more practice, but tomorrow is another day.", said Pyrrha as she helped Jaune up.

We walked to the rooms and Pyrrha knocked on one of the doors… the one where all the noise was coming from.

Yang opened, "Hey guys… OH! Hey Tony", she said and then she turned back into the room.

What followed was how I was brutally asked question after question and got stuffed with pancakes. No syrup though.

"Then I just kinda fainted.", I finished my story, the only thing I had left out was that I turned into a fucking mega-werewolf that had black and white vision.

"After that nothing, no dreams, no nightmares, nothing. I just kinda woke up and talked to Ozpin and the Doctor for a bit."

Yang who was sitting next to me asked, "Ok but how bad were you that you were unconscious for 5 days AND they didn't let us come see how you were."

"Apparently I had a lot of my bones not where they were supposed to be, so I assume I wasn't a nice sight to behold.", I said with a small chuckle, "In any case It was my fault that I rushed like that, got way to cocky for my own good."

"Well, at least you can acknowledge when you made a mistake. Though that won't help with getting better at fighting", said Weiss.

"Ok then Ice Princess, how about you and me spar tomorrow?", I said.

"Hmph, if you want to get beaten that badly, sure", said Weiss with the cockiest tone this side of the planet.

"It's a deal then, instead of Yang vs me, it's gonna be You vs Me", I said.

"We are totally gonna record that right?", asked Nora. There was a wave of nods.

" _This… is going to be fun_ ", I said whist maniacally laughing inside my head.

* * *

 **AN: OK before anyone throws anything, yes late chapter, yes kinda meh, but I had some shit going on irl (thankfully resolved), so I wasn't able to focus that much last week on writing, the good news is I just might begin to honor my promises of weekly uploads… maybe, if there aren't any more games coming out. Anyways here are some of the reviews!**

 **To Kurato: Not a plot point no, but you did give me a funny idea that I want to test out in the next chapter.**

 **To poaling12: *gets thrown off of chair*, *scrambles to get back up*, Thanks but could ya NOT SHOUT next time.**

 **To AscendedHumanity: about the damage, I think it is kinda obvious how he can basically heal all damage. I haven't had him go against anything with silver so when I get to it I'm gonna explore how that works. About the infection, I have been on the fence about it, but I do have ideas as to how to answer that question, so just wait it out until I write it… or not we will see I suppose. Also have to remember he explained to the gods what a werewolf is, whilst missing a few details… like how werewolves can't actually talk most of the time, but I don't think it was gonna be fun without Tony/Warwick being able to speak.**

 **Oh and side note, I am gonna use his alternate name more in the near future, cuz right now I won't fault you for wondering why I inserted it and used it like 2 times.**

 **Anyways, thx for putting up with me and I'll see ya next time YA CUNTS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"WHAT? **" - normal speech**

" _WHO?_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **GIMMIE MUFFINS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

"Huuuuuuuhhhh...", I wheeze out as I fell down to the ground. My sparring match with Weiss was… one sided for the most part. With her having a ranged weapon and me not using my semblance, it was hard for me to land hits even though I did manage it a few times at the beginning. She underestimated me at first, but a after a few hits and me breaking about 20% or so of her aura she began using her weapon more for ranged attacks, as even though it was a blade, rapier rather, I still had more physical strength than her, which meant that if I was able to grab a hold of the weapon I would most likely take it away from her.

But in the end, I had barely any Aura left, and with Ozpin stopping the match I fell to the floor, as there were slight burn and ice marks on me, from Weiss' dust bullets. " _Really gotta get better with this Aura shit._ "

As I was staring to the sealing, Ozpin came up to me and looked down at me.

"Well Tony, I hope you learned something from this.", he said.

"Don't fight against ranged without my semblance?", I asked getting up.

"That too, but also that using only brute force won't always win you a fight.", he said.

"Well it's the only thing I got so I'm sticking with it Oz.", I said, then I turned towards Weiss, "Still though, thanks for the spar Weiss, at least now I know how well I fare against ranged opponents"

"It was my pleasure.", she said with a cocky smile, "Though I will admit, even though I won, you did put up a good fight.", at that everyone that was in the amphitheatre looked at her with wide eyes.

"Did she just… say what I think she just said?", said Yang.

The suddenly Ruby rushed at Weiss, grabbed her by the shoulders and rattled her like a bell, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH WEISS.".

"It's still me you dolt!", said Weiss after she got Ruby off of her, "Can I not make a small compliment? Even though Tony did lower my Aura with just a few hits, which now that I think about it is really odd, he is still an atrocious fighter, he still lacks any kind of technique, he still only uses brute force and he still refuses to dodge most attacks, not to mention that without his semblance he can barely pass for a huntsman.", she said, " _I mean I know I'm not that good, but jeez woman, calm the fuck down_ ", I thought.

"Phew it's still her", said Ruby after Weiss' rant.

"You know I am literally 10 feet away from you right Weiss?", I said, with a deadpan stare.

"Well she is right Tony", said Pyrrha, "Though she may have been over exaggerate

a bit, you still need more practice"

"Well I am pretty sure I could have beaten her easily. Heck, I reckon I could take you all on", I said.

"You may be strong with your semblance, but I doubt you can take on 8 people at once", said Ren.

Ozpin smirked,"Oh you can be sure that he can defeat you all, using his semblance", at that everyone looked at him shocked, "Yes, it will not be easy, as he still lacks good training", " _Oh yeah, keep rubbing more salt in it._ ", "But the advantages he gains when in his semblance, may very well be enough to defeat two first tear teams."

"I seriously doubt that.", said Blake, "Even though we have been in teams for less than 3 months, we still have fairly good coordination, not to mention the numbers advantage, we would easily win"

" _Ok I was just fucking around, but now I wanna fight em._ ", I thought, "Well then, if you guys are so sure of yourselves, how about we do a 1 vs 8?"

"Well I have an idea for that", said Ozpin, "If you all agree to a 1v8 match that is."

"Hmph, that would just be a waste of everyone's time, We will probably win in the first 5 minutes", said Weiss.

"Oh, you chicken Weiss?", I asked.

"What? No it's just that...", I interrupted her by making chicken noises, after a few seconds I could see her getting more and more angry and then she finally snapped, "FINE! We are gonna do a 1 vs 8"

Nora, Yang and Ruby, out of all people, were actually on board with the idea, the others on the other hand… not so enthusiastic to fight a 3 meter tall werewolf.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait,", said Jaune, "You guys do remember he killed a giant nevermore on his own right? He literally jumped on it, _in the air_ , and killed it."

"I can assure you Mister Arc that what I have planned in mind will not be as dangerous as you think it will be. In fact I think it would be rather fun for you", said Ozpin.

"OK how about this", I said, "Whatever the thing is, if you guys win, I gotta do something for you, if I win, you guys do something for me."

Both teams huddled together in an instant. I could hear them murmuring a bit. After a few moments, Ruby came out of the huddle and came up to me.

"Well, we have unanimously decided", started Ruby, and as Jaune was about to say something, Nora elbowed him in the ribs, "That we shall have a 1 vs 8, against you Tony."

"Wait, you guys are actually on board?", I said a bit surprised.

"Well on one condition, if we win you have to do something for each one of us, and if you win you have to pick only one person to do something for you", said Weiss.

" _How fucking stupid do you take me for Weiss?_ ", I though and immediately blurted out, "Sure."

"Well if that is your final decision", said Ozpin, "I would like for all of you to come to Beacon Cliff tomorrow morning. There I shall explain the rules of the match."

"Why do we have to do your thing Prof?", said Nora.

"Because I can't leave 9 students to themselves to fight… also the Amphitheatre would be in shamble by time you're done.", he said, "Well I must take my leave now, Tony you are finished with your training for today.", and he left.

" _Well… let's hope I'm not as bad in my werewolf form against huntsmen as I am as a human_ ", I thought as I followed the others out.

* * *

 **Ozpin's office**

Ozpin stepped out of the elevator. In his office, next to his desk stood Glynda Goodwitch, currently doing something on her scroll. In front of his desk, seated in a chair was Qrow Branwen.

"Nice of you to show up Oz", said Qrow with a smile, "So what's so urgent, that I had to fly over here?"

"It's about Tony Wolfson", said Ozpin as he sat down behind his desk.

"What about him?", asked Qrow, "Did he do something?"

"You could say that", said Glynda.

"Qrow, did you hear a roar go through the air about 6 days ago?", asked Ozpin.

"Wait, so I wasn't dreaming?", asked Qrow in amazement.

"I'm afraid not. You see, that roar? Mister Wolfson is the reason for it.", said Ozpin.

"The kid made that?", said Qrow with wide eyes.

"He did", said Glynda, "As far we know, the roar was powerful enough to be heard by most people in the world", she paused, "and to scare the Grimm", as soon as she said that, Qrow spit out the drink he was having.

"It did WHAT?!", he stood up.

"I know it sounds like a fairy tale Qrow, but it is true, the Grimm were… scared", said Ozpin.

"Oz I know fairy tales. This is not from a fairy tale. Grimm don't _get_ scared", said Qrow.

"That's not the biggest part.", said Glynda, "I don't know if you have looked at any social media recently, but there have been a lot of theories and speculations about who or what made the roar. A few months back after Tony… made himself known to the citizens of Vale. A lot of people have been calling him 'The beast of nature' or 'Natures beast'. Some of them see him as a kind of a protector as he did stop a few crimes in the city, saved some people and so on."

"So not only are we dealing with a kid that can make the Grimm run away, but the public knows about him… amazing. You think we can trust him?", said Qrow.

"I strongly believe that we can.", said Ozpin.

"Any particular reason? I mean he could easily be one of her spies for all we know… come to think of it, what _do_ we know of the kid? He just suddenly showed up as if from thin air, saved a few people, _scared the fucking Grimm_ , and has said he wants to help us, right?", asked Qrow.

"As far as we know, yes", said Glynda, "I have searched practically everywhere and couldn't find any data on him. Honestly he seems more and more suspicious by the day.", said Glynda.

Ozpin smiled, "True, but I still believe he is a good person, and that there was a reason that he is here"

"What do you mean Oz?", asked Qrow.

"Well you see me and him talked a few weeks ago… then he told me something which I was very hesitant to believe in, though through recent developments I am inclined to believe he was telling the truth.", said Ozpin.

"And that is?", said Qrow.

"That the gods sent him here, and that he isn't from this world.", said Ozpin.

There was a moment of silence before Qrow took a huge swig from his canteen.

"The fucking _GODS!?_ ", he yelled standing up, "Even if that were true why would they sent him?"

"I have no idea, but considering that he has no past, no family, and the idea that he has helped in one way or another to the people of remnant, I do believe that they did send him. As to why they did, they are probably the only ones that know… or even Tony.", said Ozpin.

"Well if he does know, why don't we just go and talk to him?", asked Qrow.

"We will… but not today, tomorrow after the little exercise I have prepared for him", said Ozpin.

"What exercise?", asked Qrow.

"He is going up against both Teams RWBY and JNPR", simply said Ozpin.

"And that will achieve what exactly?", asked Qrow.

"How he handles fighting his friends. If he is on our side, but can easily turn his back on us, that makes him just as much of a threat as him being an enemy. But that is why I asked you to come Qrow. If he does end up hurting badly someone I want you to intervene.", said Ozpin.

"We are dealing with a kid that can turn into a 3 meter tall beowolf like creature, can make the fucking Grimm run, apparently was sent by the gods, is from a different world, he is maybe on our side and he is going to fight my niece's and their friends, to see if he can control himself to _not_ kill them… Oz am I drunker than usual or is this a dream?", asked Qrow and took another big swig from his canteen.

"Is that why you have been acting so nicely with him? See how he reacts to it?", asked Glynda out of the blue.

"Well yes, partially to see what he does with everything I have given him and partially… well because as much as we have our suspicions about him, he is still a child, and if what he is saying is true, he has no one in the world to help him out, no family, no friends… no one. And no Qrow this is not a dream, but you are maybe drunker than usual.", said Ozpin.

"Does James know?", asked Qrow.

"Not yet, I have been keeping this away from him, you know he can be… fast in his judgment of others, and with Tony, I doubt he would sit and wait, or talk with him, without involving the whole of the Atlas military in it.", said Ozpin, "Anyway after tomorrow we will more than likely know on which side Tony is on."

* * *

 **The next day**

After yesterday's rather one-sided spar, and following me going back to my dorm and sleeping the whole day away, I was kinda pumped for the 1 vs 8. I still had no idea as to what was the thing Ozpin was going to make us do fight. Actually I had no Idea if it was going to _be_ a fight.

And him making me go to beacon cliff 10 minutes before the others, wasn't really helping me figure what the fuck that old twat was thinking. But I was sure it wasn't going to be boring… hopefully.

It was around 8:00 or so and the sun was beginning to rise as I reached Beacon Cliff. There facing the rising sun stood Ozpin, sipping from his cup of… whatever it was, because I refuse to believe that it was cocoa. Next to him, taping away at a scroll was Glynda Goodwitch. "Greeeeeat… _this is gonna be much more than a normal spar isn't it?_ "

"Heya Profoz", I said as I neared them, "Miss Goodwitch."

"Good morning Tony", said Ozpin turning towards me, "I hope you had a good nights rest"

"I suppose I did?", I said.

"Good, good. Now, today's exercise will test how good you act against multiple opponents, whilst being on the move, and more than likely, how you pursue multiple opponents.", he said.

"Care to elaborate?", I asked a bit confused.

"You will be carrying this", he pulled out a small white and flat square on a chain. It had a blinking blue light in the middle of it. "Teams RWBY and JNPR will have to take it from you and bring it to me, or incapacitate you."

"I'm guessing that's how they win this little, _event_ ", I said, "But how do _I_ win?"

"A few ways. Probably the easiest one would be for you is to not let them take the device for at least 3 hours.", he said, "Alternatively you will have to incapacitate them...", a distant sound of a crow came to my ears, "Well rather lower their Aura to 15%"

"So they have to either take the thingie, or beat me to a pulp so much that I can't move. But I have to run around like a madman for 3 HOURS OR lower their aura enough… I feel I am being cheated right now Oz, not gonna lie", I said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better. It will be more o as teams RWBY and JNPR will not be teaming up for this", he explained.

"Well, I guess it makes for a twist? Wait, did you say it's a device? What kind?", I asked.

"Oh, it's just a simple tracking device. Both team leaders will be given a separate devise that tracks this one", he said and waved the tracking devise a little, "And before you ask, I am doing this because I don't expect for year one students to be able track you. Not easily at any rate."

"Someday you won't have something to say Oz… that day will be the best day ever". I said snatching the devise out from his hand, "And let me guess, I don't get a tracker, cuz I'm more suited to the wild?"

"You said it, not me Mister Wolfson", he said with a smile. " _Peachy..._ "

"Oh and one more thing", he said, "Please don't stray too far. Try and stay in the woods around here."

"Sure, no problem", I said, " _Why don't I just run in place, probably gonna have the same effect_ "

As we were waiting for the others, something came to mind, " _Wait, don't I loose all my shit when I transform?_ ". After a few minutes of thinking I tried something.

I focused on the device, I focused on it staying in my hand rather, and transformed. As I opened my eyes, I could see that the device was still in my hand, " _Huh… didn't think that would work if I'm being honest_ ". Thankfully the chain was long enough so I could put it over my head and let it hang around my neck.

As I did that, I noticed that Ozpin and Glynda had moved further up and were talking to the others. Glynda gave Ruby and Jaune two watches, by what I could see. Then they looked at me, and I did what every big scary werewolf would do. I have a big ol toothy smile. And it worked like a charm… for the most part, as only Jaune, Weiss and Blake gave any big reaction, with Blake's 'bow' twitching a bit.

"Tony", Ozpin raised his voice a bit, "Are you ready?"

" **Sure thing Profoz** ", I said back.

"You have… 10 seconds", he said, "9...8...7"

My brain took a few seconds to realize what was happening, but as soon as it did, I turned around, ran the rest of the way to the cliff and jumped. And boy was it a jump. I angled my body forward and knelt a bit and with extreme force jumped forward, sending my body flying a good 60-70 meters before I began to fall.

As I landed I wasted no time and dashed as quickly as I could forward, as I heard several yelps, woohoo's and one ' _not again!_ ', from above me.

A few seconds of running I looked up to see a red and gold blur coming towards me fast. As Pyrrha landed in front of me I didn't stop my charge and jumped at her. As I thought, she raised her shield and I used it as a spring board to jump over her and continue on my way. There were a few shots from behind me, but due to the foliage, nothing hit me.

As I kept running I could hear, both near and far as the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR, landing, as some of them weren't very… quiet. Example being a loud explosion to the right of me. As I looked I could see, Nora coming out of a small crater, with the most horrifying look in her eyes and a devilish smile.

Thankfully I didn't stay in one place to see what the pancake monster would do and kept on running.

As I ran for about 5 more minutes, I jumped up at a tree and climbed to the top. There I stood silent, and hidden thanks to the leaves… There was complete and utter silence… until a loud " ** _CRAW_** ", came from behind me. In an instant I turned around with my claw up, to see a crow standing on the branch just above me.

"… _a fucking bird scared me… A BIRB_ ", I thought as I tuned back and began looking through the trees again.

After another 5 minutes of mostly silence with only nature, making it's occasional noises decided to climb down. I began to trot on all fours, all whilst being on high alert.

Which was a fucking waste of time as 20 minutes had gone by and neither team RWBY or JNPR had even gotten close to me. They didn't even show up, no glimpse, no noise, just me, looking around the forest like a dumb ass.

" _Ok I know they ain't trackers, but come the fuck on, I HAVE a tracker on me._ ", I thought as I decided to go backwards. " _I'll be damned if I have to stay in one place like a sloth._ "

A few minutes of back tracking later and I began hearing noises, or rather conversations. As I got closer I could hear teams RWBY and JNPR arguing.

"How can we lose him", practically yelled Weiss, "He has a tracker for Gods sake."

"I don't know, the watch was picking him up a few moments ago and now it's ju...", said June but was cut short by two beeps.

As I got closer I could finally see them. I was on top of a small cliff, and they were right beneath me. The watches on Ruby and Jaune were now _beeping_ furiously.

"He's close", said Ren and took out his guns, the rest followed suit.

After 5 or so seconds of them looking everywhere BUT up, a fun little prank came to mind. As I lowered myself down the cliff, gripping it with my claws, I was literally right behind Jaune's neck who was behind everyone else, " _are you guys SERIOUSLY THIS BLIND_ "

" **Ello poppet** ", I said in a very **offensive** Canadian accent.

And with a not-so-manly scream, Jaune bounced forward and pushed everyone to the ground.

" **If I knew I was gonna have to hunt you guys, I would have given you the tracker from the beginning. Oh well I don't make the rules, just try to keep up** ", I say as I jumped forward and ran into the forest.

"AFTER HIM!", I heard Weiss yell out.

" _I have a feeling this is gonna be another 20 minutes of wasting time cuz they can't catch me… WHOA_ ", I though as a grenade landed next to me, barely missing. I looked up to see 3 more pink nades coming down from the skies. I did my best to dodge them, but as bullets started peppering me from behind it was hard to do so.

I started zig-zagging to try and avoid most of the shooting. It worked to an extent, right before I came up to a large cliff wall and had to stop.

A few moments later and the others came up behind me and surrounded me in a semi-circle.

"Tony, why don't ya just give us the tracker and we can all go and get some drinks? Well rather you will", said Yang, " _well aren't you forward_ "

"Or you don't do that and we BREAK YOUR LEGS!", said Nora, "… _you are also very forward_ "

" **Hmmmmm** ", I said as I stood up to my full height, " **The second option sounds a lot more fun, but I gotta warn ya, I won't hold back.** "

"Oh don't worry when we get the tracker you won't have to fight", said Weiss.

"You mean when WE the tracker", said Nora.

5 seconds later, this somewhat cool confrontation turned into who can yell the most, as they were arguing on who was gonna beat me up faster.

This went on for a few more seconds before I got bored and jumped over and behind them. And as they were perfectly aligned in a circle 'debating', I swung my two arms, managing to hit most of them. With Pyrrha and Yang tanking the hit, Ruby, Ren and Blake being fast enough or using their semblance to escape and Nora, Weiss and Jaune being pushed back.

" **You can exchange hair styles later, now we FIGHT** ", I barked out as swung again at Pyrrha, who deflected my blow with her shield but still getting pushed back a bit, then using my right leg I kicked Yang backwards as well.

I knew I was strong, but I also knew that an all ou in a somewhat open battlefield, it wouldn't end with me having all my body parts where they should have been. So after a few more hits on Yang and Pyrrha, dodging a few attacks from Blake and Ruby, I decided to bolt back into the forest.

I was going to try and use the environment to my advantage, but just as I turned around a tree, two gauntlets smashed into my face out of nowhere. I tumbled to the side and smashed into a tree but quickly got up, just in time to take another punch to the stomach from Yang. She tried to punch me again, but this time I caught her fist and with a twirl I smashed her into the tree behind me.

As I heard a noise behind me, I turned just in time to barely avoid Blake's blade, with it only scraping my shoulder. I saw Blake was about to pull it back, and just as it was about to, I grabbed the long rope with my right hand, I made a small grin and yanked on it, forcing Blake to fly towards me. Just as I was about to hit her in the air, she turned to smoke and my fist hit empty air.

Then like a storm, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha attacked me at the same time, with Pyrrha bashing me in the stomach and Weiss slashing me like a practice dummy, then Ruby came down from above with her scythe but barely nicked me. But a _thump_ from below me, made me look and see the chain broke and the tracker bouncing off of a rock.

In my shock a big pink hammer hit me in the face, sending my flying and hitting the ground. My ears where ringing and my vision had gone a bit wobbly. After a few seconds everything went to normal. As I got up I looked behind me, to see that no one was where I last was and to hear the others going off into the distance.

" **Oh come o.. GAHK** ", I choked for a moment then I spat out 5 or 6 of my teeth and I could feel blood going down the right side of my face from my mouth. And in much pain which subsided after a few moments as I could feel, _very uncomfortably might I add_ , my teeth beginning to grow back, my sight went slightly red, and I rushed towards the distant voices of teams RWBY and JNPR.

After running a bit, I came out in a clearing where both themes were fighting, I guessed they were trying to get the tracker from each other, as Jaune was running as fast as he could with it in his hands whist the rest of his team was trying to stop team RWBY to the best of their abilities.

I could see that he was getting further and further away, and after a few seconds of thinking I rushed him. After a few meters I jumped high into the air and when I landed on him I sent us both rolling on the ground the ground. I got up taking the tracker off of the dazed but unharmed Jaune and bolted forward.

Just as I thought I might have gotten away a white blur came to my vision and in an instant almost my whole body excluding my head and the palm of the arm I was holding the tracker with was frozen in ice.

I roared in pain and tried to get out of this little predicament, but the ice was stronger. Then another red blur came up to me and Ruby tried to grab the device out of my hand, but I was holding it tightly.

" **Huhuhu** **h** ", I laughed bit, as I was shivering, watching Ruby struggle to get the tracker our of my hand, " **H-h-having some p-problems there R-r-ruby?** ", I said through chattering teeth.

"Nope!", she exclaimed as she tried to pull on the tracker again. As of now everyone had gathered around me, and Nora and Yang were trying to open my hand, and after a few attempts I couldn't keep my hand shut and they managed to open it, making the device fall to the ground.

As fast as a bullet, Ruby yoinked the tracker from the ground and bolted, the others following her, with me still in ice, shivering my damn tail off.

" _Oh yeah, were gonna fight for_ _the tracker_ _to the death, but when Tony has it were teaming up… this is some grade A bullshit_ ", I though as I forced my muscles to move. After a few moments there was a _crack_ , and then another and another, until the ice surrounding me shattered and I immediately ran after the others.

I was following the general direction they ran off to, I was hearing the occasional dust round go off, but other than that I didn't have much to go by.

As I was running through the forest and came out into a small clearing the ground began to tremble, birds began leaving their trees with cries of fear, and I could hear trees being cracked. As I looked to my right, where the forest was closest, a big black and white head of a snake suddenly came out of the forest and smashed right into me, sending me flying and landing on the other side of the clearing..

I got to my feet as quickly as I could and looked up. At first when I saw the snake head I thought recognised the Grimm. But this wasn't a King Taijitus.

It was currently 'standing' up straight with it's head, coiling the rest of it's body underneath itself, and as the tail end came into view I was shocked to not see a white head of a snake, but instead a long bone-like spike. As it was standing it opened it's mouth and hissed, which was another big difference as it was more like a traditional snake with two large white fangs coming out of it's mouth rather than the Taijitus' multiple teeth, it also revealed it's 'hood' giving it the appearance of a Cobra.

For the most part it's underbelly was completely black with only faint white lines detailing it's scales. But from what I could see from the top part on it's lower body that was coiled under it, it had a long white bone with a red center that went what I assumed was it's full body length, with smaller spike-like outward stretching parts that ended on the sides of it's body. The whole thing reminded me of a spine . Atop of it's face it had a bony mask reached it's snoot and separated in two that ended where it's teeth began. It also split further up and made a semi-circle around it's eyes, one of which was blood red and the other was pure white.

" _Well this is new_ ", I thought as we were both glaring at each other. Well I assumed it was glaring as it had close to no muscle movement on it's face, apart from it's mouth.

" _Last time I charged against a bigger Grimm I was hospitalised for almost a week… fuck it, not like looking at it is gonna kill it._ ", I thought and charged towards it.

As I jumped in the air, aiming for its face and hoping I could maybe damage its eyesight, it moved it's lower body, and it's tail uncoiled and swung at me, hitting me dead on and sending me flying to the ground.

I landed on my back, most of the air in my lungs forced out from the heavy fall. As I looked back at the Cobra Grimm I saw it's tail go up in the air. It positioned it's tail spike downwards and swung. I barely had enough time to role to the side as this big spike pierced the ground.

But before I managed to completely get up it lurched its entire body towards me, and in a few moments it coiled itself around me and began to squeeze.

Every second the force on my body grew bigger and bigger. I was so focused on trying to wiggle my way out that I didn't even manage to let out a peep.

As I looked towards it I saw it raising it's tail spike again and then shot it at me. Thankfully I managed to pull my hands out from it's death grip and catch the spike, but with that it began to tighten even more around my torso.

My hands were trembling trying to stop the spike from turning me into a shish kebab, as the Cobra was crushing my body from the shoulders down, albeit not as fast as I thought it would from the amount of force I was feeling.

I felt my hands loosing the battle against the spike and in a single moment I shoved it to the side and let go. The spike pierced the creatures own body, and it began to wail and hiss from pain.

After a few moments of wailing and hissing it managed to pull its spike from it's body, but in such a way that the slightly curved end of it caught my left shoulder and yanked me out of it's death grip. The bad part was that it happened so suddenly and the Cobra had put a large amount of strength into pulling out it's spike that when it stopped it's tail mid-air, I was launched like a baseball through the air.

As I landed on the ground with a _crunch,_ I rolled a bit before stopping. It took me a few seconds to get up from the ground. Unfortunately my entire left arm was unresponsive.

As I was beginning to heal, with my arm painfully going back into place, I began to feel the ground tremble again. This time I wasn't going to wait for the snake to attack me first, and with a unhealed arm at that, so I just ran in the opposite direction.

I wasn't as fast as usual because I was running on two legs with my right arm holding my left shoulder. I was hoping that the trees would stop it, but the large amounts of tree destruction behind me wasn't promising.

I looked back just in time to it tear through a few more trees and slam into my back sending me flying forward, through some big bushes and straight into a big boulder.

" _I'm beginning to regret my life choices_ ", I though as I slipped off the rock to the ground.

As I again stood up in pain my arm finally snapped into place, just in time for the Cobra to show it's ugly mug again. It coiled itself and stood up straight, hissing at me.

"TONY!", I heard yelling to my right and out of the forest, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune came rushing out.

" _Oh shit..._ ", I thought, " **You gotta run** ", I yelled towards them, " **This thing is...huuuuuh** ", suddenly it swiped its tail at me and its spike went through me. There was a collective gasp from the group.

It raised me up to its eye level and looked at me with one of its red eyes.

" **Fuck… you** ", I spat out with blood and with what power I had left I swung hitting it right in the eye. It hissed in pain and once again flung me to the side. This time I wasn't lucky enough to go over the trees but rather through about four of them before finally stopping.

As I lied on the ground staring to the sky I could only think, " _...is this my life now? … getting fucked left, right and center, whilst every other person has to pick up my slack? Is this why I was sent here? To be a test subject for whatever game Salem and those damned gods are playing."_

There was a _"CAW"_ , and a crow landed on a branch above me and looked down at me curiously. Then I felt warmth coming from the back of my neck and a sense of hope filled me as I could feel my wounds heal faster.

" **No** ", I said out loud, and began to slowly get up " **I will not let an overgrown rope make me give up. I will not let that cunt Salem do whatever she pleases. And I will most certainly not let my friends take on that excuse of a Grimm.** "

As I said that my sight turned into a deep red and I rushed towards where the Cobra Grimm was as I could hear fighting.

As I got closer I saw that the rest of team RWBY and JNPR had made their way here and were fighting the Cobra. They were currently in a stalemate as whist they did do some damage to it, its scales were a lot tougher to damage than normal Grimm.

Suddenly it swung it's tail in a 360-degree circle managing to hit most of them with Blake, Ren and Ruby managing to jump up high enough to escape, Jaune, Weiss and Nora dodged back. It hit Yang and Pyrrha, with Pyrrha managing to put her shield up in time, but Yang was hit straight on and landed on the ground.

Seeing as she was down the Cobra reeled back and lunged towards her, mouth open, teeth out.

As I saw that I jumped towards Yang just in time to grab the two ends of the snakes mouth.

" **We ain't finished you overgrown spinal cord.** ", I taunted as I was keeping the Cobras jaws from moving.

"Tony!", said Yang, "You're ok?"

" **Of course I am, did you think this excuse of a grimm could stop me? HA! Now how about we do some dental work on this guy, his breath stinks** ", I said, and thankfully Yang caught on to what I was suggesting, jumped up with enough force to reach one of it's teeth and punch it with enough force to shatter the base and cause the rest of the tooth to fall. Simultaneously I let go of it's bottom jaw and punched it's other fang causing it to also get damaged enough to fall off.

It yanked itself from my grasp and began hissing and wailing its head around. In the meantime, it swung it's tail-spike at me again, only for me to grab it.

" **I got the tail, cut the bastards head off** ", I yelled to the rest.

As I said that Ruby and Jaune yelled out something to the rest of the teams that I couldn't hear as well as I was focused on keeping the tail in place and with the help from Weiss who boosted Ruby's speed, Nora who flung her spear and Nora who propelled herself with her hammer, all hit it's head at the same time, Nora hitting it's snout and breaking whatever bone there was, Pyrrha's spear going through one of it's eyes and Ruby in a Beyblade whirl cut it's head off.

As the battle ended I let myself fallback and land on the grass letting out a long sigh, with my vision going back to multi-colour.

* * *

 **AN: Holy shit… I finished the damn chapter… YES!**

 **Dear mother of God, this chapter took me 3 fucking weeks and 5 FUCKING REWRITES TO FINISH… and I left it off a bit there at the end, because I'll be damned if I write what I have planned out and make this twice the size it usually is. And there wasn't as much action really, it was rather fast this chapter… eh fuck it, I got more fights in the future so you guys shouldn't worry about it that much.**

 **Also dear SleepyKitten355, he is not weaker, he is what I like believe sorta, kinda, almost realistic, because he may be a giant werewolf that hit's like a train but when compared to the usual Huntsmen and Huntresses, who might not hit as hard, but are fast as fuck… boi, he basically has the agility of a turtle, also would you believe me if I say that I forgot that he was trying to turn into a normal wolf… I'm just gonna say that he forgot as well so I can weasel myself out of this situation**

 **Now if you excuse me I shall go and throw myself into the magical world that is Sekiro: shadows die twice.**

 **Also I'm just gonna stop promising shit like when I'm gonna post and instead say that I will TRY and keep up a schedule…**

 **Anyways hope you liked the chapter and I'll see next time… YA CUNTS!**


	15. Totally normal chapter (April Fools :D)

The world of Remnant has always been dangerous. Man and Faunus trying to survive the darkness of the creatures of Grimm, living in a world with a broken moon, believing that in the past they had done something to upset the Gods so they just left hem to die… Not knowing that a stupid cunt thought that going to the Gods and asking them to resurrect her loved one was going to work and in the end, it didn't because that's not how being mortal works. And then has the fucking balls to be even dumber and make them almost fight each other until shit settles down AND THEY KILL EVERYONE EXCEPT HER… were was I going with this?

OH YEAH, well that shit happened… but in the world of Remnant something strange is happening… something very… CHIBI.

Tony woke up with a gasp for air and began to look around his dorm in a panic. After a few moments, he calms himself and gets out of bed. He goes to the bathroom doing the morning deeds and when he looks in the mirror whilst brushing his teeth he stops.

He stares at his reflection for a few moments before finishing brushing and takes a deep breath.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I A CHIBI?!", he yelled in his room forcing the entire building to shake violently.

Just before he can yell his guts out and maybe make the whole building collapse his scroll rings. And for some reason, his ringtone is the Fairy Tail theme song.

"Hello?", he picks it up.

"TONY COME TO MY OFFICE WE MUST TALK", yelled Ozpin from the other side causing the phone to levitate in the air on its own and tony to hold his ears so they don't explode. After that brief 'talk' Ozpin hangs up and the scroll falls to the ground.

Tony sighs, picks up the scroll and leaves the dorm.

As the elevator dings and opens the door, Tony could see Ozpin sitting behind his desk sipping from his… whatever the fuck he drinks as I refuse to believe a guy that's older than dinosaurs only drinks fucking Cocoa.

"Tony I need you to go and kill some Grimm, it is very serious and I am totally not trying to see if you are a good person or are actually working for my arch-nemesis who I also banged like a couple of thousand years ago, ok bye", he says quickly.

"Wait, what the fuc...", Tony tried to say but was catapulted by a ground catapult that catapulted him through the roof of the building that was not built for someone to get catapulted out from by a catapult that is a built-in ground catapult.

*Writer passes out due to the lack of oxygen because he is talking and is not writing this I swear to fucking PANCAKES!*

*Writer regains consciousness*

WHAT HAPPENED!? … oh ummm sorry about that, uhhh… OH YES. Tony has just finished killing all the Grimm in the woods and is now a Chibi Werewolf. And although he is CHIBI, he is still bigger than a normal sized CHIBI, because even though most CHIBI's are the same size, Tony is a WEREWOLF CHIBI which makes him bigger than a normal CHIBI *DEEP INHALE*, because he is a WEREWOLF which are bigger in general so that also translates into why his CHIBI werewolf form is also bigger than a normal sized CHIBI which is, in general, every CHIBI because every CHIBI is the same height (usually) for some fucking reason.

"… **what the fuck just happened** ", he asked no one in particular, " **How did I get here… when the** **f** **uck did I kill** **all these** **Grimm… and** **why am I** **talking to myself like a madman** "

"AHA!", yelled someone behind him.

As he turned five figures jumped in front of him. It was Chibi Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Neo and Roman.

"See guys, I told you he would be here", said Mercury.

" **Ughhhhhh** ", a giant question mark appears above Tony's head.

"So the Big bad wolf really was here, well done Mercury", says Cinder and pats Mercury on the head.

"… **what the fuck is happening right now?** ", says Tony.

"Now prepare to die Wolf", she says and all of them attack, with each of them having a different coloured background as they charge at Tony.

"... **guys** ", says Tony as Mercury is trying to stomp his slowly moving tail and is somehow failing miserably, "... **can you stop it** ", he continues as Roman and Emerald are shooting him from a distance not realizing that the bullets are doing nothing to him, "… **you aren't achieving anything like this** ", he says as Neo is on top of his head is smacking him but is using her umbrella instead of her hidden blade inside the umbrella, and Cinder is in the background monologing something about taking over the world.

" **I'm just gonna go home** ", he says and stomps off, with the rest of the dumbass gang still trying to attack him.

*Inserts SpongeBob narrator voice* 2 minutes later *Throws narrator voice out the window*

Tony managed to shake off the gang of jackasses with Cinder saying something along the lines of "You may have won the battle but not the war!" with her fist shaking with that sound effect of a shaking fist that's in the cartoons but the writer is too retarded to know how to properly describe it.

Tony sits under a tree as the sun is beginning to go down in the distance.

"Hey, Tony!", yelled Yang from a distance and in a cartoon style speed she zipped next to him with a huge grin on her face, "Watchya doin?", she asked him.

" **Ummm, sitting under the tree cuz today is the weirdest day in my life?** ", he says.

"Oh, that's great… can I ask you a favour.", she says.

" **Sure what is it?** ", he asks.

"… can you maybe… kinda… sorta… smell where Nora is cuz I was chasing her because she stole all the pancakes and I kinda lost her", she says.

" **Yang… Nora is o** **v** **er there** ", he points over to the tree next to one he is sitting, " **And is being chased by the others** ", as we look at the tree we can see that Nora, who is holding a stack of around 50 or so pancakes in her arms and occasionally throws one into that dark deep hole she calls her mouth, is currently being chased by the rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR around it and a few others of the trees nearby, plus random holes in the ground. There is also The Benny Hill Chase song playing.

"OH! Thx for the help Tony", she says and kisses him on his big CHIBI doggo nose then runs off to join the rest of her friends in chasing Nora.

There are a few _WHACKS_ behind Tony, then the sounds of a tree falling then the sound of a snake getting crushed. As he turns around he can see that his tail is _violently_ going left and right and has caused the tree he was sitting under to get smacked so hard it got chopped at the base where his tail was hitting it, it then fell down onto a snake that was in no way meant as an insult to anyone and the writer didn't think it would be a big problem to put in a snek but now the writer feels like shit, because he put in a snek and the snek is now smushed but it was only for story and/or comedic purposes and not to make a statement along the lines of "Mine is bigger than yours".

" **I need some sleep** ", says Tony as he gets up and goes to his dorm, tail still wagging, Benny Hill song still in the background.

* * *

…I regret nothing.


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"Aaaah fuck **" - normal speech**

" _YOU HEAVY FUCK!_ **" - a characters thoughts**

" **I WILL MAKE INTO A FUCKING MUPPET!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

I stare at the blue sky as I laid on the ground, after that fight I had become quite exhausted for some reason. Just as I let out a loud sigh, a few figures stood over me blocking out the sun.

"You ok Tony?", asked Yang who was leaning closest to me.

"And what were you thinking fighting that thing alone", asked Weiss.

" **Yes I'm fine, and I didn't really have a choice** ", I said sitting up.

"You could have called for help", said Pyrrha.

"She's right if they weren't here to help you, I don't think you would have fared well.", said Weiss.

" **As I said, didn't really have a choice, the damned thing came out of nowhere. And it was a heck of a lot faster than I thought, I'm just lucky It didn't bite me.** ", I said.

" **Guys the Snake is dead right**?", I asked unmoving from the ground. There were multiple nods, " **Well that's all that matters now… y** **ou guys have about 10 seconds before I tackle the person holding the tracker** ". Jaune immediately booked it with Pyrrha after him whist Team RWBY engaged with Nora and Ren.

Ten seconds or so later and I jumped up from the ground. Nora and Ren were left to fight Yang and Blake, they were thankfully preoccupied to see me run after the others.

In the distance I saw Ruby and Weiss catch up to Jaune and Pyrrha forcing them to stop and fight. which was perfect for me as I ran towards Jaune and just as I was about to tackle him a big golden shield came out of nowhere and knocked me to the side just enough so I missed Jaune.

But that little distraction cost Pyrrha in that she wasn't fast enough to get to Jaune who got smacked in the shield and knocked prone by Ruby, " _I shall never un_ _d_ _erstand how a probably 40 kilogram girl can knock prone a maybe 60-70 kilo guy that is wearing_ _armour._ _.. well a Giant Cobra almost made me it's lunch just 2 min_ _u_ _tes ago so I think it's best not to question anything that happens on Remnant._ "

As Ruby was struggling to get Jaune out from under his shield and Pyrrha was distracting Weiss, I rushed at Ruby who dodged out of my Shoulder Bash, fortunately she wasn't my target. I stood over Jaune, picked him up from the ground and swung him in a 360° circle. I let go at just the right time so he got hurled at Ruby and I knocked them both to the ground.

Weiss and Pyrrha yelled their partners names and rushed towards me. As I tried closing in to Jaune to try and find the tracker, Pyrrha jumped in front of me with her shield raised at my face and went for a thrust that hit the side of my thigh thankfully only barely scraping me.

I was about to try to pick up Pyrrha and also spin her around like I did with Jaune, but from behind her Weiss came in at high speeds also trying to skewer me on her rapier. I had to deflect it with my claw as to not get my throat turned into a flute.

What followed were non-stop attacks from Pyrrha and Weiss. They attacked one after another making it hard for me to retaliate.

But the finally made a mistake. They tried to attack at the same time. With both their weapons aimed at my torso, I swiped with my right hand, grabbed to their weapons and yanked. They had a strong grip which wasn't so good for them as I pulled them over my head and slammed them into the ground.

As quickly as I could, I rushed over to Jaune and Ruby who had gotten up. I was about to smash into them when something tied itself to my legs and yanked backwards, causing me to fall face first onto the ground.

I looked up just in time to see how Blake's weapon returned to her. From her sides, Yang and Nora charged at me as Ren ran over to Jaune and Ruby.

I rolled to the side to not get hit by Nora's hammer. As I got up, my face was met by a fist courtesy of Yang.

I stumbled to the side as my vision began turning red.

" **Well** **if you guys are getting serious, SO WILL I** ", I growled the last part as my vision was fully red and I charged at Yang.

I started punching at her only for her to either dodge or block it. She had to use her Aura in the blocks and even then I pushed her back with each hit.

As I punched her one more time sending her back a few feet, I was suddenly pummeled by a storm of bullets. Thankfully most of them bounced off my hide, but a few made it through.

Around me, Ren and Blake were playing ring around the werewolf. As I was distracted I heard a " _KABOOM_ ". I turned to face the source and saw that Nora used Pyrrha and Jaune's shields as a catapult for her hammer and was in the air. " _You ain't the only one who can do that_ ", I thought.

I bend my knees and in a single second I blasted off in the air like a rocket. Well rocket is a bit far fetched more like a strange pebble hurled with extreme force. In any case I managed to reach Nora in the air. She wasn't expecting that, or the headbutt into her torso. Or the fact that I grabbed her legs and threw her back at Jaune and Pyrrha.

I was hoping that would daze them, but a _slide of ice_ , appeared out of thin air before Nora hit the ground so she just slid down it and not so gently rolled for a few meters before stopping, getting up and looking me with a grin that belongs in an asylum. Near where the slide was created Weiss was standing with her weapon in the ground with a large glyph under her. " _DAMN YOU ELSA!_ _And since when can you do that!_ "

As I landed on the ground both teams stood in a line in front of me. Multiple weapons aimed at me being reloaded.

I stood up to my full height and cracked my neck. In an instant I rushed towards them, but both Ruby and Jaune yelled, "NOW!".

Suddenly white glyphs formed on the ground surrounding me. Pyrrha threw her spear which I had to sidestep to dodge. Unfortunately I stepped on one of the glyphs which instantly covered my leg in a thick layer of ice. In that slight delay suddenly both Jaune and Pyrrha smashed their shields into mye. Gunfire from Ruby, Blake and Ren started peppering my body.

All the bashing and bullets send towards me really disorientated me, so when I tried to attack Jaune and Pyrrha back they managed to dodge easily… just for a golden-haired girl to rush at me with the rage of fucking Kratos inside her.

" _Oooh fuck_ ", were the last thoughts in my head before Yang hit me with enough force to send me flying back through the trees, knocking me out.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sun trying to blind me. As I sat up from I couldn't help but notice the lack of trees around me. They weren't all gone of course, but there was a clear path in front of me where there were supposed to be trees and bushes, and now there was mainly just splinters of wood and a group of 8 twats looking at me.

" _should have saved the bullshit animu inspiration moment for this_ ", I thought as I turned back into my human form and got up from the ground. Only to almost fall face first from the sudden lightheadedness. My whole body was aching in pain. I tried to use my aura to maybe heal or something but it turned out I had gone to 0.

I sat back down and held my head with one arm for a few seconds before the others came towards me.

"Tony are you ok?", asked Ruby worriedly.

"Yeah… just a bit lightheaded", I said with a forced smile.

"Maybe next time you should pull your punches a bit Yang", said Blake.

"Well, I didn't expect this to happen.", said Yang.

"You kidding me? Pull your punches?", I said getting up, "That was nothing, felt like a breeze."

"Oh, so you want me to go harder?", she said with the most innocent smile ever… yep.

"Listen, the punch wasn't the problem, I was a snake toy for a bit. I'm just not used to being this badly beaten.", I said, "Also what did 'NOW', mean Ruby"

"OH! Well, we made a plan for how we could beat you in a fight. And it kinda worked", she said with a smile.

"The main idea was to try and disorientate you so that Yang or Nora could try and knock you out.", began explaining Weiss, "We assumed that when you are… in your other form? You would be much stronger and/or resilient than when you're human."

"I don't know if I should be honoured or scared. How long did it take you to think about it.", I said.

"Mmmmm, maybe 3 hours?", said Ruby.

"Well, it worked… and I guess you guys win", I said as my scroll vibrated, it was a message from Ozpin to go back to Beacon Cliff.

After about 30 minutes of walking, most of which was spent by Yang helping me walk because I was feeling like a bus ran over me, we made it back to Beacon Cliff where Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for us

With Yang's help, I sat down under a tree as Ozpin and Glynda came up to us.

"Well, that certainly was an interesting turn of events.", said Ozpin, "And an excellent training exercise, even if a little destructive."

"That's putting it lightly", said Glynda, she started taping away at her scroll, "Not to mention the excessive force that was used against Mister Wolfson.", she then looked at the others, "In a controlled environment or in an open space like the forest, such destruction isn't a problem, but if you were fighting in a town or near civilians, that could lead to a lot of innocent lives being taken."

" _Well then... that turned grim real quick_ ", I thought.

"Well, that was the reason we were in the forest in the first place right?", I said, "So we can see if these eight can take me down"

She was about to say something, but Ozpin began talking first, "Yes of course. But now isn't the time for lectures, all of you performed well, and if I am not wrong you did have a plan to fight Tony, correct?"

"Well it was less of a plan and more of a set of ideas on how to incapacitate Tony, to be honest", said Jaune, "But I guess one of them worked… in a way."

"Do you think you could have beaten him without those 'ideas'?", asked Ozpin.

"Maybe", said Weiss, "We still had the numeral advantage, but I don't think we could have beaten him as fast as we did"

"Well, I hope this served as a lesson that even the minimal of planning can help", said Ozpin, "Now if everyone can excuse us, I wish to speak to Tony in private."

Both teams looked at me with varying degrees of worry, as I was still slumped on the tree holding my right shoulder, that had started to pain a little the last few minutes, "Don't worry guys, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna live. I ain't made of paper.", I said jokingly.

After a bit, Glynda escorted them back to the school and Ozpin sat next to me. We stood there for a solid minute. But with the pain in my shoulder getting bigger, I started to move in place to find a good position where it didn't feel like my shoulder was in magma.

"Are you sure you are alright Tony?", asked Ozpin with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm...", an audible CRACK was heard as my shoulder went upwards, " _peachy_ ", I said through gritted teeth. After a few moments, the pain subsided.

"What did ya want to talk about Oz?", I asked as the silence was getting irritating.

"Do you think you could have beaten them?", he asked.

"Honestly I have no idea, everything I did was on instinct most of the time, not to mention that giant ass cobra did me in pretty well… what was that thing though?", I said.

"That was an Alkabrà", he said, I facepalmed, "it is most commonly found roaming in deserts, quite unusual for it to be in a forest region, but not unheard of. You were lucky it attacked you when you had help near you."

"I wouldn't call getting gutted by it lucky, but I guess that's just me", I said.

"I suppose", he said with a chuckle, "Well I'll be honest Tony, I did think you could win"

I looked at him surprised, "Really? Why?"

"Well because you almost did", he said and pulled out his scroll, on it were images of the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR and their aura levels, the majority were almost depleted, "The people you managed to hit, that used their aura as a shield, well let's say they didn't expect their Aura to go to almost 0 in 3-4 hits. Of course, Yang was the most resilient of them, she took a lot of hits from you. I would dare say that if the fight lasted a bit longer they would have lost."

"Huh", I said consumed in thought, "guess I was unlucky today… a lot", as I said that a crow flew over us with a caw and flew towards the school. And that is when it hit me, "… _OH COME THE FUCK ON_ ".

"You seem angry Tony", said Oz.

"Yeah… usually, I'm luckier than this, but I guess not today", I said standing up, the pain and lightheadedness from before almost completely gone, "I'm gonna go rest Profoz, see ya tomorrow".

" _I AM GONNA PLUCK EVERY LAST FEATHER ON HIM!_ ", I thought in anger as walked towards the dorms.

* * *

 **The next week**

A week had passed. A week filled with me training, and trying not to flip out every time I remembered that asshat Qrow and his pile of dig shit semblance. For the most part I trained just as any other day, with a few times where I almost beat Ozpin, but I was pretty sure he was just lowering his game for me. I also went through the woods at night. I searched for Grimm to fight, mainly because sure it was nice to know how to punch a cunt in the face, but the feeling when I was fighting Grimm was… _envigorating_. I always made sure to be back at the school before sunrise and of course to howl whenever the moon was up. That last part was for the memes more than anything else.

On Saturday, when Yang and I ended in a stalemate, one of the 8 twats finally made their choice on what I was gonna do for em as per our bet. It was Nora… aaaaand she wanted to arm wrestle. Because of course, she did. That being said I did lose, though it did take us a whole 10 minutes to finish the match. Afterwords the teams left, because they had exams coming soon, and apparently they needed good grades… no, I didn't forget this technically counted as a regular school with math and biology in it. Though I would assume to a lesser extent than other schools, seeing that it was necessary for the students here to be more a kin to killing machines than actual fucking students, but that's just details.

Now on Sunday, whilst little ol me was lifting weights like a gorilla on steroids, well a bit of an exaggeration bit I did get more _**swole**_ the last few months, you would be surprised how much a girl could tip the balance of things. Especially if said girl _leaned on the fucking weights._

"So _this_ is where you have been all the time.", said Coco, still putting her whole weight on the right side of the weights, making bare hold on as to not drop the fucking thing, "No wonder you are as big as Yatsuhashi... actually probably bigger", she finished with a coy smile.

" _Coco_ … _for the love of all fuck… GET. OFF._ ", I said struggling to balance.

"Awww, the big bad wolf can't handle a little weight?", she joked but finally got off the weights.

"Ugh", I said after putting the weights back above me and getting up from the bench, "What do you want Coco?"

"What can't a girl train a bit?", she asked… still in her regular clothes.

"Sure you can… not sure how you're gonna train in that but it ain't my problem", I said, "Seriously though, what do you want, I still have a few sets and I'm off with Jaune and Ren to town."

"Well, I did want to ask you if you would accompany me and my team on another mission.", she asked more seriously.

"Heh, you sure? Last time I remember you going ballistic over me jumping off the airship", I said.

"Eh, that was back then. Also, you _did_ help out Coco, so I can't really overlook that. Plus technically this mission requires 2 teams.", she said.

"Hey I'm a big guy, but I don't think I can qualify as a whole team", I retorted.

"Ozpin seems to think otherwise", she said, " _Oh but of course, why didn't I think he sent her here in the first place_ "

"Well, I don't have anything going on at the moment so sure why not. When is the mission?", I asked.

"Next Monday, at around 12:30", she said and started heading towards the exit, "I'll text ya just in case you forget wolfie."

" _Sometimes I regret coming here..._ ", I thought as I went back to finish my sets.

* * *

 **Later that day.**

"When the fuck did it get so warm all of a sudden", I said as Jaune, Ren and I sat dawn in a small cafe.

"It is unusual to be this warm this time of year yes.", said Ren wiping his forehead.

"Hey Tony, can I ask you something?", said Jaune.

"'Course bro", I said.

"Why do you cuss so much?", he asked.

I stood in silence for a few moments, "I have no idea… well, maybe some idea. My father and grandfather, they cussed a lot. And when you're a kid you get influenced easily. Though I have been trying to lower the amount I curse. That being said, I have never heard you two curse, like ever."

"Well when you have 7 sisters, and your mother and father are rather strict, it's hard to be vulgar", he said looking a bit embarrassed for some reason.

"Same with Nora, for all the energy she has, she is _very_ much against cursing.", said Ren.

"Damn", I said, "Well that aside, you guys do look a bit tired, maybe going for a walk wasn't the best idea."

"Well the girls, most of them at least, have been studying like crazy, and Pyrrha dragged me in on a late night session. Admittedly I am not doing that well with the school stuff", said Jaune.

"For me, it was mostly studying with Nora, but her attention span is that of a fish so it takes a while.", said Ren with a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad I don't have to study", I said.

"Wait, what?", asked Jaune surprised, "You don't have to study? Don't you have exams the next two weeks as well?"

"Nah, did you guys forget that Ozpin is teaching me. I don't have a team, so he doesn't let me go to the classes, well that and that _other_ thing", I said.

"Oh yeaaah, you are the bea...", before Jaune could finish Ren almost smacked him as he put his hand over Jaune's mouth. He gave him a look of 'watch what you're saying' and removed his hand, "r-right, yeah, sorry."

"Heh, just be careful with the wording next time mate", I said.

After about an hour of drinking cold drinks, and just talking about _completely_ random stuff, a rather funny question came to mind… well funny for me that is.

"So, guys, which one of the girls are you gonna shag?", I said suddenly, prompting Jaune and Ren to spit out their drinks and start choking. After a good 10 seconds of me laughing my ass off and them almost dying, I said, "I'm joking, I'm joking."

"I don't think I'm gonna get used to your humour Tony,", said Jaune red-faced.

"Good, that means I can still surprise you. Seriously though, you guys like someone?", I asked.

"Why do you want to know?", asked Ren.

"I dunno, guess I'm just wondering. Though I'm pretty sure I know who you guys are gonna end up with", I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?", asked Jaune.

"I mean I'm a fucking medium and can see the future. What do you think? I just have a strong guess is all.", I said.

"Well, who do you think we will end up with.", asked Ren.

"Well you are fucking easy dude, you're gonna end up with Nora", I said, making Ren's eyes to go wide, "And Jaune… with Pyrrha", somehow the poor lad fell out of his chair from sheer shock.

"Wait a moment!", he held up his finger from under the table. He got up back on his chair and looked at me dead in the eye, "How do you think that _I_ will end up with _her!_ ".

"Bruh cuz she likes you", I said, but he still looked unconvinced and probably having and internal debate with himself if I was fucking with him or not.

"I doubt me and Nora could be together, we are practically brother and sister", he said considerably calmer than Jaune.

"Hey I say how I see it", I said, " _Or rather have seen it._ ".

"Ugh, can we talk about something else?", he said.

"Sure. You guys think enough about the bet?", I asked.

"We did, and we may have an idea.", said Ren, "But after today I think it will be better to hold off on it for now."

" _These two are planning something… I can smell it_ ", I thought, "Have the girls figured their minds up then?"

"No idea", said Ren.

After that, we sat in silence. It wasn't awkward, not for me at least, it was actually nice to chat with some guys after all this time. " _Still not the same though..._ ", I thought, as my mind took me back to Earth.

"Thanks for this lads.", I said, "And I know I have said it a million times by now probably but It's nice to have people to hang out with. More so when it's just us guys.".

"Yeah, I know what you mean.", said Jaune, "The girls are fun to be around with, but I feel like I can be more open with you guys."

"I would lie if I said today wasn't a nice day to hang out with you two.", said Ren with a smile.

"Well would you look at that", I said staring out the window of the cafe, "The sun is setting. Man time flies when you're having fun huh?"

"Yeah and we've only been out for about 2-3 hours tops", said Jaune.

"I suppose we better get back to the dorms", sad Ren, "We do have classes tomorrow and I really want to get to them on time at least once"

And so we paid for the drinks and went back to Beacon.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

"Still no trace of it", said Cinder slamming her fist on the table. Said table had a large map of the surroundings of Vale with red markers dotted around. "These are the only locations we have seen it and only because it chose to come to us."

A low chuckle came from the other side of the room, "Well I suppose we have to double our efforts. Her Majesty would be greatly disappointed if we fail. And we have been delaying the mission.", said Tyrian.

"Don't worry I had a backup plan if the regular search didn't yield any results.", she said and picked up her scroll and dialled a number, "If we can't find him, I know a way we can make him come to us."

"Ohohohoho, do tell", said Tyrian.

"Let's say that big beast, has a soft spot for _innocent people_ ", she said with malice in her voice.

* * *

 **AN: Well… Hi… it's been a while, hasn't it? Boi, I wish I could tell you I was a lazy fuck these past 2 months. But no, my life turned upside down multiple times, working extra time, getting sick for about 3 weeks and then having my finals, well the time I did make I took out of my sleep schedule, and it was mainly for me to have an hour or two of relaxing. But good news, with all that BS out the window I am gonna be keeping a regular update schedule (this time hopefully ._.), and not only for this story but for the other two as well if any of you give a fuck about them.**

 **NOW FOR THE REVIEWS THAT HAVE BEEN WAITING TWO DAMNED MONTHS BECAUSE I CAN'T MANAGE TIME AS WELL AS I SAY I CAN!**

 **From a guest (from chapter 14): Well he does use them, only he doesn't know that he is, cuz he's a bit of a dumbass at times. Also makes it funnier when he does a thing that he didn't think he could do… like stalk people and be mere meters from them and for them to STILL not realize that he is there. That's only my opinion though.**

 **From** **Chiefcornsta** **lk (from the April fools chapter): *bugs bunny meme* no**

 **From ODSTFRymann (From the April fools chapter): That's what I was going for**

 **From Lambda38 (From the April fools chapter): :D (BEFORE I MOVE ON THOUGH, go to this mad lad's profile and give 'Gaze of the Serpent' a read, God knows I had to say this** **3** **fucking** **months** **ago, and anyone that reads both mine and his shiz knows he is a better writer than me** **by a fucking mile** **, so go and give it a read, it's good… and I am not taking no for an answer)**

 **From ehbon172 (who gave a good review on a retarded chapter): Well if I am not losing my mind (which will not be surprising at this point) I don't remember those two telling the news he saved them. But I will go and check it out and fix it cuz it was supposed to be that way. As in Ozpin tells them not to tell the journos what saved them.**

 **And we shall have to see for the second part now, won't we?**

 **From TheOrangeLord: maybe… maybe not… we shall see… maybe :D**

 **Also… Do you like the new pic for the fic?… Cuz I sure do… :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"Aaaah fuck **" - normal speech**

" _YOU HEAVY FUCK!_ **" - a character's thoughts**

" **I WILL MAKE INTO A FUCKING MUPPET!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

 **The next morning**

Mondays, the bane of people all around the world. You have to get up, get ready, maybe eat something and then go off to school/work or someplace else. But when you are me… well, you gotta get up to get your ass beat… like every other day.

I was dripping with sweat from the training with Ozpin. Every week he would begin to make my training harder and harder. Either by upping his game or by giving me a handicap. It began with simple, use only one arm, attack with only your legs, tries to only dodge. Simple stuff after weeks of training and fighting. Then it got harder: fighting in darkness or wear something heavy to slow you down.

But today was none of that, today Ozpin wasn't holding back and for 15 minutes straight I have been pummeled and smacked around like a boneless chicken. 15 Minutes of me not being able to hit him. And to be honest I was beginning to lose it. I could feel my blood begin to boil the last few minutes. My jaw was clenched with anger. My fists were trembling with force.

"Steady yourself Tony", said Ozpin as he swerved to my right and hit me with his cane, then jumped back from my backhand swipe, "You get too angry and you will start to make mistakes."

"I'm not angry", I said with a low voice as I went for an uppercut, only for Ozpin to step to the left and smack me in the face. Then the buzzer went off. " _DAMN IT!_ ", I thought as I fell on my back with my hand over my face.

"And again you lose because your anger got the better of you", said Ozpin standing over me.

"I am trying to control it Oz", I said as I removed my hands from my face, "But I just can't."

"No Tony, what you are doing is trying to suppress it", he said and helped me up, "Suppressing it makes it worse. Whilst you are occupied with your anger you lose concentration in the fight, you make mistakes that cost you the fight. Which is interesting because when you are transformed, anger doesn't seem to be an issue for you. Somehow you can't control your anger when you are human though."

"You think I can only control it when I am a werewolf?", I inquired.

"It is possible. Though your anger is mainly due to frustration. You not being able to land a single hit is what makes you angry, no?", he said.

"Yeah, kinda. Also, the fact we have been at this almost 3 months and I don't think I have gotten any better", I said.

"Nonsense. You are developing your fighting style nicely. Not many people can swing so wildly yet with such precision and strength. That being said the majority of huntsmen and huntresses use some kind of weapon. Even Yang has her gauntlets. Though she fights with fists, she has her own unique technique because of them, she always tries to hit her opponent with her fists, where the barrels of her guns are located, for the most part at least. Whilst you utilize not only fists and arms, but also your legs and even torso. So comparing yourself with students who have a fighting style that has to combine weapons with martial arts is not a good idea.", he said.

"Damn Profoz, you sure know how to lift a student's spirits up", I said.

"What kind of teacher would I be If I don't encourage students to do their best, and help them overcome their flaws. Also, I have taken upon myself to train you personally Tony, and only beating you without any guidelines is not a good way to teach, though you do sometimes come to some conclusions by yourself.", he said. "But I also have to be honest. Tony, you don't really need this training. Your semblance gives you enough power that even if you only swung around like an angry gorilla, most of the time you would win your battles."

"Uhhhh, thank? I guess?", I said.

"Well, unfortunately, this is all the time we can train today, you are free to go Tony", said Ozpin.

"Sure thing Profoz. Oh and by way, I'm gonna go to the woods for a day or two.", I said.

"Any particular reason?", asked Ozpin.

"Nah, the outdoors just make me calmer. And it's nice to be alone sometimes.", I said.

"Well then do be careful. Don't want to have you in the infirmary for another week now do we?", joked Ozpin.

"I make no promises", I said.

As I walked out of the school building I noticed that it was a lot dimmer than it should have been at 9 in the morning. I looked up and saw that there was a solar eclipse. The moon had rotated to where it didn't look like it was broken and stood right in front of the sun. As I stood there for a few moments, a sudden chill went down from the base of my neck, down through my spine and then go through the rest of my body.

" _Well… someone just walked over my grave_ ", I thought, " _more like jumped all over it, what the hell was that?_ "

I stood and watched the moon leave, and the sun show itself again. " _Either that or those two are fucking with me._ ", I thought as I walked towards Beacon cliff.

* * *

 **H** **ours later**

I had been running in the woods for a few hours now. Spotted a few Grimm here and there but I ignored them. For the most part, it was quiet.

After a while, I reached an open field and in the distance, I could see the town that I had been visiting so much. It looks like there were people on top of the walls and in the background, I could see bullheads going about the town.

" _Well, at least they are restoring the town._ ", I thought as I began moving through the woods again going eastward. I was trying not to go into open fields as to not get spotted. They might think of me for a Grimm. Or maybe they realize who I am. And dealing with the authorities wasn't on my to-do list. Also, as far as I know, the cops from Vale may have a bring dead or alive poster for me.

Another hour and I was in a much larger forest. Well, I suppose it's still technically the same forest, but the trees looked bigger here, and it didn't look like there was a whole lot of disturbance from humans or faunus. Might be why there aren't any or at least not as much grimm here as say, near the towns, not enough negative emotions so they don't need to come here.

I kept on running through the dense forest for several hours. At one point I noticed the sun wasn't over me and the sky had begun to turn orange. I decided it was best if I had some rest and food. Even with the bullshit amount of stamina I had, my stomach was beginning to make whale mating calls, and if anyone was close by they would have thought I was some new sort of grimm.

So I tracked down a deer that I was able to smell after half an hour of searching. And I didn't know what was worse, that it was a very old dear that was waiting for death if the speed of 1 meter per day was any indication accompanied by the fact it was alone or that when I pounced on it… I didn't feel bad, all I was thinking was about food.

Of course, those thoughts had to haunt me as I was cooking the damned animal. I had always hated seeing animals suffer, even watching animal planet or some shit like that back on earth I didn't want the herbivore to get killed, though I knew if it didn't, the animal hunting it was probably going to starve if it didn't catch it. In the end, I just chalked it down to me growing up and maybe when I was a werewolf, survival was more important than empathy for animals.

In any case, it was a tasty meal, even if it was slightly burnt and the only seasoning was… well nothing really, unless we count random dust particles from random gusts of wind. Non the less, after the meal I scattered the fireplace and started looking for suitable shelter. The forest may be big and dense, but I didn't count on it not being disturbed a valid reason for grimm not to wander through it.

After some time the moon showed itself over the trees. " _Damn, is it already midnight?_ ", I thought. I gave up on the idea of shelter and decided to go on a tree… again. " _Werewolves in fiction, basically unstoppable beasts of death… and then here's me, a giant werewolf sleeping on a big ass tree so a random fucking grimm don't bite my ass off… reeeeealy not living up to them werewolf dreams right now_ ", I thought as I sat on a big branch with my back up against the trunk of the tree.

It was actually quite convenient that the tree itself was big, a lot larger than what some would wager to be normal, and so even the higher branches were big and thick enough to support me, whilst giving me a view of the forest for miles.

Out of sheer glee, I howled in the night, before dosing off to sleep.

I began hearing voices… distant… yet still I recognized them as people. As I forced to open my eyes, I saw that I was in the middle of a town. I say town, but the destroyed building would suggest it was no longer one. Some of them still burning… some of them barely standing… and some of them turned to nothing more than a pile of rubble.

Then I noticed the bodies. They were all around me, human, faunus, mean, women, children… all of them laying on the ground, motionless. All in different states of… death. Some looked as if shot by a gun, some mauled, some _smashed_ into the ground itself and some had just enough left to be recognized as a body of a person.

It was like a scene from a horror movie. At first, I wanted to look away, I wanted to run away, my self-preservation instincts telling that whatever did this might still be here. But then anger enveloped me, vengeance consumed my mind, I wanted to avenge these people.

But the roar snapped me out of everything. It didn't belong to an animal, nor did it sound like grimm… but something else. Then rushing from behind one of the houses I saw it, that same Minotaur Grimm that I saw in the first nightmare. Now that I was looking at it closer, I could see it resembled not the peaceful looking Tauren from WoW or the depictions of it from Greek mythology, but this creature resembled an ugly, fear-inspiring face of a Minotaur that reminded me of the ones in the Warhammer fantasy.

It was charging right at me, it's horns down, with a speed to match my own when I ran. I wanted to move, I wanted to dodge, I wanted to _not get mowed by a fucking Minotaur Grimm_. But it was futile, I was stuck in place and just as it was about to hit me, everything went dark.

I woke up with a gasp and barely stabled myself as to not fall off the tree. After a few moments of me calming myself and waiting for my heart to stop being a machine gun, I started climbing down the tree. It was still night but I was not going to go back to sleep after such a wonderful dream.

When I climbed down I began walking in the vague direction I thought Vale was. " _Fucking hell… what is up with these dreams…_ ".

After almost a day of sprinting through the forest, I was lucky enough to make it back to Vale. At one point I noticed I was nowhere near Vale and had to make a few detours so that I can find out, where the fuck I actually was.

I decided to go through the town a bit, so I went human and walked around. Mainly because I was starting to get really hungry and there was a nice pizza place just outside the city centre. Which when I thought about it, I hadn't explored that much of the city, maybe a few square kilometres just by walking around the parts of the city nearest to Beacon. Not that I gave that much shit, I had more important things to do… like, get my ass handed to me by an immortal principal… " _Sometimes I really wonder If I am not actually dead and this is just some bullshit my brain made up to keep me from freaking out._ ", I thought as I bit into a slice of pizza, which was very hot, " _OW! Son of a… then again this sure feels real."._

After a while, I made my way to Ozpins office. When I exited the elevator I was relieved to see he was alone and staring out the window. I didn't know how anyone else would have reacted to what I was about to say.

"Hey, profoz.", I greeted.

Ozpin turned around and smiled softly, "Hello Tony, how can I help."

"You remember how I told you about those bad dreams I had a few weeks back?", I said sitting down.

"I do, am I right to assume you are having them again?", he asked.

"Yeah… and I know it sounds stupid to look for help with the principal for them… but this one was… haunting", I said.

"Well usually yes… but seeing how you aren't a _regular_ student, shall we say, I suppose I can help.", he said.

After explaining to him about the Minotaur Grimm, about the first dream where I watched from a distance and then about the second one, where the thing practically saw me, Ozpin looked a bit worried and in deep thought.

"You think this isn't just a dream?", I asked.

He looked at me with and with a more serious voice said, "I can't tell you if it is, but if this kind of creature does exist, there has to be a reason for you to be seeing it. Of course, there is always a high chance of this being just a dream. It is also a possibility that the Grimm represents something to you, some sort of fear that is chasing you.".

"Didn't know you were such a psychologist Profoz", I joked.

"Well I have had time to study different fields of science and the like.", he said with a slight hint of pride in his voice, "But if you do keep having such nightmares… well, we might have to do something about them. Let's hope it's just dreams… and nothing more.".

"Yeah… let's. Oh, by the way, I completely forgot to ask the other day. Why am I going on a mission with Coco and her team?", I asked.

"Well, it's quite simple Tony. Since you are a student, the second year to be precise, you have mandatory missions you have to go on. This is a two-team mission, but Coco and her team wanted you to go with them. And I have approved of their request. Also since this is going to be on the official record, you will have to start studying.", he said.

"Heh… I thought you just said I gotta start studying.", I said with a nervous chuckle.

"I did", he said with a smug smile, "Since you have little time and most tests have gone by, I shall personally be watching over you while you do the tests."

"And I have no way of escaping this do I?", I asked.

"No.", he said.

"You know Oz, sometimes I regret my life choices… regretting a certain one right now.", I said.

"Well you have a few weeks to study Tony, and will tell you what you need to learn for.", he said.

"Oz remember that part I told you, about not being from _around here_?", I asked.

"I do, that will not excuse the fact that you are considered a student at Beacon and have the same responsibilities as all the other students. And don't worry the library has all the information you will need.", he said.

"God damn it… fine, what do I gotta learn for?", I asked.

"Well regular studies, including math, science and history, and more Huntsmen orientated ones, Battle Theory, Grimm Studies, Dust Studies, Aura and Semblance Studies.", he said.

"Alright, I guess I won't be sleeping soon… what of my position in the school tho, _can_ there be students that are _not_ in a team?", I asked.

"Well, I did look over the rules about such cases. And I do believe you do go into a specific group of people that are exceptions.", he then looked over to his computer and tapped a few buttons, "A Team-less student or a 'loner' student, is one, that for one reason or another, be it uncooperativeness with former team members or unwillingness to be in a team, can still attend the academy. This is only true if the Head of the Academy accepts to personally train and teach the student everything that students within teams do.", he then looked back at me, "It has a bit more information, but that is the basics."

"Why do I have the feeling that you just made that up", I asked sceptically.

"While it does sound rather convenient, this rule has been in the Rulebook since it was made. There are very few individuals that have been 'loners', but I can assure you every one of them has finished and graduated as a Huntsman or Huntress, some with more promise than ones in teams.", he said.

"You know you kinda make me sound like a protagonist of a book or something.", I chuckled.

"Hm… it does sound that way… I suppose the universe has a strange sense of humour.", he said, "But enough of that, I should recommend you start studying if you need help with anything I am always here to help.".

"Aaaaand you soured my mood again… you da best Profoz", I said standing up, "Is the library still open though?"

"It is always open Tony, and you can take some of the books if you need to, but try and bring them back?", he said.

"Yeah ok, mom", I said as the doors of the elevator closed in front of me.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

I had gathered about 10 books that covered practically everything I needed to study for and had gone back to my room. Thankfully it was already night, and no one was up, so they didn't see a random twat carrying a stack of books around in the dark like a madman.

As I plopped all the books down I sat on my bed and looked at them. " _What in the actual fuck is happening?_ ", I thought, " _When did this suddenly turn into my new life? Studying, training, running in the woods cuz it feels better than just standing around doing fuck all… you think you're going into the RWBY universe, you think you're gonna fight along side the main cast…_ _but_ _this feels so… normal, excluding the whole… grimm, magic and undying witches part… everything is like home, you have some friends, you go to school, you study, you go out with your male friends and talk about the stupidest shit… you_ _think you have_ _a crush on a girl that you have no idea if she likes you back… you start talking to yourself and following whatever the principal of a school tells you…_ _I can just leave… I can always just find Cinder and her gang of assholes and… well, kill them is a bit much… but I stay here, I train to fight without being a giant werewolf… why though… I can just find them and stop them… and maybe just make a whole new future where everyone dies… damn it why do I keep thinking about that… maybe it won't make a new future, maybe everything will be fine… but it won't… that second nevermore in the initiation, that Cobra Grimm, the fucking nightmares… the Gods of this world telling me to help Ozpin… I have changed destiny, haven't I? Or I am giving myself too much credit… or I am just going in a loop about what to do and I just have to pick a thing… ah to hell with it, for all I know I find Salem and she just kills me… at least here I know what to expect, maybe waiting until the last possible second can be good, that way I know where everything is happening…_ _why do I go back on decisions I have already made? Why do I keep talking to myself in an empty room… don't know if the two up there know._ "

After that little _brain scramble about the inner working of fate_ , I decided that sleep is for the week and opened the book about Grimm… thankfully it wasn't big, not compared to the history one at least.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

After a full night of reading about grimm and looking over the science, mathematics and the like books I had gathered, I was pleased to see that physics and math were practically the same as back on Earth. The one about the grimm though… it was a lot more interesting than I thought.

I always enjoyed reading about animals when I was a kid, and this was no different. Aside from the fact that theyer are technically immortal creatures that can sense fear, anger and similar strong emotions. What they resembled and what they most often looked like was the information that was in bulk. There was barely any information about their inner workings, if they have any insides or not, like bones, intestines, a heart, a brain etc.

Most tests resulted in a failure, as Grimm would die off in captivity, even when given food. With that in mind, a group of scientist concluded that food may not be needed for the survival of Grimm and that they somehow live off of negative emotions. There was, of course, no way to prove this as they still had no idea if Grimm had insides, but it was the most plausible theory.

There were a lot more documented grimm in the book, and when I looked around more I saw that the book was published a few months back. On the back of the book, it was stated that due to the ever-increasing number of new Grimm, the book is updated every few months and that there was an online website that updated practically daily. But I was not really worried about that as I doubted that whatever test there was going to be, was going to include the newest of grimm, then again it might, so I made a mental note to look over the website.

Of course, throughout all of this, I was drinking tea like a madman, even though coffee would have been better. But in the end, the tea was the best choice… also, the worst one, because as soon as the sun showed it's annoying grin I realized that I… was out of tea. Somehow surviving that travesty I went on and continued my day as normal, albeit a bit tired from a night of reading on grimm.

* * *

 **AN: Ya know… me saying I'm gonna update every week and then proceed to not update for 3 weeks… again… is becoming a bit of a habit… whoops. Waiting for someone to make into a retarded meme at this point. Anyways, I kinda had to rewrite this whole thing… 3 times, all the while some friends bugging me to play games with then until 4 IN THE FUCKING MORNING, me wanting to stab my eyes out with a pen cuz the PBE queue in the league takes 20 fucking hours (and ya boi really wanted to play some TFT), and… well the latest review that made me question my abomination of a fic that somehow people read (I'm serious, you new people are showing up like rabbits and I don't know how I feel about it.)**

 **So the review. You can see it as the latest one I believe, the person didn't give a name so I'm just gonna call them blind twat. So BT said:**

So, instead of something with utility, he picked the yiff option.  
Good, at least he's being a retard from the first chapter which saves me time from reading this.

 **Which made me look up what in the actual fuck yiff meant… and I did… and it does not have any correlation with my fic. Now you may ask me, hey Radi, ya schmuck, you know you can moderate reviews and just delete it before it appears right? And yes you would be correct I am a dumbass, but I have to say that:**

 **1\. I will never remove a review even though I can moderate them, I accept all criticism, even the ones that are, 'this fic sucks' or 'you're retarded and can't write' (obviously exaggerating).**

 **2\. This fic, even though it contains a Werewolf, was not made with the intention of the main character being a furry. I realize that there is a chance that some people might be reading it because they see it that way and have started reading it because they think that Tony is a furry, if you wanna see him that way, go right ahead, but in the end, he isn't.**

 **3\. I have rewritten the part in the first chapter where Tony sees himself as a Werewolf for the first time because dear God above did that make me wanna vomit, I can see why people thought he may be… 'choosing the yiff option'.**

 **4\. I have said this before but just in case I am saying it again. There shall be NO explicit scenes, so no smut or lemons.**

 **Is everybody clear on these points? Good. Now my boi Lambda38, it is a huntsman school, the students are expected to fight the Grimm in every situation, so no I don't think that grimm would have been a reason to stop the fight. Anywho, again go read this dudes fic for RWBY.**

 **It's called 'Gaze of the Serpent', the guy writes hella lot better than me (aw shit it's contagious), and his idea is a lot less insane than mine… I say that because I am about to throw in some shit that I am not sure if any of you will like, so yeah. Better go read his story as it is not gonna turn the world around as much as mine is.**

 **A** **nd to CreatorHall… can ya be any vaguer? I'm serious I have no Idea if you like the fic or not and it may or may not have lept me up one night. (jk, but you did make me question the meaning of life with that last review)**


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"Aaaah fuck **" - normal speech**

" _YOU HEAVY FUCK!_ **" - a character's thoughts**

" **I WILL MAKE INTO A FUCKING MUPPET!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

Being awake for over 24 hours, reading on Grimm through the whole night and then going to spar is not a good combination. I wasn't as tired as I thought I would after such events, though I was sure that if I had lain down on any relatively soft surface that resembled a bed I would have been asleep quite fast. Fortunately, the ground of the amphitheatre wasn't that soft.

"How much sleep did you get last night Tony?", asked Ozpin with a more serious tone in his voice than usual.

"Somewhere between none and maybe a 15-minute nap when tea ran out?", I said trying to be funny.

"Sleep is not a laughing matter Tony", he said with a scowl, "Do you realize that the lack of sleep could mean certain death?"

" _Well that escalated quickly_ ", I thought as I got up, "I'm good Profoz don't wor… OW", I said as a cane hit me on the side of the head, "The fuck was that for?"

"To see if a hit that was going at a snail's pace would trigger your reactions that are now slower than that of a sloth", he said still clearly mad.

" _Oh, he has jokes now… fucking amazing_ ", I thought rubbing the side of my head.

"When I said you have a couple of weeks I didn't mean that you should be missing out on sleep. Now go and get some rest then come to my office in the evening. Do I make myself clear?", he said.

At this point, something in my head clicked as I remembered that Ozpin, while usually, not the most commanding of people is still the principal and my teacher so sarcasm wasn't going to get me anywhere, "Sure thing Professor", I said in an apologetic tone and headed back to my dorm.

" _Damn, never thought I'd see Ozpin that mad… he does have a point, If I do all-nighters, sure I could probably do ok on the tests, but I doubt my battles would be any better. Hell, I'd probably lose even faster._ "

 **Hours later**

I woke up from my relatively long slumber if my clock was correct in that it was around 16:30. Though as I stood up, I had a feeling. It was rather unsettling as if someone told me something important, but I couldn't remember anything.

" _Oh well isn't this convenient, I can dream about Minotaur Grimm all night fucking long but then when I wake up jack shit happens. But when I wake up feeling like I have 5 minutes to do my homework I have no idea what the fuck has happened… fuck you universe… and those two twats up there._ ", I thought as I exited my room.

After a bit I was at Ozpin's office, him being in a much better mood than in the morning.

"Sleep well?", he asked as I sat down.

"Don't know… feel nervous.", I answered.

"How come? Another bad dream?", he continued.

"Don't know, don't remember anything… I gonna think more on it later though. What did ya want me to be here for?", I said

"Well, since you have shown progress with your training with teams RWBY and JNPR on the weekends, I decided that after next weekend you will no longer be trained by them.", he said

"Sure I'm a bit better… but it's an even playing field more or less, with Pyrrha pushing me more in my physical exercises, Weiss, though a bit commanding, has helped me focus on fighting, like read people's body language etc. And Yang… well, she is a blast to train with, but with her gauntlets, she can probably make me eat dirt, not to mention her semblance.", I said

"That's how you see it. But I think you are doing far better than that, so next weekend, I want you to go up against every person from both teams that wish to fight with you. Using everything you have.", he said

"Didn't we already do that with the whole thing?", I said

"Not really, you were outnumbered and attacked by Grimm, and you almost managed to defeat a few of the team's members.", said Oz.

"Ok so, like a - last battle, thing? See how well I do 1v1 with everyone going all out? What then?", I asked.

"I shall continue your training and if anyone of then would like to train with you they can. But them tutoring you, will be stopped. One reason is that they can only teach you what they know. Physical exercise is something rather simple in the grand scheme of things. Strategy, though Weiss being quite good at in the end she is still a student. And training with someone can be done at all times, with at least 1 teacher present… also, I think a second year being taught by first years is a bit...", he trailed off.

"Embarrassing, awkward, uncomfortable, rather shameful?", I finished.

"Not the words I would use but yes, it is rather difficult to explain to other people. Not to mention students.", he said with a chuckle.

"Why, someone been asking?"

"A few students, as you are technically an official student now. But I think they were just curious, a "loner student" is an extremely rare occurrence so some may be interested to know about them. On a separate note, every day after your training I will be helping you study for your exams."

"Yeah, about that, how the fuck am I supposed to cram that much amount of knowledge in what? 2 weeks? Maybe less?", I asked annoyed.

"I realize the time is rather limited, but I assure you, the exams are easier than you think.", he assured me.

"I hope so, cuz I am not looking forward to learning so much stuff so quick."

* * *

 **Monday morning**

" _10 GOD FUCKING DAMNED HOURS A DAY STUDYING"_ , I thought as I was in front of the mirror in my bathroom, eyes at the verge of becoming redder than that of a Grimm. I was barely holding it together not to smash something. Though I didn't necessarily hate studying, and some of the things I had to learn were more interesting than I thought, basic history being one of them, I still had my limits and I was pretty sure I had passed them after Saturday at around 16:30 when I had to do math… math I had in school back on earth 3 years ago… math that was so god damn simple it made me want to shoot myself with a silver bullet so that It might end.

"5 _FUCKING YEARS IN AN ENGINEERING SCHOOL, 5 YEARS BUSTING MY ASS OF WITH MATH, ONLY FOR ME TO GET HERE, TO DO SOMETHING AS BASIC AS THE MOTHER FUCKING PYTHAGOREAN THEOREM AND THE FUCKING DISCRIMINANT FORMULA_ ", I screamed internally trying not to cut my gums with the toothbrush.

After a few minutes of calming my nerves, I went back to my bed. It was still around 5 in the morning and the ship that was taking me and team CFVY to the mission was still 3 hours away.

" _Pythagorean Theorem, discriminant formula… Jesus, I have been talking in English for so long, I might as well have forgotten my mother language_ ", I thought with a chuckle, " _Not that I can use it here anyway, I'm the only bastard that knows Bulgarian, could use it for some insults though… somehow that is more depressing than thinking I'm dead and this is just some random shit my brain made up… that or the tea is getting to me… Nah, tea is nectar from god… the gods? This whole religion thing suddenly became way more complicated._ "

I decided that taking another 2-hour nap may be a good idea. But that similar anxious feeling from a few nights before started to get to me just as I began dosing of. I immediately woke up from my half-asleep state and stood up.

" _What is with this shit, why am I so damned nervous_ ", I thought as I rubbed my temples as there was now a small headache forming.

Seeing how I was probably not going to be sleeping I got same breakfast from downstairs, afterwards, I took a long shower and made a note to finally get a replacement razor like the one I was using had gotten quite used up.

" _Downsides of being a werewolf - you grow facial hair faster than normal... if normal means you are so packed full of testosterone you are pissing it... that's one fucking amazing explanation there Tony... good job ya twat... great now I have begun trash-talking to myself in my damn head... I need more tea_ ", I thought.

After an hour of tea, which helped with the headache, I got up and went to go meet up with team CFVY.

They were waiting for me on the helipad, " _Or is it the bullhead pad… or bullpad… or headpad… wow, it just keeps getting worse._ "

"Well, look who decided to finally show up", said Coco with sarcasm.

"Don't know what you are talking about Coco, I still had", I looked at my scroll, "15 minutes before we had to take off."

"Funny...", she said, "C'mon, let's get going, we have a few hours of travel"

As we got in the bullhead I greeted the rest of team CFVY and sat down on one of the seats.

For the first 3 hours or so it was rather quiet, Coco and Velvet were both reading something, Yatsuhashi had his eyes closed but didn't look like he was sleeping and Fox was… well, he may have been looking out the window, but him being blind might say otherwise. And I was trying to get rid of the headache that had returned.

"You alright there big guy", asked Coco not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, yeah… just a headache", I said.

"You sure? Cuz you have been rubbing your temples for the past hour", she said with what sounded like concern.

"Yeah, it just… I don't know some shitty dream or something.", I said.

"You got a headache… from a dream?", said Yatsuhashi, still with his eyes closed.

"Honestly no clue, just woke up nervous and with a headache.", I said.

"Maybe go see one of the doctors at Beacon when we come back if it persists", he said.

"Probably a good idea", I said.

"By the way, why didn't you pack anything?", asked Coco.

"Did I need to?", I asked.

All four of them stopped what they were doing and looked at me like I just came from a different universe… wait.

"Well we are going to be in the wild for a few days, granted we are near a town, but still", said Coco.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I have stayed in the wild longer than a couple of days", I reassured them.

"How long is longer?", asked Coco.

" _DON'T GO FOR THE PUN_ ", I resisted making a dick joke, "Weeks usually, I can find shelter If I need it, hunting is easy, most Grimm don't run around in denser forests.", I explained.

"So you can have your semblance active for weeks at a time?", asked Velvet surprised.

"It's more of an on and off switch, rather than a timer", I said, "probably the reason why I can't use Aura in my alternate form, balances things out, though the rapid healing comes from there I assume."

"Yeah, about that, how _did_ you manage to recover from becoming 2.5 times larger, then decompressing like a balloon and then promptly shattering most of the bones in your body", asked Coco.

" _Right…_ _forgot about that_ ", "Well, most injuries I get, usually heal in the span of a few minutes, when In my form, though when I ain't using my semblance it's a lot slower, Aura just makes it faster to heal. Though that was the biggest injury I had ever had, so don't have a clue how I managed to heal that.", I said.

"What about the getting larger thing?", asked Coco.

"Well… no clue actually, never happened before, though I was _quite_ angry", I said.

"Well actually", started Velvet, "I had a theory about that. Some people have semblances that can be, 'overworked' if you will. They can boost their semblance to be stronger but it usually comes with a cost, sometimes being their body failing, or in Tony's case… shattering his bones."

"Sure, that could be it.", I said, "A question though since I was a bit busy with Studying last week, what exactly are we hunting?"

"Professor Ozpin didn't tell you?", asked Velvet surprised.

"Well, he was kinda focused on my training and studying so no… and I did forget to ask.", I said.

"We are landing by a small village near the eastern side of the continent", said Coco, "some Grimm have begun infesting a few of the mines there. And the have been sightings of a large pack of Beowolves to the north with a few Alphas in the mix."

"And we are going to be sleeping out in the wild?", I asked.

"Yep", she said, "Trust me I am just as thrilled to go there as you are big guy, but that's our mission so we don't have a choice."

"Heh, Nah I'm good with sleeping in the wild, what I am worried about is how you guys are going to fair.", I said with a sigh.

Coco smirked a little, "Don't worry Tony we have ways to defend ourselves in the night."

"If you say so", I said.

After that I tried getting a bit of sleep, figured maybe the headache would go away, the problem was the headache was the thing keeping me awake. So it was just a couple of hours more of me trying not to punch myself in the head to try and knock myself out.

Eventually, though we began descending, and after a few minutes, we landed on a small pad in the centre of a town.

It wasn't nearly as big as the town east of Vale, and the walls in the distance looked maybe 4-5 meters tall, and there was a lack of any robot guards, in fact the guards were all either human or Faunus, only reason I could distinguish them, as the helmets they were wearing wasn't helping in that regard, was that some of them had tails going out of their uniforms.

A large man, human, possibly in a high position, if the red band going from his left shoulder to the lower right of his torso was a clue, came up to us. He removed his helmet and a large white handlebar moustache made its presence known, as it was big enough for one to consider it a very hairy chihuahua stuck to his face. He had only good one eye, the right one, which was deep blue and the other was completely white with 3 long scars running over it and his entire left part of the face, he was also bald, might have explained the large hairy fucking centipede on his upper lip.

"So you are the kids from Beacon?", he asked in what was the most gravely voice I had ever heard, that my own throat felt like I had eaten a few handfuls of sand, "There is only 5 of you though. And if I remember correctly, each team is comprised of 4 people, and there were supposed to be 2 teams here unless Ozpin was making some sort of joke."

"I'm a loner, actually", I said.

He looked at me curiously then said, "Well, if that is true, we must be in luck, not many loner students these days."

"So you have met other loners before?", I asked.

"Met? I am one kid, well was, though those days are long behind me.", he said turning around and walking down the stairs from the pad.

"You said 'in luck', are loners somehow better than normal students?", asked Coco.

"Usually yes, in terms of fighting abilities that is. Loners are usually stronger than most hunters and huntresses in training, though their ability to work in a team is rather… well usually nonexistent, their way of fighting is either good enough to be a whole team worth or bad enough that they can't work with a team, usually leads to loners becoming so egotistical, they think they can take the whole world on thus dying like the dumb-asses they are. So don't let it get to your head kid, just because you are good doesn't mean a team isn't better, or that you are something special, most people could be Loners, but the principals choose the ones that are less likely to die from their inflated egos.", he said directing the final part towards me.

"Noted.", I said, "Though if you were a loner, why are you just a guard?"

"Because I am sick of being a hunter. Constantly running after Grimm, getting chased by outcasts… not being there on time. This way I may only be protecting a small town, but I am certain I can always be here.", he said with a Grimm tone, "Anyway, we aren't here to talk about my past."

After a couple of minutes of walking, we entered a big white and blue building that had a big circle with a red arrowhead shape in the middle of it, I guessed it was supposed to resemble a police station. We went in and walked down a corridor, at the end of it we entered an office, that I assumed was his office, if 'Commander's office' on the side was a clue. It plain for an officers office, simple white walls with a single clock on the left wall, a simple wooden desk with a computer on top, a big window on the back window, 2 bookshelves on the right wall and a few chairs strewed about the room.

"So", said the old man, "Let's begin with the introductions, I am Chief Rick and I officially welcome you to the town of Sill. Now Ozpin probably hasn't told you anything of big importance, that is because we had little intel on what had happened at the mines, only a few days ago did we finally assembled a small team to investigate."

"Why didn't you use drones?", asked Coco.

"We did, but they lost connection or were destroyed shortly after they entered the mines. So we decided that if we wanted to know what attacked we need people out there, and before you ask, no It couldn't have been done sooner, the large Beowolf Pack north of here has been keeping us on edge so we were hesitant to send anyone. We took the risk as they started moving west a week ago, even though they are taking their sweet time. And before anymore question arise, yes there were hunters ready, but the size of the pack has been a concern… with over 100 Beowolves with at least 4 confirmed Alphas", said the Chief, at which point everyone's eye might as well have fallen out of their sockets, even Fox looked concerned.

"How can such a large mass of Grimm be gathered and not attack?", asked Velvet with a bit of shakiness to her voice.

"Don't know, don't care, but they don't seem interested in us.", answered Rick, "Anyway after the team went to the mines, they quickly discovered what had attacked and taken shelter in the mines.", he then clicked a few buttons on his keyboard and the naked wall with the clock suddenly parted in two revealing a large TV… which had the most terrifying image that I had ever seen. Just outside of what had to be the entrance to the mine was standing a Huge Spider Grimm. On it's back it had a bone plate that covered most of the top and had red lines going across its backside that resembled a skull, it's legs were completely covered in bone plating and something greenish with a tint of red was oozing from its mouth and finally to add to the nightmare large red eyes looking right into the camera. The second I saw the damn thing I regret everything I had done until now and I could feel my hands slightly shaking.

"W-what is that", I said.

"That is an Aranea, a spider Grimm. This one is an alpha. Haven't seen one of em since… well, it's been a while, they usually only hunt at night and make nests in caves. Though this one is big, the normal ones barely go over a meter and a half while on all legs, though they are around 2 meters wide, thankfully only the alpha's have poison, though unlike other Grimm there is usually about 1 alpha for every 10 or so normal Aranea's.", said Rick calm as a fucking turtle.

"Any idea how many there are?", asked Coco.

"Could be anywhere from that one bugger to around 70", said the chief, "Though I don't think the mine is big enough for that many, it was new, not but around 50 meters deep with maybe 3 corridors total. Thankfully the other mines had their main entrances closed when they heard this one get attacked, so this one should be the only one infested. It is around a day worth of travel on foot and considering it's deep in the forest, you will have to probably get there by walking. Well, that is all, you should probably get ready, you have maybe 6 hours of daylight left."

As we started walking out of the room, the chief stopped me, "Listen, kid, whatever reason Ozpin has for sending a loner instead of a second team, I don't care about it, what I do care is you not killing your allies out there."

I looked at him confused, "Why would I kill them?"

"You won't, your actions will. Do you know why there aren't many loners? Because we are as much of a danger to the normal person as we are to the Grimm. And I have seen bad shit happen when a loner is in a joint mission, they get cocky, they have no team play, they think they can take everything on, not realizing that while they kill the biggest one, the rest are swarming his allies...", while saying his stare became more and more distant, as if he was trying to see through me, " _Oh well that makes me less anxious, just fucking peachy, totally not nervous… NOPE_ "

"I umm… will keep that in mind", I said, "Why the long warning though?"

"Because some don't listen… don't make the mistakes of past loners… the dead ones that are.", he said.

" _I now realize that… there is a whole lot more to Remnant than I initially thought… might spend a few hours on the web when I get back… and on the ancient history lessons that Ozpin has coming up… Is it too late to say 'no, I am good being dead'?_ ", I thought as I exited the room

* * *

 **AN: Yet again a 2-month wait, and again a basic set-up chapter, if this becomes a theme (I fucking hope not) I may as well stop writing. NOT GONNA HAPPEN! And yes I did have some shit IRL to do during this month bla, bla, bla. I am not gonna make more excuses. I have set out to finish this in a timely manner, I have failed multiple times, real life is not something that I can just whip out as an excuse (at least in my eyes) every time I am too lazy to sit down to write, or I do and then a new youtube vid comes up or some other hobby of mine takes a bit of my daily time. Half of me writes this because of the enjoyment of writing, the other half writes cuz you lot like this mess for some reason… I am still confused how this story got as popular as it did (eh almost 300 followers for a story ain't that much for some, but considering this is my first story it is a bit… wow… yeah that's the emotion I feel every time I see this.)**

 **Now to more important matters, if you lot could be so kind to the dipshit writing this and maybe leave a review with a bit more criticism, concerning the story, how well I have written it, is it serious enough, is it goofy enough, most importantly am I writing the characters as close to the source material as possible, aka. Is ya boi making someone act out of character too much? (Please just don't say Coco, I didn't know that she preferred women when I wrote stuff, even if it was just casual BS banter with Tony) … also would you like more of that random CHIBI shit I wrote? Cuz you don't have a choice just know there is more coming your way, but it will not replace normal chapters don't worry.**

 **Also note to everyone that writes, is writing or wants to write… don't write in 2 in the morning… weird shit happens.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **To Blaze2121: Maybe he can, not had a chance to see, but I doubt he would intentionally want to make someone a werewolf, fuck knows if they can control it as well as he can. Also about Yang and Tony, I REALLY tried not to make it super fucking obvious that I was trying to make me a thing… maybe I think I was and I actually wasn't. Yeah, that sounds about right. And as I said before, yeah like has had shit thrown at me, but I still want to write, and you lot growing by the week, well kinda feel like I have a bit of a responsibility right now, even if I really don't I just don't want to be that writer that started something and never finishes it.**

 **To Lambda: (I talked with him privately… he shall see who is the craziest!)**

 **To WildlyLaughing: It is the one where I am not a fucking moron and proofread my shit better… it's the first one though.**

 **To Another S.T.A.L.K.E.R (this is 2 reviews from earlier chapters):** **make sure it is of pure blue blood, you need a noble for this kind of shit, a peasant won't do! And yes I try my best at the thing called 'comedy'.**

 **Well, again thanks for sticking with me, thanks for reading and reviewing and hope you still enjoy it!**

 **Have a nice day ya** **c̶u̶n̶t̶s̶** **lovely bunch!**


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"Aaaah fuck **" - normal speech**

" _YOU HEAVY FUCK!_ **" - a character's thoughts**

" **I AM THE ONE WHO BORKS!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

I exited the office and together with the others went out into the town. I took a second to look around. The buildings weren't anything special, they were mainly houses, two-three storeys high, with bland light grey outsides and tiled roofs. A few houses were pained orange or red, but other than that it was simple. It reminded me of the houses back on Earth, though Bulgarian houses looked a bit different from these, there were a few similarities to how structures looked in eastern Europe.

"You ok Tony?", asked Coco, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, no I'm fine… just thinking", I said.

"Sure seemed to be very interested in houses though", she said with a laugh.

"I'm just taking in the scenery. Now back to the point, what are gonna do?", I veered the subject.

"Well we have our stuff", she pointed to the various bags everyone had on their backs, "We are gonna head out, and make camp near the river that is just north of here."

"Alright then, let's go", I said and we headed down the road.

As we walked down the cobblestone road, I noticed that there was quite a bit of small shop stands set up on the edges of the street, they were selling various goods, mainly fruits and sweets, but there were a few clothing stands.

And for a world that in some ways is worse than Earth… ok maybe in a lot of ways, people were happy, no one looked worse than 'I'm having a shit day, but I know it's gonna be better'. " _Maybe they are just used to it? Living in fear ain't gonna help them, so they just look for the good in life_ ", I thought.

Finally, after a 15 or so minute walk we reached the northern exit of the town. It was a large metal door, that took just a tad too long to open, though the fact that it was about 1 meter thick would suggest that it would be a slow open.

We didn't wait for it to fully open and we headed out. Then I noticed something, there was quite a bit of open field before the forest started, then it clicked. It was made like this on purpose, if the had a few hundred meters of open land, they could easily pick off Grimm from afar if they were to attack, I also would have bet money that there were traps set up in the field away from the main road. Which was a very well made cobblestone that veered left and into a tunnel that had a few turrets slowly turning in a 360-degree arc. To the north, where the turn in the road happened, a dirt path led towards the forest, naturally, we followed it.

"You said, you have can be in the wild for a bit and survive right?", said Coco as we were walking.

"Yep, why?", I inquired.

"Well, I guessed you probably know the wildlife, what do you think is in there?", she said.

"Well depends on the density, if it gets so dense that you start walking on fallen trees that are covered in moss, nothing bigger than squirrels and maybe foxes are gonna be there, if it isn't as dense maybe a big chunk is gonna be boars, bears and wolves, maybe rabbits too, if there are open hills and or fields, elk could also be an option, though that would mean birds of prey would be around as well.", I said.

"Sounds like you know quite a bit about wildlife", said Coco.

" _Does being a bit interested in the wild as a kid and then watching Animal Planet and National Geographic count as knowing about the wild?_ ", I thought, "Nah, I just have enough surface knowledge to survive.", I said.

"You also said, that Grimm don't go into deeper and denser forests, why do you think that?", asked Yatsuhashi.

"Well, unless there is a herd of elks, I don't think they are gonna bother going in that deep, when the towns and cities are out in the open. They may be just monsters, but there is thought to their cruelty.", I said, "Well more likely greed, as people do emit more emotions than animals and said emotions are stronger than a pack of deer. So it is logical that they would leave the animals pretty much alone… most of the time at least."

"Quite the philosophy there big guy, you sure you want to be a huntsman?", joked Coco.

"Well, it's more that I read it in a book… oh, damn can't remember the author", I said.

"Doctor Diama Levont?", piped up Velvet, "The author of Grimmology?"

"Yeah that's the one, she had quite a bit on why Grimm wouldn't go after animals as frequently as they go after us. Though not all of it is true.", I said.

"Grimmology?", asked Coco confused.

"It's just the name of the book… wait you haven't read it?", I asked surprised.

"Pfff, reading, you think I have time for that? I am a busy woman.", she said.

"Honestly not surprised.", I said.

"What do you mean.", she said giving me a death stare.

"Nothing, nothing, but back on the topic, she said that 99.9% of the time Grimm will go after human and faunus filled towns, rather than go after animals, which I think is a bit over the top.", I said.

"How so?", asked Velvet.

"Well I do believe that if they had to choose between us and an animal, they would go for us, but the chance being at almost 100%, yeah no that's bullshit. As I said, there is some thought to them even if minimal, for example, I was maybe a few kilometres out from Vale, when I stumbled upon an Ursa fighting with a Grizzly. Now the question is, why would it go after the bear when the main road going out of Vale was maybe 20 minutes away?", I said.

"Maybe the bear attacked first?", asked Velvet.

"Maybe, but if I remember correctly, this happened right in front of the bear's lair, so what I think happened was that the bear was minding its own business and the Ursa decided that it would be its next victim.", I said, "So again the idea that they will go after the easiest prey, aka us, isn't entirely true."

"So what happened to the bear?", asked Velvet.

"Oh, it won… barely, then went in and died in its lair… made for a good food source actually.", I said remembering the events.

"You _ate_ a bear?", asked Coco, Velvet and Yatsuhashi at the same time.

"… now that you mention it, it does sound a bit odd.", I said.

"A bit, is putting it lightly Tony", said Coco.

We continued our trek through the forest in relative silence afterwards. At one point we started heading north-west-ish towards a relatively small mountain that was hard to see from far away, thankfully some of the trees opened into small clearings where we could see the mountain.

"Did the chief say how far the giant Grimm pack was?", I asked.

"I don't think he did, but if they managed to get people out to the mines, they are probably further north.", said Coco, "Also we should find a good place to camp, it's getting late", she then opened up her scroll and fiddled with it a bit, "Aaaaand we are out of range of the CCT tower in Sanus… greeeat."

After another hour of walking and finding a nice spot near a few large boulders, team CFVY started to set up their camp. My expectations were practically thrown out the window and then fell a few hundred meters only to be hit by a fucking meteor.

At first, they started getting out regular looking tents, two to be exact. Fox and Yatsuhashi started setting them up while Coco and Velvet put 5 metal rods around their camp making a square shape with one larger rod in the middle. Once they were placed Coco pressed something on her scroll and each end of the 4 metal rods on the outside connected themselves with a dark grey force field and the tops of the rods extended to the one in the middle making a roof shaped force field.

"Well, this is… a thing that just happened", I said in surprise.

"HSG second generation, Atlas tech, quite useful when you are out in the wild", said Coco.

"HSG?", I asked.

"Hunter Survival Gear", answered Coco, "Now as much as we would love to have you here Tony, we don't have space."

"That hurt a little not gonna lie", I said.

"Sorry big guy, on the good side you said you can survive in the wild right?", said Coco, the others looked like they wanted to say something but didn't.

"You challenging me Coco?", I asked.

"Dunno, can you be alright for a night alone", she then lowered her glasses a bit and said with a wink, "Or should I try making room for one more."

" _Well… that went into the opposite direction I thought it would_ ", I thought, probably a bit red in the face, "Nah it's cool, I can make due, thanks for the offer though, any other night I might have accepted", " _Ok there mister dip-shit, where in the fuck did those words come from?_ ", I thought to myself.

"If you say so, see ya tomorrow and don't touch the fence.", she said going into one of the tents.

A few moments later Yatsuhashi came up to the force field and told me quietly, "Please try not to answer the same way she would, last time someone did that it didn't end well"

"What are you talking about?", I asked.

"Just don't try it with her, it isn't worth it", he said and walked towards the other tent.

" _What?_ ", I thought, more confused than before.

Quickly removing the thoughts about what just occurred I decided to go for a small stroll around where they had set up their camp. It wasn't completely dark yet, so I thought I might as well look for a nice big tree to sleep on, " _I swear to God, anyone with an idea what a werewolf is, would laugh like a fucking hyena that I am sleeping on trees…_ "I thought.

After a while of not finding large enough trees that could hold my weight, I decided to just sleep on the ground. " _What's the worst that could happen… well, now I jinxed myself, damn it. Well better find some poor deer to maul on before I go to bed._ ", I thought.

And find a deer I did, though the mauling part was done _after_ I had cooked it on a small fire that I set up. By the time I had finished eating and burying the body, it was already late night and the shattered moon was almost at its peak.

" _Huh, haven't done this in a while. Might as well spook the others._ ", I thought climbing up a tree. When I reached the top of the tree, which was threateningly squeaking to break under my weight I howled.

At that point, I had gotten used to doing it. It was still just for shits and giggles, but the slight cringe that came after each and every time I did it was gone. Though my heart stopped for a second when another howl answered. It was quite far away, but I could still hear it. Thankfully though it was just a one-time thing and I could calm myself.

" _Well then… that's new_ ", I thought to lay down on the bushes that I had chosen to be my bed for the night. They still gave in from my weight but were surprisingly comfortable.

" _help_ ", suddenly a feminine voice echoed around me. I stood up and my eyes started darting around me. For a few minutes, I stood there, looking around trying to hear something. It took me a while to notice, that there were no noises. I could still hear myself breathing and the ground under me get disturbed every time I moved too much, but there were no other noises, no wind in the trees, no crickets, nothing. After what seemed like forever they came back. But by that point, I was freaking out on the inside a lot.

" _Great now I'm hearing voices_ ", I thought as I stood up fully.

Thankfully after an hour of scouting around and then trying to go back to sleep, I finally managed. Though that same nervousness that has been following me around came back when I woke up. The sun had barely started to poke its golden rays over the horizon, but I decided it was time to get up and see if Тeam CFVY was awake.

Thankfully I wasn't too far off from where they were camping so it didn't take me long to sprint on all fours there. As I climbed atop the boulders I looked down and thankfully Team CFVY was still there. At least their gear, but I doubted they would leave it behind.

I waited for a bit, it was early morning so I doubted they would get up same as me, but after about an hour or so, if the shadows were a reliable way to tell, my patience was at the verge of going into the negatives so I jumped down from the boulder.

" **Alright, you lot are taking your precious time sleeping in, get up!** ", I said, raising my voice just enough so they would hear it. After a few seconds of quiet I called out again, " **Oi, get up!** ", as I said that I went to touch the force-field, which in hindsight was probably a bad idea, though that thought came to me AFTER a surge of electricity went through me like I just put a knife through an electrical socket.

I growled in pain and stumbled back holding my slightly charred and spazzing hand. Though that did see to wake up the 4 sleeping beauties. Rushing out of their tents, in what looked like matching white pyjamas, armed with their weapons, with a mix of angry and worried looks on their face. After they saw me and took a few moments to process what they were seeing, they lowered their weapons.

" **Good, you're up** ", I said, feeling my hand stop twitching and the pain subsiding, no doubt my regeneration kicking in.

"Are you INSANE!", yelled Coco, "That Field outputs 6000 Volts, that's enough to turn an Ursa into a charred corpse, and you just go and TOUCH IT! No, forget that HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING!"

" **I am pretty resilient** ", I said, " _6000 FUCKING VOLTS? JESUS IF THAT THING HAS MORE THAN 10 AMPS… well, I should be dead_ ", I thought, even if the majority of my arm was black as the night and moving it, I discovered, was next to impossible, " **Though I may have cooked my arm a tad.** **Can't feel most of it, probably fried my nerve receptors.** "

"And you are just calmly talking about it", said Coco.

" **I'm guessing that either I have a shit-ton of adrenalin running through me or I am in shock and in a few seconds all hell is gonna hit me… I'll be back in like 10 minutes.** ", I said and started walking off.

"Where are you going?", asked Coco.

" **Gonna find a large branch to bite before the pain comes in.** ", I said, while moving away I heard her and the others murmur something but the idea of the pain coming in was keeping me nervous enough to not be able to concentrate. Just as I bit down on a large branch I could feel my hand begin to heal properly, unfortunately, my nerves went on high alert the second they got healed, so for a few solid minutes constant pain was rushing through my arm.

Though managing not to scream while I healed, I did bite down on the branch hard enough that it broke leaving me with a bloodied mouth full of tree splinters, that at least didn't hurt a lot, or it didn't feel like a lot considering my hand felt like it was being cut by a chainsaw.

Eventually, I made my way back to the others, arm fully healed, though the hairs were still singed.

"You good?", asked Coco coming up to me.

" **Yeah, I'm fi...OOF.** ", I did not manage to finish my sentence as a _very_ heavy bag hit me across the face. Even if it was containing a minigun, it felt like a gorilla hit me.

"Good, how about you don't do stupid stuff like that again? What are we gonna tell Ozpin if we return with you dead from the barricade.", she said sternly. It honestly sounded both commanding and caring. " _Guess you gotta sound like that when you are a team leader._ ", I thought.

I turned back into my human self and rubbed the side of my head, "Fine, fine, let's just get going.", I said.

* * *

 **Hours later**

A few solid hours in total silence was just what I needed at that moment, with the realization that I am about to face spider Grimm, and considering I wasn't fond of regular spiders, my day had gotten a bit more Grimm.

Following the winding path through the forest and staying alert for Gimm, we finally managed to reach a gate. It was a simple one, like to ones in parking lots, just a single metal rod connected to a mechanism that probably made it go up. Next to that was a guard post, that had both its door torn out and nowhere to be found and parts of it on the outside looked like they were melted by acid.

" _Oh yeah, not only are these fucks Spiders, they have acid…_ ", I thought as we passed the gate.

The majority of the ground on the inside was flattened and paved over with asphalt. There were a few small buildings around, though only one of them had windows and as a final touch the place was surrounded by a large metal-piked fence.

We continued going straight, ignoring the destroyed mining equipment and random boxes and crates, all in various states of smashed. Towards the end we saw the entrance to the mine, which would have looked quite cool, a large white painted metal frame with a big metal door that slid to the side so that the mine can be opened, but the thing was torn to bits with a lot of scratches and dents and even more acidic damage, which caused the massive door to get decoupled from the frame and fall on the ground.

"Well… I gotta be honest did not expect this.", I said peering into the cave entrance.

"What part of it?", asked Coco.

"Generally everything, but the fact that these buggers spit acid was my main concern.", I said.

"It's a mix of Sodium Hydroxide and the venom that the Aranea produce, though only Alphas have been observed to produce the acid, with the regular ones producing only venom, with smaller variants not being able to.", said Velvet, she had gotten a book out from her bag, which I noticed was the one on Grimm that has to be changed every few months.

"There is a section about these guys?", I asked and went over to look at the book.

"Yes I had some time last night so I decided to look for some information, but for some reason, it's at the end of the book, you would think it would be alphabetically ordered, though the results about the Aranea are relatively recent. It also says here, that the acid that the Alpha's produce was a recent discovery leading to many in scientists in the field to believe that the Grimm is gradually evolving.", said Velvet.

"Anything else we need to know before we head in?", asked Yatsuhashi.

"No, that's it. If Chief Rick was correct there should be at most 10 Alphas", said Velvet putting the book back into her backpack.

"Worst case scenario?", I asked.

"I suppose.", she shrugged.

"Alright then, let's put our stuff somewhere safe and we can head in.", said Coco.

After securing their bags in one of the boxes, which then was put near a wall and covered with whatever other debris was lying around they came back with weapons at the ready.

"Alright, Tony I want you to be in the front, Yatsuhashi and me will be behind you and Fox and Velvet behind us.", she said.

"I am being used as a meat-shield aren't I?", I deadpanned.

"I prefer the term 'effective Grimm magnet'", she said, throwing a pair of glasses to Yatsuhashi.

" _Am I a joke to you?_ ", I thought turning into my werewolf form, " **I don't like this, but sure. Also, what are those?** ", I pointed to the glasses.

"Night-vision goggles, well glasses, but the idea is the same.", said Coco, pressing a small button on her glasses, which turned green ever so slightly.

We then headed into the mine, which looked like the ones you would see in movies, but instead of wooden poles they were from metal, also the ground was covered in basic square metal mats so that it made a semi-even path.

My vision adjusted itself quite quickly, which still surprised me, though I should have gotten used to the enhancements when being a werewolf, there were still small things that always surprised me. I assumed Velvet was fine, with being a faunus and all, Coco and Yatsuhashi had their night vision glasses and Fox… well, I didn't know how the fuck he perceived the world, but I assumed he would be fine.

The slow decline went on for far longer than 50 meters and I could feel the nervousness in the air. Though it was beginning to be put aside by the smell of decay and the faint smell of blood.

" **I have a feeling we are in deeper than 50 meters.** ", I said.

"He probably meant 50 meters deep underground.", said Velvet.

"Oh but of course, why would you not say 50 meters deep, just 50 meters is fine no-one is going to get confused by that at all.", said Coco slightly annoyed.

Just then I heard the faint clacking of stone and I stopped. Looking around me and then turning around I could see the others a bit confused, but Velvet definitely had heard the same as her bunny ears were shot straight up and were nervously turning around.

" **They're here** ", I said looking up. Thankfully there wasn't anything on the ceiling, but my horror movie instincts were wrong, as just as I heard Coco yell out to me, several, what I would assume Areas, jumped onto my back, pushing me to the ground.

That had set off the final fuse in me. Up to that point, I tried to be as calm as possible but the moment I felt those spider Grimm legs on me I lost it.

From my position on the ground, I began rolling around and trying to grab the fuckers off my back. I could hear the others yell out something, but the pure terror that had gotten into me had taken hold so my brain just ignored them, focusing on removing the damned spiders off of my back.

I finally managed to grab one and yanked it off of me into the wall, though I could still feel at least two more on me, one that had just put its leg over my shoulder and one near my lower back. My brain thought it was a good idea to try and stand up, then ram my back into the wall, but the buggers were a lot quicker than me and moved in front as I smashed my back into the stones practically kicking the wind out of myself.

One second later I was face to face with a screeching spider that went for my neck. I wasn't quick enough to avoid it and it's large fangs sunk into my flesh, though it did have a hard time pushing in further than a few centimetres. I also felt another bite on my right leg.

Again in a panic I dug my claws into the one on my face, making it release me from its bite, and hurled it away from me. The one on my leg, by a stroke of luck, I managed to position under my foot as I lifted it and stomped on its large body.

A sudden hail of bullets went past me and a few moments later everything went quiet, while I was mentally screaming like a little girl.

"Well that went a lot better than I expected, you good Tony?", asked Coco with her minigun at the ready.

" **Yeah, I'm gooo...** ", as I stood up the whole world began spinning, it lasted for a few moments and then it stopped, " **Ok now I'm good** ", I rubbed the spot where the one on my face bit me and pulling my hand away I saw a mixture of what had to be my blood but with a hint of blue in it. " **The buggers bit me, but I should be fine** ", " _Didn't know werewolves had such good resistance to venom… that's good_ "

"I saw then bite you, are you sure?", asked Yatsuhashi.

" **Yes I am completely fine, didn't sink in that deep and the venom isn't much of a problem** ", I said, though where the bites happened there was a slight lingering of pain.

"Alright, then let's keep moving the faster we clear them out the better.", said Coco.

Just then I heard from down the tunnel, now that I was focusing more on it, a large amount of clacking of what was spider legs on stone. "They're **coming!** ", I warned and ducked low to the ground ready to pounce on the first one I saw.

"Shouldn't we go out in the open? We can have more space there.", said Velvet.

" **We don't have time, not to mention they can easily surround us, here we have a choke point so they can only come from one direction** ", I said just as the first crawling fucks began coming at us.

In a matter of seconds, everything went wild. I would have preferred if Yatsuhashi and I were front-line stopping the spiders from going past us and the others shoot them from behind, but there were only so many I could claw, stomp or bite at and Yatsuhashi slice apart before some of them ran around or under or above us to the others. Being occupied with getting bitten and biting back, I could barely see a red blur dashing between the Grimm, sometimes striking ones I was engaged with, a spray of bullets would woosh past me when an opening was made, so I knew that Fox and Coco and possibly Velvet where not being swarmed.

At one point a giant white and black figure rushed from the darkness, slamming into me pushing me to the ground. An Alpha, dripping with acid from its mouth screeched loud enough in my face that I thought my eardrums would burst. It opened it's disgusting jaws and went to bite, but at that point I managed to position my hands and grab it's two large fangs, which maybe wasn't the best idea as they were covered in acid which began eating away at my palms, at which point the pain and fear that were mixing with the increasing anger made my vision red, which only meant trouble for the damned spider.

With a growl I pushed up and managed to stab one if its fangs into one of it's many eyes braking the fang in the process, the other I stabbed back into its mouth. It began wailing and shrieking pain, it moved in random directions trying to find a way to remove the tooth embedded in its mouth and eye. But with a precise swing Yatsuhashi sliced in two bringing it to an abrupt stop. Though that is all I could see as I, in a frenzy, lunged towards the incoming Grimm and began attacking without remorse.

Time passed but the only thing I was focused on was turning the Spiders into minced meat, at one point a few more Alphas came along from the tunnel, only for the bullets of Coco to rip them to shreds.

Then it went quiet, the bodies of the Grimm were disappearing and I was coming out of my anger only for what was probably the last Alpha to jump at me, thankfully I managed to catch it and hold it by where the head connected to the body as there was no actual neck. And if the bugger hand began wailing his legs at me and then _spit acid at my face,_ maybe I wouldn't have killed it by slamming it against any and every rock I could whilst screaming in pain and clutching my face.

* * *

 **One painful recovery later.**

"You alright Tony?", asked Coco. At that point, most of my _face_ had regenerated, but I felt completely exhausted.

" **Yeah just peachy. How are you guys though, you get hit?** ", I asked.

"A few hits here and there, Yatsuhashi almost had his Aura smashed but other than that we are ok.", she said. I looked towards the other side of the cave corridor and saw him looking a bit beat up but with a smile on his face.

"Hey as long as you guys are safe, I'm fine", he said giving a thumbs up.

"Well Velvet, Fox and I searched the rest of the mine, it went on for about 100 more meters into a large circular room. Well more of a future dig site, but you get the idea.", said Coco, at witch point Velvet and Fox came towards us, covered in what looked like green slime with Velvet holding a hologram version of Fox's weapon which disappeared after a moment.

"Where there was the part about the egg-sacks too", said Velvet in a not so enthusiastic tone you would give to someone covered in green slime.

"We got them all right?", asked Coco.

"Yes… but next time can we not stand so close to them?", asked Velvet.

"Hey, I didn't know they would explode if you shot at them. But forget that, we can get back to town until the end of the day and we can fly to Beacon tomorrow morning.", said Coco.

As I stood up and cracked the ol aching joints I felt something on my arm, looking down I saw the tiniest spider Grimm for the day. Of course, maybe slamming my hand into the wall while screaming like a girl was no the best idea, but it seemed to kill it.

"Did you just...", " **No one heard that** ", I stopped Coco.

"I am pretty sure...", " **NO ONE!** ", I stopped Yatsuhashi from finishing his sentence, which somehow led to four people laughing their asses off with me slightly embarrassed and not laughing so much.

" **Ok, ha-ha, the big wold got scared by a spider I get it, can we go now?** ", I asked annoyed.

"How can you be afraid of such little ones but be able to smash the big ones without question.", asked Coco.

" **If I knew why and how my brain worked we wouldn't be in this predicament Coco, trust me** ", I said.

"Hey look on the bright side, you made Fox laugh… trust me he doesn't laugh that often", said Coco to which Fox let a small smile past his brooding batman-esk persona.

" **Maybe I should become a comedian then, open a bar, call it the laughing wolf.** ", I said jokingly.

"Try it, maybe it can work… but you have to do something about your fur and nails, they look like they belong on… well not on you at least.", said Coco, " _Again with the fucking nails… THEY ARE FOR MURDER WOMAN! NOT SHOW!_ ".

" **Ok let's go** ", I said and began walking outside.

"I'm serious, they are like longer than my fingers, at least clip them a bit!", she kept talking.

" **Your** **exaggerations** **are falling of deaf ears, Coco!** ", I said in protest.

"And maybe get something for the fur. My mom has a little pug, maybe I can ask what shampoo she...", she did not get the chance to finish her 'joke', " **YOU FINISH THAT AND I TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN BAGEL!** "

* * *

 **AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND late… again… fek. Well that out of the way… I may or may not… have been** **a** **(l̶a̶z̶y̶ ̶f̶u̶c̶k̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶m̶o̶n̶t̶h̶)** **bit busy… with games… I MAY… OR MAY NOT… have around 30 hours in WoW classic, over 120 hours in Total War Warhammer 2 (that new DLC is fucking fun, My boi Gelt MVP), and Destiny 2 came to Steam so I got 30 hours in that… and I finally went past a boss in Sekiro… no I don't know what sleep is.**

 **REVIEWZ!**

 **By Blaze2121 on ch17. - if you think this was a wild ride BOI, you lot are in for a fucking roller coaster of stuff, and yes Werewolf be cool, yang x tony is… well I am still a bit torn to even do any pairing, ya know make the story a bit different from the others (aside from this being the best werewolf fic [yes I am claiming that fight me bruv :D]), but I am still gonna do that, but I am hoping to make it… not so unrealistic? Sure we'll go with that. Also Coco is not really the gal for Tony, too sassy (but fucking with him? [NOT LIKE THAT!] sure)… and when (and maybe IF) I do a pairing it ain't being a harem (Don't like the idea of harems usually… usually).**

 **By Lambda38 on ch17. - Don't worry bruh, they ded… like very ded.**

 **By Grano Onis on ch17. - NOW THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOOT! Main point I wanna say, is that I am kinda afraid of doing too much on remnant, with the next Volume coming out in less than a month, if they add something, that I have changed by thinking it wasn't going to be a thing, say how television works (just as an example), then I'm gonna feel like shit, cuz I want to build up from where the story has left. Though I suppose the 2 books, After the fall and the art book (I think it's an art book?) are a _bit_ out of my price range, mainly because I live in eastern europe and shipping costs more than the actual product (not to mention how it costs twice my currency because of economics!) so I can't really read what they say about Remnant, if anything. That saying doing all the ripple shit is gonna get harder and harder, for example how would things change if someone specific dies, or someone else live? That shit is going to send this fic off the rails (Though I do have something planned specifically planed to help me out). And don't worry things a commin for Tony! Big, scary very much pointy teeth things!**

 **As bloody always, thank you all, you (** **cunts)** **lovely people, leave a review if you want to say something about the story, be it a critique, something funny you found about it, how I can improve… other things?**

 **A** **lso did ya guys watch the Volume 7 preview/trailer thing? Dunno about you lot, but it was very… meh for me.**


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, IT IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH!**

"Mmmm… pizza **" - normal speech**

" _No yeah, just interrupt me like that, sure_ **" - a character's thoughts**

" **I WILL BOIL YOUR TESTICLES!" - Warwick/Tony trying to be scary… or gods talking… you never know**

* * *

We exited the mine, greeted by the sun being an ass and almost blinding me. After a few moments, my eyes adjusted to the light, though I still had to squint to net get fucked by the sunlight. Pulling me from my internal curse session came the voice of Coco.

"You uh… you sure you ok? You look a bit… fucked up", she said.

" **What are you talking about?** ", I asked, just in time for a _very_ weird and painful movement to happen on my face, as it, I figured out after a moment, was _adjusting itself_.

"I mean you look better but I am not gonna question _how_ that happened…", said Coco with slight disgust on her face.

" **Trust me no one needs to know how it happened.** ", I said patting my face to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be, though afterwards, the slight feeling of the hair growth was probably enough to drive me insane if it lasts more than a few seconds. In a not so thought out idea I decided to turn back human. Thankfully my face didn't look like Leatherface had a jab at it.

"How about we forget that moment ever happened?", I suggested.

"I'll try but that image is gonna give me nightmares.", said Coco with a chuckle.

"Funny, now come one let's get going, I wanna get back to town.", I said walking down the asphalt towards the exit. Of course, I had to wait for them at said exit as, unlike me, they had gear they wanted to collect.

The first hour or so was peaceful, with the occasional exchange between Coco and Velvet in the back. But as we were walking, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us. I couldn't see anything no matter how hard I looked, and the large amount of shrubbery didn't help either. My uneasiness eventually caught the attention of the others.

"Hey, Tony? You feeling ok?", asked Yatsuhashi.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, why?", I asked looking at the treetops.

"Because you are more nervous than a ferret on an airship.", said Coco. At which point I had to stop for a second, confused by the sentence.

"Like a ferret on a… what kind of comparison is that?", I asked.

"Trust me you don't wanna know.", said Coco with a frown, "But I am serious you are nervous. Like more than usual."

"*sigh*, I just feel like someone is watching us… I don't like it.", I said turning my head to look around.

"Somehow I don't believe that… did even sleep last night?", asked Coco.

"Yeah… a bit", I said.

"So maybe you're just sleep-deprived and no one is actually watching us", said Velvet though I could see she was also a tad nervous. I didn't know if it was because she could feel something too or if my words creeped her out.

"Yeah, maybe… haven't had any restful sleep in a while.", I said.

The rest of the walk back was filled with a bit more conversation, mainly between Coco, Velvet and Yatsuhashi, though they did ask me some random questions about how I survived in nature alone.

"Do you hunt for food?", asked Coco.

"Yep… managed to find a deer last night.", I said.

"So you just kill them like that.", said Coco, though I could feel where this conversation was going even if her voice was calm.

"I mean I gotta eat, don't I? And before we get into an argument, yes I do sometimes feel bad for killing them, I have tried my best to go after either older or sick animals, at least that way they don't suffer so much… also, I bury them after I take what I need, I don't just let them rot in the open.", I said.

"That is both confusing and amazing at the same time.", said Yatsuhashi, "But I do understand why you have to do it."

"Do you now?", asked Coco.

"Well when you think about it, if he is deep into the wilderness and can't get to a town quickly he needs to get food somehow.", answered Yatsuhashi.

"Basically what he said… also, I am pretty much use to it at this point. I just become a part of the circle of life when I am in the wild, don't really think about it that often if I gotta be honest.", I said.

"Do you eat them raw or?", trailed off Coco.

"Well no, I ain't that fucking savage. I get a small fire going, cook it a little bit, gobble it up and done… the best part is the liver though.", I said in thought.

"The… liver? Really?", asked Coco surprised.

"Well, when it's cooked right yes, still good even without any seasoning or preparing. Other than that I go for the thighs and ribs. It's good enough so I don't feel like something is missing, but nothing beats what you can do with ribs with proper seasoning, and put a bit of something spicy, that shit is like the food of gods", I said, slightly salivating at the thought of cooked pork ribs.

They managed to stop my ranting about the different ways to prepare food, as I may as well have written a book about it and we continued on our path. While the momentary distraction did lift that sense of being watched for a while, afterwards it came back and I could swear it was as if whatever what watching was always from the west.

I tried my best not to seem too nervous again, a lot more successful than last time.

Around early in the afternoon we came out of the woods and could see the town in front of us. Going through the gates one of the local police escorted us to the station as the Chief wanted to talk to us as soon as we had come back.

"So you cleared them out", asked the Chief smoking from an old looking pipe, that was just a tad too long.

"Pretty much.", said Coco, "We also found some weird egg-sack looking things, any idea what they might be?"

"Egg-sacks," the Chief said bluntly, "As far as I know, the Aranea are the only Grimm that has a known way to reproduce, the specifics are unknown, but they are 100% sacks that contain pre-adult Aranea, you destroyed them I hope?" then after look over Velvet, he chuckled, "Well look at you girl, I'd say you have, though I recommend you get yourself cleaned up quick, Aranea slime stains a lot."

"How much time does it take for an Aranea to hatch?" I asked out of curiosity.

The Chief hummed, took a few puffs from his pipe before he answered, "It takes them around a week or so to form from what I remember. After that, they are still way too small to kill for themselves" his tone became a bit more Grimm, "depending on how many people they are fed it can take between a day and a month for them to mature…"

He then looked at me, "Trust me, kid, sometimes, you don't want to know how the Grimm live… and I have been in the wild, mother nature is like an angel compared to whatever commands these spawns of evil."

"Anyway" he sighed, "The bullhead you came in had a fuel leak, or at least that's what the mechanics said. A part they need is coming with the shipping tomorrow, so for right now you are stuck here. I have gotten you guys rooms in the inn down the road. Get some sleep, clean up and tomorrow around 10 or so the ship should be ready."

We exited the building and the same police officer escorted us to the inn, Coco had stayed behind to do a full report on what had happened. The building itself, while only two stories high, had a very homey feel to it, and much like the rest of the town the architecture reminded me of home. The walls of the first floor were concrete with one meter tall, from the ground, cover-up made from different stones, the second floor, was extended by about half a meter out and was made out of sturdy looking wood with a dark brown colour, wooden pillars extended from the second floor to the ground in even intervals.

The inside was warm and welcoming. The walls were adorned with paintings of landscapes and wildlife. Two small tables surrounded by sofas were on each side of the square room and at the end, a receptionist was sitting behind his desk, and from the look of the orange animal years on his head that ended with a white tip, I guessed he was a Fox Faunus.

The officer that escorted us had a quick chat with the receptionist, who then tossed Yatsuhashi, Velvet and me a key. Then explained that the Chief had assigned rooms for each of us with Fox and Yatsuhashi being in one room on the second-floor similar t Velvet and Coco who were next to them, and I was in a single bedroom on the third floor.

Velvet said she was going to the bath to scrub the green off of herself, while Yatsuhashi went to his room, Fox staying behind to wait for Coco.

I decided to go out and roam about in the town.

And roam I did. It was rather peaceful, everyone looked happy. Street vendors screaming their lungs out, children both Faunus and humans playing together, younger guys and girls sitting and chatting in various coffee shops, restaurants and the park in the middle of town.

Almost forgot about the idea that Faunus were being discriminated against until I saw two humans having a rather heated 'discussion' with a group of Faunus. I was about to interject when another group of humans and Faunus came and shooed the two idiots away. Which when I noticed how much the looked like skin-heads from back home sent a shiver up my spine.

" _Guess some things are the same no matter the world huh..._ ", I thought heading down the road.

The entire trip took me a lot longer than I thought it would, as by the time I was back the inn it was almost 19:30.

Walking inside I noticed that the chief was there, talking to the receptionist. When he noticed me walk in he finished his conversation and came my way.

"Hello mister Wolfson" he greeted formally.

"Hello, Chief… Rick?" I said uncertainly.

The old man smirked as he sat down on one sofa, "So you managed not to get you fellow students killed."

"I hope that was meant as a compliment," I said sitting down next to him.

"It was. That means you were just what Ozpin described you as," he said with a smile.

"And that was?" I asked a bit nervous.

"A smart kid that cares for the good of the people and about his friends. You really aren't like most Loners kid… that's good, means you can change the world for the better" he said.

"I don't know about the world, but I try my best to help people out"

"Ozpin did say you were lacking a bit self-confidence" mused the chief.

"How well do you know Professor Ozpin for him to say such amazing things about me," I asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, he was my teacher way back in the day," he said with pride.

"You attended Beacon?"

"Obviously, but it wasn't easy… being a Loner never is, you can probably attest to that. Everything you do, everything you accomplish, you do all on your own… no team, just you. But that's what makes a Loner strong, you don't depend on others to survive, while still being able to help them… the ones that don't get it in their head that they are the next best thing after sliced bread that is, but they die quickly enough so they don't hurt the world."

"I think I got the message Chief, trust me I know my strengths and my limits, doubt I will ever think of myself like that."

"That's good, you're a 1 in a 100"

"Well, 1 in a 100 doesn't sound that rare."

"When there have been barely over 150 Loners… it is" he said with a more serious tone, "Anyway, came to check up on you, Coco said you did well, you have some good friends behind your back Mister Wolfson, try not to lose them" he stood up, "And call me Rick when I am off duty, no need to remind me of my job when I am trying to relax. Take care, Mister Wolfson."

" _Oh yeah, just throw in a 'you're a wizard harry' in there why don't ya_ " I laughed and headed up to my room.

Deciding to try and get a full night's rest, and like the 90 y/o grandma that I was, I went to bed at around 20:30.

But the ease I had felt from walking around town, and talking with the chief, that made me forget all the shit I was going through came to an end.

I could not for the life of me go to sleep for a solid 3 hours. And eventually, when I did I woke up not 30 minutes later, this process kept on throughout the entire night, plus an occasional yell that I heard from outside that made me jump like a frog. But every time I looked out the window, there was nothing but the quiet of the night and noises of the crickets.

" _It's just hallucinations from not sleeping Tony calm yourself_ ", I thought as I was going drifting off until I suddenly woke again. Deciding to take a breather I got up and opened the window. As a gentle breeze came through it felt like a string was pulling me. Not in a physical sense, but mentally, I felt a need to go out, into the woods.

" _Ok yeah… I am going mad_ " I thought, and after a few more seconds of debating if I should run outside the mental tether suddenly stopped pulling.

For the rest of the night, which was about 2 hours at this point I stayed awake. I was scared to go back to sleep, whatever was fucking with my mind was either my imagination or a person, and at that point, I didn't really want to test it, even though nothing happened through the last hours of the night.

A few hours later and a hot cup of tea with team CFVY and we were on our way to the bullhead that was going to get us back to Beacon. The others were not very chatty in the morning it seemed like, not that I was in the mood to talk, being both freaked out by the evening and very much annoyed as well.

"Ah there you are," said Chief Rick a lot chipper than he usually was, now in his uniform, as we closed to the bullhead, "The repairs are finished and you can get going, I wish for you a nice trip, and thank you for the cleanup."

"No need to thank us Chief, just doing what we were sent here to do," Coco said.

"No, no, a simple thanks is always given, no matter how small the task. Plus I am feeling a lot chipper today… now go before I stop" he said with a smile under his moustache.

Another officer carrying a large black case came up and left it next to the chief.

"AH! Finally!" the chief said happily. Opening up the case he fiddled inside it for a few seconds before pulling out a very large sword.

The Zweihander was as long as Coco was tall, and was a bit thicker than what a sword usually would be. The fuller had a dark red glow to it with small channels dug into the blade itself that went from the middle of the sword to its edge.

The cross-guard was simple, but the ends were pointed and also had a red glow to them. The grip had a simplistic design but was wrapped in black leather with a silver spiral going around it. And finally, the pommel was in the shape of an eagles head.

"Cool Sword.", said Coco.

"That it is, she was being repaired the last few days so I didn't have her on me." said the chief proudly holding her and giving her a few tests swipes through the air, "Well enough of that, you kids should get going, I really don't want your headmaster to be yelling in my ear because you were late an hour."

We said our goodbyes and hipped on the bullhead. It took a moment for the engines to come to life and we took off.

Just as we were ascending alarms started blaring throughout the town. Looking out we could see in the distance, from the forest, that a massive pack of beowolves and Ursa's were running towards the walls.

Before anyone of us could freak out, we saw the Grimm suddenly get turned into smoke as the ground beneath them exploded with force and turrets came to life as they came out of the walls and began shooting at the incoming horde of Grimm.

"We gotta get down there and help", suddenly said Coco, before going up to the drivers only to stop herself when she saw that they were both robots, "FUCK!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just two bots! And unless you can make em obey orders we are stuck with what they are told to do" she said.

"Can't we just break em and get the bullhead down?" I asked.

"Do _you_ know how to pilot a bullhead" she asked and after a shake from my head she sighed, "Yeah, thought so."

"I don't think intervening is going to be necessary," said Velvet looking out the window of the bullhead.

Gathering around we could see that a very large majority of Grimm were, in the most simple of terms, being fucked. Most of the lesser Grimm were exploded like pinatas and the larger ones were getting gunned down by the turrets. That is until a very large and pissed off Beowolf came running out of the forest. It was large enough to rival an Ursa and was more armoured than a bunker, and it was charging straight at the gate, bullets and explosions seemingly not affecting it.

Just as it was about to crash into the gate, a figure jumped off of the wall and came crashing down on it. But as it was not enough a massive pillar of flame suddenly erupted from the ground consuming the person and the Grimm. A few moments later in a large charred hole, was standing only a man. Focusing in we were able to make out the form of the Chief, holding his large sword over his shoulder.

Then like the old bad-ass that he had suddenly become he charged at the rest of the Grimm. And while he was not as fast as most Huntsmen or Huntresses I had seen, his sword was passing through the Grimm like a hot knife through butter. Which was really thematic as the sword itself was _lit aflame_ , and an occasional burst of fire would come out of the ground and eat up an unsuspecting Grimm.

We stood there, in the bullhead, watching from the window, our jaws agape. And no one spoke until we were out of sight of the fighting.

"Yeah… pretty sure they have it handled" I said, a simple nod from the rest was their only comment.

* * *

 **Professor Ozpin's office/ same time**

A very concerned Glynda had just barged into Ozpin's room and handed him a folder filled with papers.

"Is this...?" began Ozpin.

"It is," said Glynda.

Opening the folder and flipping through the papers Ozpin began reading out loud the most important bit he was waiting for.

"Test Results: The DNA of the subject is consistent with that of humans, though no match with any other DNA sample has been made thus far. While there is no doubt that the subject is human, there are trace amounts of other DNA and RNA, that do not belong to either human or any of the recorded Faunus DNA and RNA samples. While the subject is undoubtedly human we can only assume this to be for 80% of their DNA, the rest is unknown." read Ozpin.

"Read the one with the orange marker on it," said Glynda

Opening said page, Ozpin began reading again, "While muscle mass is somewhat consistent with a person of the subject's size, the bone structure isn't. The bones are not only at least 3 times denser than average but the bone marrow in them is also more compact. Under the observation of the patient, while they were still in medical, the creation of red blood cells had been seen to be at least 5 times as fast, while degradation of blood cells was at least 2 times as slow, this, to an extent, can be attributed as a factor to the fast recovery of the subject."

"And the last page," said Glynda.

"It is unknown as to how or why the subjects organs, tissue, blood and bones are at a state of, in layman's terms, turned to 100. It is unknown why the cells can survive outside of the subject for an extended period, nor why the subject's blood, when in one case a small drop fell onto dead cells, exhibited acidic properties, destroying the cells. As a final letter to Professor Ozpin, we request immediate containment of the subject, to be sent to researchers in Atlas, these discoveries could lead to a revolution in the medical field. We await your answer. Doctor Schwarz and Doctor Blanche." finished Ozpin.

Silence took over the room.

"Are you going to?" asked Glynda.

"Forcibly capture Mister Wolfson, put him in a cage and send him off to some mad scientists in Atlas to be prodded and poked like a test rabbit, so that they may be chance that his blood, DNA and whatever else may be beneficial to medicine?" asked Ozpin, "No my dear Glynda I don't think I will, he may have blood that can cure every known disease, but 'capturing him' and 'sending him to Atlas', is possibly the most evil thing I could think of. And not to mention he knows of Her, do you not think he would just accept being a test rabbit? No, he will get angry and join Her, that I can guarantee." finished Ozpin with a serious tone, " _People have betrayed me for less..._ " he thought.

"In any case, Ironwood will be coming soon, he may want to see those files," she said.

"I am sure he will, but I will tell him everything I have told you now." said Ozpin before getting up, "I am going to go out, in a few hours team CFVY and Mister Wolfson will be coming back."

"Maybe you can talk to the 'mad scientists' down in the medical bay" joked Glynda.

"I think I will," said Ozpin.

* * *

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **Yes, I am late a bit again, *** _ **gets thrown a calendar in the face marking almost 3 months since the last update*…**_ **OK maybe a bit longer than a bit, but this time it wasn't because I was a lazy twat… mostly. Turns out studying, being sick, twice and having to deal with relatives coming over for a month for the Christmas seasons takes a fuck ton of time… and also writing stuff with my bud Lambda38, sure does take time as well (if you wanna check the two stories were writing together - "Sword and Shadow", on my acc and "The Moon, the Earth, and the Underworld", on his acc, I highly recommend them, the good).**

 **Also, I know the chapter is shorter than usual, but I am already half-way through the next one so there should be at least one more chapter this week.**

 **Now before I get to the Reviews, I need to ask a very serious question. Do any of you (looks at follows and favs, stats sweating)** _ **quite many**_ **(for me), lovely people would be interested in joining a discord server, I know it's a bit random, but I thought hey why the hell not, a place for people to talk and share their fics, and to talk about other peoples fics. And maybe also be a little less crowded than other discord servers, cuz having a few thousand people in a server, cuz I have seen a few of those, is a bit much. So if you do leave a review please tell me if you want to join, hell I might even make a poll… yeah sounds good, I'll make that.**

 **Now to the awesome reviewers:**

 **My boi Lambda38 (** chapter 19 . Oct 10, 2019 **) – We have talked about this no answer for you!**

 **Blaze2121 (** chapter 19 . Oct 10, 2019 **)– (I ran out of breath reading this) I wish I was not such a lazy twat, cuz I would have made a chapter for Halloween. Also hormones… not really in the mindset to explore into that territory right now, but who knows, maybe Tony gets super horny one day lol.**

 **Dragonlord174 (** chapter 17 .Nov 20, 2019 **) – it's longer cuz Lambda is lazier than me somehow. Also, no idea what you're talking about, mine and Lambda's upload schedule are** _ **very**_ **consistent, it's just time and space are fucking with us so it seems like we are not uploading regularly. And I still haven't gotten to my crazy parts of the story, though they are closer than you think.**

 **Scurra71900 (** chapter 19 .Dec 14, 2019 **) – I am gonna be serious for a second. This review, every time I read it, it makes me cry, I don't know why. But I am hoping that whatever little joy I bring you guys, by writing my little story, I really hope that joy can persist through all the chapters I write. I have always enjoyed making people smile, so I hope my writing is enough to make you guys smile. Cuz any time I get a review, which to this point have always been filled with** **positivity, I always smile, knowing that I may have made another person out there smile… you lot are actually making my cry and the joy I experience from knowing I am giving other people joy is something I can never trade for anything in the world.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me through my laziness and** _ **totally consistent upload schedule**_ **. And I hope I keep making people smile and laugh… honestly because of you lot I may have gotten out of a dark place I was around a year ago, so thanks…**

 **Ok teary/wholesome moment over, get lost ya beautiful lot, I gotta go punch a wall to feel manly again. See ya in a few days.**


End file.
